


PS: Pretty Setter

by Kuroi22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Aged-Up Character(s), Boarding School, Family Drama, High School, Implicit threesome, Kageyama discovering he's gay af, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Plans For The Future, Pretty Setter Squad, Real Life, Sexuality Crisis, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, mention of asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi22/pseuds/Kuroi22
Summary: "PS means Pretty Setter!" Oikawa assured them, convinced.Semi is surprised, Shirabu sights tiredly, Akaashi observed them, Kenma just wants to reach the 320th level on Candy Crush and Miya is eating without worries.And then, there's Kageyama who's confused 24/7





	1. Setter in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm updating this again, I hope this time I'll make it to its end...

To be only the first week as a captain, he was already fuming. Well, Tsukishima had long since lost his sanity but he knew that appointing him as the team leader meant that he had to start digging his own grave. Because one thing was that Ennoshita had trusted him because he was capable, and the other was very different to deal with that pair of idiots.

Lucky, vacations were coming...

In his last week of second year, Tsukishima wanted to start adapting to the situation before he was caught off guard in September. It would be too much stress, having to control it all at once.

"I would have preferred the last day of the course to be different, but you don't leave me another option. Look, I don't know what to do with you two..."

"Hey, stop," Hinata interrupted. "We haven't done anything."

"Yes, exactly! Yamaguchi and I have helped you a lot, it wasn't for you to fail that way. How is it possible that nothing stays in those empty heads?"

"Hey, we have some things that stay," Kageyama defended. "I had never reached a 30 in math."

"Please, don't be happy about that..."

"Well, guys..." Yamaguchi intervened. "The point is that your marks could be a problem."

"I don't know how they allowed you to move on to third year. What's more, I don't know how you passed the first course! Of middle school, of course."

Hinata and Kageyama found no valid arguments. The hollow heads of these two boys were void for studies, they did understand that. But what could they do? Copying from the board was easy, but understanding what it said wasn't. So many numbers, foreign words and strange things of nature... Bah, too complicated.

In addition, Hinata can swear that the English teacher has it in for him.

And Kageyama doesn't think anything because he doesn't care about classes.

No, seriously. They were an absolute waste of time. He could be training while the teachers insist that he should pay more attention. He did pay attention, but  
to the ball. Or the rival team, that wasn't difficult either. But Maths...

"I agreed to help you study, and you have wasted my energies," Tsukki continued. "You owe me the pass mark, to ease my headaches."

"But the classes are over," Hinata said. "It's already summer, we have to have fun!

"Oh yes, I will while I see you studying non-stop from my pool."

"It's not fair!"

"Then study at once. Oh, and I won't help you. You have already crossed the limit of my patience. And don't look at Yamaguchi, neither will he."  
"You are our last hope!" Hinata threw himself into the brunet's arms. Spending the summer studying was already hell itself, but to do it without the help of those two intelligent beings was too much. "Kageyama, help me convince him."

"Please?"

"I'm sorry, guys... But they won't give you another chance in third year, and they could make you repeat the course. You have to pull your socks up."

Hinata ended up on the floor, defeated, and Kageyama looked pale."

"We're done here. Go buy a summer course book and... Well, we'll see you in September, I guess. Let's go, Yamaguchi. We still have to talk to the first years."

The two boys left the room and Hinata and Kageyama remained petrified there. They no longer had the will to move.

Kageyama went on his way. He totally hated the idea of having to study, whether it was summer or winter, but he couldn't care less. It would be the same, after all. Breaking his head and then failing. There was nothing to do, it was a lost case.

Upon arriving home, his parents were waiting for him in the living room. Surely, they would ask him to see the grade sheet and everything would go down. Although nothing could exceed Tsukishima's scoldings, their parents' weren't to take them as a joke.

"Where are your grades, Tobio? They've given them to you today, right?" They told him just in seeing him.

Something told Kageyama that his parents already knew about the maximum failing, so he said nothing. They were going to scold him either way, so there was no need to make excuses.

"I've passed physical education" It was his only good card, but that wasn't enough for his parents. They cared little for that subject.

"And all the others are failed, we know that. Why do you think you have managed to pass the course? We had to beg for you not to repeat" his father replied contemptuously.

"They've given you too many opportunities and you don't take advantage of them. You don't even care, right?"

"Well, no."

He could hear all sighs of disapproval.

"We won't allow more of this. If you tried at least it would be different, but you don't even study for five minutes! We no longer know what to do with you..."

That said, Kageyama and the studies were a lost case.

"If you're not going to do your part, we've decided to end the matter. We will find you another school."

"Why? What's wrong with Karasuno?" It was a curious question. There were people who got great grades there, it wasn't that bad either, right?

"Because there is your biggest distraction, which is volleyball." Kageyama wanted to argue that, in reality, it was the other way around: that studies took time  
to play, but he wasn't on time. "We'll find you a school where there isn't a volleyball club."

"Hey, not that." There Kageyama raised his voice."It's important to me..."

"Your studies are important! You are playing all day, and you don't focus on classes. There is the problem."

"I don't want to be in class, I want to play!"

"You aren't five years old to do whatever you want! Focus for once and mature."

"To mature means to study?"

"Yes! And now go to your room to study, and no volleyball. It's totally forbidden, have you understood?"

"You can't forbid that..."

"Yes we can, we are your parents." Empty the room of everything you have related to volleyball, don't make us do it for you."

"I won't do anything."

"You have asked for it."

Although Kageyama tried to prevent them from entering his room, it was no use. His parents spent hours taking things out of his room because the boy had absolutely everything related to volleyball; from his player equipment to several balls, posters on the wall, blankets and a lamp. Kageyama looked at them annoyed, seeing his empty room.

"Don't look at us like that, we're not the bad guys. It's for your sake. Until you pass the exams, no little games. And we mean all exams."

"You can't do this to me."

"It's a deal. If you pass your third year, we will let you play everything you want. Until then, say goodbye to your volleyball. Now, sit down and open a book. The earlier you get, the better. And no leaving home, you are grounded."

As if they hadn't punished him enough already.

They left him alone, growling. Kageyama was really angry, so much that he threw the pillow against the ugly lamp that had been put on as a substitute for his lamp with a volley ball printed on the screen. This was hell, and not a second had passed since the scold. How did they pretend that he, Kageyama Tobio¸ stopped playing volleyball? In what head fit that!?

Ah yes, in his parents'.

Damn...

Little had served them to know that their son had a good physique to pass the subject of physical education with an excellent. For them, it went unnoticed in the list of marks. It was of little use to them that their son was a genius for the game, if he wasn't with his studies. Kageyama knew he wouldn't stand that. Volleyball was everything to him, it was his life. He was a player, not a student. He would never stop playing.

_ Never _

He almost exterminated the Japanese language book, but a call interrupted him. Hinata, the most opportune boy he had ever met.

"Say, have you been scolded a lot?" Hinata spoke as soon as he answered the call.

How did he know!?

"Yes..."

"Me too," Hinata replied. "I want to go for a walk for a while, I want some fresh air after this... I'll see you in the park?"

"They don't let me out."

"Have you been grounded? Fine, then, don't worry. I'm coming to your house. You won't be able to leave, but they won't stop me from entering, right? 

Hinata seemed almost desperate to see him, although Kageyama preferred to think it was one of his hyperactive attacks.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, they're still angry. I hear them talking about me in the living room."

"We won't make noise."

“The last time you came you broke my ceiling lamp and the whole floor was filled with pieces of glass."

"It was an accident, don't be spiteful..."

They remained silent for a few seconds. Kageyama was not in the mood for his nonsense (he never was, but now even more). And Hinata, trying to keep the conversation going, ended up noticing it.

"Hey what's wrong? It's not the first time they scold you, mine either. I guess it's normal? It's just a little punishment. When you get forgiven, we can go outside to play. Summer is very long, we can play from sun to sun and..."

"It's just..." If Hinata wanted to cheer him up, he hadn't done it at all. "There ... there is something else in the punishment."

"You hear yourself worried. Come on, tell me all about Kageyama-chan."

"They have been so angry that they will make me change school."

Only Hinata's breath was heard on the other side of the phone, picking up the information.

"But that's great!" he exclaimed suddenly. "So we can meet face to face in a match, we will finally be rivals and see who the best is. I'm going to crush you..."

"And they forbade me to play."

There was a long and awkward silence there. Kageyama tensed, it was strange that on the screen of his mobile phone appeared the name of Hinata and nothing was heard. Suddenly, the call was cut and Kageyama was surprised. Normally, it was he who had to end the call and not the redhead, who talked a blue streak.

Kageyama didn't feel like studying, except when he had stopped talking on the call. What kind of... friend does that? Tobio didn't talk much, either in person or on phone calls, but it didn't hurt to listen to someone who doesn't reproach him for having failed subjects.

He moved away from the desk and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His parents had totally locked him up, they almost needed to put a lock on his door to watch their comings and goings around the house. And not only that, but they had taken away what mattered most in the world.  
What would he do with a whole year without playing? He would lose too many trainings. His game skill could be in danger! Why didn't his parents realize how serious the punishment was? They had gone too far... Now he missed Tsukishima's anger.

Just as he began to feel overcome by despair, he heard noises in the window. He sat up immediately, those noises were getting closer... He took the first shoe he found and approached the window little by little. 

He almost threw the flip flop at Hinata.

The redhead poked his head just at the moment Kageyama lifted the object. Kageyama took a scare and leaned back, while Hinata fell into the room.

"What are you doing, idiot? Someday they're going to arrest you..." he muttered, as he threw the flip flop on the floor.

"What's that they don't let you play!?" Hinata exclaimed, getting to the point. Kageyama put a hand on his mouth. If his parents listen to him, everything will surely get worse. "Kageyama, you must convince them. You can't... just not play."

"Do you think I don't know that? They haven't wanted to listen to me, they say that I must pay attention to the classes and they have forbidden me until I pass the exams."

"All of them?

"All of them"

Hinata collapsed on the desk chair. He couldn't imagine a world in which Kageyama didn't play volleyball. He could accept to play without his partner, because they would be the rivals they had always wanted to be, but this... Not seeing him play, not being on the same court, and not even being able to play freely in the park one summer day... No, that was more than unthinkable.

"It can't be real, Kageyama..." he said again.

"I know!” he shouted, overwhelmed. Hinata put a finger to his lips to shut him up. "Surely they will be watching me all summer, and there will be no volleyball club at that new school. I will spend a year without playing... Or maybe more. I don't want to abandon that, but what else can I do...? My parents looked disappointed, they almost kicked me out of the house."

"We will continue playing! Every day, if necessary,” Hinata told him, very sure. "They don't have to find out, we'll go to an abandoned lot or some park outside and play until we get tired. That is, we will never stop! When you return to play at the end of the course, everything will remain the same."

Kageyama didn't answer, he was surprised at the boy's determination.

"We can't allow you to spend a year without doing anything. For my jersey with the number 10, you will continue playing!"

Hinata didn't take oaths in vain regarding his player shirt, so Kageyama was relieved. All the fear and despair that the punishment left him was dissipating thanks to the boy's words.

He trusted him. And he was sure he wouldn't stop playing, and now he had support.

But a knock on the door woke him from his reverie. His parents, at least, had respected the little privacy that someone punished may have. Kageyama tensed and looked at Hinata. If they saw him there, they would scold him. So, he took him from the neck and locked him in the closet before the redhead could say a word. Seconds after, the door opened.

"What are you doing?" They asked, seeing him against the closet door.

"...I was ordering my clothes."

"Well... We have found a good option as a school. Sit down and let's talk about things that really matter."

Kageyama sat in the chair that Hinata had previously occupied. Hinata remained silent in the closet to better hear what they had to say. Kageyama hoped that his parents wouldn't try to open the doors.

"We have found you a good academy which offers high school courses and I think there is also options for university students to do subjects there. There are few students, because it's quite new, but it has a good name."

"Yes, they are thinking of expanding school and also doing secondary school next year. But, well, having few students is a good thing, isn't it? You are so shy with people..."

Kageyama wasn't sure to thank that. In part yes, because he wasn't very sociable but on the other hand... He didn't wanted to be treated as a rare entity wandering alone through a dark hallway of some ancient faculty.

"And also it serves as a boarding school for students who require it."

"Like an internship?" So far Kageyama hadn't paid much attention to what they said, because he would go there anyway. But that got his attention.

"Yes. We will do that, so you won't go every week from here to there. It would be a waste of time for you to study."

"What does that mean? Where will I go?"

"To Tokyo."

Great. It wasn't an almost, now they definitely kicked him out of the house. Failing wasn't that serious as to throw him into the street!

Well, not on the street, it was an academy but as if it were.

"We've already enrolled you. You will start on September and stay until June. Your teachers will take care of you and your studies. Besides, there is Momoko, she can also watch you."

"Who?"

"You don't remember her? We are friends." Kageyama shook his head, how was he going to know about his mother's friends? "She is the counsellor of that academy and can help you."

"You won't change your mind, will you?"

"Not until you meet your responsibilities. And now continue studying, so you can start reviewing for your December exams."

Kageyama was going to reply again. Who studies for December while being in June? But his parents were quicker: they turned his chair with him included so he could look at the book on the table. Then they left. Kageyama was about to throw the book out the window. Fuck, Japanese studies.

Hinata came out of the closet.

They stared in silence. Kageyama was very tense, as if from one moment to another he was going to throw himself down the balcony, and Hinata looked dejected. His plan to play with him despite the punishment was increasingly unfeasible. If Kageyama went to Tokyo, it would be very difficult to see each other.

"I-I can still come, Kageyama. I can come and we will play together..."

"It's Tokyo, Hinata, you can't come every time you please..."

"But you can't... It's not fair. I don't want to, I don't accept it!"

"Well, you tell my parents. They don't listen to me anymore, they don't even want me at home."

"I have cousins living in Tokyo, if I visit them, I can also visit you."

"Quit it... Everything is already lost."

"Never." Hinata came over and sat at the table in front of him, intentionally crushing the textbook. "Listen to me well, Kageyamis."You and I will play volleyball until we die."

"We can die tomorrow..."

"Within... fifty years, at least! Don't be dense, come on. I am being positive for both."

"I find it hard after seeing the panorama. And... what if it's over for me...?"

At that moment, Kageyama allowed himself to feel weak. He was afraid, what was he without volleyball? His parents didn't understand him in any way, they never did, to tell the truth. They just assumed that he just liked that sport. They never knew what it really is for him...

And now he won't have it anymore.

"Kageyama," Hinata said, unusually serious. "Not everything is lost. We will get one way or another that you keep playing. Trust me."

And Kageyama did it.

&&&&&&&& 

How annoying the holidays are for someone who has to study, but at the same time they spend so quickly that you lack time. Kageyama hadn't made much progress in obtaining new knowledge, because he was too much bored. His parents had taken away volleyball so that he wouldn't be distracted, but without that he also found no motivation to study. He kept thinking about any kind of play, remembering some game... We can say that the remedy was worse than the disease.

But for his parents there was no going back, so the first week of September, Kageyama travelled to Tokyo.

Kageyama was somewhat scared. Tokyo was still an unknown city, despite having been in past times. It felt strange, and the trip was very tiresome because he almost missed the train about seven times. It was all so big and so disorienting that Kageyama looked like he came from the fields.

A message arrived:  
_"I arrive in ten minutes. See you at the door."_

The news that he changed schools and the whole situation had been received by all his teammates and former teammates. The issuer of that message was Sugawara, with whom coincidences of life would attend the same academy.

Sugawara had already finished high school, obviously. The Ikigai Academy not only taught high school students but also offers subjects for those who attend university or have already finished their studies. For Sugawara, there wasn't as much pressure as with Kageyama because his thing wasn't mandatory. The senpai was only there because he liked the language program and wanted to enrol in the academy rather than in a language school. It was cheaper.

At least, Kageyama had found someone. Although Suga didn't stay as a boarded student, he knew he had a senpai nearby who would help him in whatever way.

They went to the computer room to finalize the final enrolment and Kageyama observed how Sugawara's list of subjects was not even half as long as his. Of course, Suga had already graduated two years ago, so he didn't have to take all the third-year high school subjects.

"What have you choose for Foreign Language 2?" He asked, knowing that they would do English together as their first language.

"French."

"French for what?"

"And why not? The more languages one knows, the better, right?"

"If it were for me, I would only stay with Japanese. English kills me."

"Don't worry, now that we share a subject you can always ask me what you don't understand."

Poor Sugawara didn't realize until a second later that he had made a mistake when he saw the boy's face, because Kageyama didn't understand any English at all.

"Oh, how late is it," he exclaimed, looking at the clock on the computer screen. "I must go, I have to work. See you tomorrow in class."

"You are leaving now...?" Kageyama tried not to sound too desperate. He wanted to grab his clothes and not let him go. He was his only ally in that centre.

"I told you, I have to work. It's only a couple of hours, but I really need it. Come on, it's a school, nothing bad can happen to you."

"Yeah..." Kageyama muttered, playing distractedly with the mouse cable.

"Hey, I'm sure you're not going to have as bad a time as you think." Suga put a hand on his shoulder. "Go on, keep up the paperwork, go to class, behave yourself and don't fight with the other boys. See you tomorrow."

And he left. Kageyama sighed somewhat dejectedly. Sugawara wouldn't lie to him, so he was safe there but on the other hand he felt uncomfortable between those walls. They imprisoned him. The academy was not bad or ugly, nor did it have a bad name, but what it meant to him surpassed everything good.  
Kageyama printed the registration sheets and delivered them to the secretariat along with the other previously signed documents.

"Go to the end of the hall, they'll give you the uniform and the key to your room," they told him.

Only the boarded boys and girls wore uniforms to differentiate them from those that weren't. That didn't matter to Kageyama, for all his student life he had worn a uniform.

There were also a lot of people waiting. The academy was much more attractive to those who wanted to study in Tokyo without spending hours looking for housing. The interns, there, would have meals, a room, bathrooms and a yard to be comfortable the rest of the day when they weren't in class. The only rules that separated them from students who only came for classes were, apart from the uniform, the return schedule when leaving the campus and having to take the compulsory subjects of high school students: History, Language and Mathematics. All others fall into the category of electives.

Kageyama stepped through the crowd until he reached the window, there was no orderly queue. You just arrived, asked for your size and they gave you the clothes next to the room key. He had already got the key and was waiting for his uniform when a boy made his way to his side, growling grumpily over the crowd.

"If at least some of you showered..." he was heard muttering. Kageyama didn't pay attention to him at first, but when the boy was in front of the window, he could no longer ignore him. Shorter than him, straight and light brown hair...

Looking at him with contempt, there was Shirabu Kenjiro, the newly retired setter of Shiratorizawa.

"You..." they said at the same time, recognizing each other.

"What are you doing here?!"

"No, what are you doing here!?"

"I asked first."

"And I asked second..."

Shirabu clenched the fist that carried the key to his room, Kageyama was sure he was thinking of nailing it to him, but they interrupted him by handing them his uniform.

"Are you also boarded?" Kageyama said.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the brunette, sarcastically showing the uniform and the key. Then, he got lost in the crowd.

Kageyama was really offended. It wasn't that he wanted to get along with that boy, but Suga had told him that he shouldn't fight with others so he tried to ask in the most peaceful way he knew. And yet, Shirabu almost throw poison or something to him. He decided to stop trying and go to his room. Maybe he would have an individual one and could be there without being disturbed. Just thinking that he could have a partner like Shirabu made him want to leave of the country.

But his luck was in danger when he turned a corner and hit someone. The blow came straight to the chin while the other boy was scrubbing his nose. When they removed their hands from their faces, they stayed very still.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Of all the places we could find us..." muttered the boy, with ashy hair.

What happens with Shiratorizawa? Were they all there or what?

"Are you... Semi?"

"Yes." Apparently, he was also boarded in because he was wearing the uniform. "Are you also boarded?"

"Yes."

"Good. I guess we'll see each other in a little while, for the first History session..."

"Oh yeah. I guess so."

The conversation wasn't very rich, but that was really preferred at the tense moment with the other setter. At least, Semi didn't seem to want to kill anyone.  
Kageyama followed the entrance hall to the bedrooms and looked for his room. Really, he wished he didn't meet anyone else from Shiratorizawa, it would be weird and quite uncomfortable. So, Kageyama arrived at his door and opened it, hoping it was a single room.

It wasn't.

There was also no one from Shiratorizawa.

But there was Kenma, who looked as frustrated as he was for sharing a room.

Kenma looked like a cat with a hunched back, almost joining the wall as he ran to a corner. Kageyama was about to slam the door and leave, but he knew that the rooms were numbered and it would be hard to change.

Kageyama was confused. In less than five minutes, he had met three of his former adversaries. In addition to, curiously, being the setters of their respective teams.

If his parents believed that he would stop thinking about volleyball while there, they were completely wrong.

At least, Kenma seemed just as damned as he. Perhaps they had also forced him to be there, and those of the academy had considered it a good idea for these two prisoners to share a cell. Who knows, there are sadists around the world.

Kageyama didn't feel like talking. Kenma either. So, they turned their backs and went to their own, although from time to time they were throwing bad looks. The encounter with Shirabu was tense, but that was even tenser. Kenma didn't intend to kill him, but he wouldn't refuse to do so as long as he left him alone. Tobio changed quickly, he wanted to leave there as soon as possible. It was like waiting for the cat to jump and scratch your face, or something.

The uniform was simple: black pants, white shirt and grey sweater.

Of course, before leaving he gave a hard look to the kitten in the corner. If they all believe that with their bad looks he will get cowed, they were wrong. It wasn't his fault to find them there, right?

It worked, in part. Kenma stood still in his corner and didn't attack. Kageyama could leave without going into battle.

Kageyama searched the history classroom. Most likely, today's class would be introductory and they wouldn't do anything important. Better for him, because  
he didn't feel like doing classes with those three at all. If only Suga had also caught the common subjects...

He found the class after three failed attempts. There were Shirabu and Semi, separated. He didn't want to go into details because it didn't seem so important to him and because Shirabu would surely send him to hell if he asks something.

He sat at a desk near the window. It was a good place, to tell the truth. It was neither too close to the teacher nor too far away, and kept separate from those two setters. He thought he was safe there.

But no.

Bad, that was bad. Kageyama already misses the holidays...

"Tobio-kun, what a pleasant surprise to see you here," Miya Atsumu exclaimed sitting at the desk in front of him. Kageyama stood straight, but his gaze was already heading towards the window. It was tempting...

The last person you think about finding you was him. The setter of Inarizaki. Someone who has sat right in front of you because he have seen you and decided that it was better to disturb you. There was no other explanation for his choice of desk. Besides, for his satisfied smile he seemed to be the only one who wanted to see him there.

Kageyama wasn't one of those who believed in destiny and all that came with it, but he began to worry.

What are the chances of finding you in an academy - which is also little known - to four setters who were your rivals?

Who wants him dead, dammit?

Kageyama got up. He needed some serenity and fresh air after so much hustle and bustle. Not even half a day, he had been there. And now he felt in a real prison, with dangerous prisoners looking badly at the new one.

He would never admit it, but he missed Tsukishima salt.

"Stop there," he was warned when he was about to cross the door and bump into someone again.

Kageyama didn't realize that Akaashi Keiji was safe ground, but right now he was so overwhelmed that he wasn't grateful for his presence.

"You seem overwhelmed," Akaashi said.

"I think I'm in a nightmare..."

"You're good?"

"No," he confessed, and went out into the hall.

Who else was left? Everyone was in the history classroom at that time, and Kageyama wanted to flee the country. Why him, huh? Were his parents making a joke?

But no, his parents weren't jokers. Besides, they wouldn't do that to him, right? Bah, they don't know who they are or who he have played with. It was impossible that it was up to his parents. And the professors and the academy management didn't know him to have brought them there.  
Everything was the product of an absurd and evil coincidence.

The teacher was still not seen, so Kageyama was able to walk a little down the hall. He felt much better now that he could stretch his legs a little, and seemed more willing to go back to the classroom and face classes with his least desirable classmates possible. Now, he doubted very much that he could study well with so much rivals out there...

He thought of Suga. He had told him that he would be fine and that nothing bad would happen to him, and he decided to believe in his words. Sugawara was smart and at least he had him if something went wrong.

He thought that until, in the classroom at the back, he saw a certain person waiting to be given a gown and other laboratory supplies.

Oikawa.

Kageyama had just lived on his own skin what Hinata felt every time he went to the bathroom when they had a match.


	2. Even Suga isn’t sure now

Kageyama backed up on time and got back into the history classroom before Oikawa turned around and saw him. With him, it would be even more problematic. If he had to choose between him and the other five, he preferred the five. The teacher appeared a second after entering the classroom, and Kageyama had to sit at the desk he had previously chosen for lack of free places. He took a quick look at the other setters. Akaashi looked at him in the back of the classroom, seemed curious and worried. There Kageyama noticed that he wasn't wearing a uniform. Semi put the class material in order, being very careful not to wrinkle or throw anything away. Shirabu looked somewhat bored, but no more than Kenma, who sat in a corner covering himself with the book. Miya, in front of him, laughed again.

"You look like a bunny lost in the field. Did you try to run away?"

"I'm not a rabbit," he made clear. Then he took out his history book and glanced at it to ignore him.

"Guys, girls," the professor spoke. "Today we begin a new course, so today's class will be dedicated to introduce ourselves and get to know each other. I am Professor Yamazaki, welcome to my history classes."

The class went smoothly, although in his turn to introduce himself Kageyama felt much observed. At least, the teacher hadn't had the idea of starting to put them in a group and stuff.

At the end of class, Kageyama ran off before one of them told him something. There was no trace of Oikawa down the hall, and he preferred it that way but on the other hand he remembered something. He also had to pick up the lab equipment, so he approached the classroom and waited for there not to be a soul in there.

He was right with the time. There was no one there, and he was able to enter and search the cardboard boxes containing the necessary equipment for the students. Hopefully, he would still find something for him. Kageyama didn't realize he looked like a thief, rummaging like that. Little was worth it, he found a new box and took it away.

Upon leaving, he almost clashes with Akaashi again. They would have to start avoiding passing in front of a door, because it was the second time they avoided a crash. Kageyama was very relieved to see that it was the raven-haired and not another less desirable person.

"What were you doing there?" Akaashi asked, watching the box Kageyama was taking.

"It's my lab equipment," he defended himself, so he wouldn't think he was stealing material.

"Oh sure. I've seen you quite tense in class."

"Could be..."

"I'm not going to do anything to you," he assured her and Kageyama sighed in relief. Akaashi didn't seem to lie, nor did he have a dangerous aura. "Do you have class now?"

Then, he became tense again because if he didn't move from there, he would be late for his next class. He said goodbye to Akaashi and crossed the hall. But right in the middle of his walk, he saw Oikawa climbing the stairs in front of him and Kageyama turned around, returning to where Akaashi was watching everything. Kageyama preferred to take a longer route than not to climb the stairs with Oikawa.

Akaashi looked at him passively, surely he was already used to strange behaviours so Kageyama didn't have to give him explanations. He waited to lose Oikawa from sight to try again and this time he didn't meet anyone unfortunate. Upon entering class, the teacher came right behind him and thus got rid of staying out of the classroom for being late.

"Sit in pairs and talk to each other about literature."

That was all the explanation the professor gave. Similarly, Kageyama didn't feel like listening to him.

"Tobio-kun, do you like reading?" asked an annoying voice. Miya Atsumu, sitting in front of him again.

"Um... So, are you in literature class too?" He said, without answering his question. That seemed more a priority, and there he realized that Miya was wearing a uniform. "And you are also boarded?"

"Oh, so now you want to talk. Okay, let's talk: yes, I'm boarded in and I'm doing literature. What does the chick do outside the nest?"

"What chick? I don't have birds"

"Before, in History, you looked like a prey. If you keep it up, someone will eat you."

"That wouldn't be right."

Atsumu smiled oddly, apparently from Kageyama. He rested an elbow on Kageyama's desk and placed his head against his hand. He seemed interested in him, to which Kageyama was quite uncomfortable. You never know what that boy can tell you.

"Have you already divorced that orange boy?"

"I am not married to Hinata," he replied, although Miya had said no name. And, honestly, the idea of being married to him was... unlikely.  
"Why are you here, chick?"

"I'm punished for bad grades" he said honestly. "Until I pass, no volleyball."

"Aw, poor thing," he teased.

"Don't make fun of me, it's something serious" Kageyama snapped angrily. "What about you?"

Atsumu didn't answer, and if he had wanted to do it he wouldn't have had time because the teacher interrupted the class. It was the turn for each couple to explain what they had learned about their partner's tastes.

"Let's see, for example, you two. What genre does he prefer?" The teacher asked Miya.

"Kageyama-kun likes erotic literature."

Ah, the window, how beautiful it looked opened...

"Literature like any other," the professor defended. "And what does he like?"

"Romantic novels like _Twilight_," Kageyama returned it back and Miya looked disgusted.

There the teacher added nothing and asked another couple. During the two hours that the class lasted, Miya insisted on making jokes like throwing papers, painting his arm, saying nonsense... They looked like two children fighting in kindergarten. As soon as the torture ended, Kageyama left the classroom quickly because he didn't want to continue talking to the boy. Atsumu, meanwhile, went around to hang out.

Kageyama adjusted his shirt sleeve to hide the "great" graffiti on the arm that Atsumu had made with permanent marker. He looked at his agenda and went to his next class: biology. He already had his laboratory equipment ready, but being the first day they wouldn't use it, so he went through his room to leave things there. Then he hurried to the classroom.

And there he was found.

It was obvious, if we started to analyse it, because he had also gone to look for laboratory equipment. It was obvious that he would go to Science classes. But Kageyama didn't want to meet him, at least so soon.  
And this time Oikawa saw him.

&&&&&&&&

"All of them. They are all there, Suga-san..." Kageyama explained, as he hurried the coffee.

Sugawara listened attentively. Kageyama had spent a day at that academy and was ready to quit and leave the country.

"It can't have been so bad," Suga said, when the boy had finished his second glass of coffee.

"I'm sure Oikawa-san wanted to throw something at my head, but he couldn't because of the teacher."

"Well, one thing you get! If you go to class, you're safe.” Suga saw that it hadn't relieved the boy. "Listen, you are here to study, not to enter a battle between districts. Also, if something happens you can tell the principal."

"It's uncomfortable, not only with Oikawa-san. The only ones who don't look bad at me are Akaashi-san and Semi-san. Yesterday Shirabu-san terrified the entire technology classroom, and tomorrow I have practices in the laboratory with Oikawa-san. And at night I could hardly sleep because the light on Kenma-san's cell phone was too strong"

"Didn't you tell him to lower the intensity?"

"Yes, I told him, but he ignored me. He didn't look at me, he didn't even blink. He just stayed the same..."

"Communication is essential when sharing a room, you have to set rules."

"But he doesn't listen to me..."

"Try it. This is what you will have from now on, because at the moment you cannot change rooms. So, try to make your stay here as good as possible. It can't be that hard."

"I don't know..."

Kageyama was going to order the third coffee but Suga stopped him.

"Calm down. You can't cower by having them in the same class. You have to be above them." And he smiled at him. Kageyama nodded. "And now, let's go to English class."

Sugawara and Kageyama left the cafeteria to go to the corresponding classroom. Kageyama felt a little better, now that he would do classes with the senpai. He would have a couple of quiet hours, until lunchtime. There he would have to dodge Idiot Miya who was making fun of him yesterday at dinner.

Today's class was oral practice. Sugawara spoke fluently while Kageyama always got stuck. Suga was patient and corrected him whenever he could, but it was a little lost case. Kageyama didn't understand the language and failed with the most basic, so it would take more classes so that the poor kid could make a complete sentence correctly.

And the worst part was that the teacher had decided to do the classes purely in English, so Kageyama didn't understand anything.

"Excuse me, can I go to the bathroom for a moment?" He asked at one point. The teacher looked at him seriously, adjusted her glasses and answered

"In English, please."

Kageyama almost panicked, looked sideways at Suga and saw him move his lips as if telling him what to say.

"Ca ... Cu go? Bed go?"

Kageyama was a disaster, but Sugawara tried. The teacher was looking at him too badly and Kageyama didn't know what to do anymore. Suga began to despair, so he covered his mouth and imitated the voice of the kohai:

_"Can I go to the toilet please?"_

He had said it in the same voice as Kageyama, so the teacher didn't hesitate for a moment when he had said it. Kageyama had to calm down so as not to sound surprised.

"See, how it's not that difficult?" the teacher finished, in a derogatory way. "Go."

Kageyama thanked Suga later, still impressed by the faithful imitation. Sugawara just laughed and said that as a child he had liked to imitate his favourite television characters, and from there to control some voice registers.

Luckily for Kageyama, Sugawara stayed to eat at the academy so he was assured a little more peace. But that was wishing too much, because he soon had Atsumu Miya sitting next to him.

"Well, well, well..." he sang. "Mama crow with her baby, what a beautiful coincidence."

"Let's have food in peace, shall we?" Suga said, seeing Kageyama tense.

"I love to eat in peace," Miya replied, and there they realized that his plan was to stay there all the time, by their side.

Sugawara squeezed Kageyama's shoulder to try to calm him. Kageyama sighed and started eating. When he ate, everything else mattered rather little. Apparently, Miya was one of the same type because he stopped talking as soon as he started eating. Suga sighed with relief knowing that the pair would be silent for a long time.

But there was no luck, because Oikawa appeared.

"My-, look at them... Refreshing Lord and Tobio-chan."

Kageyama was startled and choked. He started coughing while Sugawara gave him water and Miya laughed shamelessly.

"Anyone would say I scare you," Oikawa attacked. "You're good?"

"I'm not scared," Kageyama defended, breathing hard.

"Don't talk to him," Suga ordered. Kageyama fell silent and finally he could breathe with relief.

"I wouldn't say the same, Tobio-chan. Your face was wonderful, when you entered classes."

"Yours too."

"Ooooh, are you having problems from before?" Miya got in, with dangerous curiosity. "Tobio-kun, you already have half of the school as enemy in less than a week. That is really amazing!"

"It's nothing incredible," Kageyama said.

"Why are you here, Tobio-chan?" Asked Oikawa, sitting in front of the three boys. "You have to follow me everywhere..."

"It's you who sat here, Oikawa," Suga snapped. The two looked at each other with a very fake smile.

"Besides, it's you who follow me," Kageyama added.

"Ha!" Miya exclaimed, laughing. "What's up, only you can come to this academy? It's a school like any other, it's normal that we want to attend, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course, but... We are all!"

"And that only makes it worse," Oikawa added. "Have you seen that little boy from Shiratorizawa? He already goes around as if he were the best. How arrogant."

"What's the matter, they took away the position of queen of the academy from you?" Suga released.

They smiled again.

Kageyama focused on eating again, not wanting to participate more in the battle of smiles that Suga and Oikawa threw. Miya looked at them amused, and he wanted to steal a potato chip from Kageyama. But Kageyama saw him on time and protected his own food with vigour.

"Yo, you look like my brother," Miya said, seeing that Kageyama's animal instinct was at its best.

"True, how's he?" Asked Suga, ignoring Oikawa.

"He stayed in Hyogo," he replied simply.

"He could have come," Kageyama released. "I like him better..."

"You just lost my friendship, Tobio-kun."

"We were friends?" Kageyama asked, confused.

"And you," interrupted Oikawa, looking at Atsumu. "With what right do you call him Tobio-kun?"

"Now I have to ask permission?" Miya laughed.

"It's Tobio-chan and I only tell him."

"And because you say so?"

Kageyama was hallucinating, it wasn't possible for them to fight now to see who said his name. Sugawara sighed thinking the same. Now, the senpai knew that Kageyama wouldn't have easy coexistence with all of them.

&&&&&&&&

Luckily for Kageyama, the next class would be spent with Semi who had given no indication of wanting to kill him. The problem was that it was Art, and he didn't know anything about it. He had no idea how to pass the subject if he didn't know how to draw.

"The teacher will take that into account, only the effort will be valued," Semi told him, but Kageyama didn't have them all.

"Today we will start with a free drawing. We will repeat it from time to time to see how much we have evolved,” explained the teacher, as she handed out the pages. "You can draw what you want, that's why it's free."

Kageyama was looking at the folio for a long time, without a minimal idea to draw. Semi looked calm with his pencil. Kageyama looked out the window, it was a good day and the sun still lit the yard. An ideal yard to play for a while outdoors...

Oh, the blues.

Kageyama would be making the most of those hours if he was training. The blank sheet didn't provide anything, instead the training would serve to be stronger, more precise, more everything...

"Do you have an artistic block?" Semi told him, seeing that he had been dumbfounded looking at the window.

"I have nothing artistic to begin with."

"It doesn't have to be a thing, whatever you draw. They can serve mandalas, borders... Whatever. It is a free drawing, after all."

"I'm hopeless for art," he admitted. Kageyama took the opportunity to look at Semi's folio, and he found a drawing of a woman with a body painted in colours. And he felt worse. What was he doing in that subject?

"Draw whatever comes to mind," Semi said. "If you think you can't draw, you're never going to do it. For example, I like body art, so I draw that. What do you like?"

"Volleyball"

"Well, draw that, I don't know."

In the end, Kageyama followed his advice and ended up drawing a man made of straight sticks and a circle on his head. In his head, that was a setter. Leaving aside the "extraordinary" drawing, he returned to focus on the older.

"What's that body part?"

"Body art. It's art in the human body. Drawing, painting, tattoos, make u-..." he finished the sentence there. He blinked rapidly and pulled a marker from his ear. "Watch this."

Semi rolled up his shirt and began painting his arm. Kageyama was absorbed looking at the path of the marker through the skin, tracing endless borders and Arabic motifs. When he finished, Kageyama held out his arm and Semi made him a similar drawing. Thus, he hid the ugly lines that Miya had left him in the literature class.

"I like tattoos, but I wouldn't dare to get one," he explained. "So, I draw them."

At the end of class, Kageyama continued to admire the drawing on his forearm. He had never thought of getting a tattoo or anything like that, but it was pretty and liked how black contrasted on his skin. But it was a shame that it had to disappear when he showered...

When he returned to the room, he sat on the bed and took out his cell phone. His parents had warned him that they would call him around that time and he was somewhat nervous. They would surely remind him that he had to study hard and not think about anything more than that. Yesterday, even knowing it was his first day at the academy, he was only reminded of that.

They called after ten minutes, just as Kageyama's mood began to go to hell.

"Are you studying a lot?" It was the first thing they said.

"Two days have passed, they haven't even given us any homework..."

"It's never too late to start reviewing."

"No one studies so much..."

"You'll do, you need it."

"Yeah..." he said reluctantly.

"And no distractions, remember."

"Nothing at all..."

"Very well, keep it up. We'll call you Friday afternoon, okay?"

"Sure..."

And that was the whole conversation. Kageyama didn't want to talk to them anymore, his parents just called him to confirm that his son was following his orders and nothing else. They didn't ask him if he ate well, if he slept well, if he was comfortable... Why? They were only interested in him getting good grades.

Kageyama lay on the bed, somewhat moody. At that time he would still be playing volleyball, and now he was there in a boarding school away from his team and deprived of all kinds of sports. Yesterday Kageyama tried to run a little through the enclosure, to see if his tension subsided a little but he needed air... He needed to play to breathe... If this went on like that, he would die.

He looked at Kenma, who was on the side bed. Kageyama didn't remember a single moment when the boy didn't have his cell phone in his hand, and he would swear he was playing Candy Crush. Hinata had mentioned a couple of times that Kenma loved video games... Was it good enough for Kenma to be there all day and all night with it? So, Kageyama decided to try. Anyway, he had nothing else to do and he wouldn't go crazy to study on the second day of school. He searched for his cell phone and downloaded the game.

He never thought that damn game would hooked up him so much...


	3. Kenma doesn't like this

3\. Kenma doesn't like this

Something was on Kageyama's side, because he managed to survive the first week at boarding school. Most of the time the headache was intense, but at least he was still alive. His parents kept insisting that he study, but the son didn't. Who studies the first week of the course? Not even Akaashi, who seemed the smartest of all, did. So Kageyama was calm about it. He already had enough to be locked up there against his will, so he decided that he wouldn't suffer another minute.

Now, but, it was his turn to face something else: the counsellor.

He didn't know her even though she was friends with her mother. She was in charge of telling her how he had spent classes every week and if he was studying. Kageyama couldn't lie. He would have to say no, he wasn’t studying, and his parents would bother him again.

He sighed. Suga told him that he had to face this until the end, and make his stay a good one... It would be difficult, but that's what it is.

He knocked on the office door and waited. A small woman oppened the door, with short brown hair. She smiled at him immediately, it seemed she recognized him. Momoko Watanabe let him pass and made him sit in front of her desk.

"Wow, you've grown so much... I haven't seen you in years," she said.

"I... I don't remember you," he confessed. It wasn't necessary to extend that much longer.

"It's normal, you were just a baby. But, well, tell me, how was your first week?"

"A bit... complicated."

"Have you had any problems? Adapting to this change may have been quite hard for you."

"I just didn't expect certain things."

"Do you mean the level of education?"

"No, not that. I met some people again... well, it's quite uncomfortable to be with them."

"Is it something serious?" She asked worried, in case it was someone who had previously harassed him.

"No, not really... It's just that we don't get along very well."

"Well, that has an arrangement. You focus on your goals, if you don't like them you just have to stop talking to them. If there is something wrong with your life, you should know how to get it out of your way. Only then can you, in the future, be in an environment where your classmates don't like you. You can be polite, but you don't owe them any favor. And, if they bother you, may that not bring you down."

"I'll try."

"I know you can do it. So, tell me, what opinion do you have for now about the academy? Do you like it?"

"I slept and ate well. It's... normal, I guess."

"I know you're being influenced by being here as a punishment. If you still think it is a prison, you will not advance anything".

"If at least they had the subject of physical education, it would be a little different. I could move..."

"Think that your stay here is a goal to achieve. It's... it's winning a tournament! If little by little you pass and move forward, you will reach the final match. You have to win, Tobio. You cannot afford to lose. It's your last year."

Kageyama nodded.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Momoko apologized and went to open. Apparently it was another visit she expected, but Kageyama thought she would ask him to wait. After all, she was with him now. However, a very happy Momoko let the guest, who was Kenma, pass. The two boys tensed, seeing each other.

"Since you're both here, we're going to do some joint tutoring. You are roommates, so you have to try twice to speak."

Neither Kenma nor Kageyama were excited about the idea. They simply didn't get along.

"Well. Talk a little among you, tell you how you got here." Kageyama glanced at him, Kenma didn't raise his head. "Tobio, you start."

"Well..." He realized that Kenma didn't pay attention, but he preferred it that way. "My parents punished me for bad grades, forbade me to play and sent me here to pass the course."

"Do you want to ask him something, Kenma?"

Kenma denied and cringed a little more in his seat.

"Now you, Kenma. Raise your head and look at him, tell him why you are here."

Kenma could only raise his head a little, but didn't look at him. He was very tense and the counsellor didn't ask again. Even so, he had to talk.

"I- I wanted to work but I can't. And if I can't, I can't live outside home. And while I can't live anywhere else, I stay here because there is bed and food..."

"Do you want to ask him something, Tobio?"

"Why can't you work?" He asked curiously.

"Because… I'm afraid to talk to people I don't know…"

"Oh."

"Very good, guys," Momoko interrupted. "I have a proposal for both of you, which I think will be good for you. Tobio needs to find a way to enjoy something without being related to volleyball, and Kenma needs to untie a little. For this, I propose acting classes."

"What?" They released both at once.

"You need to express yourself well, feel comfortable in any situation. And I think that with interpretation you can develop well in this area. And it is also something entertaining and fun that can serve as a good hobby. What are you saying?"

"No," they said again at the same time.

"Let's do a test. If it doesn't seem right to you or I see that it doesn't work, we'll stop. There would be just the three of us, nobody has to see you. I will reserve a classroom so we can be alone."

The boys had to admit that there was only one thing they both agreed on, and it was to continue refusing to do that.

"Come on, give acting a chance. I assure you that it is a good method, I am part of a theatre company and I have seen cases like yours. In the long run, they have done better. I don't ask you to commit, because you aren't actors, but some sessions on the weekend would be good for you and not only for working with your emotions but for relaxing from the work of the week. That way you can find new hobbies outside the studios. That would be good for both of you."

It is not yet known how she managed to convince them, but the fact is that they agreed that the next day, on Saturday, the teacher would reserve a classroom and there they would have the experimental session. Neither Kageyama nor Kenma looked excited about it, they thought that after that first class of interpretation they would no longer have to keep going.

"Tobio, you can go now, we're done for today," Momoko said and Kageyama left them alone.

Kageyama soon forgot about the theater because it was Friday and today Hinata was coming. He had told him he would stay at his cousins', so they could see each other all weekend. Kageyama changed clothes for a street wear and left the academy, his mood was progressing little by little.

He was somewhat impatient. He had been able to endure the week because he knew he could play three days in a row. The time had finally come to be able to train properly, even if it wasn't with the entire team.

He waited a long time in front of the train station, until he saw the redheaded head of his partner among the crowd that came out of there. Hinata also saw him right away and ran to him, jumping for joy when he arrived in front of him.

"Kageyama!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "You're alive"

"I survived."

"Well, I think it's great, because..." He unhooked the backpack from his back and took out a ball. "It's time to play!"

Kageyama almost hugged him and the ball, but he held back. Of course, his eyes shone with emotion. Hinata laughed, he too was excited.

"Let's go to a park!" He indicated and the two began to walk until they found one.

Hinata looked like a child, Kageyama too. They found their corner and started making passes. Kageyama felt better than ever. There was no risk in Tokyo that his parents would see him play, so he could have a good time without worrying about them. They played until the sun began to hide among the buildings and sat on a bench to snack on the meat buns that Hinata had brought.

"So you live with the setters of other teams."

"How do you know?"

"Suga-san told us, because you haven't deigned to do it. Seriously, Kageyama, you could talk more on WhatsApp now that you're not in Miyagi. I send you a lot of things and you don't even see it."

"I never know what to say."

"Well, learn to write now that we don't see you so much. At least in the group chat, I'm not asking you to talk to me in private..."

"The group only pass strange photos, what should I say about it?"

"They're not just photos, Kageyama, they're memes... Well, it doesn't matter. At least tell us if you're okay. You're good?"

"I'm fine, so far I haven't suffered any attempts against my security."

"It's better than nothing. If they bother you, you kick all of them from me, okay?"

"Suga-san told me not to fight with anyone. "

"Ah, there are always exceptions to everything." Hinata finished the bun before continuing." "By the way, I've decided that since I'm in Tokyo, tomorrow I can take the opportunity to see Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, Akaashi-san..."

"Huh...?" Kageyama snapped, not expecting it. "I thought you came to play with me."

"Yes, of course, that's why I'm telling you. We could practice as a team and not just pass the ball."

"But..."

"I haven't seen them in a while, and they won't have problems because you come too."

Kageyama didn't add anything else, but he was somewhat upset. These three days were supposed to be spent together, playing, and not with others... He didn't know what to feel about it, to tell the truth. It was a mixture of frustration and disappointment. Hinata looked at him for a long time, knowing he was upset.  
"Kageyama, let's keep playing a little longer before you go," he offered and Kageyama nodded. So, he got a little less angry.

From that moment, Tobio hated the curfew. Upon staying at the boarding school, he was required to return to the academy for dinner unless he had a signed permission from parents or guardian as he could spend the night outside. And he didn't have it, because asking his parents for permission meant that they would find out about his meeting with Hinata. They didn't know much about volleyball, but they did know that Hinata was involved in that and they would soon tie up ends.

No, this must be done with discretion so he had to go back.

"See you tomorrow, okay?" Hinata said. He really wanted to keep playing with Kageyama, he didn't want the weekend with him to end badly because of an anger.

"Yes."

"I will send you the location, so you have to use the mobile for once in your life." Kageyama nodded and Hinata got on the bus.

Kageyama waited for the transport that would take him back to the academy to come. He deflated immediately when he got on the bus. He had had a good time with Hinata, and now he was returning to confinement. His only consolation was that tomorrow afternoon they would meet again. They wouldn't be alone, and that still pissed Kageyama, but something was something.

Everything was bearable if he could play volleyball instead.

&&&&&&&&

They were going to the same place, but they didn't go together. It was curious: they shared a room, they went to the same classes, they eat the same cafeteria... but it was as if they didn't know each other. One behind the other entered the small classroom that the counsellor had prepared for them.

Today was Saturday, so they had no classes. It was also not mandatory to wear the uniform and Kenma looked less tense wearing his wide and comfortable clothes. However, that was not enough for both of them to be calm with each other. They sat in chairs far apart from each other, and didn't look at each other or talk at any time.

The teacher arrived and greeted them both enthusiastically, glad to see that they had made the effort to come.

"Very well, we will start with something simple. Surely you will have done it in some class. I will propose a situation and you will create the dialogue. Then, you will represent it." Momoko handed them a bag, from which they extracted some papers. "Well, you are in a market and you both want the same product."

The two boys looked uncomfortable, and the teacher made them approach. He gave them a couple of folios and pens to write the script.

It was very difficult for them to agree. First, in whom he wrote: Kenma had better handwriting than Kageyama, but he didn't feel like writing. Then, one wanted the product to choose were apples and the other yogurt. Kenma didn't participate and Kageyama, who wasn't also a great talker, was silent writing what he wanted.

"Guys, you have to talk to get in line with the script."

"But he wants apples. I don't like apples. He doesn't want to write either."

"I don't want yogurt." It was the only thing Kenma defended himself with.

"Well, I'll change it for you, but it will be the only thing with I help you. Your product will be octopus."

"Octopus?" released the two.

"Yes. And now, work. And I want to hear you, nothing about writing in silence."

It didn't help much. Even having fixed the issue of the product to be sold, the two boys now didn't agree on what to say.

"Well, stop writing. Since you don't agree with the script, you will improvise."

There they panicked, but Momoko had no compassion.

"Get up. I will be the saleswoman, you must ask me for the octopus. Come on."

Kageyama and Kenma got up without encouragement; Kenma stared at the floor and Tobio looked sideways.

"Good morning, who goes first?" He said, already entering the paper. The boys looked at each other, they didn't know who had to start talking.

So the two talked at the same time.

"I want octopus."

"I only have one left."

"I want it," Kageyama came forward. Kenma was silent and the teacher had to insist.

"Me too..."

"Do you want to share it?"

"No," the two responded to the act.

"Change menu?"

"No"

"Although..." Kenma muttered. "The truth is that octopus gives me some disgust."

"I don't like it either, it's like very viscous," Kageyama agreed. Seeing that they had found a common theme, Momoko let them continue.

"They're weird," Kenma continued, though his gaze remained on the floor. "But they are very intelligent, they open jars with food inside. And they have three hearts. And there is a kind of octopus that can kill us."

"What?" Kageyama exclaimed. Kenma nodded.

"And I don't know why, but they are sexualized."

"Who would sexualize an octopus?" Kageyama was really confused.

"I don't know, people are very weird about sex."

That's where the conversation ended. Neither asked nor made any further comments regarding the octopus, so Momoko ended the session. They hadn't talked much, but it was enough for her. The two had managed to hold a conversation, however short it might have been.

"Well, guys, we can leave it for today. You have done well. See you next week?" The two shrugged. "We'll talk later, go to have luch, go."

Kageyama didn't think twice, his guts began to claim food. Kenma disappeared, but it's not like he cares much. He went to the cafeteria and ate quickly, and then he could catch the bus early and get to the place agreed with Hinata... and the others.

He was attentive to the mobile, following the address on Google Maps. He was a little denied for that application, because he ended up losing more than if he went alone. The voice of the GPS put him a little on his nerves, but at least it knew how to guide him better than his bad orientation. He arrived at a fairly busy park, he hoped he had enough space to play because otherwise it would have been a significant waste of time.

"Here, Kageyama!" He heard Hinata's voice in the distance. Hinata took a couple of jumps to see, but it wasn't necessary. He looked like one of those fluorescents vests that put those who are stranded on the road.

Beside him were Kuroo and Bokuto. The latter looked somewhat discouraged. Oh, and there was also Kenma.

He hadn't expected it, Hinata didn't mention him yesterday. He frowned a little without being able to avoid it.

"You're already grumpy and we haven't even met for two minutes," Hinata complained. "Rejoice, we have come to play!

"Mnm, yeah..." he murmured, unable to look away from Kenma, who pretended not to hear about it.

"Let's go to the other side of the park, there are no games for children and we will have space." Kuroo said. The group began to walk there. "Come on, Bokuto, you'll have another chance to get on the swing, cheer up."

"But Kuroo," said the one. "Why doesn't Akaashi come...?"

"He has to work as a decent human being."

"And Tsukki doesn't come either..."

"That isn't decency! How does he wants to see each other if he never make the effort to come?" Said Kuroo, crossing his arms

"I told him, but he said no without hesitation," Hinata added.

"Tell him that's very wrong, that a friend isn't betrayed that way."

"I'll tell him," the redhead assured him. Then, he turned to Kenma. "I've brought you a couple of games that I want you to try! I need your advice."

Kenma raised his head and nodded, with interest.

"Kenma is banned from video games," Kuroo sang.

"Only at the academy," Kenma defended.

"But I've seen you playing Candy Crush," Kageyama said.

The poor boy began to feel somewhat excluded so he wanted to participate in the conversation, but something went wrong because Kenma stared at him. He shouldn't have said that, it was supposed to be a secret or something.

"What level are you at?" Hinata asked curiously.

"At 300..."

"Wow, can I play for a while?!"

"Yes." Now he wasn't angry or ashamed to play that. He turned on his cell phone and showed it to his friend. He didn't look bad at him.

Kenma sat in the grass while the other boys began to play. Occasionally Hinata approached him to see how he was doing with the game he had brought and they were talking about it for a while. Kageyama was the one who had to shout at him to come back and not waste time.

He hadn't agreed to come to be left alone with others... Although Kuroo and Bokuto were excellent players, he wanted Hinata.

"Hey, hey," Bokuto exclaimed after a while. "I'm hungry, let's have a snack. Kuuurooo!"

"No, I didn't bring money. You always do the same!" He said immediately. "We'll go home, if you haven't eaten everything before leaving."

"Akaashi hasn't left me."

"Great, let's go young guys!" Ordered the remaining three of the group.

The group began to walk and left the park. Kuroo and Bokuto opened the line talking about nonsense, while Hinata and Kenma kept looking at the console screen at the same time they walked. Kageyama had stayed in the middle and didn't know who to talk to. For once he wanted to socialize, he didn't know what to say or who to talk to. Hinata, who was supposed to be with him because he had invited him, was with another one all the time.

If Hinata wasn't going to be with him, why would he invite him in a group where he doesn't talk to anyone?

They arrived at the olders’ house and Bokuto showed the place to an excited Hinata. Kuroo went to the kitchen, Kenma followed him closely and Kageyama stayed in the living room. His discomfort began to become even more noticeable. Being in a foreign house with people he doesn't know had never met his taste.

"It's great!" Hinata was heard exclaiming. "Living alone... I wish to! It's hard?"

"Nah," Bokuto replied. "We can with everything."

"And because we depend on Akaashi," Kuroo added from the kitchen. "If not, Bokuto would have already set the house on fire."

"It's not true, don't tell him that! Don't believe him" said Bokuto, overwhelmed. "I'm very responsible."

Kuroo laughed. Then he appeared with a tray of nutella sandwiches and glasses of juice and placed it on the dining room table. Hinata and Bokuto came running, very happy. Kageyama would have done it in other circumstances as well, but he approached silently.

Hinata didn't even sit next to him, she sat together with Kenma who was still absorbed in the game.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's good," Kenma replied, with the experience of a veteran gamer.

"If you want you can keep it and when I return you give it back to me."

"Thank you," Kenma said sincerely. "I'm a little tired of mobile games, I don't have much space for variety."

"They will confiscate the game console," Kuroo warned. "They have strict rules with you."

"Why?" Kageyama dared to ask. He noticed Kenma tensing, but at least Kuroo didn't ignore him.

"Because he have to focus on socializing, that's why it's there. If Kenma has consoles, he will spend day and night playing. Teachers and the principal know it, so he's being watched"

"That's why they can't know I play Candy Crush," Kenma muttered, explaining why it bothered him that Kageyama mentioned it before.

"Ah," Kageyama released.

The table was silent while they ate, some more uncomfortable than others. Bokuto looked at them one by one without understanding why they were silent like that. He looked at Hinata, sharing the same uncertainty.

"Well, what do we do tomorrow?" Bokuto asked, wishing someone would talk.

"Keep playing!" Exclaimed Hinata.

"Tomorrow they may leave us the gym, there is no training on Sundays," Kuroo said. He and Bokuto played together, so maybe they would leave the gym for themselves.

"And Akaashi can come!" Bokuto shouted happily.

"Cool! Kenma, you're coming too, right? You have to play with us, ”said Hinata, looking at the one mentioned. Kenma stopped looking at the screen for a few moments to look at his friend.

"Only if Shouyou plays."

Kageyama's glass was spilled.

Everyone was watching him now, including Kenma. If from the beginning he had felt a strange entity among those boys, now it was even more so. Kageyama is slowly petrified, but little by little he was able to move and clean the puddle of juice that soaked the tablecloth. The previous silence reappeared, and this time Bokuto became nervous.

"Akaashi is coming!" He managed to say. Kuroo hid a laugh with a cough.

"I think... it's time to go," said Kageyama, very uncomfortable.

"What?" Hinata released. "But it's still early."

"I want to have dinner on the school..."

"You have plenty of time to arrive."

"Well, I have things to do."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, bye."

There Kageyama got angry.

Hinata didn't look worried, not disturbed because he was leaving. Surely he just wanted to stay and play with Kenma... Without hiding his annoyance or stopping to say goodbye, he left the room and then the apartment. When he reached his room at the academy, he kicked Kenma's bedside table.

It still burned. Hinata hadn't been with him for a second, he had hardly spoken to him. He had been with everyone in the group except him. Yes, Hinata hadn't saw them in so long, but now that Kageyama wasn't in Miyagi, he was in the same category as them. Hinata also came to see him, right...? Or did he have enough with Friday afternoon? And Kenma... What did he mean by that 'Only if Shouyou plays'...? Ok, it took several people to get him out of his place and make him play but that was too weird in his opinion. If he kept his word, it meant that Kenma could set for Hinata and... And that wasn't possible. He goes first as the redhead setter.

He was so angry that, although he would have been very excited to play in the gym, the next morning he didn't show up.

And Hinata said nothing. He didn't even show up to say goodbye.


	4. Oikawa is up to something

A black aura surrounded Kageyama. His moodiness crossed borders, and everything turned too complicated and he got even angrier. Everything around him reminded him of Hinata and his betrayal. The oranges that were in the cafeteria for breakfast today reminded him. So did the English book, the sunshine...  
He pressed the trigger of the silicone gun hard and hooked two pieces of wood, squeezing them tightly. As if it were Hinata's head. Part of the silicone spread on the sides and ended up burning his hand a little. He growled angrily.

"Can you stop mistreating the material?" Shirabu released contemptuously. "It's annoying to hear how you growl at the wood."

"I can't focus, that's all," he defended.

Shirabu rolled his eyes and headed for the wood-cutting machine. There were several students waiting for their turn, but when they saw him they separated immediately and let him through. Shirabu was a little surprised, but soon seized the opportunity. He cut the piece of wood to his liking and returned to the work table.

His wooden pieces were perfect and hooked cleanly. He didn't say it, but his face conveyed pride in his work so well done. Kageyama, on the other hand, was ashamed of his irregular woods.

Another thing that he wasn't good at.

At the end of class, they were cleaning but Shirabu escaped. Actually, he had only complained while he was going to take the broom, but someone strangely changed his position. It was strange, Shirabu even frowned, but let it be. If they wanted to clean that much, then do so. Kageyama tried to do the same, but it didn't work out. Shirabu had a strange luck.

When he finished, Kageyama went to the cafeteria to eat. Today Sugawara had no classes, so he wouldn't accompany him at lunch so he hurried to find a place where nobody could bother him.

He was enjoying his meal when Akaashi arrived with his tray.

"Can I sit with you?" Kageyama shrugged, it would be rude if he spoke to him with his mouth full. Akaashi sat next to him.

They were silent for a while, both of them eating. Akaashi waited after eating the dessert to look at him and talk.

"We were waiting for you on Sunday."

Kageyama stayed halfway to eat a spoonful of flan. He didn't expect that question but, well thought out, what would Akaashi come for if not?

"I had something to do."

"Did the boys get you into any of their nonsense?" he asked, referring to Bokuto and Kuroo. Kageyama denied. "Did something happen on Saturday, so you missed the next day?"

So Akaashi already knew something.

"N-no…"

"You're not good at lying," said the elder, without recriminating him. Akaashi looked calm and patient, willing to listen.

"Yes, something happened but I prefer not to say it." Akaashi nodded sympathetically.

"Hinata told us you looked upset. Bokuto-san thought he had offended you with something he had said. I had to make sure it wasn't his fault, before the idea looped into his head."

"So... Hinata told you about me?" Kageyama tried not to notice the anger that still lasted, but Akaashi saw it right away.

"Did something happen between you and Hinata, then?"

"Rather not. What's more, it seems he doesn't care because he didn't talk to me later or say goodbye to me."

"He was worried about you," Akaashi dropped, very quiet. "Besides, he said you never answered the messages, so he didn't call you."

In that, he was right. Even if Hinata had expressed minimal interest in him and sent him a message, Kageyama wouldn't have responded. Normally, he never did it, so being angry the possibility was much less.

"I want to tell you that, whenever you come, if there is something that bothers you, you can say it, even if Bokuto-san makes a drama of that later."

"Okay..."

"Hinata told me he will be back in two weeks. I hope to see you next Sunday." That said, Akaashi got up and left.

Kageyama stood still. Was it true that Hinata had cared for him? On Saturday he didn't seem to care when he left. He took out his cell phone and looked for Hinata. He was online.

He thought carefully what to say. Would a "hello" be too direct? Besides, what exactly would he tell him? 'Hi, Akaashi told me that you cared for me. What do you want?' No. Even he knew he couldn't go that way.

Ah, it was too frustrating.

He put his cell phone away and left the cafeteria. Later he would break his head again thinking what to say, now he had classes. He didn't care at all but he preferred to be distracted a little from the matter before getting overwhelmed by it again.

Above all, he had laboratory lessons and there was Oikawa ready to annoy. He couldn't be stressed by Hinata.

Oikawa that day had decided to move on from him. The assigned task was individual, so they didn't have to talk for a second. Even so, Oikawa made himself noticed. He came and went through the room safely, like the one who knows what he does. He set himself at the same table as him to become the important one. Kageyama was chaos and made him stand out.

Oikawa looked up from his microscope and stared at him for a long time. Kageyama noticed it right away and tried to keep it from affecting his job, but in the end it did. Oikawa wanted something, and he didn't want to know what. Nothing good came from him.

“Tobio-chan" he ended up calling. Kageyama didn't raise his head, but Oikawa continued. "The other day I saw you and the cat boy leave a classroom together. I found it weird."

"Oh, really..?"

"What were you doing there? You are both so antisocial that I guess it's not about anything sexual."

"Sexual...?" Kageyama frowned and this time looked at him.

"What were you doing?" Oikawa's eyes narrowed. His gossip instinct was activating.

"Nothing that matters to you..." he hastened to say.

Oikawa couldn't find out about acting classes or would laugh at him from here until eternity. Oikawa got upset, raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You have five minutes left," the professor warned, interrupting the tension.

Kageyama landed on Earth, realizing that he hadn't completely finished the practice. The questions were still missing, and he hadn't understand much. The microscopic observation of bacteria had stopped interest him long ago. His eyes roamed the table until he found Oikawa's sheet, right in front.

Oikawa covered the sheet with one hand.

"What's up, Tobio-chan, are you having problems?"

"P-please let me copy the answers," he said softly.

"I don't want to!" he mocked.

"Only for this time." Kageyama became nervous. He didn't want to beg him, but his practice mark was on danger.

"No, if you don't tell me what you were doing on Friday."

"What?"

"Tell me and I'll let you copy it."

"How much do you care for what I do?"

"How much do you care about the practice?" Oikawa approached the paper inciting him, but didn't raise his hand on it.

Kageyama bit his lip. He couldn't stop looking at the folio: there was his salvation. The teacher was attending to a student's question, so he had a free way to copy quickly. He clenched his hands and leaned slightly on the table. Oikawa did the same.

"We're only with the counsellor, okay?"

"The tutorials are supposed to be done in her office."

"We are more comfortable there..."

"You're not telling me the truth, Tobio-chan... Too bad. I will hand over my practice to the teacher..." "No wait!" Kageyama exclaimed. Did he sound too desperate? "Okay, I'll say it. She gives us acting classes..."

"Acting?"

"Yes... She's in a theatre company and says we can do well. Friday was the first class."

"Anyone would say you are going to therapy," said Oikawa, lending him the sheet. Kageyama hurried to copy.

"She says we have to express ourselves better."

"Reason is not lacking."

Kageyama just copied the responses on time and was able to breathe with relief. Oikawa was smart, so he would have the practice approved. Oikawa didn't ask anything else, but kept looking at him. With luck, the class ended and he was able to get out of there before he attacked him again with awkward questions.

&&&&&&&&

"I hate you."

He paused, his hands trembled a lot. He was nervous and it showed too much.

"She's already by your side, and I'm left alone because of you."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Of course you know. He, who seems to never have harmed a fly… and yet is one of the worst. I hate you! Why do you always have to keep everything...? We were happy until you appeared and she moved away from my side... What do you have, that I don't? Tell me..."

"Oh, so it's about that..." His passive voice drove him crazy. "She has been telling me how angry you are these days, when she hasn't done anything to you."

"Anything? Ignoring me all the time, leaving me aside, all the time fooling around with you..."

"She is not your girlfriend."

"She would be if you weren't in the middle all the time!”

Kageyama crumpled the wad of papers in his hand. He had said the last words screaming, and was panting altered. He was really angry, and Kenma cringed in his place, moving a little away from him.

"Tobio," Momoko called. "You're okay?"

Kageyama hesitated a moment and then nodded.

"The next session we will change from script to something quieter."

Kenma remained a little shrunk, although he nodded. He picked up his backpack and left the classroom. Kageyama was still and tense for a while, with the script pressed in his hand. He sighed and tried to leave, but Momoko stopped him on time.

"I would say that that wasn't part of a performance there. Everything is going well?" Kageyama nodded too quickly. "Any problem with those guys? Or maybe it's with Kenma? I've seen you very tense today with him. More than usual."

Kageyama sighed again and moved somewhat nervous, moving one foot from side to side. He tried not to look at her, but in the end he gave up and turned to her somewhat deflated. He just nodded.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Hinata doesn't talk to me," he said honestly.

"Have you fought?" Kageyama denied, frowning in confusion. "What does that have to do with Kenma?"

"Everything" Momoko kept quiet, leaving him time to talk. "Last week we were... Don't tell my parents, please."

"Not a word."

"Well... On Saturday we went with a group to play, where he was. And Hinata spent all the time with Kenma-san, and he ignored me. He practically didn't look at me."

"Many times, you don't realize those things yourself. If it bothered you, why didn't you tell him?"

"He didn't worry about calling me or talking to me to meet the day after, nor did he say goodbye to me when he returned to Miyagi."

"Maybe he saw that you were angry and didn't know why."

"Well, he could asked."

"And why don't you tell him? I'm sure he was waiting for an explanation from you, but he got tired of waiting."

"Akashi-san said he was worried..." he recalled.

"If something bothers you, you should be able to say it. It is a fundamental basis in every relationship, and your friend should know what feels bad to you and what doesn't. To do this, it is necessary to talk, Tobio. Call him or send him a message, explain how you felt and ask for forgiveness. To him and Kenma.

"What...?"

"Your friend worried about you while you were angry with him. Hinata can also feel bad, just like you can. And Kenma isn't to blame for this. Accept that it may also have been your fault, even though you felt so bad."

Kageyama looked down. Momoko patted his back affectionately and indicated that he could leave. The boy obeyed and left the room. The teacher ordered the chairs and turned off the lights, ready to leave too. But just as she closed the door, a boy peeked around the corner of the hall and approached her.

"Excuse me," Oikawa said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"If you want guidance, you should send me an e-mail to arrange time. For today, I'm done for what I would get you on Monday afternoon."

"It's not for guidance."

"So?"

"I know you do something like a small theater workshop there." she didn't answer. "Can I join?"

"For me, there would be no inconvenience but I will have to talk to the boys, they are too shy to give them another partner.

"You don't need to tell them who I am, only that someone new will come and then they'll find it."

"Why, are you shy too?" Momoko couldn't help sketching a small smile.

"No, but I know they will say no when they know."

"Do you already know each other? Wow, you must be one of those guys..."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't lie to them, I want them to learn to trust not only in each other but also in me. I am their counsellor, I cannot lie to them and if I want to help them. Therefore, I will ask them and tell about you and your name, which is..."

"Oikawa Tooru."

"Good. I will let you know when I have news. I will do my best to convince them, anyone interested in theatre is welcomed. Also, I think it would be good if we had a collaborating third party, because they still don't get used to acting together. And you seem much more open.

"Oh, I am."

"We'll keep in touch."

"Sure, and thanks."

&&&&&&&& 

The moment of truth had arrived. He would do it, he would listen to Momoko and talk to Hinata. Now there was the question of not knowing what to say... He had tried before, but nothing had come out.

Why was it so difficult?

Surely, Hinata would be surprised to see that Kageyama sent him a message. What would he answer? Maybe a "fuck you, Kageyama." Or maybe a "Hey, idiot, why the anger?" One of two.

He sighed deeply and opened the empty chat. The last connection was two minutes ago... Maybe he was on time to catch him available.

Kageyama: _Hey_

He waited a few moments. Hinata was online... He received it. Kageyama was watching that blue signal until he saw that Hinata was writing.

"Come on, answer at once, idiot," he muttered, getting nervous.

Hinata:_Woooooow _  
_Kageyama do you know how to use the mobile????_

Kageyama: _Dumbass _

Hinata: _ You only know to say that_  
_ What, they don't teach you vocabulary in academy of yours?_

Kageyama:   
_Or read_

Hinata: _ Fine, but hurry up. I have to eat _

Kageyama: _Good for you_

It was time to deal with his problems: telling Hinata that his behavior bothered him and that he's sorry...

Kageyama: _I am angry _

Something was something.

Hinat: _ Wow, couldn't believe it! _

That had been sarcasm! Even Kageyama realized that. His degree of bitterness rose dangerously, but he tried to control himself. He couldn't screw it up now that he had come so far, so he released it at once.

Kageyama: _ We were supposed to be playing on Saturday _  
_Both of us _  
_And not only did you join the group but you didn't even talk to me _

Hinata: _ Whaaaat???_  
_That's silly, Kageyama _  
_I hadn't seen them for a while, I wanted to be with them, man _

Kageyama:_ What about me?? _

Hinata: _ Kageyaamaaaaa_  
_You are jealous_

Wait.

Stop.

Jealous? Jealous of what? Bullshit! He just felt displaced, that didn't count as jealousy according to Kageyama. Although the poor man had no understanding of human feelings, so he could perfectly be without knowing it. However, he decided to reject the comment.

Kageyama: _ Look _  
_ I just know it bothered me_

Hinata _ Well then _  
_You are jealous_  
_You could have told me you were bad, silly_

Kageyama: _ Hinata, you dumbass_  
_How could I tell you if you were all the time with Kenma? _

Hinata: _Kenma is my friend, okay?_  
_ I have the right to speak to him _

Kageyama: _ What about me???_

Kageyama finally released what hurt most of all that. That Hinata could have removed him from his list of friends generated a huge fear. Hinata was unanswered for a while. He was still online and had seen the message. He started writing and writing. Kageyama became very nervous. How much did he have to say? Quick, man, his mental stability was in danger!

But Hinata didn't send the message.

Kageyama: _ Hey _  
_Send that message at once_  
_ I've seen you writing _

_I invited you and others together because I wanted to play with everyone, idiot. You are my friends, everyone. I don't see the bad in it. If you don't know how to make friends, it's not my fault Kageyama _

He had been told that thousands of times, but this time it hurt as if something had stuck in his entire chest. Was it his fault now? Feeling excluded, out of place, someone everyone looks weird...

_That hurt_

_I am also upset!_   
_You didn't even have the decency to let me know you wouldn't come. We were going to play, something you wanted to do, and you didn't show up. I thought they kidnapped you or something, you fool. But what do I worry about? You were just growling locked in your room as usual_   
_I came to Tokyo just for you, remember?_

Kageyama was shocked. Chest pain increased a lot, and he shrunk from the pressure. Hinata was really angry. There was no longer a trace of the concern that Akaashi had told him, so Kageyama knew that this time he had screwed it up.

Now what? Would Hinata stop talking to him forever? Would he ignore him, this time for real? Wouldn't he come to Tokyo? Would Kageyama run out of play? Would he serve his sentence without him, without his friend...?

The hand holding the mobile shook slightly. Hinata wrote again, and was already waiting for the farewell message. Goodbye. The "End" that closed a story.

Hinata: _ Let's make something clear _  
_Kenma is my friend and I will continue talking to him. And if I come to Tokyo I will see and play with him, with Akaashi-san, with Bokuto-san and with Kuroo-san. You are not going to change my mind. So assume it. And the next time you decide to get mad at me for no reason, let me know. This way I save a lot of worries_  
_Dumbass _

Kageyama: _ But, will we still see each other...?_

The hardest part was over. At least in part. His last card fell on the table, waiting for the other player to keep all his money. Not seeing Hinata again was synonymous of not playing again.

In extremist terms, it was like dying.

_I promised you, right?_

Kageyama breathed more calmly, but the pain in his chest did not diminish.


	5. Coffee and Chocolate

It had become customary to complain about his sorrows to Suga while drowning with coffee, he had never adopted such activity before. He liked coffee, yes, but he didn't sit down to confess with anyone. Apparently, Suga had also accepted the situation and the mornings he had breakfast at the academy, he spent watching him drink coffee without stopping and growling about everything.

"So?" he asked after the sixth growl. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong with you or will you continue drinking until caffeine hits you?"

Kageyama sighed and set the cup on the table. He leaned against the back of the chair and crossed his arms.

"It's Hinata."

"Again?" Suga released, without thinking. Then he rectified. "What's the matter with him?"

"In theory, he's coming today, but I don't know if he wants to see me or talk to me. He said he would come, but I think he's still angry."

"I'll be honest, Kageyama. Hinata called me and told me everything. And, in my opinion, he has every right to be angry. You have acted very irrationally."

Kageyama dropped his arms, dejected, and looked no further at the senpai.

"Look, being jealous is part of our survival instinct. If someone sets us aside, we feel threatened."

"Huh...?" He said, frowning confused.

"That jealousy is normal in us, but it is in our hands to control it. Every instinct can be managed, as rational beings we are. Therefore, while it is understandable that you are jealous, that does not give you the opportunity to believe yourself with the right to get like that with Hinata."

"I'm not jealous."

Sugawara patted his shoulder.

"The sooner you understand, the sooner you can control yourself. Hinata is free to make the friendships he wants and see them if he wants to, and that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be with you."

"Something like that he said..."

"And he's right. When you see him today, you will apologize."

Kageyama lowered his head, like a scolded child. Sugawara wasn't the only one who had told him that he had to apologize, but it didn't come out. It was complicated. What if Hinata had decided not to talk to him anymore? Maybe that's why he was so much with Kenma, because he was calmer and didn't create those disputes...

Sugawara got up and gently stroked his head.

"Don't worry, neither you nor Hinata can live without the other. It will be fixed, you'll see."

Sugawara left the cafeteria and Kageyama sighed. He looked at the coffee he had left in the cup and threw it away, he had had enough. He got up and mentalized to go to the acting classroom. Momoko had told them that Oikawa would come... and that was cause for alarm. Not only would he be uncomfortable with Kenma there, but now he would have the oldest there to make fun of him.

Great.

When he arrived in the room, there was still no one there. He sighed again and sat down to wait for his fateful fate. He was waiting for the counsellor to arrive first, before any of the other boys, because he wouldn't endure so much tension.

But, oh cruel destiny, the first to arrive was Kenma.

It could have been worse and whoever came was Oikawa, but with him there were quite complicated matters in between. Kenma looked uncomfortable, more than normal, and Kageyama knew that it was because of Hinata. Kenma sat nearby without looking at him.

Well... maybe while he was waiting for others to arrive, he could apologize. He had treated him quite badly, to tell the truth... Kageyama cleared his throat, but Kenma didn't even flinch. He bit his lip and tried again.

"Hey..." It seemed Kenma was listening. "I... about Hinata... I'm sorry."

Kenma, surprised, raised his head slightly.

"I've been... irrational."

"I don't have anything with Shouyou."

"Oh no...?"

"No."

"And Hinata...?"

"He doesn't want to have any of that with me either." I am... I am his friend."

"I thought so. He was always with you, and I thought... Well, that. I went overboard."

"You are right. Although I don't understand very well why you apologize to me. It's Shouyou, who is worried."

"It's complicated..."

"It's not. Shouyou is waiting for you."

"Waiting for what?"

"I don't know, you will know."

Kageyama was very confused. What did Hinata expect? Why did everyone talk to him in such strange ways? He was a simple boy, they could tell him directly and matter would be resolved.

The two were silent but at least they weren't so tense. Momoko arrived accompanied by Oikawa, and they started the session.

Having Oikawa there was a huge problem. Not because he did it wrong, on the contrary, he was a good actor, but he was quite annoying when the other two did it wrong. More than once he criticized something in a bad way and Momoko had to interrupt. Neither Kageyama nor Kenma were there to be theatre stars, but to gain confidence, and having someone telling them everything they did wrong bothered them too much.

"Tooru, these sessions are made precisely for them," Momoko told him when the session was over. "There is no one better than anyone, we aren't here to make us actors. This has to help them communicate, not close even more"

"Its fine, its fine," said Oikawa, taking away importance.

"This is serious, I don't want problems between you if I want this to work. You are a good actor and it shows that you like it, but you shouldn’t' treat them that way."

"Oh, so, am I a good actor?"

"You are. You concentrate well on the script. Have you done theatre other times?"

"In school festivals. You... are in a theatre company, right?" Oikawa got a little nervous.

"I am."

"Do you think I could you do any test or...?"

"Do you want to be part of a theatre company?"

"Well, something like that."

"Something like that?"

Oikawa sighed.

"I want to attend theatre classes, I know that only participating in school plays is useless.

"Oh, then, you want to be a professional actor."

"Something like that..."

"I'm glad there are people interested in theatre, but "something like that" doesn't work for us. We are a professional company, and you must be willing to participate in it. You have a good base and we would be happy to teach you, but I need something more convincing on your part."

"I can do some test, whatever. I want to try it."

Momoko thought about it, to become interesting and make Oikawa nervous.

"Okay, we'll test you. Come to our theatre on Thursday afternoon. Prepare by yourself for the type of test you want to do. What interests you?"

"Musicals..."

"Then we will double test you to see what your voice is like. Bring a prepared song and we will give you a piece of libretto to act right there, unexpectedly."

"Ok I will do it. Thank you!"

&&&&&&&& 

Kageyama had never been so nervous before. He was leaning on a fence, in front of the train station, waiting for Hinata. Perhaps he had decided at the last moment and wouldn't come to Tokyo... But he promised! Kageyama swayed over the fence, trying to get distracted until he could see that he was coming. After a few minutes, Kageyama spotted Hinata's wild orange hair and jumped off the fence. He hurried to meet him and they both looked at each other in silence. Hinata also looked nervous, his hands behind his back and clung to a sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Tobio took a breath, very tense from the tension, and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He opened his eyes and found Hinata very surprised. "I behaved very badly and thought irrational things. Kenma-san is not to blame, and neither are you. Forgive me."

Hinata smiled sincerely.

"Sure!"

Kageyama could breathe easy, he felt a huge weight disappear. As if a very heavy rock that crushed him had been removed. When he saw Hinata's smile, he understood that the boy was serious. How easy he had forgiven him, while he had a hard time apologizing.

"Let's play, Kageyama!" Hinata said, very happy. He took him from his wrist and took him to the park.

Being forgiven and being able to play volleyball, Kageyama felt really good. So good, that the hours flew by. It usually happens when someone has a good time, and also the redhead made every moment important enough to forget everything else.

"You know, Kageyama?" Hinata said, on a break. "I really worried a lot when you didn't show up on Sunday..."

"Why?"

"Because you were desperate to play, and I assumed it would be great to be in a gym and not always in a park. And you didn't come, and... Well, I thought something serious had happened to you. That your parents had found out or someone had run over you, or..."

"It's just... I felt I was bothering you there."

Hinata looked at him, eyes wide open in amazement.

"Don't say those things," he said, intensely. Kageyama had to hold onto something so as not to fall to the ground. "You never are a nuisance."

"Never?" He looked into his eyes, where he knew that the purest of the boy's soul was reflected.

"Never. So, from now on, stop thinking like that." Hinata stood on tiptoe and stung his nose. "I want to be with all my friends, and you are no exception. I would never put you aside."

Kageyama was very overwhelmed after that answer, so much that he couldn't tell him anything else. Hinata understood and stood still, waiting for him. But the boy was hyperactive and that so much time of inactivity he became restless due to the failure of Kageyama's neural connections. He jumped and hit his shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to my cousins' house and have a snack.

Kageyama nodded and they both walked. Upon arriving at the apartment, they verified that they were alone so they looted the entire refrigerator. Once satisfied, they watched a movie and played a game for a while. Kageyama discovered that one can have fun with other things that weren’t volleyballs.

Later one of Hinata's cousins loaded with pizzas arrived. The boy, despite being older than them, was as tall as the redhead. Kageyama had no doubt that they were close family.

"Oh, I didn't know there was a guest," said the boy.

"We can ask for one more!" Hinata proposed. "You stay for dinner, right?"

Kageyama nodded as soon as he smelled the pizzas the cousin was carrying. So, they asked for delivery and had dinner when the second cousin arrived home. It is worth mentioning that Tobio had a good time. The pizzas tasted very good, and Hinata's cousins were nice. Kageyama was calm: Hinata had completely forgiven him, there were no bad feelings between them and once he had dinner he was more than satisfied.

"Kageyama, do you stay over?" Hinata asked, excited. His eyes were bright and he was smiling at him openly. He looked forward to the boy staying a little longer with him, and Kageyama, who was already sleepy after eating, nodded. "Good! I think we will have one more futon for you."

They searched the house for some extra futon. Hinata, staying only some weekends, didn't have a bed or a room. He slept in a futon in the lounge. But his cousins only had one, the one he already used.

"The sofa is comfortable," said one.

"The futon is big, we can fit," Hinata said, as if nothing.

"If you don't drool like you always do," Kageyama snapped.

"Wait wait. Have you slept together?"

"Sometimes," said Hinata, without worries.

"He always ends up kicking me. You are never still."

Hinata's cousins looked at each other, but said nothing to them. They shrugged and let them prepare to sleep. Hinata and Kageyama stretched the futon well and got into it. Kageyama caught a sofa cushion to have a pillow. Hinata turned to look at him.

"What?" Kageyama said, seeing that he looked at him so long.

"Nothing..." he muttered.

"Let me guess... you want a cushion because you don't sleep if you're not hugging something." Hinata covered himself a little with the blanket and nodded. "Well, you're going to sleep badly, because I'm using the only cushion as a pillow."

"Pleaaasee"

"You're not going to take my pillow, do you understand?"

"But Kageyamaaaaaa," he shook him a little, Kageyama growled. "I can't sleep without hugging something."

"Tooooo bad" he wanted to imitate him.

Hinata took the cushion and began to pull it. Kageyama pulled the other side, neither wanted to lose. Kageyama ended up stretching his arm to keep him away. Hinata looked at him, dropped the cushion and held on to his arm.

"This will work," he said, convinced. He snuggled against his arm and leaned on his shoulder.

Kageyama got stressed and started pushing him, but Hinata had stuck firmly. He even laughed a little, but didn't move from there. In the end, Kageyama resigned and stopped moving, to which Hinata could snuggle up again. With a small smile on his lips, Hinata fell asleep immediately.

Kageyama was easy to sleep, he could sleep wherever he wants, but this time it was hard for him. It was true that it wasn't the first time they slept together, but Hinata always found something to hug. He had never hugged him voluntarily - if they woke up together it was because he moved a lot during sleep.

Kageyama breathed, calming down. That meant that Hinata wasn't angry and that he wanted to be together even asleep. He also felt much better with him, right now he was neither jealous nor angry. Hinata looked calm in his dream and that calm was spread.

Besides... he looked very cute.

&&&&&&&&

Kageyama was surprisingly in a good mood in the morning. He had slept very well, although he had woken up with a drooled shoulder, and had been given a good breakfast. He had left Hinata's house early so as not to arrive too late to the academy. It was Sunday and there were no classes, but he preferred to stay around just in case.

What he didn't know was that he had gotten into a good mess.

Upon entering the lobby, Momoko and the academy director were waiting for him. The counsellor looked worried, and sighed relieved to see him. The director, on the other hand, was upset. Kageyama approached little by little, the matter looked serious and he had no idea what he had done this time.

"Kageyama, you know perfectly well that a student cannot spend the night outside the premises without authorization, right?" said the director.  
Kageyama blinked. He knew it, but he had completely forgotten. While with Hinata, he never considered going back to the academy.

"Oh," he released without further ado.

"You have violated the most basic norm of this academy. We will open an academic report. If it happens again, an exemplary punishment will be applied. Your parents told us clearly that certain freedoms could not be taken by you, and while leaving the academy is a right that everyone has, you must notify the principal. We will control your comings and goings."

Kageyama was shocked and had no time to object. The director went his way, Momoko took her time to let him digest the matter. Kageyama already had a hard time, having more vigilance was horrible. Not only had his parents stopped trusting him, but now the teachers too. They wouldn't leave him alone.

"It's not that they get into your life, Tobio," he assured her. "The academy is responsible for what happens to you. If something happens to you while you were away, the blame would be charged by the school. And now, come with me. Your parents have called."

His face almost turned white as paper. If his parents were looking for him, he would surely have a good scold. He followed the counsellor to her office and she lent him the phone so he could call his parents. Kageyama took a breath and dialled the number.

"Tobio, why weren't you at the academy at night? Where were you?" They weren't worried, just angry.

"I was with a friend," he told them in a low voice. They would be angry either way, so sincerity would be worth as little as a lie.

"We know perfectly well who you were with." It's that boy, right? You have gone with him to play and you haven't worried about anything else, as you always do. When you will learn?"

Kageyama was silent. How could they know he was with Hinata?

"You know you are forbidden to play volleyball. We have repeated it too many times, your disobedience will be expensive. The teachers will have you in charge, they will watch over you. And forget to see the boy again. He doesn't do you any good, is it clear to you?"

"No... Hinata is not guilty of anything."

"He is. We sent you to Tokyo because there you wouldn't have distractions. But it looks like you still have them because of him. We won't consent to that. If we find out that you see him again, you will get a good one, understand?"

"But he's my friend..."

"Then say goodbye to your friend for this year. If necessary, we will ask the principal to force you to say where you are going and who you are going with. So, the sooner you accept it, the better" and they hung up.

Kageyama kept the phone in his hand. More vigilance. More punishment. Less volleyball. And now, less Hinata. Of course not, Hinata was his last link with his great passion. If he didn't see him anymore, it meant that he had left the volley completely.

"Tobio..." Momoko muttered, trying to catch up, but Kageyama pulled away with an abrupt gesture.

"You told them, didn't you? You told my parents that I met Hinata..."

"I didn't"

"How do they know otherwise?" The boy was losing his patience.

"They know that Hinata is your friend and that you played with him. They knew you had no one like that in Tokio. They just tied up ends, I haven't told them anything. I promise you."

"You can't ask me this..." Kageyama sighed nervously. "If I can't see Hinata, it means... it means I won't play anymore."

In that instant, he completely understood. He was losing everything little by little: first school, then they sent him to another city, now he would lose his best friend. His parents were taking everything away from him. How serious was the fault he had committed? How important were his grades to deprive him of the only thing that kept him standing? Far from his world, where he belonged; without a break, without a miserable toss that could fill his lungs with air and happiness. Without volleyball he has nothing.

Without Hinata, he had none of that.

"No... I can't stop seeing him, he... He's all I have left." His voice ended in a whisper. He lowered his head and relaxed his shoulders, defeated.

He felt so alone at that moment, very misunderstood. There was no way for his parents to understand, and they would do anything as long as their son obeyed. Kageyama couldn't do it without, he could not fulfil that punishment. It was beyond his own nature even.

Kageyama ended up sitting down, it was hard to breathe. He leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees so that his hands held his head. He was desperate, he wouldn't get anything out of trying to hide that. It was too much for him.

When he started to shake, Momoko hugged him. Kageyama stood still, just like that. not because it bothered him, but because he didn't know what to think.  
Afterwards, he also didn't feel much better despite being the time to eat. Sundays were quiet days and the cafeteria wasn't very busy, but it was a bit late and there was no food left.

Unfortunately, the kitchen was already closed. Today was not his day, of course. He collapsed even more, standing in front of the window. It made him want to bang against the food showcase, to see if something interesting happened. But Miya interrupted, as timely as ever.

"Too bad," he hummed, reaching for them and crossing one arm around his shoulders. "The last dish was served to me."

Kageyama let out a long, tired sigh. He wasn't in the mood at all. Well, he never was, but now even more. Atsumu saw him right away.

"Uuuuuh," he separated but stood before him forcing him to look at him. "Something is wrong with you."

Kageyama shrugged, he didn't want to talk either. But Atsumu took him by the arm and took him from there, straight to the kitchens. He set him next to a table and he went into the warehouse. He came out with a jar of cocoa cream and handed it to him with a spoon. Kageyama sat at the table with the jar and began to eat in large scoops. Seconds later, he began to cry.

Atsumu was scared, because he didn't know what he had gotten himself into. He didn't know how to comfort anyone, nor did it enter into his plans to learn how, so he decided to pass it to another one. He left the kitchen for a moment and looked for someone in the dining room who could help. He found his saviour, and told him to come. Akaashi approached, frowning.

"What happens?"

"Come for a moment," he said, and led him back to the kitchen.

"What were you doing there?" Akaashi asked, Atsumu just pointed at Kageyama. Akaashi was surprised to see him melting into tears, so he sat next to him. "What's wrong?

Kageyama raised his head from the jar and sobbed. In tears, he told him everything. Akaashi left him some time to calm down a bit.

"You must understand that it was your fault not to go back to the academy when the rule is clear. If you wanted to see Hinata without anyone knowing, you should be more careful with what you were doing. Now, less than ever, you have to be careful." Kageyama just let out a groan. “I really am against the punishment that your parents have imposed on you, I find it excessive but they have some valid reasons."

Kageyama looked at him, hurt. Akaashi, seeing his reaction, tried to calm him down.

"Listen to me. I think they are right in wanting you to focus in your studies. We've all been in your situation, when you're young and you're in high school you don't think about anything other than what you have in front of you. If you like volleyball, you will continue playing that. If you like something else, then another. You don't have other things in mind, because they don't matter. But now you are going to graduate, and you are going to enter the adult world. There, there are many things to consider. Work, eat, have your own home, maybe start a family, clothes, cars... All of that is out there and you can't think of one thing. I don't want you to stop playing at all. What I'm say is that it shouldn't be the only thing that worries you. The real world awaits you and will eat you, if you are not prepared."

Kageyama remained with his mouth open, assimilating everything. Atsumu, a few meters away, was the same. After a few seconds, Kageyama could speak.

"But my parents totally forbid me from playing. I have to think about my future, but what if my future is precisely to play?"

"Well, you're right," Miya added. "If you're going to play professionally, you can't spend a year doing nothing."

"Of course not, I don't want that either," Akaashi said. "Besides, they can't know when you're with Hinata. If you don't tell them, nobody will know."

"They're going to control my exits." What if they find out?"

"We won't. We'll meet on Sundays, Hinata will come but we won't tell anyone. If you tell the academy that you are with me, they will not suspect. I am a student and we can say that I'm helping you study."

"Would you do that...?"

"Yes, although studying wouldn't hurt you... You failed the mini-language test."

Miya laughed heartily and Kageyama almost threw the cocoa jar over his head. He ended up throwing the spoon.

"If you're done," Akaashi interrupted, before Atsumu threw a fork at him. ", it's time to go. If they see us in the kitchen, they can scold us. Go wash your face, Kageyama."

Kageyama nodded and left the nutella bottle on the table. He got up and the three left the kitchen, Miya not before stealing something from there.

&&&&&&&& 

Kageyama felt a little better during Sunday and the following days. The threat of his parents still weighed, but Akaashi's promise had felt great. To be able to go out, play as much as he wanted, without his parents bothering him. Of course, Kageyama became annoying.

Annoying because he wanted to see Hinata again. He wanted to tell him what happened and not by message. He wanted to have him in front of him and explain his parents' anger and Akaashi's plan. It seemed such a good idea that he wanted to share it with him and he didn't see the day when the redhead returned to Tokyo.

"So when does Hinata come back?" Suga asked, interested to hear him say how much he wanted to see Hinata. "I want to see him one day, we can all stay together. Daichi will like to see you two."

"He says he will come in three weeks. That's a lot of time..."

"Don't worry, time passes quickly. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Akashi-san told me that I can come whenever I want."

Suga blinked and stood still, holding his cup of tea halfway. His smile had not disappeared, but it wasn't the same as before. He set the cup down on the table and stared at it.

"Now you get along with him, don't you?"

"Sometimes"

"Listen to me well, Kageyama," he said confidently. "Be careful with that boy, he steals children."

Suga picked up the cup again and drank the tea, as if nothing had happened. Kageyama was perplexed. Akaashi seemed like a good person but Suga's warning seemed very serious. Tobio got a little scared. It was impossible to think such a thing about Akaashi Keiji, but again Sugawara wouldn't lie to him...

Did Akaashi kidnap children?


	6. Akaashi, the kid stealer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort and filler chapter, don't mind it

Oikawa loved his hair and took care of it, but when he got nervous he didn't stop fluttering it. Iwaizumi doesn't know how he hadn't been bald of the pulls that he sticks, but he supposed that if that happened to Oikawa it would give him an attack.

"Stop pulling your hair at once," he snapped.

"Iwa-chan, what if it goes wrong?! What if they don't like me...?"

"You can't say that if you haven't done the test yet."

Oikawa sat on the plastic chairs in the hall. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who appeared at the casting for the theatre company, and that made him even more nervous. Surely, all the candidates came from schools or had done theatre for a long time. He had only participated in the plays of the school and although he always asked to be the main character, that didn't seem enough reason to be accepted.

Maybe it had been a mistake to come.

"Oikawa, your negativity is giving me a headache." Oikawa looked at him with a pronounced pout. "Wait for the casting and then complain."

"Iwa-chan, what if they don't accept me?"

"Well, you try again, it's your first time. Nobody gets everything at first, it would be very easy. Also, if you are so nervous, your voice will shake and you won't sing well."

"You're right!" exclaimed Oikawa. "My precious voice would be wasted. I must take out my innate actor and win to those who just came to lose"

"Well, well, come down to earth, huh? Now don't go like a Broadway's diva."

"Ah, it's my turn! Wish me luck."

"As long as you don't sing like in the shower, everything will be fine."

"My voice is beautiful all the time!" That said, Oikawa entered the adjacent room and the hall was silent.

Now it was Iwaizumi's turn to get nervous. Oikawa had always expressed an interest in theatre and show business, but he had never dared to participate in something like that. Iwaizumi trusted him, he knew he could do very well but he was also worried. This may cause him too much hope and then it couldn't work out... What if they told him he wasn't good enough?

Nothing could be heard from the hall, he couldn't know if he was doing well. Oikawa was so nervous... and Iwaizumi didn't want him to make a mistake for something like that. But what he didn't know was that, really, he was the most nervous because once Oikawa focused on the script to be interpreted, he became serious.

Iwaizumi waited impatiently for his return, swinging a leg from here to there. When Oikawa left the room, he immediately got up to receive him.

"What did they tell you?"

"They will tell me something when the auditions are over."

"How have you seen yourself?"

"Well, I think I sang well, there have been no failures in my voice or anything like that. I hope it works..."

"Well, what is done is done. We're going home."

A little shy, Iwaizumi took him by the hand. Oikawa looked calmer and was already humming a song as they walked. Iwaizumi hummed him by telling him he was annoying, but deep down he knew that Oikawa was no longer so worried about auditions.

Oikawa stopped suddenly.

"What is that idiot doing now?" he asked with disdain, although Iwaizumi didn't know who he meant. He looked in the direction Oikawa pointed and could see Kageyama hiding behind a lamppost. The boy was attentive to something, so he didn't notice them.

"He seems to be following something" Iwaizumi suggested. Kageyama left his hiding place and left behind a wall.

"He's so freaking weird," said Oikawa. It didn't end that way, because Oikawa started following him.

"Oikawa, leave him alone..."

"That seems illegal, Iwa-chan. We have to make sure before calling the police."

"Now you're following him..." he muttered reluctantly, although he began to walk beside the brunet.

"Iwa-chan, lower your voice..." Oikawa said, although Kageyama hadn't noticed them yet.

In the end, the two boys followed him. Kageyama kept hiding behind urban objects as if that helped him a lot. He ducked behind a fountain and looked at the street. Oikawa saw his golden opportunity.

"Tobio-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Kageyama jumped of fear, slipped with traces of water at his feet and received a good blow against the fountain. He gripped the sore area tightly and let out several groans. At that time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had already reached it. The first one laughing heartily.

"What were you doing there hidden, Tobio-chan? Anything illegal?"

"It's nothing," said Kageyama, rising from the floor while scratching his forehead. He looked nervous, looking from side to side.

"Are you looking for something?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Eh... no."

"Suspicious~" Oikawa sang. "If Tobio-chan continues to do bad things, the academy will expel him as he was warned~"

"How do you know that...?"

"Oh, please, I know everything," he said.

"You don't know who he's following," Iwaizumi said.

"Iwa-chan, help a little, man..."

"The question is" Iwaizumi continued, ignoring him. ", that it shows too much that you are following someone."

"You wouldn't understand," said Kageyama. "It's important!"

"Why, is something going wrong?"

"Not me, but Akaashi-san does."

"That pretty boy, I already knew that..." Oikawa started, snorting.

"Your envy corrodes you," Iwaizumi released, who turned to Kageyama again. "Are you following Akaashi?"

"It's just..." Kageyama lowered his voice, making them see that he was going to say something confidential. "Suga-san told me that Akaashi-san steals children... "

The other two stared at him, saying nothing. Oikawa was the first to break the silence by beginning to laugh.

"Don't laugh, there are kidnapped children!"

"Kageyama, that's a serious accusation," Iwaizumi explained.

"Suga-san didn't lie to me, he said it very seriously."

"Well, let's see, Mr. Children's Rights Defender. Why was the pretty boy going to kidnap children?" Oikawa scoffed.

"I don't know, but I want to find out."

"What happens to Mr. Refreshing is that he is envious. And they say that about me..."

"Envy of what?"

"Why would I know?"

"You said you knew everything before."

It was Iwaizumi's turn to laugh. Oikawa whined.

"You think you're very funny, Tobio-chan, I'm going to show you otherwise." Poor Kageyama didn't understand what had bothered him, because he hadn't said it as a mockery. But Oikawa continued with his own thing. "I'm going to prove to you that this boy only sins of beauty, and nothing more."

"Oikawa, you are very annoying with hin being pretty, your jealousy is showing."

"Iwa-chan, this is personal. Don't mess with it."

"I wasn't going to do it, don't worry."

"Will you help me find those children?" Kageyama asked incredulously.

"I will deny your hypothesis. Where did Akaashi go?"

"By the park."

"Good. Come on, Iwa-chan."

"Oh no. You leave me out of this" Iwaizumi interrupted, starting to walk away. "I don't want to end up in jail for harassment."

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouted, but Iwaizumi said goodbye with one hand without turning and walked away from them.

They fell silent and stared at each other. They narrowed their eyes, challenging each other, and began to walk briskly towards the direction where Akaashi had gone. They fought over the best places to hide. Every step they took, they went faster to try to have more advantage than the other. They reached a residential area and saw their target waiting at the door of a building. The two hid behind a mailbox, Oikawa gave him a push to get him out of there because there wasn't much room for both of them but Kageyama insisted again. After the short but intense fight, they stayed behind each other.

"Does he live there?"

"No, he is with Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san. It may be his former home, he is from Tokyo." They stayed a few minutes in silence and saw someone leave. "Who will it be...?"

"They look alike, it must be his father or some relative."

They lengthened the necks a little more to see well. The man left there and Akaashi walked, but didn't enter to the house. He stay there without movement.

"What is he waiting for?"

"Maybe he has the children kidnapped there... Will they be complicit with their father...?"

Akaashi turned to their direction. The two boys tried to hide more, but it was practically useless. He had already seen them and was approaching. Oikawa gave Kageyama a push, and he stood in front of Akaashi.

"You've been following me for a long time, did you want anything?"

Oikawa was silent, and Kageyama tensed. It was time to unmask a criminal, there could be no failures.

"We know you have children hiding in your house!"

"What are you talking about...?"

"I have witnesses that assure you steal children. Surrender"

"Pff, the star cop," Oikawa laughed.

"I didn't steal any children," Akaashi explained, very quiet.

"No?"

"I didn't."

"I told you, Tobio-chan. Do you see how I know everything?"

"Did you follow me because you thought I kidnapped children?" Akaashi said, although he didn't look upset. He seemed used to absurdity. "Why you believe that?"

"Someone told me. I won't reveal the name."

"It was Sugawara," Oikawa released.

"And you believed it?"

"Suga-san lied to me...?"

"Oooh, poor little Tobio-chan," Oikawa scoffed. "You fool."

"However, Oikawa-san, you are here too," Akaashi observed.

"Someone must open his eyes!"

Kageyama looked very confused. On one hand, it had been hard for him to believe that someone like Akaashi could kidnap a child. On the other, he trusted Sugawara. He decided to heed his senpai's warning, and it had been a lie. Why had he lied that way?

"Tobio-chan, don't you think you should apologize for your rudeness in accusing him and following him?"

Tobio looked at Akaashi. The older raven-haired was still not annoyed, but gave him respect. He just bowed a little, making a small bow. He didn't get the right words to excuse himself. Akaashi shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, just don't follow people on the street. It's rude,” he said.

"I won't do it anymore. And I'll ask Suga-san for explanations, I don't understand how he could lie to me."

"A fallen hero" Oikawa whistled.

"Go back to the academy," said Akaashi. "Don't go into more trouble."

"It's okay."

&&&&&&&&

Kageyama decided to talk to Suga at breakfast time. It was the only time he could do it, really, because he wouldn't do it in class. He woke up early and left for the cafeteria, so he wouldn't escape. Although Sugawara would just sit with him, Kageyama was willing to even retain him. He wanted to know the reason for his lie. Sugawara appeared minutes later and smiled at him as usual. Kageyama crossed his arms.

"How did you sleep?" asked the senpai, sitting in front of him.

"Mnm, well..." he became selfless. Sugawara stared at him. "Suga-san, why have you lied to me?"

"Me?"

"You lied to me and I made a fool of myself. Now Akaashi-san will consider me weird."

"What did you do, Kageyama?" Suga inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"I accused him of something serious. Akaashi-san hasn't kidnapped anyone!"

"And what do I have to do with that?"

"You told me he stole children and I believed you. Why did you do that?"

Sugawara looked at him and then laughed.

"You are the children who steal from me. First, he keep Hinata and Tsukishima, and now he could do it with you. It was just a comment, I didn't accuse him of doing it for real."

"You said jealousy had to be controlled!"

"Hey, it's not the same. Just kidding, don't take it all at face value. So, did you go and just ask him?"

"I followed him to his house and he saw us, so I told him."

"Did you what...? I can't believe you!" Sugawara laughed. "One moment, you said 'us'. Who were you going with? As far as I know, Hinata isn't yet here."

"Oikawa-san joined."

"That's all we needed!"

"Why are you so jealous, you and Oikawa-san?"

"I don't envy him."

"You do."

"I don't"

"Yes."

"Kageyama," he raised his voice. "Drink your coffee, now."

Obedient, Kageyama fell silent and drank his coffee in short sips. It was still very hot and he didn't want to burn his tongue. Sugawara calmed down, but soon acquired another very different pose. One that Kageyama compared to his own parents.

"We have exams next week, how are you with it?"

"Uh..." Kageyama slowly put the glass on the table. "Good?"

"Have you looked at your notes?"

"I don't." He wouldn't lie, Sugawara caught them all.

"Do it, or your parents will find something else to reproach you for"

"I will when I pass the next Candy Crush level."

"Excuse me?" Suga released, incredulous. "Sorry, but you don't look like playing that."

"I saw Kenma-san playing that, and decided to give it a try. I didn't know that destroying candy would be so addictive... Have you played it?"

“I know very well what kind of game it is, Daichi spent three months in a row playing. What a nightmare. I was about to throw the phone out of the window." Kageyama blinked surprised at that. "Oh, by the way, Daichi wants to see you and Hinata, when he comes to visit."

"Okay."

"It's time to go. And from now on, you will put aside your mobile when you leave class. If you want, this afternoon we go to the library and review something.

"Umf, yes..." he snorted.

Sugawara smiled at him and patted his head.

"Now you must show what you're worth, so your parents will forgive you. Finish your coffee, we have classes."

Kageyama nodded, drank the coffee in one swallow (and yes, it burned his tongue) and they both went to their classroom.

The session in the library was intense for poor exhausted Kageyama. The effort was compensated by going to the grocery store to buy some food. He had to give the principal explanations about where he was going, even if it was just to eat a simple pork bun. It was annoying to have to give them explanations about what he was doing outside the boarding school, but he had sought it out alone. Kageyama had to learn his schedules so that it didn't happen again. Being in the academy wasn't his cup of tea, but he also didn't want to be expelled.

Kageyama stayed in the yard, slowly eating the meat bun. It was already starting to get less hot, so he took advantage of the minutes of sunshine left. The warm rays and the meat bun made him feel strangely at peace. He still didn't understand why he had bought two buns, when he usually ate only one... The truth was that he had the habit of buying them in pairs when he and Hinata challenged themselves with that prize.

He missed him but didn't realize it.

Just at the moment when his eyes were closed due to the sleep caused by the afternoon sun, his phone rang. He was about to ignore the call, as he usually did, but seeing the sender he didn't. It was Hinata.

"Hewwoo!" Hinata greeted him. "I was getting bored, my parents sent me to study..."

"I was also studying, with Suga-san."

"How lucky you are, Suga-san is smart... I am here alone, and I can't anymore. I went for a walk and bought a meat bun" he told him.

"I bought one too. Well, two..."

"Two? Don't you get enough food at the academy to eat a single snack?"

"They give enough, what happens is that it is the habit. Every afternoon, after training, we bought a pair."

"Did you buy me a beef roll? Awwww, when I go to Tokyo I want it!"

"Won't it be bad after two weeks?"

"Then you buy me another one, the one you have, you can eat today for me."

"Ok... But now I want you to eat one for me! It's not fair to spend money on you, dumbass."

"It was you alone who bought it! But that's fine, I'll buy another one and eat it for you. Happy?"

"Yes. But don't go full with two and then don't have dinner"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'll have dinner at least two or three times. What do they give you today for dinner?"

"On Tuesdays they always cook vegetables..." he heard the noise of disgust from Hinata. “And you?"

"I don't know, Tuesdays we do always something special. I wish you could come one day, surely my mom cooks pork curry."

"It's my favourite dish..."

"I know. Ah, I have to hang up, I have entered to the store... The cashier keeps looking at me badly. I don't know what we've done to him, but he always looks at us in a way..."

"That is because you are very loud."

"Your face scares him! Well, _bye bye_~"

"I thought you were bad in English, but you already master it and all." released him.

"You are making jokes? That is strange... But it was a bad joke, you know!"

When Hinata hung up, Kageyama stared at the cell phone for a while. Maybe he was expecting some message from him... It had been a somewhat insignificant call, but for him it was different. He had never had such a long conversation on the phone, and although the topics to be talked about were nothing important, he liked it. Hinata sent him an emoji with its tongue out, and Kageyama put the cell phone aside.

It looked like an afternoon like any other in Miyagi. Sunset, meat buns, Hinata talking... With training, it would be a full day. He looked at the horizon, at the red and orange clouds that mixed with violet. He thought that if Hinata were by his side at that moment, it would be all perfect. They could enter the supermarket and have the cashier look at them badly, they could play volleyball a little longer, and they could eat together... Classes would be less hard, because Hinata would understand him. Study hours would be just as tiring as his. Hinata's voice would stand out from the others in the cafeteria, even in the morning. Hinata could join Momoko's interpretation group and make a fool of himself. On weekends the two can go out to play for a while... But Hinata wasn't there, Miyagi was far away.

Now he was beginning to realize that it was strange not to have his orange friend next to him all day.

"My, my. I thought I heard your sad voice speaking alone and, look, here you are" Atsumu's voice hummed.

"It was a call," Kageyama explained, he didn't want to look like crazy. Miya smiled at him and sat next to him. "You need something?"

"Nah, just rest a little. It's good out here. Oh what do you have here?" His hand went straight to the plastic bag containing the second bun.

"No!" Kageyama exclaimed, stopping him by the arm. "It's mine, I have to eat it for someone else."

"Uh? Do you keep it for someone? Is it a date? ~” he said, curious and mocking at the same time.

"It's not a date. I bought too much, and Hinata said to eat it for him."

"Then you have a date with Hinata from a distance."

"What? No." Kageyama frowned. "Besides, that doesn't matter to you..."

"Is that a yes? Aww, you are dating!"

"No!"

"Why are you blushing, Tobio-kun? ~"

"I'm not blushing! Hinata is my friend..."

"Umm, let me review a few things. You don't realize it, but I've seen you sometimes looking at the sides as if you were looking for someone. In class, when someone does some nonsense, you were about to say "Hinata". You stare for a long time at orange objects."

"Don't watch me so much, please..." Miya didn't add anything about it. "I already told you, he's my friend. I just miss him..."

"Mnm, yeah. And isn't it that you miss him so much because you like him?"


	7. When Atsumu is bored, nothing good happens

The worst week for Kageyama finally came: exams. Two weeks dealing with subjects that weren't understood at all. Akaashi and Sugawara helped him as much as they could, but the boy had sawdust on his head instead of a brain. Akaashi invented a technique to remember some subjects, such as explaining a historical event as if it were a volleyball game. It really helped, although he had to teach him later to put it in the right way.

The math test was horrible. The worst? The professor hung the answers on the wall cork after finishing the exam and he's sure that he hasn't made a single correct one. At least, in the language test he answered all the questions but he is sure that he has failed in the syntactic analysis part. In history, he applied the technique of Akaashi trying not to put either spikes as armed fire or services as the invasion of a country.

"What a beautiful and happy face I see, Tobio," Atsumu scoffed at the literature class. "Anyone would say you spent the night studying."

"I tried, okay? But I ended up asleep on top of the book. Have you studied a lot?"

"Nah," he lost importance. "It's a test type. It doesn't worry me."

"It discount if you fail..."

"Well, let's not do it then~"

Kageyama wasn't convinced about how to take that. Anyway, Miya didn't wait for an answer. He turned when the professor told them that the exam was beginning. When they handed him the sheet, Kageyama let out a great sigh. Now it was his turn to remember how an assonant rhyme differed from a consonant, or how the hell a sonnet was structured.

He would like Shakespeare better if he had dedicated himself to volleyball, instead of writing.

He was about to break the sheet into a thousand pieces when a paper ball fell on his forehead. Miya-san had sent him a note. First, he didn't understand shit because there were only numbers and letters. He was waiting for some demotivating like: "Do not strain, you will end up failing, anyway." Then he understood.

They were the exam answers!

His heart skipped a beat. Atsumu looked smart, so he sure knew the questions. Now he would have the opportunity to save that shitty test. Confident, he began to copy the marked letters of the piece of paper.

The exam was intended to last relatively short. The teacher didn't feel like spending days correcting exams and a test was easy. In addition, he added that there were few students in that academy, so after the exam he corrected the test right there. Kageyama waited impatient. He would get a good grade, and his parents would be less annoying. Suga will be proud.

But when the professor arrived with his exam, he knew he was in a huge problem.

"I had been warned about you, but this... It seems that you haven't even tried, that you have only marked the options at random."

"Well..." he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell him that he had copied it. "How bad has it gone?"

"Judge it yourself." He handed his the paper and went to another table.

There was almost no white on the sheet of how red everything was. He had failed them all, and the huge F shone at the corner of the paper. Kageyama felt something broke inside him. All hopes of passing the exam had vanished.

Wait... What about Miya...?

He leaned forward to see the other exam. If he had gotten his answers, and he had failed them all, it meant that Miya also had them wrong. Atsumu leaned back, balancing the chair. Kageyama leaned a little more to see the sheet better, and saw that he had them all right.

"Hey, wait..."

"I passed you the ones you shouldn't write, Tobio-kun."

"I thought that..." 

"How innocent you are. You should have stopped to think about whether they were correct or not. Copying is wrong, Tobio-kun " Kageyama let out a groan and stamped his face on the table. Miya just laughed.

"Another fucked uo test..."

"So, you're really a hollow head. Look at your face! It has been stained with red ink! Now you have the F marked on the forehead"

"I'm going to throw myself off the roof, excuse me..."

Kageyama suddenly stood up, moving the table in his path unintentionally. Atsumu's chair was resting on his desk, and when he moved it Miya ended up on the floor causing a great rumble.

"Guys, be quiet for once," the professor told them. "Every minute I look at you, you're distracted. You're lucky to get good grades, Miya, but that doesn't exempt you from getting rid of a punishment, understand? And you, Kageyama, it wouldn't hurt you paying more attention."

The two muttered something that served to agree with their words, and then left the classroom. Kageyama was still in a bad mood and Miya was still rubbing his sore lower back.

"I always quarrel because of you, Miya-san. I don't do anything"

"You can always ignore me, and you don't. In the end, I will be your favorite classmate"

"Sorry, I must go, right now I have a window to throw myself off to."

"Wasn't it the roof?" Kageyama sighed. Atsumu hurried a few steps and stood before him, sweeping his way. "I propose you something. A little excursion. There is a place I want to show you"

"I have to ask permission from the principal."

"Sure, but it will be worth it. Trust me"

"Sometimes you scare me."

"I know you will like it. If I don't meet your expectations, you can eat my dessert for two days"

"One week"

"Five days"

Kageyama sighed and nodded. What other mess could he get into now?

&&&&&&&&

The bus left them in front of a sports center. Atsumu knew the route well, he almost looked like he lived in Tokio his whole life. Kageyama had no choice but to follow him, because unlike the elder, he had no idea where they were going.

"Where are we?" he asked once they got off the bus. Atsumu put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, becoming interesting.

"Where I train"

"Seriously?" Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I don't go to college, I go straight in a team. Although I will join when the season ends. For now, but, I can train here. Or on my own, or when they are there"

"That ... that's so cool!"

"I know, right? Let's get in"

The two boys entered the building. Atsumu got an invitation to Kageyama so he could stay as long as he wanted, and then taught him all the services they offered.

"This is huge!" Kageyama exclaimed, looking like a child on Christmas.

"The idea was to build a public enclosure, here any team or athlete can come to train. So, right now there must be about three or four teams training around here"

"Professional teams too?"

"Yes"

"Amazing..."

From the top of a hall, through a glass window, they could see the courts and several groups of people playing and resting on the benches. Kageyama didn't need any more explanations, his own eyes collected all the possible information. He was speechless. It was a good gym, the players had room to train and they looked very willing. They were professionals, of course... There were no children's games, that was serious. It was their future and their passion, stored for years to finally be able to get them afloat. They were still there because they loved sports, just like him.

He sighed trembling, feeling a pleasant warmth in his chest. The feeling of having found his place, of knowing what he want. That was his dream, and he could fulfil it.

"I want to be here..."

"Well, of course. When you leave high school, we will be rivals again. I won't have mercy, even if you have not trained properly this year"

"I'm still training. It's a little, I know, but my game won't get worse. I will never stop training. And when I finish this year, I will join even more strongly"

Atsumu smiled, satisfied with the challenge.

"Oh, Kageyama?" said someone behind. The two boys turned to the voice. "I didn't recognize the uniform."

"Sawamura-san. And Iwaizumi-san...?"

Daichi and Iwaizumi finished crossing the hall until they reached them. They were dressed in sportswear, holding bottles of water and carrying bags. Just out of a workout.

"Do you train together?"

"We go to the same faculty, we join the same team."

"University team?"

"We start there," Iwaizumi explained. "Now we are trying to get into a professional one, but we are not even headlines"

"And... is Oikawa-san here too?"

"No, he trains in another centre."

"We were going to eat something, are you coming?" Daichi suggested, to which Kageyama and Atsumu nodded. "That way, you can tell me how you're doing at the academy."

The two elders went to the changing rooms to change while the other two waited outside. Once all gathered, they went to a McDonald's, and since neither Kageyama nor Atsumu had brought money, they had to buy them a menu. The children one, which was cheaper. Neither objected to anything, they began to eat very happy.

"Sugawara-san doesn't play, right?" Kageyama mentioned, after a long sip of coke.

"No, he has other things to take over before. In addition, he won't go to university at the moment. He wants to try other ways"

"But Suga-san is smart..." he muttered, frowning. For him, the university was reserved for smart people and Suga was one of them.

"I'm not going to college and I'm not stupid," said Atsumu.

"The university is for the one who wants. And the one who can afford it, of course"

"There are people who have the idea that not going to college means maximum failure," Iwaizumi added. "And it is not like that. As long as you do what you want, the method doesn't matter"

"I don't need a university to play volleyball."

"Okay, but don't forget that you're still in third year and you have to pass it," Sawamura warned.

&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe it. I've passed History."

"Really?" Suga looked genuinely surprised. "Kageyama, that's fantastic!"

"Akaashi-san's technique served... He have to keep teaching me, for the midterms."

"And how about the others?"

"Umm... I haven't passed anything else." Suga sighed. "But I've raised my mark on English, thanks to you. Ah, I'll call Hinata to tell him that I know more English than he..."

"You'll have to study more for the mid-term exams, Kageyama. You have to pass everything, remember?"

"Well, they were the first I've had. It's nothing to worry"

"Kageyama, you don't know how to find the direct complement in the syntactic analysis. Nor do you remember that the past of the third person of the singular in English is was and not were. And..."

"Okay, I get it"

"I'm glad you have passed History, but don't forget the other subjects." He patted his shoulder. "I have to go. Daichi awaits me for dinner."

"Okay."

When Suga left, Kageyama headed to the dining room. The cafeteria was less crowded at dinner time, because the non-boarded in students used to go home. Kageyama picked up a tray and cutlery, and lined up in front of the food sideboard. There was Semi, waiting for his turn.

Kageyama looked at him, and Semi realized immediately.

"What do you want?"

"You are good in Japanese, and in oral exams," he said. Before Semi could answer, Atsumu appeared next to Kageyama and interrupted them.

"If it's good with orals, I want to try it too."

"What do you mean?" Kageyama asked, turning to him. "That he speaks well?"

"Why do you ask?" Semi interrupted, saving his innocence. It worked, Kageyama turned to him and ignored Miya.

"Could you help me study Japanese?"

"Why I should?" Semi became interesting. Without looking at him, he took a fruit from the bowl in front.

"Because you know."

"To teach someone requires time and patience. And I don't have either."

"I can help you with art, didn't you need someone for the midterms?"

Semi laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but let me doubt your artistic abilities."

"I can be your assistant."

Eita became even more interesting. He still didn't look at him when he finally accepted.

"Ok I will do it. But I'll lead. I don't trust you"

Kageyama nodded.

"Em..." released an impertinent voice, next to Atsumu. "Would you please move at once?"

Shirabu was arms folded, moving his foot in impatience. The three boys took a step forward.

"Oh, I have an idea," said Atsumu. "Let's have a study party. I want to spend a sleepless night. And Tobio can finally discover what it is to spend the night studying. I'll bring food. We will go to your room, it's bigger."

"If they catch us out of the curfew, we're going to be in trouble," Semi recalled.

"And Kenma-san won't like having you there."

"I can take care of him. Come on, it will be fun. I'm bored, okay? Nothing can be done in this academy, and we won't leave the room except to leave, of course"

Semi and Kageyama were not entirely convinced.

"Will you come too, little pouty?" Atsumu said, raising Shirabu's chin, who was pouting.

Shirabu swatted his hand.

"I will not do anything with you all, you ashame me," he released them. He picked up the tray and passed before Semi. He waited for the cook to put his food ration and went to a secluded table.

"He always sits alone," Kageyama observed, as they went to another table. He wasn't who to speak, because he had eaten alone many times, but at least here he had Suga accompanying him. "Don't you go with him?"

"He wants it that way," Semi said, shrugging.

"Or the problem is that everyone avoids it," Atsumu dropped.

"I've noticed," Kageyama replied. "Why?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Kageyama frowned and looked at him expectantly. "You don't know about Shirabu?"

"No."

"His father is in jail. He lied and robbed workers and clients of his bank"

"Seriously?"

"That came out in the news, everywhere, it's amazing that you didn't know. His last name was leaked for information, I guess that's why everyone avoids him."

"Because his father's a thief?"

"Hey," Semi interrupted, seriously. "If you have no idea what you're talking about, shut up. It is not your business"

The two shut up and went to dinner, as if nothing had happened.

&&&&&&&&

"Why do they have to come here?" Kenma muttered, staring at Atsumu, Semi and Shirabu.

"And why did I end up giving in...?" Shirabu added.

"Since you are so ashamed of us at daylight, come with us at night," Semi snapped.

"I've brought something you'll like, kitty," Atsumu said. Kenma looked at him suspiciously. Miya took a PSP out of his pocket. He handed it to him and Kenma was happy in his corner. "For those who don't want to study"

"Kageyama, you need to study," Semi warned, seeing how the aforementioned was already going straight there.

"Can't we take turns?"

"No," Kenma replied. "I haven't played in months... Just candy crush. And I'm fed up"

The remaining three were impressed. During the time they knew him, they hadn't heard Kenma talk so much. Apparently, Momoko's classes were going well, because he could at least address the minimum words for five minutes in a row.

They sat on the floor, Shirabu went to a bed to read away from those annoying beings. Atsumu soon got bored and Kenma agreed to lend him the PSP at times. Kageyama tried to focus on studying while Semi...

Semi was desperate.

"How could you put slowly as a verb?! Slowly!"

"It isn't...?"

"It's an adverb!"

"Almost..."

"I quit," Semi said. "Bring that bag of chips, I need to bite something."

Atsumu threw the bag at him and Semi chewed a potato with anger. When he calmed down, he started to eat them in a normal way. Kageyama reached out to take a few, but Semi pulled it back covering the bag against his chest.

"There are no chips for you. In just one night, I will go bald from stress because of you"

"It would be funny to see," Shirabu said.

"Shirabu-san, you're good at math, aren't you?"

"Don't even dream it," he threatened. "I don't like you"

"You don't like anyone," Semi said.

"What is this, the Salty Club?" Atsumu said. "I'm getting bored as Hell. Let's play something"

He got up and picked up the can of pencils on the desk and emptied the contents without any delicacy. He searched and picked up a marker.

"Let's turn the marker, and whoever the side of the cap points, he will tell a truth about himself."

"You're a gossip queen, aren't you?" Semi accused.

"I'm sure you're not as boring as you seem, right Tobio-kun?" Atsumu sat on the floor with them. He turned the marker and pointed at Semi. "Go, start. Say something."

"Um... I speak while I sleep?"

"Bah"

"No, it's a serious thing," Shirabu replied, still reading. "Once he started throwing a good reprimand at Tendou-san and then it turned out he was asleep. And Tendou-san too. We hear it all except them"

"How lucky we don't share a room. Let's turn the marker…” Atsumu turned the pen again. "Well, Well, Tobio, don't you want to ask Shirabu something?"

That caught Kageyama unexpectedly. He didn't know he had to ask the questions, he was very bad in these games. He never knew what to say or ask.

"Um... I don't know."

"Is there anything that makes you curious?"

Kageyama raised his head and looked at the boy lying on his bed. Shirabu held the book up, covering his face, but Kageyama noticed how he was staring. Kageyama looked at him carefully, there was something he wanted to ask of course. Maybe it was personal, but Atsumu said to ask something that made him curious.

"Why do you keep your bangs that weird?"

Shirabu closed the book with a dry thump and rose silently. He took two steps, but Semi stopped him and sat him back on the bed. Shirabu lay down and opened the book again.

"I'll kill you while you sleep," was the last thing he said.

"Well, Tobio-kun, I'll ask you the question." Atumum approached dangerously. "Is the orange grasshopper your first crush?"

"Hinata is not...!"

But he shut up immediately. He noticed Kenma's gaze fixed on the back of his neck, that was more intense than Shirabu's. For some inexplicable reason, he changed the sentence.

"He's not a grasshopper," he said. Kenma lowered the intensity of his gaze, but didn't take it away.

"Answer the question," Atsumu encouraged. Even Semi seemed slightly curious about it.

"I had a crush before," he confessed. His face began to burn, and Atsumu saw it immediately.

"Who? ~"

"I thought it was just a question for turn"

Atsumu took the marker and put it back on the ground, in the same position as before.

"Answer who?"

"I won't tell you..."

"Guys," Semi interrupted. "Why don't we keep turning the pen? It's not funny if we only ask one.

Atsumu returned to his place and turned the marker, hoping that it would be Kageyama's turn again. But, by virtue of fate, it turned to him. Kageyama wanted to give him back.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he let go, like a little boy believing that would bother him. But Atsumu smiled even more.

"Are you so interested to know, Tobio-kun? No I do not have a girlfriend."

"Lucky her."

"Wow," Semi released.

"Okay, I admit it was good," said Atsumu. Then he took the bag of chips and stamped it on his face. They struggled for a while, until they kicked the marker and it faced to Kageyama.

Atsumu had his chance to attack again with the star question.

"Who was your crush?" He insisted, still struggling.

"Stop!" Kageyama exclaimed annoyed. He took it off and returned to its initial position. He looked at each person of the room. Shirabu and Kenma were no problem, and Semi did not seem like the type who would interfere in foreign affairs. The problem was Atsumu, and he was sure it would cause problems if he told it. "Please, this won't leave the room."

Atsumu's eyes shone with more interest.

"It... It was Oikawa-san"


	8. Rumour has it

Normally, breakfast time was quiet. Nobody wanted to cause a stir so early in the morning, but today it was different. He felt the muttering of the students like bees buzzing in the hive. Kageyama entered the cafeteria, and found it strange that they looked at him so much. That someone would turn to say something to his partner when he passed by, or that a small group would shut up when he stayed around. He decided to ignore them for a while, because he didn't understand that they were talking about him. He had done nothing.

"Hey, Kageyama, where's Oikawa?" asked one, and he and his friends laughed.

"I don't know," he replied, not understanding why they asked him about him. He had no idea what Oikawa was doing at the time.

"Well, that's very bad. When you like someone, you are interested in him, right?" They laughed again.

"What did you say?" They played fools. Kageyama approached them. "I don't like Oikawa-san."

"That's not what they are saying out there."

"What are they saying...?"

"That you want to throw yourself at Oikawa, or something like that. You like him"

Luckily, Kageyama was not carrying a tray because it would had fallen to the floor. He felt his face redden with shame, in his life he had been the victim of rumours like those. He walked away from the table because the boys laughed at his reaction. It couldn't be happening... How could that rumour have started? And even more worrying, considering that Oikawa himself was going to classes at that academy and would end up listening to it. That would be the end of Tobio Kageyama!

Now... He was sure he didn't give any indication that he liked Oikawa, they only saw each other in science class and improvisation sessions. They didn't even get together in class. And besides, it's been a long time since he's felt anything like that for him...  
Suddenly, a heavier sensation overpassed the shame he was feeling.

Treason.

He visualized his suspect and hurried to get there. He knocked on the table to get his attention, and Atsumu made a little jump.

"You've told it!"

"What the fuck?" He looked surprised, maybe he was a good actor.

"Now everyone thinks I like Oikawa-san"

"Oh yes, I've heard it. Every time they say worse things, I don't know how..."

"It was long time ago! I don't even like him now. The worst part is that Oikawa-san will end up listening to all that bullshit and then what? You will bury me alive. How could you do that?"

"I haven't said anything"

"Yes, of course. You got annoying because you wanted to find out who my past crush was and then ridicule me"

"It's the truth, it wasn't me. Do you forget that there were more people in that room?"

"You are the only one there who could have done it. You love gossip"

"Your doubts offend me. I asked you that because I wanted to embarrass you IN THAT INSTANT. I haven't started the rumour, but I can find out for you"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, a couple of questions and I'll have your culprit. Wait here"

Atsumu got up and disappeared. Kageyama sat down tired. The murmurs of the other students remained around him. He even got to hear a girl say something like: "who would not want him, Oikawa-kun is so handsome!" They gave him chills.

"Kageyama," someone snapped behind him, and Tobio got scared. But he could breathe easy, it was Suga. "What's going on? Why are you the talk of the school?"

"Run the rumour that I like Oikawa..."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I have doubts about who started them. A few days ago, we were playing to tell truths in my room, and then I said that I liked Oikawa-san for a while, but not now"

"Did you really like him?"

"I don't want to talk about that"

"Well... Who were you playing?"

"Everybody. Miya-san, Kenma-san, Semi-san and Shirabu-san"

"There you have the answer, Miya looks like he throws venom from his mouth."

"He told me it wasn't him."

"And you believed it?" Kageyama shrugged. "Look, let them be. Rumours feed if you give them importance. If you ignore them, in a few days they will be gone"

"What if Oikawa-san finds out...?"

"Let's go to class," Suga said, patting his arm.

Kageyama nodded, not very convinced, but he followed the older into the English classroom. He never found that having a strict teacher was something to be thankful for, but she kept the gossip at bay during class and Kageyama could be calm for a while.

Afterward, he seemed to enter Hell.

Science with Oikawa.

Kageyama sat in the back row of the classroom, so that the other students blocked him. Oikawa always sat in the front rows, and the farther the better. Oikawa appeared and a classmate whistled in his ear, discomforting him. Oikawa sat down without saying anything. Kageyama didn't remain calm because he knew that Oikawa was sociable and someone would have told him or heard the rumours by himself.

Well, if they stay separated by the rest of the class, everything would be better.

"Oh no. Kageyama, I don't want you so far" said the teacher, just entering. "Come here, you need to pay more attention"

Dammit.

Kageyama picked up his things and sat where the teacher indicated. Three tables separate him from Oikawa, too close. He was starting to hear the whispering again. Kageyama took a quick look at Oikawa, who was just looking at the board. Maybe he could survive that class, after all the older boy gave no indication of wanting to make a scene.

"I want you to pair up and fill out this form. You will give it to me at the end of class" the teacher announced.

Kageyama was bad for works in group, but they hadn't moved away from him so fast before. The number of students was even, he couldn't remain without a partner. Although then he understood everything when he saw Oikawa alone. Oikawa looked somewhat confused, because unlike Kageyama, he did get a group easily. They looked at each other. They were the only ones left.

"Come on, get together and start," said the teacher, handing out the sheets.

Oikawa turned his head haughtily and Kageyama had to approach. He heard someone mock again. They had done it with the intention of leaving him paired with Oikawa... What kind of classmates do that?

"We're going to make something clear, Tobio. I write and you copy. I know more than you"

"Okay..." It seemed good. Oikawa was right, he wasn't good in science either.

Kageyama was relieved because Oikawa didn't speak to him much. The strange thing was that he neither joked nor laughed at him, but it was better than listening to the class sing "Love is in the air" and various nonsense. Of course, he had to control himself and not stare at the other one waiting for him to do something, because that would have increased the whispering and giggling.

When the class was over, Kageyama was the first to depart. People spurted out of the classrooms and those in his class crouched at the entrance. They wouldn't let him pass and they laughed at him.

"Shut up at once!" He ended up screaming, he was tired of their jokes.

"Wow, how rude."

"Someone needs love~"

"What's up, Kageyama? Have someone rejected you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"Why do you care? Leave me alone"

"We only care about you, man."

"Oikawa-san looks so unattainable..."

Sugawara made his way through the crowd and took Kageyama by the arm, while the others sang love songs.

"I was going to ask you how it went, but it's no longer necessary," Suga said, when they were about to reach the dining room. "Oikawa said something?"

"No, he hasn't even talked to me, even though we were pairs for a work"

"That doesn't ease me at all. Look, don't think about it too much, okay? Today is Friday, they are sure to forget the rumour soon"

"And today Hinata comes with all this fuss..."

"And what does he have to do with all this?"

"N-nothing"

"Kageyama?"

"Nothing, I said," Sugawara's gaze made him nervous. "I'm hungry"

Sugawara nodded and they entered the cafeteria. The atmosphere wasn't much better than in the hallways. When they saw him, they returned to the attack and were increasingly daring. Suga insisted that he ignore them and focus on eating, but Kageyama found Semi and went directly to him. He had to solve the doubts.

"Semi-san," he called. "Did you tell anyone about... the crush with Oikawa-san?"

"Why would I say it?"

"Someone told it and all this fuss has been armed."

"I haven't done anything. Don't accuse people without knowing"

"Hey, Kageyama!" said someone sitting at a nearby table. "Is it true that you would suck Oikawa off?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, moron?" Semi released.

"You both need a good laid, huh?" It was the last thing the boy said, before turning.

The entire dining room had remained silent. Semi urged Kageyama, also in silence, to sit down again with Suga. Once with his senpai, Kageyama heard a soft "psst psst" behind him. He turned annoyed, sure it was another student mocking him.

"I have your Rumour Boy," Atsumu said, who was leaning with the chair. Kageyama did the same.

"Who?"

"Mr. Dad in jail."

"What...? Oh Shirabu-san?" Miya nodded. "I wouldn't have suspected him... Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know"

"Ask him."

"Hey, I'm not a postman, okay? I will have to charge you for added information"

Kageyama grunted. Without turning, he picked up the strawberry yogurt he had for dessert and handed it to him.

"Nice to do business with you, Tobio. At dinner, I tell you"

Miya kept the yogurt and Kageyama turned. Sugawara looked at them somewhat confused. At some remote tables, Oikawa had just looked away.

&&&&&&&&

He didn't understand how Shirabu had been able to do something like that. The night of the game seemed totally alien to the matter, and Kageyama thought that he wasn't the kind of person who messes with the problems of others, if they don't affect him. And he had nothing to do with Oikawa, so it was even less incomprehensible.

Kageyama was in a bad mood.

"Kageyama, stop frowning all the time," Hinata complained. He stood on tiptoe and stung his nose. Kageyama just snarled away. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't have a good day, that's all."

"Why? Has something happened?" Daichi asked.

Since Hinata was in Tokyo, they had taken the opportunity to meet Daichi and Suga, but they didn't think that Kageyama's bad mood would last so long.

"They talk about me in the academy, fake things. And I don't understand how the one who started this has been able to do it. I haven't done anything to him"

"Well, you don't have to do something to them. There are people like that"

"What do they say about you?" Asked Hinata curiously.

"That he likes Oikawa" Suga replied.

Hinata laughed and Kageyama shoved him.

"Guys, don't fight and get in. We're hanging out to relax, not to alter you more"

"It's him, who is in a bad mood," Hinata muttered, with a pronounced pout.

The four entered a café to have a snack. They chose a table for four and asked for what they wanted.

"You're going to ruin me, Kageyama. Why do you never bring money?" Hinata complained.

"My parents left me little, I must save"

"In what? Surely, you only go out with me"

"What do you know, idiot?"

"I know, period. Besides, you could come one day to Miyagi"

"You know it doesn't depend on me."

The two boys shut up when they had their snack in front. With hunger, they began to eat and forgot what they talked seconds before.

"Will you just eat that?" Daichi asked Suga, who had only ordered a black coffee. "You're not hungry?"

"I'm fine."

"I can pay for it, without problems."

"We've talked about that, Daichi."

"Well, you know I don't care."

"Daichi, not here." he said, dryly, giving a quick glance at Kageyama and Hinata, who looked at them confused. "I'll be right back"

Suga got up and went to the bathrooms. Daichi let out a long sigh and looked the two boys in front looking at him expectantly.

"Is Suga-san okay?" Hinata asked.

"It's a hard thing to tell, guys."

"Is it bad...? Is he going to die?!"

"God, don't say these things! Suga is in a very good health, that's not the problem" The two boys tilted their heads, curious. 

"He's always short of money, that’s all. He's ashamed to say so"

"Kageyama never brings money and is not ashamed."

"Shut up"

"It's not that. His family has always had problems with money and that has affected him. He had to help his parents working while going to class"

"But isn't working in high school prohibited?" Kageyama recalled

"Yes, and that's why you don't know it. It was only among the third years. And, now he just wants to save"

"Oooh," they both did.

"What are you all talking about?" Suga interrupted, and the three boys got nervous.

"Umm... Oh! You know what?" Hinata said. "Karasuno will make a small party for Halloween, with costumes and all. They said we could invite people, and you are alumni so..." he turned to Kageyama. "You'll come, right?"

"I must ask before."

"I suppose we can go, right, Suga?"

"Yes, it would be fine."

"Good!" Hinata cheered happily.

The afternoon passed quietly now that Kageyama had lowered his fumes. They accompanied him to the academy and then left with Hinata. Kageyama had arrived before dinner time, so no scolding was taken. Little by little, the teachers and the principal were lowering the curfew from time to time to supervise his exits, and Kageyama was relieved by that. He didn't like to be looked at as if at any moment he was going to explode the school or something.

Upon entering the dining room, he looked for Atsumu. He had told him that he would investigate why Shirabu started the rumour. He found him already sitting for dinner, and after getting his tray, he went with him.

"What did he said?"

"He hasn't said anything."

"You could have insisted."

"You gave me a lame strawberry yogurt, I need more than that to insist."

"You're useless," Kageyama grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I told you it was him. If you want to know what happened, ask him yourself, smartass" Atsumu also crossed his arms.

"You look like someone who has been rumoured a lot. How long do they last?"

"Tonight you are on fire, aren't you? Tell them yes and they will no longer take it as a novelty"

"I won't say yes to that."

"What happens is that you are more virgin than a saint, and it shows. That's why people rumble so much"

"S-shut up. Why do I ask you something?"

"Well, that's what I tell myself too."

Kageyama growled and stuck the fork in the food, ready to ignore him and eat. But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shirabu crossing the dining room to leave, and he rose at lightning speed.

"Shirabu-san!" he called, but the boy went on his way. He didn't want to talk to him, so Kageyama sat down again. "Hey, you stole two croquettes!"

This wouldn't end like that, he told himself. He couldn't let Shirabu go, he needed to understand why he spreaded the rumours if it wasn't his business. Upon finishing dinner, he went to the hallways of the dorms looking for him. He didn't know where Shirabu slept, but if he stayed around he would find it by force. He waited for a while and saw him arrive, he supposed that Shirabu took a shower because he was carrying a bag with his things. He accelerated and stood in front of the door, preventing the boy from entering.

"Shirabu-san, why did you tell it?"

"I don't have to explain you anything," he replied. He looked offended.

"Yes, you have to. Everyone thinks I like Oikawa-san, and it's not true. Why did you tell that?"

"I have already told you that I am not going to tell you anything. I don't even know why I'm talking to you. Now, let me go to my room"

"I don't want to"

"What's happening?" Semi spoke, who had heard them argue.

"Nothing," Shirabu said dryly.

"It was him, who told everyone," Kageyama defended.

"What?" Semi said, looking confused at Shirabu.

"I won't say anything."

"Let's calm down..." Semi ordered.

"It doesn't matter that you said it. Just stop talking about it"

"And why should I?"

"Shirabu," Semi cut him. Kageyama let out a growl. "Kageyama, let's leave it for today, okay?"

"No, it's not okay"

"Go to your room"

Kageyama grunted again, but he obeyed and went to his room. Semi stayed there, questioning the other boy with his eyes.

"Why you did that? You hate those kind of people. Precisely you..."

"I just wanted an excuse for them to stop talking about me," he let out almost without breathing.

"That's not the way..."

"I'm fed up, okay? They will stop talking about him in a few days, they will never stop with me. I just needed a pause..."

"Shirabu... you know what you should do with them all. Ignore them"

"I do"

"And focus on the ones who support you..."

Shirabu said nothing, he just entered his room and slammed the door.

&&&&&&&&

Update: on Saturday they kept talking about the matter. They had been like that for two days, the rumours were supposed to have gone down a little but no. They remained the same. Kageyama expected them to end on Sunday, at least. On weekends there are no classes, the others cannot be distracted with that and leave him alone for at least two hours in a row.

Today he had an improvisation session with Oikawa. In class he hadn't said anything, but maybe now it would be different. Would he be angry? Would he laugh at him? Surely both.

When Kageyama arrived in the room, Oikawa and Kenma were already there. Oikawa saw him come in, but the second ignored him. Something weird happened here, usually Oikawa would make fun of him for anything. His silence was even scarier than the occasional cry of a diva.

He approached carefully. Surely he had heard the gossip. Oh, of course he had heard them. That's why he acted like that, so distant and so uncommon of him. He had to fix it anyway, or Oikawa would believe the rumours.

"Um... Hey," he began to speak. Oikawa said nothing, but he was haughtier. "Everything they say... is a lie, okay?"

"Better be it," he released the second after.

"I..." Kageyama sighed. Being in the mood, he would tell him all. "If it's true that... well, I liked you before but not now."

"Excuse me?!" Now he raised his voice and turned quickly to him.

"It didn't last long... And I don't feel anything anymore."

"God, how could you think that...?" Uuug" Oikawa looked disgusted.

"It was nothing sexual..."

"It doesn't matter. And you thought I would correspond to you? Eww... who would?"

Kageyama blinked, confused. He didn't like Oikawa, that was very true, but he didn't understand why something seemed to stick right in his heart. He didn't understand that it hurt so much.

He lowered his head, but raised it at once. He couldn't be vulnerable to Oikawa or he would be mocked. But his voice trembled a little:

"I know you hate me, but I was 12 years old and I didn't understand anything..."

"Obviously you didn't understand anything. Hate you? That is saying little"

"I don't know what I did to you..."

"Of course not! You don't know anything" Now, more than disgusted, Oikawa got nervous. "You didn't realize that nobody was doing the same as you, that nobody was perfect in just two days, sometimes less time. That someone who had been training for years didn't get the same as you... That you are a horrible monster"

He could have asked thousands of things, but Kageyama didn't. Oikawa was somewhat out of control.

"I.. I just wanted you to talk to me even if it was two seconds"

"Look, shut up..."

"Although you ignored me most of the time, when you responded to something... I felt good. And then, I didn't understand why I got that way with a boy... I don't understand it now either, what I do know is that..."

"Shut up..."

"...I admired you a lot."

"I told you to shut up!" he shouted and Kageyama remained silent.

But the second after he returned to the attack.

"I keep doing it even though I don't like you anymore..."

"You are the worst," said Oikawa, exploding. "Neither you nor the fool of Ushijima will ever know what the effort is! You will never know what true victory is because you already take it for granted. Because you do it every day and you're used to it! You don't need hours and hours of training, because you get innate! You can sleep peacefully the day before a game because it isn't a challenge! You already have everything, you don't aspire to anything else"

"I always aspired to be like you... Today you are still a goal to achieve..." Oikawa growled. "It's the truth. I feel like I'll never be at your level..."

"Goddamit..."

"Besides... you know how to make friends and in science you're so good. And Momoko-san always praises you when you act, and... You know how to do many more things than me. And- I try, I try to be better, but it's so hard… I find it hard to know who my friend is, I don't know who to say what I'm feeling. In this place I don't feel completely safe, it's like a jungle. Sometimes it scares me and I had never felt that way… And it's because I don't play as before, because the training I do is too little… Because I only feel despair when I don't play. Without that, I... I feel very lost..."

This time, Oikawa added nothing. The two trembled, had many feelings afloat and, especially Kageyama who wasn't used to feeling so many things at once. And the two had also forgotten about Kenma, who was watching them in a corner.

"I... I don't feel at home here. If it wasn't for Suga-san, I'd be alone. I miss the team... and Hinata"

"Tobio-chan..."

Not even Kageyama noticed, but Oikawa did. He would continue to see him as a monster, he would continue to see him as an indomitable rival. And he's sure would be worse when he'll finish high school and looked for a team to join. But he didn't have imagined him crying either. He hadn't stopped to think that the boy was terrified, because he was like a being without emotions or at least he only had one in turn. Right now, he looked like a lost child.

For that reason, this time he didn't make fun of him. It was not the time and even he knew it.

When he touched his face, Kageyama noticed the tears that fell down his cheeks. Embarrassed, he cleaned them while covering his face. He couldn't believe he was crying in front of Oikawa...

"I didn't know this place was so horrible for you..." Oikawa said.

Kageyama didn't answer, but Oikawa didn't need it.

Besides, that way he looked more human.


	9. To win trust

When he had to think deeply, Oikawa had the habit of throwing himself on the couch with his legs up, resting on his back, and his head hanging from the seat. Hands clasped on his stomach, head facing the ceiling. He had received a lot of teasing for this strange position but it was what was best for him to focus on. He let out a couple of groans and closed his eyes to concentrate more.

He felt a weight beside him, but he didn't need to open his eyes to know who he was. He just waited for him to say what he had to say.

"I don't understand how it doesn't bother you that your blood goes to your head."

"Now more than ever I need to think, Iwa-chan."

"You've been hanging like this for hours, that's new. Thinking so much is not your thing"

"Iwadummie" Oikawa lowered his legs and sat up. He leaned on Iwaizumi's shoulder, which was also a good way of thinking. "A few days ago... Well, I talked to Tobio."

"Talk?"

"Shout, rather."

"What have you done already?" Iwaizumi muttered, releasing a sigh.

"I was sincere." And... he began to cry.

"Fuck, Oikawa. Kageyama crying?"

"I didn't know he would get that way. He began to say he was afraid and these things"

"What did you tell him later?"

"We left the classroom, each by their side."

"Really, you're an idiot. You act like you don't care and here you are hanging on the couch thinking about it"

"I don't care, it just shocked me to see him like that. Nothing else"

"Oh, is there a person behind this pile of garbage?"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sat up and shoved him.

"You have a sharp tongue, and in the end you have ended up making the poor boy cry. Shouldn't you take responsibility?"

"Well, you like my tongue, huh?" Iwaizumi stared at him. Oikawa leaned against the back of the sofa, arms crossed. "And what do I do?"

"I don’t know. Since he confessed that he is afraid, help him"

"Sure! Me, helping my nemesis? Ha!"

"Look, I don't think you hate him so much. You hate what he represents, not him himself. So, make him feel safer at least. He must be having a really bad time if he ended up crying"

"I will not apologize."

"I didn't expect more from you. Kageyama wouldn't understand, after all. I think in your case, you have to act"

"I can't believe that the simplest boy on the planet is the hardest to deal with."

"Try to be a good person for a day, and you'll see it's not that difficult."

Oikawa made a pronounced pout, which Iwaizumi crushed with one hand causing a noise similar to a flatulence when he took out the air. Apparently, that caused him infinite grace and Oikawa complained loudly. Then, Iwaizumi kissed his neck and he immediately relaxed. They could have followed, and in fact they wanted to, but Oikawa's cell phone interrupted them.

Tooru was the only person who didn't silence the phone.

"Damn," Iwaizumi murmured.

"Iwa-chan, it's not my fault if I'm requested" he sat up a little and answered the call. "Momoko-san?"

"Good morning, I'll call you for the castings."

Oikawa stood straight and grabbed Iwaizumi by the arm so he wouldn't leave, although the boy didn't move at all.

"Unfortunately, they haven't selected you" before Oikawa got depressed, she continued:" But, they think you've been quite good. You lack a little more experience, but it can be solved. I have contacted a vocal tutor, it can help you control the voice and project it better. If you want to go to these classes, I will send you the details and you can learn with him"

"Oh, it's fine..."

"We have castings usually, so you can always try again. In April we are very likely to make one. Would you like information?"

"Yes, yes please"

"And you can always come to see rehearsals. I will make you a free pass"

"For real? That would be great!"

"I'll let you know when you can come. Keep in touch"

At the end of the call, Oikawa summed it up to Iwaizumi, who had long wanted to know what was happening.

"That's fine, isn't it?" Iwa tried.

"It is! Although I wish I had entered"

"No one becomes a star actor having acted only in school functions. It takes practice"

"Excuse me, but I was a star in those plays. 

Someone who always ended up with the roll of a bush has no say in it"

"You little shit," Iwaizumi said, throwing a cushion at him.

"Not in the face, Iwa-chan!"

&&&&&&&&

Fortunately, all traces of rumors had disappeared and Kageyama didn't feel observed in class nor did anyone make fun of him. Now, the mornings were quieter and he could enjoy a worry-free time before going to hell that the classes involved. Sometimes, Miya was in charge of shaking his mornings with something annoying but sometimes he just went around and didn't bother too much. Semi sometimes dropped there and said good morning, which he had not yet gotten used to.

And, well, Suga was always a company more than welcomed.

"Have you already asked your parents about the Halloween party?"

"Yes, and it has been quite hard. They don't trust me to go to Karasuno, but in the end they have accepted. Although I have been recriminated many times about having failed the first exam row..."

"Yeah... But, well, that's great. It will be entertaining"

"But I don't have a costume. Do you have something?"

"Nothing at all, and I wasn't going to dress up either. They aren't forcing you"

"Is it because they cost money?"

He had never seen Suga so serious, and that caused chills.

"Has Daichi told you anything?"

"Only that you're low of money or something."

"Look..." Suga bowed a little, to maintain a confidential tone. "I don't want you to mention the subject, okay? I don't want to be like a poor victim asking for money. It's humiliating, I have enough to live for free with Daichi"

"Is it humiliating to live with Daichi-san?"

"No, man, not that. My initial idea was to stay here in the academy, but Daichi insisted that we go to live together. I had nothing saved, because everything I earned, was given to my parents. But he said there was no problem, that he would take care of everything. But I can't accept that. I am ashamed"

"You can always come to the academy, right?"

"It's true, I can do it. But I want to live with him, and for that I need to work. I have not achieved anything stable, but I will gather everything I owe and then I can live in peace. It is my goal to follow"

"Oh..."

"Secrets!" Atsumu exclaimed, suddenly appearing between the two. It caused them a good jump. "What's up?"

"What do you have, a gossip radar?"

"Of course, what else I was going to live for? I heard something about costumes, what are you up to?"

"We'll go to a Halloween party, but I don't have a costume," Kageyama explained.

"That can be remedied," a fourth voice intervened.

Oikawa.

Kageyama looked away, his face was still boiling with shame for crying in front of him. Suga prepared to intervene, if necessary.

"You can't go to a party without a spectacular costume," Oikawa said again.

"W-well, anything will be fine," the boy stammered.

"You're lucky, because I do have a lot of costumes in my house."

"Why so many? You haven't lived in Tokyo for that long, right?"

"Oh, I know~" said Atsumu. Thematic nights, huh?~ I should try it someday"

"Thematic nights?" Kageyama asked, confused. "Like a party or something?"

"Oh, boy, grow up at once" Oikawa said, but cleared his throat and kept his composure. He was following Iwaizumi's suggestion to be nicer to him, so he couldn't make fun of him so much. "Anyway, I can lend you something."

"Why would you do it...?" Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just want to help you to make a good impression on your school friends. What's the problem?"

"I don't know, you're acting weird..."

"Hey, I just want peace."Upon leaving class, we go home and I'll lend you something. You need professional advice"

Said and done, Oikawa left the group.

"Well, if you put on one of these pretty suits of his, I'll want to see it too. Send me photos" That's how Atsumu said goodbye.

"What pretty suits?" Kageyama said, frowning.

"Nothing to worry about," Suga said. "Kageyama, don't go if you don't want to."

"But, I really need a costume. Surely, everyone will go like this and I should go better than Hinata"

"Well, up to you. But you must run away from his home if he do something weird"

Kageyama was terrified, of course. Suddenly, Oikawa was kind. That had never happened... So, after school, he was in the hall waiting for him. He doesn't know why he had agreed if nothing good could come out of the older, but there he was feeling like a little fawn in a hunter's peephole.

"Very well, Tobio-chan," Oikawa sang as soon as he arrived. "I have told your guards that we will study."

"Well, you know science so..."

Oikawa was seconds away from telling him to go to hell, he wasn't going to spend hours and hours trying to teach something to that hollow head. But he sighed deeply.

Be nice, Oikawa, be nice...

"We'll see" and started walking.

Kageyama was petrified, but soon he had to hustle to reach him.

They walked in silence, Oikawa began to incorporate meditation techniques to withstand the great effort it provided to interact with Kageyama. At least, (and that must have been recognized), the kid didn't talk much. He was still too surprised.

To more surprise, Oikawa lived in a house. It was rare for an independent student, because normally the economy of youth only allowed to have a narrow and basic apartment. Oikawa saw him watching the building carefully.

"It was Iwa-chan's grandmother's house."

"Oh..." he released, impressed.

The two boys entered the house and went to a storage room. Kageyama followed the older boy, somewhat embarrassed. He had never thought he would step on Oikawa Tooru's house.

"Let's see, something that can suit you..." Oikawa muttered to himself, starting to search through boxes. Kageyama waited in silence.

Suddenly, Tobio felt observed. It wasn't Oikawa, of course, because he was focused on looking for costumes. Iwaizumi, the other tenant, was not at home. He watched the living room, the hallway... Nothing. Then he saw it.

On the roof, from a trapdoor, someone was watching him carefully.

He got such a fright that a little scream came out. And to that, he was joined by a giggle.

"You scared him, Mattsun." Now there were two people watching him.

"Wait… what...?" Kageyama stammered, recovering from fright.

"They don't plan to pay to live here," Oikawa explained. "And that's why they live in the attic, like rats."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa mounted the folding attic staircase and went down to the living room.

"We seemed to hear a familiar voice."

"And unexpected, especially"

The two boys stayed around Kageyama, watching him amused. Then they looked at Oikawa between the boxes.

"Being on four already?" Hanamaki said.

"I do better service now than you do in weeks, Makki."

"Well, you're right," Mattsun said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, anyway, what does he do in our house?"

"It's not yours until you pay," Oikawa reminded them. "And I'm just lending him something."

"I wouldn't trust him, if I were you," Makki whispered to Kageyama.

"Well, it still seems odd to me," the boy confessed.

"Look, thanks to me, you're going to go fabulous to that party, so less complaining." - Oikawa handed him a costume wrapped in plastic. "Go try it on."

Kageyama nodded and went to a bathroom. The costume consisted of pants, a robe and a black cape. The tunic was going well, but the pants were a little short for the ankle. Oikawa hadn't left his boots because they didn't have the same number, and there was no need to try anything. Once he had put on his cloak, he left the bathroom and faced Oikawa's scrutiny.

"You're clearly not me, but something is something. Better wear pants of yours, that are black too, and don't wear slippers"

"It's the only thing that I have."

"You don't have anything else, more classy?"

"Unless they are from the school uniform..."

"Tobio, you still have to learn a lot about fashion. You can't go all the time with tracksuit and school uniforms!"

"Why not?"

"Uff, you and Iwa-chan made you in the same mould."

"Or maybe you're too much annoying Oikawa," Makki said. "Nobody wants a kilometre closet like the one you want."

"Well, you miss one of the wonders of the world."

"There's also nothing wrong with wearing sweatshirts," Kageyama defended.

"Don't frown that much. With this costume you have to be a sexy demon, not a bitter one"

"Sexy...?"

"Yes, Tobio. You are no longer a child, so behave as such"

"And how is being sexy?"

"Like that," Makki pointed at Matsukawa, and he raised his eyebrows seductively.

"No, not like that!" Oikawa interrupted, covering them up. "I'm sexy"

Kageyama stared at him. Then he made a face of misunderstanding.

"Forget it, with this attitude of yours you will never be sexy. Not even with my fabulous costume. Ugh. What a mess" Oikawa put a hand to his chin, thinking. Then he came over and started to dishevel him.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kageyama complained.

"You look too simple." He walked away when he finished shaking him. "With a little casual hair, it looks better. Go like this for the party. Now, change"  
Kageyama nodded and returned to the bathroom.

"I still don't understand why you're lending him clothes," Mattsun said.

"I must be a good person."

"Hard task for you," said Makki.

"Don't be like that, I can be when I want to."

"What did Iwaizumi do to convince you?"

"Nothing"

After a while, Kageyama came out again holding the bag with the disguise.

"Um…, Oikawa-san, about studying… the mid-term exam…"

"Well, well. Don't go to die for asking for something. I'm a cruel teacher, so get ready"

"It's okay. And..."

"Mm...?"

"Can you teach me how to do the service?"

"... we'll see," he murmured.

There, Kageyama ran away. Suga had told him to run away if he saw something strange, and that was it.

"He fled," said Matsukawa.

"I would have done it too."

"It's not that bad either!"

&&&&&&&&

On Friday as soon as classes were over, Kageyama prepared the suitcase and got on the train to Miyagi. He felt somewhat nostalgic, he thought that this return trip would never happen except for the Christmas holidays. He thought he would stay locked up until his parents wanted to, and he still couldn’t believe they'd let him attend the event.

But don't look at gift horses in the mouth.

Kageyama was returning to Miyagi, to his house. All the restlessness accumulated in these months was gradually extinguishing. Here it was quiet. Although upon entering his room, the calm disappeared at times. It was his room, his refuge, and he found it very empty. After their parents did maximum cleaning, a bare room was visible. That was not his corner... He found it even worse than the room in the academy.

But he didn't have time for distractions. He had to change and leave. Suga and Daichi would wait for him at the door of the school and enter with the other alumni. Hinata and the others would already be inside, preparing the gym, where the party would take place. With the disguise, Kageyama felt weird. It was as if half the waist up was good and low, bad. As if they had attached two pieces of puzzle that did not fit. But he didn't have time to wear anything else, it was already dark. He hoped that with the party lights nobody would look at him much.

He thought that returning to Karasuno would be too strong to digest, but he felt calm as soon as he saw the building.

"Kageyama, we are here!" Suga's voice warned. He went to him and Daichi, accompanied by Asahi, who looked very nervous.

As Suga had said, he was not wearing a costume and Daichi had sympathized with him. Asahi was not disguised either, but not because of support for Suga but because he would die of fear if he saw his own reflection.

"Well, at least Oikawa has good taste in something. The costume suits you"

"Uh... th-thanks" Kageyama stammered.

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by someone screaming. A dwarf-sized Scream was running towards them, and Asahi couldn't stand it. He let out a huge scream and hid behind Daichi and Sugawara.

"Do you like my costume?!" He said, taking off his mask. It was just Nishinoya. "Oh, what a cool cape."

"Asahi, you can go out now. It's Noya" Daichi said and the big man straightened, still nervous.

But he hid again when he met another exactly the same. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked excited as children, and were willing to scare everyone.

"Well, we can get in," Daichi announced.

The group advanced through the main courtyard of the institute, following the crowd of people who also joined the party. Who was also ultra excited about the party was Hinata, who ran towards them as soon as they saw them. He jumped and sang for a while with Tanaka and Nishinoya, listened with pleasure to Suga and Daichi who flattered his attempt to disguise Freddy Krueger and then left with Kageyama.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, taking him from his wrist.

"Oi, boke, don't pull me!" It didn't help, the redhead was happy. Hinata led him to the table with groceries, and with that he was forgiven.

"What a disguise, it seems that Oikawa has possessed you."

"It's better than yours, which is incomplete. Don't you have to have knives in your hands? And the burned face?"

"Shut up, I found what I could!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned to the table. He picked up a plastic cup and the boy behind the bar filled it with orange juice. Hinata moved nervously and leaned against the table beside him.

"Hey..." he said. Kageyama started drinking, but he listened. "Um... are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes"

"If there is something that worries you, you can say it, okay?"

"What's that about?"

"Um... Kenma told me...""

"What!?" He crushed the glass and spilled the contents.

"Please, don't be angry. He didn't do it to laugh at you, I asked him"

"Why did you ask him...?"

"I don't see you anymore, and I don't know what you do! I asked him to tell me if something happened to you, because you wouldn't tell me"

"It's... It's not your problem. And tell Kenma-san not to look at me so much"

"It's because you worry me, fool!"

Kageyama was perplexed.

"We can talk every day, by mobile. You can send me messages, whatever you want. But I want to know how you are doing..."

"That was too shameful and it won't happen again. You don't have to worry"

"Well, I don't believe it. So, call me and we chat for a while, whatever. I... I miss you, you know?"

He didn't know what to answer, it was too much for him. He had felt so lonely... and now he confess this. It is like floating in a sea in the middle of a storm and suddenly a sunbeam appears that calms everything.

"But we are not here to get emotional, but to have fun!" Hinata said. "So, let's dance."

"Dance!?"

"Sure! Come, it's my favourite song" he took him by the wrist again and took him to the dance floor.

Kageyama was like a dizzy duck. There were many people around him, and a few times he stepped on his cape and almost fell. Besides, he had no idea about dancing and didn't know how to move. Hinata laughed at him and eventually took him by the hands and guided him.

But that complicated everything, because as soon as they put their hands together, Kageyama's heart skipped a beat. He didn't understand why his heart rate increased or why his hands trembled. It wasn't the first time Hinata touched him, but it was the first time that made him feel strange. He looked into his eyes, which shone brightly. Hinata tilted his head, confused by the attitude of the opposite.

"I think I need air..." he informed, and Hinata nodded.

For some strange reason, Kageyama didn't take his hand away. They went out to the yard and sat in some stands. There, they separated their hands and didn't look at each other. An icy wind rose and the two trembled with cold. Kageyama could wrap himself in his cloak, but Hinata was only wearing a sweater.

"Uag, how cold..." Hinata whispered, chattering his teeth.

Kageyama looked at him. Hinata hugged, trembling. He looked cute, but he didn't want him to get a cold either. But, this guy is dumb, so he didn't know what to do concretely.

He needed a reference, and quickly.

What would Oikawa say?

"Then throw gasoline on you and light a lighter. You won't be cold"

"You are a horrible person, Kageyama."

Shit.

Change of reference. ¡Suga! Sugawara always gives the best advice, it can serve you.

"You should have taken a coat," he said, trying to be kind. And he smiled at him, but that ended up messing everything.

"Shut up now. You scare me..."

Kageyama grunted in despair. He stretched out an arm, raising the cloak and with the other hand he pulled Hinata under the cloth. Then he hugged him and Hinata snuggled.

"That's better..." he muttered.


	10. Alcohol is free

Think of the worst you can imagine. In something horrible. Terrifying Oppressive. Stressful Exhausting. It test your limits. It squeeze your brain until you go dumb. It take away your energy until you cannot even eat well. That you are required so much that you end up going crazy...

Mid-term exams.

Kageyama had just entered the hostile zone. The teachers were harsh on him daily, and those who helped him study had intensified the study hours. Oikawa was a ruthless being and Kageyama increasingly regretted having asked for help. Suga had also put a firm hand in English, and Akaashi, although he was patient, was with whom he spent the most hours. Occasionally, Semi would stop by the library and answer a question, but he didn't want accept to stay with him and help him with everything.

On the last day before the first exam, Oikawa summoned Kenma and Kageyama to an extraordinary meeting. Nothing good could come from him, of course, but he forced them to stay in a classroom.

"I know I can't expect much from you." he started badly, but Oikawa didn't rectify. "But I had an idea, and since I always have good ideas, you will accept it."

Kageyama and Kenma said nothing, they just looked at him waiting for the attack. Oikawa took two stapled folios out of his backpack.

"This is a script for a musical, I found it when I went to see a rehearsal from Momoko-san's company. It caught my attention and I heard that the academy wants to make its first festival, so I thought we could make it that day.

"No," the two boys answered at the same time.

"Come on! Why not?"

"I don't want to act in front of the entire academy," Kageyama replied.

"Not much less to sing," Kenma added.

"Well, we can suppress the songs." Oikawa looked disappointed. "But we can do the dialogue. Come on, I'm putting my trust in you!"

"Oikawa-san, maybe you like it, but we don't."

"Don't be like that. Tobio, you can have the protagonist" he handed him a script. "He's as weird as you"

"What!?"

"This is very embarrassing," Kenma said, flipping through the script. "Just a moment, why have you assigned me the role of woman?"

"We three will be the main characters, and it happens that one is a woman."

"Besides, here are more characters. We can't do everything."

"Oh, kids, don't complain that much. Momoko-san agrees. She says that you would do well to interpret these roles; You know, treat emotions and these things that you need"

"My parents will kill me if I get another distraction."

"I kill myself."

"Such negativity! Read the script and you will see that it will be entertaining. And for the other characters, we'll worry later"

The boys weren't very enthusiastic about the idea, but at the request of Oikawa they had to keep the scripts. Oikawa went down the hall humming a song, and they both headed to the dining room.

"I didn't accept the interpretation classes for this," they complained.

"I don't want to get dressed." Kenma assured.

"I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone..."

From complaining so much, they didn't realize it was the first time they sat together.

"I don't know how Oikawa-san could think we would like this."

"Why do I have to play the crazy woman in love...?"

"Surely Oikawa-san has choose the best character for him."

"And Momoko-san has accepted this. I feel betrayed"

"Oh, do we have to mess up with someone, Tobio?" Atsumu interrupted, sitting with them.

"No"

"What is that?" pointed out the script. "Are you studying? That's new, are you sick?"

"They're not notes, Miya-san."

"It's an evil script," Kenma murmured.

"A script?" intrigued, Atsumu took one and read the first page. "Sweeney Todd, the demon barber on Fleet Street... Oh, I've seen this movie. Why do you have the script?"

"Oikawa-san wants us to represent it at the festival." Kageyama looked tired.

"Oh, I didn't know you were an actor, Tobio-kun. You don't tell me anything!"

"I'm not an actor! Only Oikawa-san likes it, we just got into it by force"

"I'd die to see you on stage and slicing Oikawa's neck."

"What?"

"Read the script," Kenma said.

"Even if I kill Oikawa-san fifty times, I don't want to act"

"You are boring, Tobio-kun. You are the protagonist, what else do you want?"

"Well, do it yourself, if it's so funny to you."

"Give me a cool character and I'll be there."

"I can't believe you..."

Kageyama began to eat to forget all that situation while Atsumu and Kenma read the script. Occasionally there was a noise of disapproval from Kenma, and Miya just laughed.

After a while, Akaashi appeared.

"You're quiet today," he observed. "Can I sit?"

"Akaashi-san, have you ever done theater plays?" Asked Kageyama while Akaashi sat down.

"Never. Why?"

"Oikawa-san wants us to act."

"Sounds interesting"

"No" Kenma replied.

"It can be a good experience, right? Since we are here all day studying, it never hurts to have fun"

"You see?" Atsumu said. "If not, everything would be so boring."

"If we do it, Akaashi-san," said Kageyama. "would you act too?"

"No, surely not. I don't have time, other than going to the academy, I work and study at the university.

"Oh really? How can you do so many things at the same time?" 

"They aren't that many, don't worry."

"Oh, I have an idea, Tobio," Atsumu said, closing the script. "We can tell this the literature teacher." This is theatre, it also counts as literature. Let's see if you can increase the note"

"Oh, yes!" Kageyama exclaimed, eager to be able to pass a subject.

What seemed like a problem, finally was resolved well. The literature professor agreed to raise points for participating in the play, and now Kageyama could focus on exams and not just on the play. Although focusing was still very complicated. At night, he slept nothing. He tried to study, but couldn't remember anything.

In the morning, he drank four and a half coffees. Half, because Suga forced him to stop. It felt as if he were entering a battlefield, where he either died or came out alive. And his options were directed more towards death than anything else. In English, he took the oral exam with Suga and even he could differentiate the level they both had. Perhaps in the written exam he could scratch points... In history he followed the examples of Akaashi, in mathematics he failed loudly and in Japanese he only knew how to distinguish adverbs well. With science, he was too nervous and with literature he didn't give one right. In technology, the figure made of wood collapsed just a second before the professor revised it.

He left the last exam without his soul.

So much so that he ate nothing during dinner.

"You haven't touched anything on the plate," said Semi who, surprised by the boy's behavior, came over to see what was happening.

"I'm not hungry..."

The whole table was petrified.

"My God, are you all right?" Semi asked, worried. He put a hand on his forehead.

"No... Well, yes, I'm fine."

"I think Tobio doesn't like exams," Miya suggested, who didn't make fun of this time. He also seemed worried.

"And who feels good with them?" Kenma muttered. It was the second time he sat with them.

"Have they gone that bad?" Semi asked again. Kageyama nodded. "Well, think that our work in Art was fine, so surely we passed."

"Maybe..."

"Besides, there are recoveries after Christmas."

"My parents won't let me out of the house."

"Escape, as you do here," Atsumu suggested.

"No, not that" Semi hurried to interrupt him. "You can't make the situation worse with your parents." Come on, eat a little at least. What is done is done, so now move on"

Kageyama muttered something and started eating. Gradually, the appetite returned and he could eat normally.

"By the way," Kenma said, after a while. "Shouyou told me tomorrow is your birthday."

"Oh yeah..."

"What?!" exclaimed Atsumu. "We have to celebrate that, man!"

"It's the last day of school, I already celebrate it with the arrival of holidays"

"No, no. You must have a party as God commands"

"How are you going to have a party at this academy?" Semi said skeptically.

"Don't worry, Uncle Atsumu knows how to do these things. All you have to do is wait in the kitchen after the curfew. I'll take care of the rest"

"If they catch us, they bury us."

"Well, we will die having celebrated Tobio's birthday, what is the problem?"

"Miya-san, I don't think it's a good idea. They already have me in the black list"

"That's because you didn't have me. I promise you they won't catch us, and we will have a good party. Go, go, go. Our bowl cut friend can also come"

"Shirabu won't want to hear anything from us."

"He said the same thing when we met at night, and he came well."

"Yeah, that's true"

"Well, dears!" Atsumu clapped. "Tomorrow we will have a lot of fun."

&&&&&&&& 

Very early in the morning, a mobile began to vibrate. Kenma growled, so Kageyama knew it was his. Lazily, he reached out and answered without looking at who the caller was.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAYAMA!" Hinata's scream left him deaf.

"DON'T SCREAM AT THIS HOUR, IDIOT!"

"I say the same..." Kenma murmured.

"Come on, I get up early to congratulate you." Hinata was happy, and Kageyama could almost see him glowing through his cell phone. "I'm sure I'm the first one"

"Yes, you are the first. No one has congratulated me at 7 in the morning"

"I'm already going to class, and I didn't want to wait another minute. How does age prove you?"

"I am 17, not 70..."

"Sometimes you sound like an old hag. Ah, Yachi and Yamaguchi want to congratulate you too"

"Happy birthday," they said at the same time. Tsukishima was heard in the background, refusing to congratulate him.

"Remember the gift for the Secret Santa, we will do it next week."

Oh that...

"Oh yeah" he had completely forgotten.

"And we'll give you yours at Daichi-san's party. Can you wait until the end of the year?"

There he remembered the party proposed by Atsumu and feared for his physical integrity. He didn't know what to expect from that, especially considering that the boy was bored and needed to be distracted. That was a dangerous combination.

At the end of the call, he got up, dressed and left the room. Hinata had already fully awakened him, so there was no point in spending more time in bed. Being the last day before the holidays, he had no classes so he could jogg alone for a while in the yard. After showering, he went to have breakfast. He received a message from Daichi and Suga congratulating him. He left before the dining room filled up, because he didn't want to meet Atsumu. Surely he would sing happy birthday in front of everyone, or something like that. But, curiously, he saw no sign of him throughout the school. 

In the lobby, Akaashi was waiting for him. By Hinata, he knew it was his birthday and had suggested to play volleyball for a while. Being December, it was already cold so they had achieved to book the gym for a couple of hours. Kageyama was happy. After all, that was the best gift that could be given.  
Upon arrival, Kuroo and Bokuto congratulated him very loudly, equal or even louder than Hinata. Then they played.

"Uh, there's... one thing," he suggested when they finished. It didn't hurt to ask them. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at him expectantly. "You see, we will do a play for the academy festival and..."

"A play? I like plays!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"The point is that we lack actors"

"Don't worry, here you have the best in the country," Kuroo said.

"Let's act!" Bokuto exclaimed again. "Akaaaaashi, let's act!"

"No, I can't. I wouldn't have time to rehearse"

"But Akaasheeee!" he whined.

"What do we have to do exactly?" Kuroo asked. Kageyama searched his backpack for the script and handed it to him. "Kenma is the girl?! LOL"

"Akaaaashi, be the other girl."

"No..."

"But, Akaaashi, you would look good in dress!"

"I'm not going to get dressed..."

"AKAAAASHIIII!"

None of that worked, Akaashi had responsibilities.

&&&&&&&& 

It was late when the last light in the hall went out. Every teacher had already gone to sleep with the hope that the students would do the same. And some obeyed, but others not so much. Kageyama and Kenma left their room. They saw Semi and Shirabu in the distance, and together they went to the kitchen.  
"I still think it's a bad idea," Shirabu whispered, closing the dining room door.

"We are far from the bedroom area, we may not be heard so much," Kenma said.

"Wow, who would have said you liked the plan..."

"And Miya-san, where has he been all this time?"

"Here," replied his voice. Atsumu was seen after opening the kitchen door. "Come in."

The remaining four rushed in. Atsumu had bought ornaments and put them on the table and some countertops. The warehouse door was open, so they could eat whatever they wanted and at the central table there were two bottles of alcohol.

"Wait, wait," said Semi. "Kageyama is still a minor."

"Yes, but not me. So, I bought a little, to try it." Immediately, he uncovered a small bottle and threw it over Kageyama's head. "Happy Birthday! ~"

Kageyama's head was covered in blue glitter.

"It's a shame you can't play music, because we'd wake up school too much. Which is tempting, but we are not going to do it. Tobio, it's your time to have new experiences! Sit down and drink"

Not very confident, Kageyama sat down and Atsumu prepared five glasses. He filled them all and handed them to each one.

"Let's cheer for the youngest of us who is growing up today"

Kenma didn't agree, but he drank just like the others. He and Kageyama coughed a little, being the first time they drank alcohol.

"Very well, my boys, let's play Never have I ever. Who has done it, drinks. For example" he crossed an arm over Kageyama's shoulders. "I've never, ever... had a crush on a captain."

"You're evil..." Kageyama muttered.

"Don't worry, I drink with you. Everyone had a crush with Kita-san"

Kageyama growled a little, and they both drank a drink. Shirabu also did it, in silence, and Semi was shooked.

"What?!"

"Silence," Shirabu cut him, somewhat flushed.

"Strong revelations," whistled Atsumu. "I have never, ever lost my virginity."

From there, only Semi drank.

"You are of mine. And the others, nothing of sexual experiences? I don't ask you anymore, Tobio, don't get shy"

"I am completely asexual," Kenma said.

"Just foreplay" was the only thing Shirabu explained.

"Now, ask for everyone but Kenma. What is your sexual fantasy? And yes, Tobio, I ask you now, you should start thinking about these things"

"At night, in a pool," said Semi.

"Mnm, good." From behind; If I give it, against the wall. If they give me, on the table. Come on, Tobio, think a little"

"Me...? I have no idea..." Kageyama was blank.

"Surely you would like to do it like on a volleyball court or something," Miya laughed.

"Oh, look, I think someone would like the idea," Semi released, and Shirabu blushed.

"C-can we drink and nothing more?" he suggested, somewhat desperate.

They accepted. Particularly because neither Kageyama nor Kenma had had those experiences and it would be boring to insist more. So, everyone continued to drink at their own pace until the alcohol had its effect and they were all scattered around the kitchen. Some didn't tolerate it well.

"I... I would never have said it but..." Semi stammered. "I like you all..."

"Awww," murmured Atsumu.

"N-no, I don't trust you yet…"

"Mean~"

Shirabu burst into tears, suddenly. He got up and went to hug Kageyama.

"I-I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have said anything, but I was tired. Sorry, can you forgive me?"

"What now...?" Kageyama didn't know anything anymore. Semi went in search of Shirabu and separated him. The boy stayed leaning on the senpai's shoulder.

They heard another sob, Atsumu was hugging a bottle.

"I miss my brother," he cried heartily. "That stupid didn't want to come because he wanted to study at uni... And I don't even know if he pass the exams..."

"Well, ask him..."

"You're right..." Atsumu took out his cell phone and started a voice recording. "Samuuuuuuuu! Did you get in?"

"My head hurts with so many screams..." Kenma murmured.

"B-but he doesn't listen to me… Say hello to Samu" He turned to Kageyama and handed him his cell phone. "Say hello to my brother."

"Hello, your brother..." he muttered, he hardly understood when he spoke.

"Good night, Samu, rest a lot and study well" and that's where the audio ended." "Now, I'm hungry. Let's eat something... I need something sweet"

He told the group to follow him, and he dragged Kageyama. The poor man didn't know what was happening around him. Atsumu began to distribute the first thing he found. Then they sat in a circle inside the warehouse.

"You know..." Kageyama muttered, leaning on the wall. "I think I'm gay... or something."

"Wow, no shit" Semi said, a little dizzy.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us," Atsumu replied. Kageyama nodded, about to fall. "You know what, Tobio? I like you, so you're going to be my pillow..."

That said, Atsumu lay down and rested his head on one leg of Kageyama. Kageyama didn't answer, he didn't even react, because he had also fallen asleep and his head fell to Semi's shoulder.

"Um... Didn't we have to do something?" Shirabu asked hesitantly.

"What did you say?" Semi frowned.

"I forget something..."

"If you don't remember it, it wasn't important. Come here” Semi raised his arm. "That two you are going to catch cold..."

Both Shirabu and Kenma snuggled against the older, and they all fell into a very, very deep sleep. That was their mistake, because they had forgotten to return to their rooms. And waking up with a hangover and a shout from the cook was not an experience worth treasuring.

And much less the anger that fell after them.


	11. All I want for Christmas is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!

The silence was such that only the tic-tac of the clock could be heard. It was already dark, and there was only one light on at home so everything looked very grim. Kageyama gently patted a finger against the table, his gaze lost on the patterns of the tablecloth. He dared not look in front of him, where his parents sat.

"I just don't know where to start..." said his father. “Drunk... In what were you thinking?"

"It's... We fell asleep, we couldn't come back to the dorms."

"They have been about to expel you. Do you think it's nice?"

"No" it was true. Although he didn't like the academy, he didn't want to be expelled from there either.

"We don't send you there to waste your time, you know? Or is this a kind of provocation?"

"It was a party."

"You don't do these things..." the mother replied, almost crying. “I don't understand what's happening to you..."

"Ok, yes, we got a little out of control... But we were only celebrating my birthday, can't I do that?"

"Don't talk to us like that, young man," his father warned. "And at least, you could have apologized to the school."

"I've already been punished on two months of cleaning... And it's not that I regret it much."

"What!?"

"I had a good time. It was the first time I had fun at the academy"

"Drinking? Is this how you have fun now?"

"It wasn't because of alcohol, I don't care about that. It was because..., because I was with friends"

"It doesn't matter. You broke the rules of the academy, they found you lying there like some drunkie and on top of that you act like you didn't do anything wrong. This can't go on like this, Tobio, we've already had enough"

"Are you going to lock me somewhere else?"

"Yes, continue with this attitude, tempting your luck!"

"We've done so much for you to study, and you behave like that..." the mother cried. Even Kageyama found it exaggerated. "The whole family working and studying hard, and it brings you carelessly..."

"You forced me to go."

"As long as you live with us, you will do what you are asked! It's about time you learn in what world you live in"

"I know, okay? They have already told me what I have to do when I graduate. You don't need to repeat it..."

"All we have told you has mattered very little to you, and now you pay attention to another person?"

"Because Akaashi-san doesn't judge me! He understands me, and he didn't reproach me. If only you were interested in what I like and not what you want..."

"We are your parents, who will know you better than us?"

"Apparently everyone else..."

"Go to your room, you've done enough. And forget about going out."

"But I have to deliver a gift..."

"Actions have consequences. Take responsibility for once, you aren't three years old"

Kageyama said nothing, just growled. He got up from the table and locked himself in his sad empty room. He threw himself on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. He growled again, with all his strength, and then stood still, not in the mood to move again. He heard his cell phone notify a message, but remained in the same position. It rang again, someone insisted on talking to him. And that someone could be perfectly Hinata, so he forced himself to look for the device and check WhatsApp.

Indeed, it was Hinata who confirmed the day, time and place agreed to deliver the gifts of the Secret Santa. But Kageyama had to tell him that he couldn't go, because he had been grounded. Kageyama was sure that Hinata would appear around hia house to ask for more explanations, so he waited sitting on the bed.

Hinata appeared half an hour later, through the window.

"What's wrong with you, Kageyama? Are you bittering again?"

"No, I am grounded" He waited until the other had sat with him. "We celebrated my birthday in the kitchen, and they caught us."

"Oh yes, Kenma explained it to me. You got a good scold, right?" Kageyama nodded and lay down on the bed. "How long will you be grounded?"

"I don't know, I guess all the holidays."

"But I had great ideas to go out, Kageyama!"

"Yes, how about explaining them to my parents?"

"Can't I come here? You wouldn't leave home..."

"They don't let me see you, remember? So don't raise your voice so much" Hinata pouted, and lay beside him. "You'll have to leave soon."

"Well, for now I'm staying here.

What will we do with the Secret Santa gift? And Daichi-san's party! And your gift!?" "Lower your voice! I will give it to you, and you will give me mine"

"But the thing is to meet everyone... When we meet all of us who are in Miyagi, we notice your absence, you know?"

"Really...?"

"Yes. Do you remember how much we missed Daichi-san and Suga-san? Well the same now, with you"

Kageyama turned a little, to look at him. Hinata did the same, with a small smile.

"The truth is that this year is serving me to realize many things, you know?" he explained. "I had never stopped to think about what we would do after we graduated."

"Me neither. But I have some ideas, which can help me"

"What will you do?" he asked curiously.

"I will go to Tokyo. Well... I'll stay there"

"C-can I... can I go with you?" Hinata bit his lip. "Maybe we are on different teams, but I don't want to stop seeing you. I want us to remain friends... because we haven't spent these three years together so that you can leave later"

"Friends...?" in another person, that would have made him happy. In Hinata, it caused a strange bitterness.

"Kageyama, promise me we'll always be together."

"It's... it’s strange not having you screaming at my side. So, I would miss it too.

Hinata smiled, shining like a sun at summer.

"I promise too!"

Kageyama sighed and turned sharply, turning his back. He covered his face, which was becoming very red. Hinata complained about the sudden movement, but Kageyama refused to show his flushed face. Then Hinata rested his head on his back and stood still.

Hinata couldn't sit still for a minute, so he had fallen asleep. Kageyama had time to calm down and turned again to look at him. He looked very calm, but still with a smile on his lips. Kageyama gently wrapped his arms around him, trying not to wake him up, and rested his chin on his head. While feeling the heat emanating from the redhead, he closed his eyes and plunged into a peaceful dream.

He woke up with a drooling chest and the morning sun hitting him in the face. He hadn't lowered the blinds, and now all the light entered.

"Wake up, idiot... You drooled my shirt." Hinata complained, frowning and clinging to his neck. "It's daytime, wake up now."

He shook him until he got rid of him and removed the pillow from an abrupt gesture to wake up once and for all. Hinata sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He looked adorable... so much that Kageyama threw the pillow in his face.

"I'm already awake!"

"You have to go, you've spent the night here. If my parents see you..."

"They'll punish you until next Christmas, right?" Hinata stood up and stretched everything. "Well, well, I'm leaving..."

After putting on the shoes and taking the jacket, Hinata came out the window. Just after closing it, his cell phone started ringing. A call. It was strange, of course, because everyone who wanted to contact him did so by message.

"Tobio-chan ͂” Oikawa’s voice made sure to mark each syllable well. "Won't you have forgotten that we have to rehearse?"

"I can't go out, they grounded me."

"Again?"

"They caught us drunk..."

"Well, I didn't know you were of that type… It doesn't matter, we need to start the sooner, the better. Especially you. We have to fix the script and prepare everything. And since you're the protagonist, you're going to help me in the direction of the play"

"Don't give me more work, I have enough."

"No complaining! I will talk to your parents, I am a lovely guy. Parents love me. They will listen to me and cannot say no"

"Sure. I want to see that."

"Very good. In ten minutes I am there"

Kageyama knew that his parents were hard to convince, and nothing would change their minds. Oikawa thought himself to be the most charismatic man in the world, and maybe he was, but it wouldn't do any good. Calmly, Kageyama went to the bathroom to shower and change the shirt drooled by Hinata and went down to have breakfast.

However, before entering the classroom, he heard his parents speak softly. Curious, he stayed in the hall to listen.

"He was with that boy, Hinata..." his mother whispered. "Embraced, and that...

"Do you think... they're dating? He doesn't tell us anything anymore"

"There goes my last hope of having grandchildren..."

She felt so disappointed that Kageyama's heart was petrified. Why was it so bad to hug someone? Why did they act as if they had the worst son ever? He had always obeyed, never caused them problems... Just because he got bad grades and had never felt attracted to women, was already a sign of failure...

Kageyama crossed the hall and left the house, making himself heard. He needed to leave there for a long time, find a corner where he could think clearly... Right now, he missed Suga, or Akaashi. Somehow, the two of them would help him... Even Semi would have something good to say and Miya, even if his words didn't help much, would surely manage to distract him from it... He needed someone next to him.

But he collided with Oikawa. He got nervous immediately, was about to lose his temper and didn't want to go through the same thing in front of the major. But, apparently, luck was not on his side.

"Did they let you come?" Oikawa said, but immediately he saw that something was wrong with the boy. He tensed, he didn't want to relive the situation either.

"I… I escaped…"

Oikawa sighed. One don't have to be too smart to realize that something serious happened to him, maybe he had argued again with his parents about the punishment... Oikawa said nothing, just took him to the nearest cafeteria. As soon as Kageyama tasted the coffee, he began to calm down. He always did that with Suga, but the company was also essential.

"So, have you run away from home or something?"

"Something like that... Hinata came home yesterday and fell asleep. I did too. My mother saw us, this morning I heard her talk to my father"

"They didn't let you see him, right?"

"True, but they didn't talk about it. It's just that Hinata and I were hugging each other, and..."

"They found out you're gay and they don't accept it."

"They sounded disappointed..."

"Mnmm, there will always be families like that" Kageyama looked at him. "My parents accept him because they've always known Iwa-chan, but they don't understand bisexuality. For them, you're straight or gay. There's no more"

"But why do they put it as something so bad? I have never done anything that would embarrass them. Well, about the party yes, but..."

"I know. Parents will always believe they know more than their children. And in some situations they may be right, but others are not. After all, we are from different generations"

"My parents are only worried about me passing subjects, is that because of their generation?"

"Yes, it can be. Our parents had to study to survive. Study and then work. There was nothing else in their lives than that, and if something of that equation fails, the result is negative. For them, it means failure. For us, that is changing but some parents get scared when their son or daughter doesn't meet that standard. Many of them work on something they don't like, while we seek to do what we are passionate about. Many of us don't want to stay locked in an office. Many of us dream of jobs that don't guarantee us a salary at the end of the month"

"Are your parents like that with you?"

"Yes. My family has always studied and worked hard, all of them are reputed doctors. My grandparents were, my parents are, my cousins study. Both from mother and father. And then, I am not going to study medicine. I am the weird of family meals"

"But you're going to play, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's what I intend to do. I also want to try the show world. For them, living of acting means starving. But, I will do it equally. I don't even live with them anymore, so I can do whatever I want with my life.

"It seems easy"

"Oh, it isn't. But if we are going to be the black sheep of the family, then at least be proud of it" Oikawa shrugged. "Black is not a color that I particularly like, but everything suits me."

"I like black..."

"Well, that's it. And now, end your coffee and let's go to rehearse at once. It makes me nervous to waste time this way" Oikawa got up and waved his hands to lift him from the seat.

Kageyama grunted drinking the last sip of coffee, and hurried out so the other wouldn't start pushing him.

"I've booked a study room in the library. So when you come home after you've left that way, you tell your parents you were studying"

"Sure, Oikawa-san..."

"Hey, since when do you know how to use sarcasm?"

The two left the cafeteria and headed to the municipal library. They waited a few minutes and a man guided them to one of the study rooms, a small classroom with a table in the centre and three or four chairs. There were still traces of the marker on the white board, someone who used it before and didn't clean it well. Oikawa, with a wrinkled nose, erased it well in case he used it later.

"Close the door, Tobio-chan. No need for others to hear your bad performance"

Kageyama rolled his eyes, sighing. He went to the door and made the move to close it. He didn't, because he saw Semi and Shirabu who were going to sit at one of the tables in the large room. They saw him too.

"Oh, hello," Semi said. "What are you doing here? Studying?"

"No, we're going to rehearse the play. Do you want to participate?"

"No, Shiratorizawa, no," Oikawa murmured.

"But Semi-san is an artist, he can help with the decoration"

"Well, artist is a big word..." Semi was quite nervous.

"I want to see the ridiculous thing you will do," Shirabu said, and entered the study room. He sat at the table, and looked at them expectantly.

"Well, it can be fun," Semi told himself, and entered after the boy.

"Calm down, Tooru, calm down..." Oikawa whispered. Then, he returned to his haughty pose. "Very good, but I am the director so I can dismiss you when necessary. And now, we will analyze the script"

Among the four, they made a selection of characters, scenes and dialogues to follow. Semi wrote down the scenes to start visualizing the sets. Between Oikawa and Kageyama, they managed to renew the script to something easier for an amateur group. Shirabu just watched how they worked without doing anything.

"Oh, now that I think about it," Semi announced. "I know someone who can help with the costumes, he knows how to sew."

"Oh, yeah?" Oikawa said, raising his head from the pile of sheets that made up the script. "Who?"

"We can meet in two days, we will present him the art design. I am sure he will help us"

"Uh, I don't know if they'll let me out," said Kageyama. "I've already escaped from home today."

"Kageyama..."

"Well, say you are going to study, I tell you," said Oikawa.

"Sure," Semi added. "And it wouldn't hurt to do it for real, you have recoveries just around the corner."

"If you help me with my Japanese exam, yes."

"Uh the things I do for the younger ones... Well, we'll do some time for studies and some time for clothes." But I warn you that I will not be as patient as last time"

"Understood. Will we go back to the library?"

"We can go to my house," Shirabu suggested. "There will be no one, so we will be calm."

Semi was almost excited to hear that.

"I have to admit," Oikawa spoke, already at the exit of the library. Semi and Shirabu had just left. "that their help is not bad either. Semi's, of course. Shirabu is only a pain in the ass"

"Well, it's the first time I've seen him want to do something with us."

"It's just that I didn't cause the same embarrasment you guys cause."

"Oh, Oikawa-san, I need advice."

"For...?"

"I have to buy a gift, but... what do girls like?"

"A girl, Tobio-chan?"

"It's Yachi, I'm his Secret Santa"

"Well, it's a matter of seeing what you find out there. For when you need it?"

"Tomorrow"

"Maybe I could help..." He became interesting. "If you beg..."

"Please?"

"No, don't even try. Let's go"

And the two went downtown.

&&&&&&&&

Kageyama doesn't know why his parents didn't ask for explanations when he returned home. But it was better that way, because he saved himself from having to talk to them after he had heard them in secret. Two days later, Kageyama told them that he was going to study with some friends and was almost in time to save himself from having to go into details, but he wasn't so lucky.

"And who will you go with?"

"You don't know them. Well, one is Oikawa-san, the others are Semi-san and Shirabu-san"

"Shirabu?"

"Yes, we'll go to his home."

"Oh... Well, I don't know if you know, but his family... It's not very... good."

"And? He's just going to teach me math"

"Yes, of course, of course."

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders in response, and then left home. He, along with Oikawa, waited by the bus stop for Semi to come and guide them to Shirabu's house, as he was the only one who knew where to go. They took a bus and stopped in front of a residential area of tall buildings with well-kept gardens. They went to the attic of building C.

"We will go to my room, for now. We'll be nice there to study" Shirabu informed them when they entered the house.

Thus, the four of them went to that room and began to explain the subjects to the greatest student failure of them. It was an arduous task, of course, because after two hours they were about to throw themselves out the window. Kageyama's head couldn't stand that much either. But the excuse to finish the study session came with the bell.

"Ah, he has arrived." Semi said. "I will open, don't worry."

Semi returned seconds later, with the guest. Which, by the way, left no one indifferent because it was the one and only Ushijima.

"Good afternoon," he said without further ado.

Shirabu became very nervous and, although he didn't release a word, everyone heard Oikawa's internal scream.

"I didn't know you knew how to sew," Shirabu said.

"I do well."

"He can also cook very well. He's very practical" Semi winked at Shirabu, and he turned his back to hide his blush.

"Eita told me that you are the director of the play," said Ushijima. Oikawa crossed his arms and raised his head.

"I am"

"I'm glad we're finally on the same team. You should have done it before"

"Shut uuuup"

Ushijima just sat down and began to read the notes that Semi had made for the clothing desings. He also took the opportunity to read the script, because he should do it according to if the actor needed to move a lot. With that, the study session was over and Kageyama felt free. Oikawa was very irritable.

"I'll be back in a moment, I need the charger," Semi announced, and went to an adjacent room, where they had left their jackets.

Semi searched the cell phone charger in his bag. When he pulled it out, he realized that there was something else inside. He hadn't come home to leave it, so he had stayed in the bag. A mistake, in his opinion... It was risky to bring the lipstick.

"Semi-san, we're going to the living room. We will have more space" he heard Shirabu's voice. They were all at the door, waiting for him. The box dropped from fright.

"Hey... It's not mine, it's my sister's. She asked me to keep it...” Semi hurried to pick up the lipstick from the floor.

"Let's go to the lounge," Ushijima said. The others followed, except Shirabu.

Shirabu closed the door and looked at the older, who was hurrying to hide the lipstick.

"Semi-san, you don't have sisters. You are all boys... Is that lipstick yours?"

"It may be ..." Semi played dumb, but Shirabu had already caught him. He had no escape. "Yes it is mine. Now you can laugh"

"I don't see why"

"I can hardly help it, I like makeup and... And that colour was limited edition."

"I didn't know t"

"Only Tendou knows, sometimes he offered to try a product." Semi cringed, embarrassed. "P -please don't tell anyone"

"I'm not going to do it, but why are you so ashamed?"

"A boy doesn't do these things, doesn't he?"

"What nonsense." Shirabu opened the door again. "I hope you at least have a better taste for makeup than you do with your clothes."

And he left the room.

"What's wrong with my clothes?!" Semi followed him to the living room. There he got shy again, seeing the rest of the group. He knew that Ushijima and Kageyama wouldn't say anything about it, because they didn't look disturbed by it. But Oikawa was always a reason to worry.  
Instead, he was surprised.

"If you like it so much, you can also take care of the makeup for the play"

Semi just nodded, although he had to bite his lip to avoid shaking.

&&&&&&&& 

He couldn't make the excuse of going to study when it’s New Year's Eve so Kageyama had made up his mind that he would spend the night of December 31th at home. What he didn't expected was that Hinata appeared after dinner. He brought gifts, both from the Secret Santa and his birthday present, and with the excuse, he stayed.

"Yachi liked those hair bands" he handed him a bag. "From Yamaguchi."

Perhaps in other eyes, a small ball was a little gift, but for Kageyama it meant a lot. It was the size of the palm of his hand, so he could carry it everywhere   
without being noticed even in the academy.

He also gave him the gift of his birthday, but he left it aside to open it later.

"Ah, from here we can see the fireworks! Can we go up to the roof?"

"If you kill yourself, I will start the new year well."

"Let's go, Kageyama. We cannot spend the year without seeing the fires. Let's go" Hinata went to the window and started climbing. Kageyama approached. "Are you scared?"

"Of course not," he replied angrily. Then he started climbing after him.

Hinata was waiting for him already sitting, patting the tiles on his side to sit there. Kageyama, frowning, sat down. Just then, in the distance, the fireworks were seen.

"Look, there they are!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

"Sit down, you're going to fall!" Kageyama shouted, pulling him out of his jacket to return to his seat.

With the pull, Hinata lost his balance and ended up on top of the boy. Kageyama stood still, then put his arms around him.

So tiny...

With the hug, he felt strange. Unconsciously, he was getting him closer and his breathing stirred. Hinata's body adapted well to his arms, and he liked that... Then, he blushed suddenly and, nervously, eventually pushed him off his lap.

Hinata almost falls off the roof, but Kageyama managed to react and hold him on time.


	12. The Pretty Setter Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read all the tags before reading this chapter, please

Returning to the routine after vacation was never a piece of cake, but this time it was worse. Besides, Kageyama had been able to spend these days with Hinata, and going back to Tokyo and having to see him little was depressing. Although he now knew that he could count on the company of the group, he kept the feeling of the academy being a confinement. But he supposed that now things would be better: the boys no longer seemed so hostile, especially those who congratulated him on New Year's. He remember a brief message from Semi, a photo of Atsumu full of confetti and even Kenma congratulated him, through Hinata. In addition, his studies were getting better and better thanks to their help, so maybe he could even pass the subjects.

You could say that Kageyama expected a new year much better than the last. The important thing now, was to focus on his recovery exams, because he had many.

So, the first thing he did when he arrived at the academy was to go through his room. Kenma was leaving it at the moment, and they greeted each other with a vague nod. Kageyama left his things there and changed the street clothes for the uniform. He took the backpack with books and material, and went to the building where the classes were taught. There, the students had lockers and could leave things there for the rest of the day.

In some lockers on the left, he saw Miya.

"Hi," he said, and leaned against the next locker. "Did you get the book? I had to buy it, because it wasn't in any library"

"What book?" he asked.

"The one we have to read... Miya-san, we have an exam. You failed the reading test, so you have to repeat it. And all for being silly in the middle of the exam"

"Typical," he replied. He closed the locker and watched him closely. "Where's is the math classroom?"

"It's the room 207. Haven't you learned the classes yet? I did"

"Better, so you will accompany me from now on" The two began to walk. "Keep telling about the nonsense of the exam."

"You know very well what happened, you started playing with the window, opening it and closing it, while we were dying of cold. The teacher caught your attention and you started playing with the pen, rattling at the desk. And you passed me a paper with the answers, but I ignored you"

"You did well, nothing good can come of that."

"Well, yes, because without you, I was able to raise the average. Although, in the same way, I failed... But, at least they didn't take away my exam for balancing the chair and eventually falling"

"Little hollow heads..."

"You're very weird today, did you know that?"

"I'm as always, Kageyama."

Kageyama stopped walking. That really had been weird, because Atsumu always called him by his name and not by his last name. Atsumu would have already made some silly joke. Miya also stopped and looked at him, with a small smile, almost invisible.

"Who are you...?" Kageyama narrowed his eyes. Miya looked like the usual, but... If he looked well, there was something that didn't fit.

His hair.

"Oh God, you're his brother..."

"Good morning," said Osamu Miya.

"You could have told me you weren't Miya-san..."

"As far as I know, my surname is that. Also, it was funny to hear how my brother was failed for being a fool"

"Hey!" Atsumu exclaimed, appearing suddenly, hanging from the neck of both. "How was your holidays, Tobio? You didn't answer me back to the pic I sent you. Very bad"

"What else did you want me to answer, apart from a happy year?"

"Another photo, you fool. I wanted to see if you were having a good time. You never tell me anything"

"You didn't tell me your brother would come"

"He can't live without me."

"That's what you wish, Tsumu," Osamu said. "Simply, I decided to come."

"Because he didn't enter where he wanted to study~"

"At least, I had a good grade on the admission test. Not like others, who failed for falling from the chair in the middle of an exam"

"Tobio, you've told him! That's treason"

"I didn't know he was your brother, I thought I was talking to you."

"Come on, but I'm more handsome than him."

"You are the same..."

"I don't want to interrupt who is more handsome," said Osamu. ", but our beauty will not prevent being late for classes"

"Ah, shit, there are two minutes left! Let's run!" and the three rushed to get to the corresponding classroom. The teacher would leave them out, if they didn't   
enter on time. Luckily, they got in on time.

For now, Kageyama discovered that Osamu was a quiet classmate, or at least he didn't bother him like the other twin did. Of course, they were bothering each other until one jumped and the teacher caught their attention. Well, at least, they left him alone.

Then, it was time to face the first recovery exam: English. By this time, he just had to take a written exam for what he supposed would do better than oral practice. And, in addition, this time he remembered to use the s with the third person singular. However, this was not enough to not leave him on the verge of madness, as he remembered the other exams he had to do. 

Something good about that was that, at the end, it was time to have lunch and he could go to the dining room. There, almost the whole the group were sitting at the table. A strange image, of course, but he didn't complain about it. For a strange reason, it felt good to know that he shared a table with all of them.

"How did it go?" Suga asked.

"I don't know" it was the only thing he could answer.

"Well, you've done what you could. Sit down and eat in peace"

Kageyama sat next to Miya. Well, one of the two. It still seemed odd, because now he would have to stop to think who was who. He was lucky that they had different coloured hair, because otherwise it would have a serious problem.

"I'm full," Kenma announced, pulling his tray away. "Do you want the rest?"

Another strange thing to add, is that Kenma's food was usually disputed between two and now three people were fighting at once. Kenma just let them fight each other, and began to play with the phone. In that, Semi and Shirabu arrived, and sat with them. Now, the table was complete.

Semi looked somewhat upset and it was that he had decided to do an eyeliner. It was discreet, because he didn't feel brave enough to put on more makeup, but for him that was an achievement. Besides, he felt safe with that group. The most observant of them, saw it right away.

"It suits you," said Akaashi. Semi lowered his head nervously.

"Listen, if I want to paint my nails, what colour would suit me?" Oikawa said.

"Eh? Well, I don't know ... Pink, maybe"

"Look, let's do something. If you advise me on that, I can help you with your sense of fashion"

Semi almost goes to a corner to cry.

He didn't, because a group of boys approached, with mocking smiles. All except Kageyama (for not paying attention) and Osamu (for being the newbie), tensed.

"Look, they gathered all possible homosexuality at a table."

"From what I see, you are all boys," Suga pointed out. "I could think the same about you."

"Don't put us under the same umbrella, little faggots. You look too much gay, surely one of you is even one of those disguised dudes.

"I bet on him," said another, raising a strand of Kenma's hair, who jumped away. "Or maybe he's the one who puts on makeup, right, pretty lady?"

"Excuse me," interrupted Oikawa. "If you are envious because we are better than you, go to your house to cry. We don't want snot from losers around here"

"We are not envious of degenerates like you, shut up."

"We'll be degenerate, but everyone here would steal your girlfriends in less than three seconds."

The boy leaned on the table and approached dangerously, but Oikawa remained prideful.

"You wish"

"Oh, oh, how close, are you going to kiss me? Naughty boy~"

"You disgust me."

"Honey, the sexual tension can be cured. Unfortunately, I am not available but I am sure that one of your friends will help you. Have fun~"

The boy growled and sat up. Afterwards, the group moved away from there. The table was silent for a few minutes.

"Wow," said Osamu. "What a nice specimen of savages"

"They only know how to bark," said Akaashi. "They are unpleasant, but they can be avoided."

"Assholes," Shirabu said.

"So, do you think we could steal the girls? Sounds tempting, just to make them rage" said Atsumu.

"Well, I wouldn't be at this table if I didn't consider you all worthy enough."

"Now we have to thank you or something for that?" said Semi.

"Well, I'm sorry to consider you a P.S.

"Your mother, just in case."

"She would thank you. P.S, it means Pretty Setter! Oh come on, I've come up with it. It's good"

Semi was amazed, not knowing exactly what to say. Shirabu sighed, because it seemed somewhat absurd. Sugawara smiled at the occurrence, but Akaashi did nothing but look at him. Kenma returned to focus on his game, he had to pass the level 320 of Candy Crush before he listened. The Miya focused again with the rest of the food.

And, well, Kageyama was still confused. That was not new.

Little by little, they calmed down again and were able to finish eating. Afterwards, Oikawa, Akaashi and Suga went to do their respective things outside the academy while the rest went to their classes or to rest there.

"Tobio, Kitty, come a moment," Atsumu called. Kageyama and Kenma approached. "We want to propose a change of rooms"

"Why?"

"There are no double rooms left, so we can make a change."

"What, can you not sleep alone?"

"You're not going to separate twins, are you?"

"Believe me I would, if I could," Osamu replied. "But it will make Atsumu go to a tantrum until you accept, you have no escape."

"I am a civilized person, brother."

"Yeah, of course"

Kageyama and Kenma looked at each other.

"What do you say?" Kageyama asked.

"We only use the room to sleep, so it wouldn't change much."

"You're right..."

"Of course he's right," said Atsumu. "Listen to the cat, Tobio..."

"It's okay. But you will have to help us move things"

With that, the two brothers wrinkled their noses but, in the end, they accepted. Thus, the four first went to the academy administration to announce the change and, after receiving the authorization, they went to the residential area. Once there, they opened the respective rooms and began to move things.

"Well, I'm already. I don't have many more things, really” Kenma said.

"I still have a couple of things left," Kageyama said. "Well, then... Now we'll sleep apart."

"Yes. Although, if I must be honest ... it's not bad to share a room either. It wasn't so bad..."

Kageyama didn't know what to answer. Kenma also got shy, and entered his now individual room to hide for a while. Kageyama left the clothes on his bed and went back to his old room to find the last personal item he had left.

"Miya-san, I need..."

He didn't finish the sentence.

It was a surprise to find the two hugged, close together, and lips together.

Upon hearing it, the brothers separated immediately and the three remained frozen for a long time.

"I... I should have knocked…" Kageyama muttered, not yet recovering.

The first to react was Atsumu, who began to tremble and approached him angrily. Kageyama recoiled until he hit the wall, the other looked somewhat uncontrolled.

"N-not a word," he growled, and Kageyama was speechless again. He was trembling so much that he thought he would hit him or something, but apparently he held back. He separated and left the room.

Kageyama stayed there, catching his breath. Osamu was still standing, watching him. Maybe waiting for something from him, some kind of reaction or comment that hadn't arrived yet.

"I..." Kageyama muttered.

Osamu got tired of waiting and went after his brother. Kageyama stayed there, trying to digest all that panorama.


	13. Friends

He didn't see the Miyas anymore, not even at night during dinner. Nor did he see them in the hallway of the bedrooms. No one knew anything about them. If there was a possibility that they had left the academy, they should have already returned or they could get into a mess... Kageyama didn't sleep very well that night, it was still very confusing. Finding them kissing, Atsumu about to hit him, Osamu watching him intently. What did he want Kageyama to say? It was still hard for him to process the situation.

Kageyama also didn't know how to evaluate it. If he had messed something up, he wanted to know. But the twins had disappeared and that made him nervous. If he meet them, he would make sure that nothing serious had happened. Maybe in the morning, they would appear for breakfast, greet him and sit together. At least, that's what he did with Atsumu. He didn't know Osamu so much, but he wouldn't have to be different either.

Tomorrow will be another day.

Fortunately, he saw them in the dining room having breakfast. Well, at least, they hadn't run away. Kageyama approached in silence.

"Hi"

The two boys tensed. Atsumu got up and passed him by.

"Miya-san..." he called him, but the boy left the dining room. Kageyama was even more confused. Normally it was he who had to ignore Atsumu's nonsense, and not on the contrary. Normally, it would be Atsumu who would greet him first.

Again, he felt Osamu's gaze fixed on him.

"What...?" Kageyama muttered. His options were running out.

"Enjoy your breakfast" he replied. Then he got up and went the same way as his brother.

Again, they had left him there without understanding anything. What had he done wrong? Why did Atsumu not even look at him now? From day one, Miya was day after day following him everywhere. First, it bothered Kageyama. Afterwards, having Atsumu there already became a habit. It was with whom he had lived more in the academy, it couldn't be possible that now Atsumu didn't want to spend time with him.

How serious was it?

Kageyama couldn't concentrate on anything. He failed in two exams and in the recovery of literature, Atsumu sat away from him. Even the professor caught his attention, since he usually had to separate them because the blonde didn't leave the other alone.

At lunchtime, he sat down with the group but the Miya twins weren't there. The others also found it odd not to find them there, with him or already eating, and Kageyama didn't know what to answer. That it was because of him, that they weren't there. That they avoided him now.

"I've seen them when we arrived, they took the food. I guess they will be in the outdoors tables" Suga said.

"With this cold? They're brave" Semi commented.

"Kageyama, are you all right?" Akaashi asked, and Kageyama half-nodded. "Did you had a disagreement?"

"I don't know..." It was true, since they had completely ignored him and didn't stop to explain what was happening.

"Something serious is happening here," Oikawa intervened. “Tell us"

"I said I don't know."

"You lie, something has happened. What happens is that you don't understand, am I wrong?"

"Yes, okay, I don't understand anything."

"You don't have to explain it, Kageyama," Suga said. "If you care so much, you should talk to them, not us."

"They ignore me..."

"Wait until they get less angry and you can talk."

Kageyama shrugged and ate silently. The others left him alone. They had to allow time for him to begin to understand his own situation, and sometimes he had to do it alone. Kageyama had a hard time understanding others, he didn't know how they acted or how he had to act, so it made the thing harder.

The biggest problem of all was that he felt rejected, and he didn't like it at all. The knot in the stomach grew; his heart was still shrinking. The headache began to appear. He hadn't a hard time for him so much to have friends in the academy so that now, in just one day, they would leave him that way. Or is it that for Atsumu, it had meant nothing? Perhaps it had only been a mere hobby because he was bored, until his brother arrived. Now, he doesn't need him there. It was that?

If in the end it was that, it would hurt. And a lot.

Kageyama went to his room and changed to something more comfortable. He needed to relax or his limited mind would eventually collapse. Therefore, he decided to go jogging in the yard. Exercising had always been good, although he preferred to play. But something is something, and right now he needed it.

Running helped him leave his mind blank. When he decided to stop, the sun was already setting. He waited a few minutes to catch his breath and stretch a little, then headed towards the residential area to wash himself well. At the entrance, he saw one of the Miyas. After checking it, he saw that it was Osamu. What did he want, looking at him so much? Kageyama didn't know him, so he didn't have anything to do with him either. He sighed and approached, ready to cross without saying anything. After all, they did the same.

"Kageyama," he called when he was right next to him. Kageyama stopped, not looking at him. "Come with me for a moment please"

Kageyama nodded and followed the older. Osamu, keeping silent all the time, went out of the academy.

"Um... I can't leave without warning before," Kageyama informed him.

"It doesn't matter, it's here next door. I don't like the coffee served here" he answered and waited for the boy to cross the door. They went to a nearby café and 

Osamu ordered two coffees. "With milk and no foam, right?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Tsumu spent a whole day talking about you. Let's sit down"

"About me, why?" Kageyama asked as they found a solitary table.

"I was also surprised, he doesn't usually talk about someone so much without being pure gossip. And it's the first time I feel threatened..."

"I haven't threatened anyone."

"Jealousy"

"Oh" he understood that perfectly.

"I know it was very risky to kiss with the door open. That was my mistake. I couldn't restrain myself any more when we were alone. Too many months without seeing him, and hearing him talk about how he had fun with you, made me act like this..."

"It is not that bad either. He just like bothering me"

"I don't think that," he said, convinced. "I know my brother very well, and I know that you are special. I'm not saying it's anything romantic, don't worry, but I know Tsumu considers you more than just a victim of his nonsense"

"And why is he ignoring me now...? I... I never understand anything. I don't know how people work" Osamu smiled a little. "So, if I did something wrong..."

"Kageyama, you found us kissing. To two brothers It's not that you've done anything wrong, it's why you can say about it"

"I have nothing to say"

"You don't need to keep it, we know how someone can react with that."

"Actually no. I don't care, I... I don't care what you do. Why would it bother me?"

Osamu had a hard time reacting.

"Do you understand what incest is?"

"Yes"

"And you accept it?"

"Yes"

Osamu sighed, somewhat relieved.

"You see, Kageyama, Tsumu usually overreacts. He's somewhat unstable... but that's why I know this has affected him much more than me. It is obvious that he worries, I have also done it, because our relationship is complicated. But... that kind of reaction, the one he has had now, shows that he cares a lot"

"He hasn't stopped asking either, he just ignored me."

"Because your rejection would hurt him, so he rejected you first. He's dumb, I know, but he doesn't know how to act against such strong emotions either. Tsumu has never had close friends, he choose it that way. You have slammed into his life and now he has realized that he cares a lot, so you have to deal with him and his emotional instability"

"The truth is… Well, he's who I've spent time with in the academy. It's weird, but he's always been by my side. And he wasn't always annoying, sometimes I had a great time" they took a few minutes to drink the coffees. "So, does this mean we're well?"

"For me, yes. Wait for Tsumu to come and tell you, he will soon. You just have listen to what he has to say, you don't need to comfort him. He wouldn't like that.

"It wouldn't work out either, so..."

"And please, don't tell anyone about this. You not caring about it doesn't mean that others are the same"

"I will not do it"

"And now, let's go back to the academy. We don't want you to be punished again for not showing up at night"

"Did he tell you that too...?!"

"He told me everything. Don't worry, you can tell me everything that fool has done wrong"

"He has a full history"

"Tell me everything"

&&&&&&&&

So Kageyama waited for Atsumu to speak to him. It took three exact days, and he even sat at the same table as him, which was an achievement. His emotional levels were already calming down, Osamu reported. Apparently, the twins' favourite technique for talking to him was to wait for Kageyama to run around the yard. Although Osamu made him more concealed than the other, because Atsumu suddenly appeared when he was going to drink the water from a fountain and he got scared.

"Can I join you?" Atsumu told him. Kageyama nodded and the two ran in silence for a long time.

When finished, the two sat on a bench. After a group of students passed them, Atsumu turned to him, although he didn't look him in the face.

"We started a serious relationship not too long ago," he said. "At first, we didn't dare. For obvious reasons, of course..."

Kageyama remained silent. He remembered that Osamu had advised him not to say anything.

"Until once, I dared and started kissing him. And he kissed back, and..."

"You don't need to tell me the details either…" he muttered.

"I need it," he interrupted. Atsumu was very tense. "We weren't the other's first relationship, we went out with other people before. And during the beginning of our relationship, we don't tie ourselves. We could experiment with other people, as long as we were together at night. Now, that premise is still valid. It is legitimate for one to be attracted to someone other than his brother. But with the pass of the time, we were getting closer and closer, and by the time I came to the academy it was like... As if something was missing. You know?"

Kageyama thought about it and, in the end, nodded softly.

"We decided not to come both at the same time because we wanted to distance ourselves a little." It also seems strange to us, but it is impossible for us to change our mind. You see we are together again..."

This time, he raised his head and managed to look at him.

"I tried for years to stop looking at my brother like that, but I can't. I am an incestuous gay disaster. Anything to add?"

"I already told your brother, and I will tell you too. I don't care"

"Are you serious?"

"I don't know how to lie, Miya-san."

Atsumu looked at him carefully. He knew the boy was being honest, but it left him surprised. It was a serious matter, and Kageyama acted as if he had been told "hello." He didn't want to accept it, but he was very afraid of the possible rejection of the other. Another person would have insulted him, or tell it to the whole school. He didn't care what they could say about him, but he didn't want to be treated like a stinker either. He fought daily against his own thoughts, he also didn't want to face the hate of someone he considered a friend.

But he got the answer himself. Kageyama was so simple that he didn't understand something as complex as that, but that was fine. His simplicity made his friendship to not break. His simplicity allowed him to accept them without thinking that it was disgusting.

His simplicity was what made him extraordinary, and that was why he was the best.

Atsumu wouldn't say thanks to him, much less. But, to let him know they were on good terms, he hugged him by the neck and dishevelled his hair while the other complained.

From then on, they got back together and Atsumu was the usual annoying brat again.

&&&&&&&&

When they were two, the acting classes were very quiet and serious. When they were three, Oikawa was responsible for fueling the environment a bit. Now, when there were so many, it was absolute chaos. There was a lot of noise, but also a lot of laughs. Oikawa had occupied his garage to rehearse there all together, and Iwaizumi had moved to the attic with Hanamaki and Matsukawa because he couldn't stand so much fuss.

"I don't want to act if Akaashi doesn't do it also!" Bokuto cried.

"Come on, you have an important role," Kuroo told him, but there was no way.

"I want Akaashi..."

"Bokuto-san, I already said I couldn't," Akaashi explained, with patience as a saint.

"We are still missing two characters," Oikawa announced. "We need someone."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't. I would only delay the rehearsals"

Oikawa put a hand to his mouth thoughtfully. He narrowed his eyes and, when he got the idea, snapped his fingers.

"Akaashi, I need a little advice. It is nothing complicated" He took a couple of photographs from his wallet. "We can't decide on the costumes for Bokuto."

Akaashi took the two photos and watched them. In them, Bokuto came out dressed in different shirts and vests but in all of them one thing was repeated: the hair was combed down. Akaashi was petrified to see him like this. He looked older, more mature... He looked very handsome and was more than his poor gay soul could bear.

"Bokuto-san is going to wear his hair like that?" he stuttered. Oikawa smiled.

"Yes, that wouldn't change."

Akaashi cleared his throat.

"Bokuto-san, I'll be the girl."

"AKAAAASHI!" Bokuto shouted happily.

"Yes!" Oikawa exclaimed. "Now, we are missing one..."

"Hinata," said Kageyama.

"Chibi-chan? Well maybe..."

"No, Hinata arrived. I have to go"

"Tobio-chan, don't have dates on rehearsal days!"

"I can rehearse every day, but not meeting him."

"There is no place for love during a rehearsal!"

But Kageyama didn't hear it. He got up and left the garage. Hinata was waiting for him on the wall, greeting everyone from there.

"Kageyama!" He smiled happily.

"H-hello…" there was a whistle coming from one of the Miya. He looked at them for a moment, confused, and then turned back to Hinata. "We can go"

"Great. Bye!" Hinata said goodbye to others who were left under the orders of the frustrated director. He came down from the wall and waited for Kageyama to leave. "How are the rehearsals going? Is it hard?"

"It's hard to remember some phrases and Oikawa-san gets stressed."

"Why has he assigned you the protagonist if you haven't done theatre in your life?"

"I was the moon, once! But I don't know. He gets frustrated alone, nobody has asked for anything" he shrugged. "Hey... I know it would be complicated because you couldn't come every day, but we are left a role..."

"Do you want me to participate in the play?"

"You are right."

"Sure! I'll manage it alone, don't worry. What role do I have to do?"

"The kid"

"Damn, Kageyama! Why am I always the child or the dwarf?"

"The answer is obvious, isn't it?" Hinata gave him a push, complaining. Kageyama kept walking and Hinata hung on his arm.

Once calmed, he changed the subject.

"By the way... Next week the nationals will start, and... Will you come see us?"

"Well..."

"We'll be in Tokyo, you can stop by, right?" Hinata started playing with his coat. "I wish you would come..."

"I'll go, as long as I'm not caught"

Hinata smiled. But it wasn't bright as the sun, like always. It was shy, Hinata also blushed. He swayed a little, nervous, and bit his lip to avoid smiling like that. Kageyama watched him closely.

He looked so cute...

&&&&&&&&

Kageyama was happy today. He had passed the recovery exam of English and enjoyed it a lot when he told Hinata and he got angry. He had failed the other exams, but he preferred to keep positive. Suga almost set up a party right there in the cafeteria. Up until now, he had passed the subjects of Arts, History and English. Now he would have to turn on the batteries again for the second trimester, but for that there was still a lot of time.  
Not really, but Kageyama was that carefree.

"Tobio-kun, come here a moment," Atsumu told him, before Kageyama left. "We just want to tell you something."

Kageyama nodded and followed the two brothers to the backyard. He didn't know why they wanted now to go to the yard in the middle of winter. At least, it was sunny and not so cold, but still...

"We have been thinking..."

"Rare thing in Tsumu. I proposed it" Osamu interrupted.

"Yes, but you decided that I would say it, so silence little brother," Atsumu said. "You see, Tobio, you're the only one we trust because you know about us, and we've always wanted to do it but we didn't find with who."

"What do you want?" Kageyama feared.

"Propose something."

"A threesome"

"Samu, hadn't we agreed that I would say it?"

"It's taking too long."

"Wait..." Kageyama interrupted, processing the information. "What...?"

"We want to make one, both of us together. And you wouldn't feel uncomfortable with us"

"B-but I..."

"We know you're a virgin," said Osamu. "So we don't want to pressure you either. For the moment, we have thought that Tsumu could prepare and teach you until you can feel fully confident in doing so.

"Step by step, Tobio," Atsumu smiled. "It's time for you to wake up. if you learn enough, the little sunshine will be crazy for you"

"What does Hinata have to do with this!?"

"Our thing will only be for one night. Shouyou-kun will enjoy it every day. Come on, don't be like that. You have to make him feel good, silly"  
Atsumu approached dangerously. Kageyama stayed between him and the wall.

"We can start whenever you want..." and he winked. “Do you accept?"

Kageyama went blank. He didn't like Atsumu... but his proximity made him nervous. His hands were too close to his hip, and that stirred his breath. He didn't like him, he was his friend... but when his foreheads brushed, he looked at his lips. What happened to him...? He looked into his eyes. He needed to understand why his body reacted that way... and Atsumu understood immediately.

His hands finally touched him and began to caress. Next to them, Osamu was delighted to see them.


	14. The Sun is hot

Kageyama was still hallucinating when it was two o'clock in the morning. He had no idea what he had gotten into, nor how he had ended up accepting. What he does know is that he didn't find it detestable... He still feels the caresses all over his body, and if he thought more about it, his cheeks would turn red. He still didn't like Atsumu, but his body reacted to him. And, it was so weird that he found it curious.

Kageyama had received "the talk", but he also didn't pay much attention to it. His father told him how he had to treat women, but it turned out that the son was gay. No one had explained what had to be done, and he also didn't want to immerse himself in the subject. He simply hadn't aroused that curiosity about sex.  
Until now.

Although Atsumu had only touched him, he had left a strange but good feeling. All that agitation he felt was later turned into calm. He was satisfied. More than satisfied, he had liked it a lot... But that didn't made it less odd.

He tried to sleep, but he couldn't get it at all. He was still thinking about the matter, and he was more confused to do it now, as he has spent years without reflecting on it. Why now? Why with Miya?

Well, it's not like someone else touched him before.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine sheep jumping to count them and thus sleep. He got nothing. He tried to imagine, afterwards, a quiet landscape to calm himself down. He liked the night, without wind. A summer night, but not very hot. Those that you could be outside without sweating or wearing a jacket.  
When he thought of the night, he reminded himself on the roof at New Year's Eve. With Hinata

Would Hinata have experienced something like him? He had never heard him talk about it. Nor had he told him if he liked boys, well thought out. Hinata wasn't openly gay like Atsumu, but he wasn't also like Kenma. Hinata had never told him if he had dated anyone. Hinata didn't ask him either, so they were both alike.  
What would happen if, one of these days, Hinata told him that he liked only girls? Obviously he would have to accept it, because if he confessed his sexuality he would also want to be understood. But... having him in his arms looked like a good image. On the roof, when they collided and Hinata fell on his lap, it felt very strange but it was as if it fit perfectly against him.

Would his skin also tickle? Would his breath tremble and his face blush? Maybe he would enjoy it too like he did... Maybe he would look him straight in the eye and give him a shy, cute smile... Maybe he would giggle nervously and moan softly...

Kageyama suddenly opened his eyes. He felt suffocated. Imagining Hinata like that had made him feel as if an electric shock ran through his body. Never before had he got that reaction when he thought of Hinata. Well, until now he hadn't blushed every time he smiled, he hadn't been nervous to see him. Only now did he realize little things that made him adorable and that he really liked...

Only now he began to think how his name would be heard said by him. How would his hugs be? Or his kisses. Could he get to kiss those thin lips that always smiled...? Could he make his cheeks stain red? His hands clinging to his clothes, his body tensing and he...

His face burned. It felt the same as when Miya approached him so much, or worse. I felt that he needed his body very close, that they could touch and tempt each other. He needed Hinata there to check all those new things. He needed to release the tension he felt, a discomfort he recognized as the one he had in the afternoon. He sighed, closed his eyes, and slid his hand under the pyjama pants.

He imagined that he could kiss his lips, that he could touch and caress him. That he could count the freckles he saw in his neck. That with his hands he would touch both himself and his partner. That Hinata would like to feel like he was feeling. That they would moan together.

He was somewhat transposed, and somewhat ashamed. He had been excited to just think of Hinata... In his friend? He didn't understand anything.

&&&&&&&&

He didn't know how the meetings with the Miya brothers would be like from now on. The two looked the same as before, they treated him the same way, although Atsumu occasionally took him to a secluded corner and taught him something new. Kageyama had mixed feelings: on one hand, he increasingly enjoyed those "classes", on the other hand he was afraid of spoiling something. He was very inexperienced, too much for someone with experience like the other. Although Atsumu didn't seem to be bothered by that.

For now, Atsumu had taught him everything except penetration. Now it was up to Kageyama to put into practice everything he learned, because it couldn't be that he just kept watching and didn't learn how to do it by himself. But what would happen when that time came? Kageyama didn't even want to think about it.

"Tobio," Atsumu told him at breakfast, taking advantage of the fact that the group had not yet arrived. "Do you want to meet today? We can move to unexplored lands"

"They almost caught us in the hall yesterday. I don't want to go through that again"

"Come on, it was fun. And in the end they didn't find us, they didn't even see us. For them, it could have been anyone"

"Too risky..."

"Tobio, I live under risk all the time, remember? And this time we will go to your room, don't worry"

"Fine..."

They went silent, because the others were arriving little by little until completing the group. The twins acted completely normal, Kageyama was thoughtful. Although no one caught his attention, because he was already odd every day.

"Hey, fagots," exclaimed the already familiar boy. Everyone let out a tired sigh. "It seems like yesterday they almost caught two together at night. Interestingly, in the hall of the boys. It must have been one of you, sure. There is no one more fag than you, here" Imperceptibly, both Miya hid Kageyama, because he couldn't fake his surprise.

"Sasaki, leave us alone, will you? If you keep coming every morning to see us, we'll think you want something" Oikawa said. "Get out of my sight"

"You think you are very brave, but if we were alone, we would see who laughs best."

"You wouldn't bear it, I'm too man for you."

Sasaki left there grumpily. Oikawa was the only one who could scare him away. The Miya returned to their initial position, and Kageyama could finally breathe. In that, Akaashi came running.

"I can't stay long," he explained. "There is a lack of staff in the cafeteria. Sugawara-san, are you still interested in the job?"

"Yeah of course"

"In ten minutes they can do an interview. We have to go now"

"I follow you!" Suga said, getting up. "Kageyama, get ahead of yourself and Daichi to the stadium. “See you there, save me a seat"

Kageyama nodded and they both ran away. After breakfast, Kageyama left the academy with the excuse that he would meet with Suga in the public library. He couldn't tell them that he was going to the stadium to watch a game. He took a bus to the sports centre, where Daichi was waiting for him at the entrance. Suga had already warned him that he would come a little later, so the two entered now. It was still early to see Karasuno play, so they could have time to be with them and see how they are.

Yachi guided them to the team, which had sat in the front steps. They had just watched a game of another school, so now they were very free. Hinata was more excited than usual, and was even happier when he saw them arrive.

"Kageyama, you could come!" he said, jumping.

"I told them I would be with Suga-san studying."

"That's good." Hinata's eyes shone.

Kageyama, although he should already be used to the brightness that the boy gave off, remained somewhat annihilated as he looked so excited. He liked small,  
cute things and, suddenly, he understood that Hinata was exactly that. He was so cute... so much that he wanted to hit the first one who dared to talk and break the moment. So much, that he wanted to hug him tightly. So much that it reminded him of that night when he thought of him...

There he got nervous, so he turned to not look at him.

After half an hour, Suga appeared as radiant as Hinata. He had been hired and he would start working that same afternoon. He and Daichi hugged for a long time, and the others left them alone. But, later, it was the turn for the team to prepare for the game and they had to separate.

They had to call Kageyama several times, because he had decided to stay. From the habit of participating in so many games, he had stood still with the players waiting for the turn. And it was not until they caught his attention that he awoke from his daydreaming. It wasn't his match, nor was he a player... nor was he in the benches. Today, he was just a mere spectator.

The team advanced to the track, Hinata stayed a little behind. They looked at each other. Kageyama was eager to follow them, to walk beside him, and a lump in his throat began to cut his breath. Hinata sighed, trying to stop a tremor. He was his partner... and would play without him. It was also hard not to have him at his side.

"Kageyama..." he said, staying serious. “, leave it to us"

Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them once calm. Even if he didn't play, that was still his team and he knew they would give their all. He nodded and watched Hinata for a while joining the rest.

His number 10...

Suga went looking for him and took him to the stands. Then, the match began.

Actually, it was the first time in months that Kageyama witnessed a match as it should. It wasn't a practice, they weren't tosses in a park. It was an official match, and he missed it so much that he shivered with emotion. His mind began to work as if he were on the court, considering strategies or discussing with himself whether this movement was successful or not. Also the options that he would use and consider, the way he would solve a problem... He had all of that a few meters away. A world to which he belonged but not allowed to enter, for now. But that was not why he was going to sit idly by. He played with them, as he had always done.

Therefore, not participating wasn't so bitter, the victory was also his.

He felt his heart pounding when the whistle marking the end of the game was heard. No, it was not bitter to see them scream with joy. It wasn't sad that everyone hugged. It didn't hurt to see them meters away. I felt nothing bad. It was volleyball, his world, his team... With that, he didn't feel lost. With them, he felt proud.

Upon separating from the group hug, Hinata ran to the stands. He jumped the fence and landed in Kageyama's arms, clinging to him like a koala.

Hinata fit in his hug perfectly.

&&&&&&&&

Kageyama stared at the wall for a long time. Surely it was past midnight and, although he was sleepy, there was something that didn't let him sleep. He was tired, but not exhausted. It was a pleasant fatigue, like the one he felt after a tournament. It was a fatigue that came after satisfaction. However, that was still weird. It was the first time he felt that way and he still didn't understand half of things, but one thing was clear, he liked it.

Even so, a concern was around his head and thinking so much stressed him. He turned to look at Atsumu, who was looking at the ceiling. Noticing his gaze, he turned his head to look at him.

"I don't like you," he said directly. Atsumu laughed.

"Nice. Anything else?"

"I don't understand what we are doing, Miya-san..."

"Hey, come on, Miya-san is my brother. We just slept together, you can call me by name"

"What exactly are we doing? Why do you want to do this with me?"

"Before you mention it, I don't like you either. You attract me, yes, because otherwise I wouldn't have done all this, but I don't love you. Tobio, two people having sex doesn't mean they should be a couple. It’s fun and you needed to discover that world, we both won in that and had a good time. What problem do you see?"

"It's very confusing for me."

"Everything is confusing to you. Tell me, did you like it or not?"

"I did..."

"Well, that's it, don't turn it over. When you are ready for the threesome, I will leave you alone"

"You will do it?"

"Only if you want," and laughed again. "And I have to remind you that now you took the initiative because the sun warms you so much"

"Shut up, it's embarrassing..."

"It's not embarrassing to have an erotic dream of someone, you fool. It's natural."

"But it's Hinata..."

"And I've had them with my brother."

"Okay, you win..."

"Of course," Atsumu turned to the side so he could look at him more comfortably. "Look, the only thing you should think about is solving your sexual tensions with Shouyou-kun."

"I-it's not that"

"Of course it is. You are just experiencing sexual attraction for him, you can get worse over time. So, do something"

"Like what?"

"I have to tell you everything, buddy."

"Well, don't talk, calm down." Kageyama frowned and turned away.

"Look, we will do something. Ask each and every one of the boys what you have to do with Shouyou. Let's see how many match with me"

"Well, I will, since you never help."

"Excuse me, I've helped you learn the art of sex. A little thanks wouldn't hurt"

"You're welcome"

"Say "No problem" at least…"

&&&&&&&&

"Tobio-chan, stop frowning all the time. Now you aren't angry"

"Oh, yes... It's just..."

"No excuses, you're the worst in the rehearsals " it wasn't new that Oikawa was about to lose his temper in every rehearsal. “Focus, for once"

"Maybe what he's thinking is more important than your play," Atsumu said.

"Excuse me, my play is important. There are only two months left and we are very late!"

"Are you worried about your exams, Kageyama?" Akaashi asked.

"No, it's not that"

"If it isn't for your studies, forget about that," Oikawa insisted. Thoughtfully, Kageyama looked at him and Oikawa raised an eyebrow waiting for the occurrence.

"What should I do with Hinata?"

Atsumu laughed and Osamu looked at him as if thinking, "Why do I have such a weird brother?" Oikawa stood still for a moment, assimilating the question.

"I don't know, you'll know."

"No, I don't know"

"Tobio-kun doesn't understand what sexual tension is ~" Atsumu sang.

"Sexual tension with Chibi-chan? Eeeeew"

"Hey," Akaashi interrupted. "Hinata can have all the sex appeal, just like you."

"Look, don't get jealous now, we have enough with Suga-chan."

"Can we stop talking about Hinata's sex appeal...?" Kageyama muttered.

"Put on sunscreen, you're already turning red," said Atsumu.

"Stop barking," Osamu interrupted. "What do you mean by "what to do with Hinata"?"

"I have no idea, your brother told me to ask."

"I knew it was coming from him..."

"I think it's something we should talk about more privately and not so publicly," Akaashi said. "I mean it's not a matter to be treated in the middle of a rehearsal because the director can cut our tongue if we don't focus."

"I am a peaceful being," Oikawa defended. "Likewise, I don't admit love issues in rehearsals."

"Wasn't it you who came one day crying because Iwa-chan was acting weird?" Atsumu attacked.

"That was necessary!"

"I propose that we take a break, and talk about it in the courtyard. It's a nice day today" Akaashi proposed.

"Akashi for president," said Osamu.

Despite Oikawa's insistence on continuing the rehearsal, the rest of the group left the classroom and went to the garden. Oikawa, seeing himself outnumbered, followed them sullenly. They looked in the courtyard for a wooden table and sat there.

"The question is," Atsumu began to say. ", that Tobio has to solve certain things with the little sun.

"But I don't know what," said Kageyama. "This time, we didn't fight or anything..."

"If you haven't fought, there will be something else that worries you." Akaashi looked interested in that. "Do you feel uncomfortable when you are with him?"

"Sometimes, but others I am very calm. More than in another situation"

"What do you think about him?"

"He's a dumbass, but..." the four paid attention. “he's cute"

"Look, let's finish this once and for all," Oikawa said. "You like him or not?

Kageyama looked at him, thinking the answer. Then he looked down and started to blush.

"I like him..."

"Finally!"

"I told you," Atsumu accused.

"Y-you said nothing," Kageyama whispered, somewhat shy.

"Kageyama," said Akaashi. "You should tell him"

"What?!"

"Hinata and you are very similar, surely you need to be direct with what you feel. Go and tell him, keeping it will not do you any good. Hinata would prefer it that way"

"I'll think about it…"

"Get yourself together, Tobio," said Oikawa. "Nobody likes cowards."

"Well, it came to me that you spent a year and two months wondering whether to tell Iwaizumi that you liked him or not," said Osamu.

"Don't listen to what Mattsun and Makki say!"

"You can think about it, but not so much," said Akaashi.

Kageyama nodded. Just then, a message from Hinata arrived, asking him where he was. Kageyama frowned, confused, because they didn't plan to go out that day. Moreover, Hinata would now have to be at the stadium in the tournament... He indicated that he was in the courtyard of the academy, and got no response.

When they were already getting up from the table because it was starting to get cold, Hinata appeared. Needless to say, everyone was surprised to see him there, because he had never entered the academy before. Kageyama approached a little, wanting explanations, but stopped when he saw that he was crying.

"We've lost..." he muttered, in tears.

Then, he hugged him tightly, sinking his face into his chest.


	15. Accept me

Kageyama tightened the hug, listening as Hinata sobbed like an injured animal. He rested his chin on the head of the shortest and closed his eyes. If he had played, maybe he could have solved something... Or they would have lost all together, but at least Hinata wouldn't have had to come crying to the academy. They could have hugged there, on time. They could have supported each other at that moment.

Now, it was time to shut up and hug him until he stopped crying. But listening to it was very painful, not only because the redhead was the epithet of joy, but because he felt the defeat as his own. If his team had lost, it meant that he too although he hadn't been there.

"It was my fault, I made a mistake just at the end of the game…" he explained when he could finally speak without drowning. He didn't break the hug, it was still early for that. "I wouldn't have... I missed you so much, I was wrong..."

"Silly..."

"I know..." Hinata separated a little to look at him. His eyes were still glassy from crying. "How can I continue if I miss you so much? At this rate, I can't... I can't come with you..."

"You will come with me. Maybe in another team, but we'll be both here. We promised, remember...?"

"Yes, we promised..."

"We'll finish high school and get back together. I wait for you here in Tokyo"

"Can I stay like this for a while?" Hinata asked, snuggling up again. Kageyama nodded.

He didn't expect that Hinata would end up sleeping on his arms. He sighed and carried him in his arms to his room, where he left him in bed to rest better. He lay beside him and gently stroked his hair. He looked exhausted, and that was a lot considering the incredible resistance Hinata had. Kageyama shivered, he couldn't bear to see him that way. Kageyama was terribly hoping it would be temporary and that when Hinata woke up, he would be the usual happy boy.

Gently, he caressed the bridge of his nose where he had noticed that there was a trail of freckles. He sighed serenely, and get near him, hugging him. Hinata, deep asleep, snuggled. Kageyama continued stroking his hair and back so that he would sleep peacefully. He would take care of his dream.

Although he ended up falling asleep minutes later.

He woke up from Hinata's shouts, urging him to wake up. He had to return with the team or they would leave without him, because Tsukishima would not stay to wait for him. Still asleep, Kageyama got up. After a big yawn and stretching his arms, he looked at the redhead. He looked a little better than before, but he still didn't missed the sadness on the other's eyes. Kageyama worried.

"Come with me to the door," Hinata told him and they both went out into the hall.

They walked all the time in silence, until they reached the lobby. Kageyama held the door and Hinata turned before leaving to see him once more.

"Hey, Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"When will we meet again?"

"I have to get serious about the exams, you know... So, my mom won't let me come until the week we have on vacation. There we can meet, and I can rehearse with you before the festival..."

"Oh, sure... Well, until then..."

"We'll keep talking every day. I send you a message when we get to Miyagi"

"All right"

Suddenly, Hinata straightened and his eyes shone with determination. Kageyama was surprised by the sudden change, and he didn't know how to foresee that the boy would move towards him, take him by the hand and kiss him on the cheek.  
The two froze. Hinata released his hand and turned immediately. Blushing, he left there without looking at him for another moment.

Kageyama felt like an exploding bomb.

&&&&&&&&

"In the end, who was late was Tsukishima. No one knows where he had gone, and you know how he is, he didn't give us explanations." Hinata explained in a call.  
It seemed that he was already in a better mood, he was happier. Hinata wasn't someone of the people who hid his emotions, mostly because he couldn't. He was too honest, so Kageyama was confident that the redhead was the same as ever.

"Tsukishima always scolds us but he can arrive whenever he wants."

"I'm telling you... We arrived at Miyagi an hour late, but I'm home now."

"All right. Now, take a shower, eat and go to bed"

"You are not my mother ~"

"Suga-san asked me to tell you"

"Oh, then, okay. I'll be right back, we'll talk by Whatsapp" and he hung up.

Kageyama left his room for dinner and met the others in the cafeteria.

"How's Shouyou?" Kenma asked.

"Better. He seems more relaxed"

Kenma nodded, in gratitude for the information.

"Tsukishima was at home. Kuroo kicked us out and stayed with him alone"

"Uuuh, smells like they had fun there" Atsumu interfered.

"He would be comforting him," Semi proposed.

"Of course he was _comforting_ him."

"Have you have to comment something silly whenever you hear something related to sex?" Shirabu said.

"Of course, I love these subjects. I consider myself an expert"

"What you truly are, is annoying. Nothing else"

"Samuuu!"

"By the way," Semi changed the subject. "Are you already studying for the exams, Kageyama?"

"Well, I'm on it... Although I still have many doubts."

"On Saturday we'll look at it."

"Can I join?" Osamu said.

"Yeah, sure. Kageyama needs all the possible help"

Kageyama ignored them and began to drink water.

"No, I'm not very good at language."

"He uses his mouth for other things than talking," Atsumu released and Kageyama drowned in the water. "Wow, Tobio, you've got it! I'm very proud of you"

"Shut up, shut up..." he muttered, coughing. Osamu patted his back gently. When he recovered, he checked his cell phone. "Ah, Hinata has finished dinner..."

"Go, go."

"Yes." Kageyama got up. "This... Miya... Atsumu...- san, can we talk a moment later?"

"Yep. Just give me about fifteen minutes and I'll go" Kageyama nodded and left.

"Oh, how beautiful it is to be in love," said Semi. "Right?"

"Don't look at me," Shirabu defended.

"Oh, do we have another love interest?" Osamu asked.

"I think so"

"It is nothing about loving."

"Come on, if Tobio could accept it, you too," Atsumu said.

"And you two?" Osamu asked again, looking at Semi and Kenma. Kenma just denied without worries.

"No," Semi replied. "Everyone has a love interest and I am there, all alone"

"You speak as if you were 50 years old and hating life."

"What about you?" Shirabu said. "You always stick your noses and then shut up when your turn to speak comes."

The two remained silent for a moment. Atsumu smiled, Osamu did nothing.

"I will be eternally single," replied the blond. "Well, I'm leaving. Tobio wants to talk"

"Go back to the room," said Osamu. "Or I'll close the door inside. You know I hate that you leave it open every day"

"Yes, yes," he said without listening. Seconds, later Atsumu left the cafeteria.

Atsumu went to the dorms, Kageyama was waiting for him in the hall in front of his bedroom door. There was no need to say anything, when Miya came to his side the two began to walk towards a cleaning room.

"Well?" Atsumu asked, once inside.

"I was thinking about it, and if I have to tell Hinata that I like him, we shouldn't keep up with our thing. It's unfair..."

"Do you already feel prepared?"

"Yes"

"Well, then," Atsumu put his hands on the opponent's hip. ", let's consider this our last meeting. Come to our room tonight, don't let anyone see you"

Kageyama nodded. Atsumu ended up hugging him by the waist and brought him close to his chest. His hands circled his buttocks and tightened slightly, keeping him glued to his body. Kageyama rested his head on his shoulder and left his neck free to start kissing.

But their fun ended quickly, because someone opened the door. The two separated immediately but it was late, Sasaki and his friends had caught them fully.

"I knew it was one of you..." Sasaki said. "Although, I don't know why, but I'm not surprised that about you two"

"Excuse me, you just spoiled the moment," said Atsumu. "Have a little consideration, man."

"Someone like you shouldn't play cool."

"Oh," Atsumu approached hesitantly. "We both like threesomes, do you want to join?"

Atsumu was confident. He had seen that group thousands of times insulting and then leaving without further ado. He considered them a group of the type "a dog whose barks are worse than its bites". And he loved to make fun of someone, but he forgot one very essential thing:

He was not Oikawa.

Sasaki punched him in the nose and taking advantage of the daze from the impact, two of his teammates cornered him against a bookshelf. Kageyama approached to help him, but was held by two others who seized him by the shoulders. Sasaki also hit him in the face and his legs failed to hold him. Kageyama fell to his knees, but the two who seized him were in charge of throwing him to the ground.

"It's what guys like you deserve," Sasaki announced and, seconds later, he kicked him in the stomach.

Kageyama let out a scream of pain. He had received blows while training, but nothing like that. His body hunched over and his arms closed protecting the area, but immediately he was held and immobilized again. Sasaki pounced on him and started beating him.

He could not defend himself, because they held him tightly. He didn't know how to protect himself from the blows that burned him. He was scared, he didn't know where Atsumu was either. He didn't have time to see if he was okay or where he would be hit this time. If he had time to scream, he would ask for help. For somebody to get him off... He just heard laughter, and soon stopped seeing him. He was on the verge of fainting when they stopped. Sasaki pulled his hair.

"That will teach you a lesson."

He threw him on the floor and he and his group left the room.

Kageyama was shaking, terrified and bruised. Small tears came out of his eyes, and his body hurt a lot. He couldn't move, so he didn't know how long he was lying on the floor. He forced himself to turn his head and look for Atsumu. It took time to focus, but he saw him on the floor next to the shelf. Atsumu tried to get up, but he got dizzy. Blood came out abundantly from his nose, staining his face and chest.

They looked at each other. Kageyama let out a groan, Atsumu said nothing but looked stunned. Miya was the first to be able to crawl towards him and placed his arms on his shoulders. Kageyama held on and the two, using each other's remaining strength, rose. They staggered a little but tried to balance the other one. They grabbed their shoulders and crawled to the infirmary.

&&&&&&&&

They were taken to the hospital in case they had serious injuries, since Kageyama held his stomach and Atsumu couldn't stop bleeding. Kageyama was out of danger, and Atsumu had a fracture that they had to realign again. The two remained silent, still shocked. Even Atsumu, who seemed the more daring of the two, was trembling.

Hours later, the two were still in the infirmary of the academy. The nurse had forced them to stay there for the rest of the night. Kageyama was lying down, still protecting his abdominal area as if he feared another blow. Atsumu remained incorporated, his nose splinted. Neither could sleep. Atsumu dared to look at him. He knew that the other would be as frightened as he was.

Atsumu was bad at giving hope to someone. If there was anything to say, he had no idea of what. Asking how he was, it was useless because he could already see it. Telling him that everything was over would be silly since he had every right to feel fear. He felt it too. Nothing would be fixed. 

Suddenly, the door opened wide.

"I want names!" Osamu said angrily. The nurse sent shut him up, but he wasn't there to obey.

"Surely you have an idea," said Atsumu.

"The asshole of Sasaki and his minions?" his brother nodded. "Son of a bitch"

"Samu, it's still too late for you to scream."

"Shut up," he snapped. Then, he relaxed a little and looked at Kageyama. "How are you?"

"Nothing serious," he replied almost in a whisper.

"They won't get away scot-free" We will tell the principal, they cannot ignore an aggression"

"Exactly," replied the principal, who just entered at that moment. "We need all the names of those who made that infringement. Kageyama, you are a minor so we have called your parents. They will be here in the morning"

Kageyama cringed. What would he tell them, that they had beaten him because they found him with a boy? He already had enough with an aggression, he didn't need his parents' disapproval...

When they gave the names, the principal let them rest. The nurse kicked Osamu out, because he was too upset and would disturb the rest of the two wounded, although neither of them slept. Every trace of adrenaline had evaporated to become not only physical but also mental exhaustion.

Neither dared look at each other nor talk. Not only was the fear felt by oneself, but a strange guilt was added for not having been able to stop a single blow and for not having been able to help the other. The group outnumbered them, but they didn't know how to fight this kind of defeat. They had failed themselves and each other.

In the morning, the nurse banned visits until the boys were discharged. There were protests from visitors, who had already been noticed of what happened and wanted to be with them. Suga almost knocks the door down, but they could convince him not to.

They let Kageyama's parents pass. Even though his body ached, Kageyama tensed when he saw them. He didn't know how to deal with that situation.

"What have they done to you...?" his mother said, stroking his hair while watching his bandaged wounds.

"I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry" he murmured.

"Who should feel sorry, are them" his father said. "Tell us how did that happened"

Kageyama trembled.

"I... those guys always insulted us... They are homophobic..."

"Honey, that..."

"Yes, it is that. I liked boys, and I like a boy now. Why is it so disappointing...?"

"It isn't..."

"Don't lie!" Kageyama trembled even more. "I heard you. You were disappointed. Why? Why is it so bad!?"

Kageyama gasped, enduring the crying. The fear grew again. He had been beaten mercilessly just because he was with another boy. They had him as a disappointment because they had seen him hugging Hinata. He didn't understand what was wrong with that, or why he deserved a beating.

"It's not bad. It's just..." Kageyama looked at them, tears were already falling. "Don't cry, I know it wasn't right to say that and sometimes I think things I shouldn't..."

"Why am I a shame for you...? Am I such a bad son? I have never disobeyed you, I don't take drugs, nor have I treated you badly... What have I done, then...?"

His parents didn't know what to answer. They hadn't realized that they had somewhat exaggerated, until they saw him crying. It was true, he never gave them problems. They simply hadn't understood him at all.

"Is it because I get bad grades and I'm gay? If that's why, I don't understand..."

"You're not a bad son... We care about your future."

"You don't... You haven't worried about my likes, you haven't seen me play once. You only talk to me about grades and subjects. You don't know what I want to do... or who I want to be with. And I didn't know it either... I had to learn it alone or with other help... Not with yours"

"We never wanted to do that to you, Tobio. We thought we were doing the right thing"

"No one has listened to me until now, and they weren't you, who did so."

His mother hugged him, crying like him.

"You're not a disappointment, you can be with whoever you want... And you can also do what you want, we just wanted you to graduate. We felt you weren't collaborating and it got out of hand... We're sorry..."

Kageyama didn't answer, just waited to calm down. His parents didn't add anything either, they hugged him in silence. Perhaps, if they had not put so much pressure, their son would have told them what he wants and what happened to him at the academy. Many concerns could have been avoided. Maybe not the aggression, because the asshole was still Sasaki, but it could have lightened things up a bit.

When Kageyama calmed down completely, his parents undid the hug. The nurse had advised them to let him rest a little after such strong emotion, and they accepted. After all, they had still to talk with the principal about the matter. When they were reaching the door, Atsumu caught their attention.

"Go see him play only one game and you won't have to worry about his future."

They said nothing, Atsumu didn't expect it either. When they left, he looked at Kageyama who was slowly wiping the tears from his face, carefully to not touch any wounds. Kageyama also looked at him when he finished cleaning.

"You know?" Atsumu said, ready to speak. He rose slowly and came over to sit next to him, on his bed. "It's not the first time I've been beaten. You know I don't hide myself, and that bothers many of them. So, imagine that the same type of human discovers my secret"

"It would be worse?" Kageyama asked, somewhat scared. If the beating had already seemed horrible to him, he couldn't imagine what would happen to the twins.

"You can count on that" he looked into his eyes. Kageyama had never seen them full of fear. "You were lucky, you know that? Your parents have accepted it. They have accepted that you like men. My mom knows that I'm gay, but if people knew about me and Samu, I wouldn't be so lucky.

He bit his lip, although it hurt from a wound. He looked away: first he lowered his eyes to the ground, then he looked at the ceiling. He smiled.

"I can't tell them who I really am. I must always live in secret, remain as someone who doesn't settle down and will always be single when I am not. I can't introduce my boyfriend to anyone, because he's my brother. I can't say that I have someone, that I love him... that I want to continue living with him. I can never be free, Samu either"

"Atsumu..."

"And it hurts as if it kills me." Atsumu sobbed. "I prefer a thousand hits for being gay, because at least it's something I can say out loud even when there are stupid people. It's one thing I don't hide... But you..."

"I...?"

"You don't deserve this, and I feel... I feel like I've dragged you into this."

"It was me who asked to speak alone and they followed us..."

"Not for that, is that... You know about us, it makes you join our silence and it may be too heavy... It's unfair."

"I don't mind hiding it. It isn't like I talk to anyone about who is with whom.

"I know." Atsumu closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't cover his face because of his hurting nose, and he didn't know how to control tears. "I know it very well. Very few people know about us, only Kita-san and Suna. Suna finds out everything, and then you tell me I like to gossip...

He sobbed for a while longer, trying to control himself. It was inevitable, once started he couldn't stop. And that embarrassed him.

"That we have found people who support us means a lot to us..." He searched for his hands and held on to them. "That's why I want to tell you on behalf of both of us that... if you ever need anything, you can count on us..."

Kageyama nodded.

"You know...? I have the answer to your question, to why we were doing all of this... And most likely, I would have fallen in love with you if I didn't love Samu... You're the best person I've ever met"

"I don't know what to say to this..."

"Don't worry. I'd rather have you as a friend. I don't have many, so it's just as important to me..."

"I didn't have them until recently. I was afraid to come here, because the few friends I had stayed in Miyagi and I was leaving... But now, I don't have that fear anymore. I feel good with everyone, and with you too. You too are my friend..."

"Who would have thought, huh?" Atsumu smiled. Although he still had tears, he looked calmer.

Then he hugged him. He rested his cheek on his shoulder, he couldn't bury his face because of his broken nose. Kageyama complained a little, so he loosened the hug but didn't separate. Embracing a friend felt really good...

&&&&&&&&

After a few hours, they let them out of the infirmary. Kageyama was somewhat shrunken because everything still hurt, but he could move well and go to class. Atsumu had to change his clothes because he still had blood on them. Upon leaving, the whole group was waiting outside and went into a rage when they learned more details. Suga hugged Kageyama, insulting the aggressors.

The problem was that there were still classes at the academy, so they all had to disperse. Kageyama and Atsumu were allowed to be late so Miya went to his room to change and Kageyama waited in the hall. He didn't count on Oikawa staying there too.

"What exactly happened?"

"We've already said it... Sasaki and his group attacked us."

"There's something you don't say. You weren't attacked in the cafeteria or in the halls. What happened?"

"They followed us and began to insult us, you know what they say... Atsumu answered them, but they got angry"

"Why you two? Did Sasaki tell you something before?" Oikawa suspected that Sasaki's motive for hitting them was that Atsumu was the most open there and that Kageyama had already been the target of rumors before. But there was something that failed to him.

"He didn't tell us anything. He was looking... he was looking for those who were almost caught in the hall at night..."

"And why did he follow you?"

Kageyama started to move nervously. Atsumu's "classes" were secret, they hadn't told anyone in the group, much less the threesome's plan. Oikawa being the first to know that didn't give him much confidence even though he knew that the older wouldn't stop asking until he got the correct answer. Kageyama approached to make the conversation as private as possible in the middle of a hallway.

"Atsumu... teaches me. Well, he taught me. Just yesterday I told him to stop"

"In what!?"

"I don't need to say anything more... Sasaki followed us and caught us in the cleaning room"

"Tobio, you were innocent!"

"It was only for a while, until I was ready to..." he stopped there.

"To...?"

"Nothing" Kageyama couldn't say anything else, or he would get into trouble. But he was an honest boy, so Oikawa saw right away that he was hiding something more important. "I won't say anything else."

"I wouldn't have imagined something like that... I mean, it was weird seeing you together every day but this..."

"Why is it weird? Atsumu is my friend"

"Certainly more than a friend..."

"My friend," he said stubbornly.

"It's still weird. You are too different from each other.

"You and Iwaizumi-san are also different, and he seems like a good friend..."

"I am a good friend too!"

The two shut up and looked to the side. They had noticed that someone was watching them from afar; Sasaki disappeared in a corner but they already knew he was looking at them. Kageyama shrugged involuntarily. What was Sasaki doing there, in the infirmary hall? Did he come for him or for Atsumu...?

"Let's follow him," said Oikawa.

"No..."

"I don't allow you to have fear. If he was looking at us, it's because he wanted something and we're going to ask him ~"

Oikawa took him by the arm and led him to where Sasaki had disappeared. But Osamu was ahead of them. He didn't see them, because he passed them, almost running for him. Oikawa and Kageyama followed him, curious to see what he would do. He looked very angry.

"Hey, moron," he shouted. Sasaki turned, confused. Osamu took him by the shirt and stamped him against the wall. "If you touch my brother or that boy again, you'll going to get it, do you understand!?"

Sasaki muttered something, he was really scared. He didn't have his group to help him, he was face to face with Osamu so he had all the points to get hit.

"You and the shit bags that go with you can already greet a hospital bed if you put your hands back on them."

"Ok... Received..."

"But don't think that is enough to leave you alone..."

Osamu clenched his free hand into a fist and stamped it against his stomach. He then hit him in the nose and released him. Sasaki fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"You will say that you have fallen down the stairs," he warned, and left there still without noticing Oikawa and Kageyama.

"Ara ~," Oikawa sang. "You make it, you take it. Too bad you don't bleed more..."

Sasaki made a leap of fright to see them. He looked clearly intimidated by Oikawa, but he could give Kageyama an annoying look.

"Ah, ah," Oikawa interrupted. "If you have to say something to Tobio, you'll tell me first."

"I have nothing to say... I just need to go to the infirmary..."

"Oh ~ can’t you go alone? I mean, you are such a great man..., so righteous. That's what you think, isn't it? Take care of yourself, great defender of supreme heterosexuality"

"You know nothing..."

"All I know is that you deserve more than a couple of punches." He approached to stay in front of him. Sasaki cringed. "Oh, there is no reason to fear. I will not do anything to you, my precious hands do not touch unpleasant things like you"

"Oikawa-san..."

"Calm down, Tobio-chan, there's no reason to fear. Sasaki is going to leave us all alone, right?" Sasaki didn't answer. "Are we not speaking the same language. You're going to leave us alone, right?"

"Yes..."

"Looks like your mosquito brain starts to understand the situation. Let's go, Tobio, there's nothing to do here anymore"

And the two left the hall.


	16. We need more holidays, please

The monstrosity that turned out to be the exams decreased a bit compared to the previous trimester. Partly, because Kageyama received very intense private lessons. Although he still failed in many aspects, in others he had improved to the point of having the possibility of reaching the pass mark. Kageyama didn't expect an outstanding grade, far from it. He just wanted to pass, so he was doing well.

He did well enough to pass History and English. Arts, having teamed with Semi, wasn't a problem at all. In Literature and Science, his average rose. In the remaining ones, the disaster remained the same. The good thing about it was that, once the exams were over, they would have a whole week of vacation.

"Remember that we will have to meet to prepare the play," said Oikawa, who in those last weeks had not left him alone for a second. "The festival is just around the corner..."

"Yeah Yeah..."

"My God, I can't believe that time flies this way," he complained. "We still have to prepare so many things!"

Oikawa got up and left, muttering things about him. He had entered the spiral of an artist's burden.

"What will you do this holiday, apart from rehearsing, Tobio?" Atsumu asked.

"Now that I can play volleyball again, I'll meet with Hinata. We will have the whole week"

"Why don't you come to Hyogo for a few days? We would give you a tour of the city"

"And we would take you to the best restaurants," Osamu said. "We have a list."

"Besides, since Tokyo is in the middle of the two of us, we could go back to the academy together."

"Um... It's fine for me. Ah, I have to go now or I'll miss the train."

"Enjoy the holidays, Tobio-kun~ Call me to remember when we meet."

"Okay," he said, before leaving.

After saying goodbye to others, Kageyama left the academy. Outside, Suga, Oikawa, Semi and Shirabu were waiting for him. He would go with them to Miyagi, Oikawa and Suga, who had a home in Tokyo, took advantage of vacations to see their families.

Thus, the group approached the train station and got on the one that would take them to their hometown.

"No, I can't help you with English these days," Suga told him. "I have to prepare an official exam, and we wouldn't have the same level."

"Oh, it's fine"

"I can answer your questions, if you want," said Semi. "Send me the questions on my mobile, and I'll solve them when I can."

"Study in the morning and in the afternoon rehearse," Oikawa ordered.

"Aren't you taking that play too hard?" Shirabu said.

"You don't understand! It is my first time directing a play, it is important for me. If Momoko-san brings someone from her company and sees me, she can see if I'm worth it or not for that"

"Well, then, you are serious about acting," said Suga.

"Yes, I have already decided. While I am not with the team, I will be acting. I will combine the two things"

"But, Oikawa-san," said Kageyama. "Didn't you say your parents don't accept it?"

"And they still don't, but I'm totally independent of them, remember?"

"What did they tell you?" Semi asked, interested.

"Bah, that I was a disgrace. Who says disgrace on this century? Only them" Oikawa shrugged. "I will continue with my plans and, if I'm starving, I'll manage alone."

"Well, that's... quite brave."

"We'll see how long it takes to crawl back to Mommy's house," Shirabu scoffed.

"Sorry, smart-ass dwarf, but I know how to fend for myself."

"But could you combine the two things?" Suga asked. "I mean, training is going to take a long time."

"It can't be that hard, and the day has twenty four hours, right? It may be tired, but it is something I like to do so it will be worth it. Life is long, so if I'm wrong, I can still fix it"

"Wow, how mature," Shirabu said, pretending surprise.

"You are very unpleasant"

"Oikawa-san, I thought you would go to college." Kageyama said, before they could start a verbal fight.

"For now, I don't plan to go. My parents were so annoying with this that they made me set my teeth on edge"

"You all have very complicated parents," Suga checked.

"Tell me about it" Shirabu said.

They all shut up. Shirabu had never mentioned the situation with his father, and they didn't expect him to. They thought the issue was too serious for the boy and that they would never hear him talk about it. Out of respect, they kept quiet and didn't ask anything. Oikawa could also endure.

Until, after five minutes, they opened their mouths again.

"But your parents let you play, right?" They asked Kageyama.

"Oh Yes. In fact, as soon as I arrive I have arrived with Hinata and I will catch up"

"Uuuy," Oikawa scoffed. "What do you mean catch up? ~"

"To play, what else?"

"You still haven't told him that you like him, right?" Suga asked.

"Oh... No. Wait, how do you know?"

"Kageyama, we all know it," Semi replied.

"You are so obvious," said Shirabu.

"Aren't you too? Semi let go.

"Leave me alone"

"Oh, so you can say whatever you want," Oikawa jumped. "And they can't tell you anything. Hypocrite"

"When do you think is the best time to say that?" Kageyama interrupted them again.

"You can try after playing," Suga suggested. "You both like it, so Hinata would be in a good mood."

"No, no," said Oikawa. "Leave it after the play. I don't want him to be dumbfounded while we rehearse. In addition, Chibi-chan also participates and I don't want affection on stage"

"If Iwaizumi acted, you would do the same," Shirabu told him. "Hypocrite"

"So, at the festival?" Kageyama said. Apparently, he had a natural gift to interrupt their battalions. "Hinata is going to stay for a few days."

"It may be a good time," said Suga.

"The important thing is be yourself and tell him at your own pace," Semi advised.

"Bad idea," Sugawara and Oikawa released at the same time.

&&&&&&&&

The first days of vacation were very fruitful in volleyball. He could spend hours and hours playing because now his parents no longer scolded him. Sometimes he felt that they didn't like the idea of spending the whole morning outside, but they didn't reproach him.

Hinata, at first, began to ask him how he was. Surely he would have been informed about the aggression a few weeks ago, and the first day they met, Hinata spent a long time watching his face to see if any injuries were seen. Kageyama was already cured except an odd bruise that took longer to disappear. He had to insist him to stop looking at him, assuring him that he was fine.

His greatest concern with him was precisely... being with him. He had to think about how to confess, and having Hinata next to him day after day also made him nervous. What could he do? A ball with a note that says "I like you"? Kageyama was not good with words... He was neither thoughtful, nor sensitive, nor patient. Everything was coming uphill.

In addition, he saw Hinata throughout the day, since they not only played together but also came to rehearsals with Oikawa. Luckily, Oikawa kept his   
commandment to not allow love issues in rehearsals, so he had the two distracted by his corrections. Hinata, who had been proud of his individual rehearsals, took a big disappointment when Oikawa criticized absolutely everything.

With those two, Oikawa almost threw himself out of the window every half hour.

Although, in his words, throwing himself from Shirabu's attic had a certain class.

"I don't want dead people in my garden," was Shirabu's entire response.

"The houses of the rich are amazing!" Hinata could be heard from the bathroom. He had gone to inspect the apartment. "Kageyama, look, it throw bubbles!"

"Don't play with the bathtub, idiot," Kageyama released from the couch.

"Get out of the bathroom!" Shirabu shouted.

"These are the last ones," Ushijima announced, carrying everything from bags. He crossed the threshold and left them near another pile of bags, on the ground. They were the dresses for the play.

"Semi-san doesn't come today" Kageyama asked.

"He is, it's weird that he hasn't appeared yet" Shirabu said.

"Well, while we wait, we can start trying on costumes," said Oikawa. "The most important one makes everyone wait, so first Chibi-chan goes, then Tobio-chan and then me"

"But Kageyama is the protagonist," said Ushijima.

"I'm more important. Well, Chibi-chan, take your things and change.

Hinata took the bag in which Ushijima had written the name. Just when he was about to undress, Semi appeared. He looked tired, dragged his feet and kept his head down. He looked at everyone and then began to cry.

"What happens...?" Hinata muttered, confused.

"I told my parents that I like makeup and, well, my father was furious." Semi wiped his face with his hands.

"What did he say?" Shirabu asked, frowning.

"Well, that he had boys, not girls. That men don't do that, and those things..."

"They seem to have the speech learned. They only know how to repeat that"

"Typical of a closed mind," Oikawa added. "They think they know a lot and they just repeat nonsense like parrots."

"Semi-san, parents never understand anything," Kageyama said. "But at least they already know what you like"

"Yes, and my mother understood. I think she sensed it... I'm sorry, I need to calm down a bit"

"Here, don't go dehydrating," Ushijima told him, bringing him water.

"Thank you," he replied, taking the glass. Then he sat down.

"For this time, I must admit that Tobio-chan is right. You have said what you like, and their reaction is theirs. Now, go on with your life"

"Of course, it was easy for you. Your parents reproached you for your studies, my father is a sexist. How do I keep up with that?"

"The same as those of us who have bad parents," Shirabu muttered. "Ignore them."

"Exactly. I will send them the pamphlets where I appear as the protagonist" Oikawa nodded. "If you dislike makeup so much, on his birthday go painted like doll. Let's see what face he makes"

"Natsu is starting to put on makeup, you can advise her," Hinata suggested.

"And instead of testing on animals, put it on Ushiwaka," Oikawa proposed, pointing to the one mentioned. Ushijima looked at Semi.

"You can try it"

"I'm not going to do experiments with anyone but Tendou," said Semi, who was almost smiling.

"What a pity. My mother just bought a new, limited edition nail polish. I thought you wanted to try it" said Shirabu.

"Your mother buys expensive things, I couldn't even hold it..."

"Come on, Semi, you're not poor either. Go try it, it's in the bathroom"

"Hey, what's wrong with being poor?" Hinata asked, while Semi left the hall guided by Shirabu.

"Oh, if it's an expensive product, I want to try it. The luxury fits me well" Oikawa released, following them. Before disappearing down the hall, he addressed the rest. "Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan, start changing."

After a while, Shirabu returned alone.

"While the queens are distracted with make-up, let's get to work."

"He has two centimetres left," Ushijima announced.

"That's because I grew up," Hinata confirmed proudly.

"You're still the shortest," Kageyama said.

"Don't kill the illusion, man."

"It's just right for you," Ushijima announced again.

"Kageyama hasn't grow up" said Hinata. "I won"

"How are you going to win if I'm still taller than you?"

"Of everything, victories are obtained"

"You cheat all the time, do you think I don't know that?"

"I don't cheat, they're just little help!"

Kageyama and Hinata still had for long, but their stomachs roared interrupting them. The two at once looked at Shirabu, the owner of the house. He sighed when he understood.

"Time to snack, I guess." he said, resigned, and went to the kitchen. What was not expected, was that Ushijima followed him.

Shirabu tried to act normal. Each time he held up less time with him in the same room, and he avoided any possible eye contact. He also tried not to talk to him for anything other than greeting and saying goodbye. There was something too strong that made him look away and keep quiet when Ushijima was around: shame.

"I heard they could grant your father provisional freedom," he said suddenly.

He almost dropped a plate, Ushijima was in time to take it so that it didn't fall. Shirabu stiffened and turned his head not to look at him. Ushijima had come very close to catch the plate.

Shirabu could have continued with his vow of silence, but in the end he replied:

"Yes"

"That means things will be better, right?"

"I don't know, I don't want to know. I don't care what that man can do, he's nothing to me anymore"

Ushijima said nothing, and Shirabu didn't expect it either. In fact, he expected him to go to the living room again and leave him alone. Mentioning his father was a taboo imposed and, although he tried it not to affect him and be able to continue a normal conversation, Shirabu succumbed. He was trying to normalize it before his father came home, or knives would jump. But he couldn't, his father had left them in a huge mess. He and his mother had been left in the mud because of their whims.

"Shirabu, why do you avoid me?" Ushijima's question took him out of his thoughts.

"I don't avoid you," he lied.

"You talked more before. With Eita, you speak normally but not with me. Am I the problem? I did something?"

Of course he had done nothing. It was Shirabu himself who thought Ushijima would reject him for having been a shame for everyone. Shirabu dared to look at him now. Ushijima was serious, as always, but he seemed interested in knowing what was happening to him. He genuinely cared, and he couldn't leave him with those doubts.

"You didn't do anything, Ushijima-san. You are not the problem"

"So?"

"How were you going to look at a shame like me...?"

"Explain yourself"

Shirabu sighed, controlling a tremor. He turned to look at him, Ushijima was still serious.

"Wherever I go, they recriminate me everything. Wherever I go, I give a bad image. I can't go to college because I'm sure something like that would happen to me too. You passed me the responsibility of the team, and I failed. How could you look at someone who ruins everything?"

"They took you out of the team because they didn't want your name to stand out, not because you were a bad player. If so, you wouldn't have been the captain. You are good"

"And what does it matter, if I surely can't play more? I no longer have a place in this world..., not where I want to be"

"It was your father who robbed his clients."

"Tell that to everyone who talks about me, to everyone who insults me and leaves me notes in class. To all those who flee from me and look at me with disgust"

"Have I looked at you with disgust?"

"No..."

"Then I don't see why you can't talk to me. I am not ashamed of you"

Shirabu's shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

"You aren't...?"

"Why should I?" he asked with interest.

"I failed you..."

"You haven't done such a thing"

Shirabu put his hands to his mouth to suppress a sob. Everything he had built on Ushijima by rejecting it had been invented by his own mind. The shame he felt for himself was not what Ushijima felt. His heart was turning to stone to withstand all the humiliations to which the foreign people had submerged him and now, with the clarification of Ushijima, his chest opened and allowed a little warmth to pass. It felt good...  
Ushijima took two steps until he was in front of him.

"Shirabu," he called, and the boy raised his head to look at him. "Let's have a date"

First, Shirabu was stunned. Second, it paled. Third, he passed out on the kitchen floor.

"Can you help me?" Ushijima asked, leaving the kitchen. "Shirabu has passed out."

"What have you done, heartless monster?" Oikawa reproached him.

"I only asked for a date"

"What?! Just like that?!" Semi exclaimed.

"How did I have to tell him?"

"You are a mess, Wakatoshi," Semi reproached him. And he went to the kitchen to help Shirabu.

"Have you seen that, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa said. "That's how things are not done"

"Kageyama, will you have a date...?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama stared at him. Then his face exploded in red. He shoved him and went to lock himself in the bathroom.

"And what did I do now?" Hinata was heard saying.

&&&&&&&&

On Friday, Kageyama was at a train station in Hyogo. He was an hour late because he took the wrong train when he passed through Tokyo. However, their tour guides had not yet arrived. He sat waiting for them on top of the suitcase, hoping not to crush it with his weight. He played Candy Crush a little, exceeding the level where he was going. Such was the achievement that he communicated to Kenma by message, and he replied with the thumb up emoticon.  
Suddenly, he felt him being pulled by the handle of the suitcase and almost thrown on the floor. It was the Miya twins, who else.

"Welcome to our lands, Tobio."

"Ready to get to know the best city in Japan?"

"Ready to know the best house of all, that is, ours?"

"Ready to eat?"

"Ready to drink?"

"I'm prepared, yes," Kageyama said.

"We'll make sure you have a good experience here," Osamu said.

"And you will leave with a happy ending," Atsumu added. "Now you understand me"

"You mean the threesome...?"

"Look at him, Samu, he knows how to talk..." said the blond, with tears in his eyes.

"Well, I hope he continues to evolve so he don't have to learn to talk nonsense like you, Tsumu."

"It's eleven in the morning and he's already pouring salt where he goes. Ignore him, Tobio-kun. I'm a better guide than him, so you'll listen to me"

"But Osamu-san seems to understand a lot about restaurants” Osamu nodded.

"What, don't you trust me?"

"No," Kageyama and Osamu answered at the same time.

"I don't consent to you joining him, understand?"

"If you stop complaining, we can go now and leave the suitcase at home," said Osamu. "Follow me, Kageyama. That idiot is always lost"

Osamu put an arm around Kageyama's shoulders. Atsumu kept complaining.

After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at Miya's house.

"Your room will be the guest room." It's that door over there" they told him, while they showed him the house. "Don't make much noise, our mother is sleeping. She works at night"

"Oh, okay," he replied quietly.

The two brothers led him to a room. Kageyama imagined that a guest room would have the basics (bed and closet), but he found a complete room. He looked at them somewhat confused. Why have a room as well as a simple guest room?

"Oh, our father slept here when he lived at home. We leave it like this, don't worry and get comfortable"

"Your parents sleep separately?"

"Yeah, they always have. Let's go for a walk, our mother will get mad if we wake her up, like Samu"

"Reason would not be lacking, rest is sacred."

"See, Tsumu? The boy has better values than you. Come on, Kageyama, I'll invite you to an ice cream"

"Great"

The two came forward again leaving Atsumu behind. After strolling a little and showing Kageyama the surroundings, they sat on the terrace of a café to eat that ice cream.

"So... A little bird told me you're going to confess at the festival," Atsumu said.

"Now he talk to birds. Don't do drugs, brother"

"I have contacts. You shouldn't worry, Tobio, the group will do everything possible to leave you two alone"

"How will you do it?"

"We can think of something. Wait, I'll create a WhatsApp group" seconds later, he was already fiddling with the mobile.

"How can I tell him?"

"I think Hinata doesn't go around things much. Just tell him"

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Do you lie to him a lot?"

"No..."

"As long as you don't make fun of him as Idiot Tsumu does, you can do well."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you too" Atsumu replied, focusing on his cell phone.

"It's hard," Kageyama continued. "I don't even know if Hinata likes boys."

"Do you think I knew that my brother loved me?"

"I can't talk to you two, because you always make it worse..."

"Take it as an advantage. We are the most disastrous thing you can get, so you'll always be better"

Atsumu left his cell phone on the table, he was bored. And when he got bored, he said any mockery possible.

"Well, then, the threesome is tonight or not?" he released without thinking. Osamu and Kageyama stared at him. He had said it in the middle of public roads, without any shame. "You know... A trio that each one brings his instrument and we improvise."

"I'm in love with an idiot," Osamu muttered, covering his face with one hand.

"Its fine, but I want to eat whatever I want."

"Look at him, how he command us."" said Atsumu. "You like having two handsome boys just for you, huh, you naughty"

"We could go to a buffet, so you can eat whatever you want," said Osamu.

"You're spoiling him a lot," said Atsumu. "You'll see when I get jealous..."

"You can't be without talking to me for more than a minute, I know you. If you are done, let's continue the tour. There is much to see yet"

The two nodded and rose after Osamu. After paying, they continued on their way through the city. Kageyama was practically being dragged by the twins. They wanted him to see everything at once, always pulling him from here to there. They even fought to see where they were going.

They even ended up falling to a pond in a park, after shoving each other. Kageyama didn't even care, though they had to go home again to change clothes. His mother scolded them for dirtying the parquet.

Kageyama noticed this time, in the photos that decorated some furniture. Osamu and Atsumu appeared in all, some with their mother. Others had been cut quite badly. Perhaps because his father appeared, from whom he recalled that he had been told that he no longer lived there. Would something serious have happened?

"Oh, I did that," said Atsumu, seeing he distracted looking at the photos after changing. ", when they finally divorced"

"Finally?"

"My father didn't love us, he just stayed because my mother forced him. Typically, she gets pregnant and the dude forgets about everyone. And more when he found out we were two. My mother didn't work and if they separated before, he could throw her out of the house with us included. But she got a job and not long ago they divorced. Therefore, at last. It was what we all expected.

"I see..."

Osamu appeared with dry clothes.

"The buffet awaits us, guys. Let's go now, or they will take away the best place"

At the mention of food, the other two shone their eyes. After saying goodbye to their mother, the three left the building to go to the restaurant. There, there were no rules to follow for what they could eat as much as they wanted. All three had stomachs the size of an elephant, so they could eat without anyone reproaching them for the monstrous amount that they left.

Afterwards, they took their time to return home. They had to lower the food, so they took a little walk until they decided to go home. Then they just had to go to the same room...

Kageyama woke up first. His body was somewhat sore, but it could have been worse if he had not received the previous "training". He tried to stretch a little without waking the two sleeping next to him. Samu wrinkled his forehead a little when he noticed movement, since he was in the middle. His brother didn't noticed anything, he slept deeply leaning on his bare back, drooling him all.

The deal of teaching him had ended, he supposed. Now, everyone would continue with their own life without involving anything sexual because Kageyama preferred to be alone with Hinata. If he corresponded, of course. If at first it seemed weird, now he had normalized it.

Osamu woke up a few minutes later. He gave a long and long yawn before opening his eyes completely.

"'orning..." he murmured. He turned a little to look at his sleeping brother. "So slobbery..."

He laid him on the bed and tucked him a little, Atsumu continued sleeping despite the change of support. Osamu sat up and started looking for his pyjamas. He also took the opportunity to pass it to Kageyama.

"Let's go to have breakfast. Tsumu is going to take long, still"

Osamu waited for Kageyama to have dressed and they both went to the kitchen. While Miya prepared breakfast, Kageyama offered to set the table.

"Well, how you are feeling?" he asked.

"All right. It was a weird thing, but it wasn't bad"

"Of course not. You did a good job, it looks like Tsumu taught you well"

"Oh... thanks, I guess."

Osamu was going to add something, but was interrupted by a hug. Atsumu surrounded him with his arms behind his back and left a kiss on the back of his neck. Then he leaned on his shoulder.

"You left me alone," he muttered.

"We were hungry," replied his brother, stroking one arm.

Atsumu rested his chin on Osamu's shoulder so he could look straight ahead.

"Good morning, Tobio."

"Good morning," he replied, looking at them curiously. Never before had he had the opportunity to see them so cuddly.

"Sit down and have breakfast," Osamu told him. Atsumu took advantage and sat on his legs.

"Will you give it to me?"

"We have our guest in front of us."

"Tobio has already seen how we are in bed, he won't mind if you feed me"

Indeed, Kageyama had focused on his breakfast and no longer paid attention to them.

"Since tomorrow is your last day here," said Osamu. -"Would you like to do something special?"

"Not really," Kageyama replied. "I don't know what can be done, after all."

"Let's party," Atsumu suggested.

"They should forbid you from entering all the clubs in the world," said Osamu.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you entertain me, huh?" Atsumu muttered, with a sweet voice. Then he kissed him on the lips and they stayed like that for a while.

Kageyama focused on his own. Nor he was going to watch them all the time, they would want their privacy even if they kissed and pampered in front of him. Having already finished breakfast, he looked at his cell phone. Oikawa had sent him a message.

Oikawa:  
_Stop having budsex with Atsumu and take the opportunity to rehearse_  
_9:07 am_

"Did they send you a spam message?"

"Almost. Oikawa-san wants us to rehearse"

"We already know the play by heart. The other day I even dreamed about it, Oikawa ended up killing us all because we changed the script"

"He worries too much, we don't do it badly either," said Osamu.

"Yeah. And you don't know how good Samu looks with a looks..."

"Oh no, another fetish..."

"Is it my fault that you have good legs to show with a skirt? I think not"

"Go on, finish breakfast. There is still much to teach Kageyama from the city"

"But are you going to give the food to me or not?"

Osamu sighed.

"Kageyama, get ready. Feeding him is like feeding a baby, it will take us hours"

"All right"

Kageyama got up and left the kitchen, leaving them to his own. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and also took the opportunity to answer Oikawa's message.

Kageyama:  
_They say they already know their role_  
_10:47 am_

Oikawa:  
_I will believe it when I see it. Remind them that on Monday we will do the dress rehearsal_  
_10:48 am_

Kageyama:  
_..._  
_10:48 am_  
_I had forgotten it. I didn't bring the things_  
_10:48 am_

Oikawa:  
_Tobio-chan !!!!!!!!!!!!! You are a mess_  
_10:48 am_

Kageyama:  
_I will tell Hinata to bring it to me_  
_10:48 am_

Oikawa:  
_You better. Nobody is going to ruin the play._  
_10:48 am_

In Oikawian terms that encompassed many things, so Kageyama wasn't sure if he would survive that or even live to see the stage. But he had been able to endure the rehearsals, so once the play was done he could forget about it.

Even so, he was afraid.


	17. The festival

The first day of class after vacation is terrible, but more for someone in particular. The festival would take place on Friday throughout the day, and the play would be performed in the afternoon. Oikawa was on the verge of collapsing during the week, and no one even dared to ask him what time it was.

As if that were not enough, on Friday they found him drinking black coffee, when he was the type who drink diabetes in the form of Frappuccino’s with cream and caramel on top. But the storm was just beginning. He went from feeling down to burst into hysteria. The academy had left them a classroom to change and they could be heard screaming from the hallway downstairs.

"We're so late..." he said, going from one place to another in the classroom. “And we still lack costumes, because Mr. Tobio-chan forgot and neither he nor the Miya have them. And where's Chibi-chan!?"

"You stop screaming, or I'll paint a disaster on your face," Semi threatened, already fed up, while putting makeup on Kenma.

"Hinata has arrived," Kageyama announced, checking his cell phone. "I'll go find him."

"Go, run! There is no time to lose" Oikawa ordered.

"I go with you, I need rest from so much screaming," Akaashi said.

Kageyama and Akaashi left the classroom and left for the train station. Hinata was waiting for them loaded with several bags and handed them out so that the poor man would not drag things. They didn't need to break something and give Oikawa a heart attack.

"Aren't you excited?" Hinata said. "After so much time rehearsing, we'll finally do it."

"I don't know if I'm glad," said Akaashi. "This is being hell, but at least it's over."

"Hell?" asked the redhead. "Why?"

"Oikawa-san is getting angry."

"Uh oh..."

Hinata could understand how Oikawa got angry when they made a mistake in the script or did something wrong. 

They arrived at the academy and Oikawa's voice was still heard down the hall. Before entering, they met Iwaizumi outside.

"Aren't you going in? Surely he lets you” Akaashi told him.

"Yes, he let me, but I'm not that crazy. He's getting on my nerves even in the hallway"

Suddenly, a scream interrupted. The four remained silent, without reacting yet. Bokuto ran out of the classroom, scared.

"Akaaaashi, Oikawa has been possessed!"

"What happened?" Iwaizumi asked.

"We dropped a one of the fake walls..."

"Bokuto-san..." 

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

"I don't know if I want to get in," Hinata muttered.

"It will be worse if we don't," Akaashi observed. "Come on. Iwaizumi-san, please go ahead"

Iwaizumi sighed and entered the classroom followed by the other boys. Everyone inside the classroom was grouped to one side, clearly protecting themselves behind Shirabu, who held a rule in case Oikawa attacked. On the other side, Oikawa was kneeling, in the form of a ball, near the set that had fallen to the ground.

Iwaizumi approached.

"Is it broken?" he asked quietly.

"It has bended..." Oikawa muttered, crying.

"Then you can continue using it. Go, get up" he bent down a little to separate his arms from his legs and undo the ball he had formed with himself. He put his arms around his shoulders for Oikawa to hug him.

"Iwa-chan, everything's going to end wrong... No one will like my play because it's been all too bad..."

"The play has not yet been done, fool." He got up, taking Oikawa with him. "You are such a drama queen."

Oikawa stayed hugged for a while longer until he had calmed down. He straightened and wiped his face. He sighed and no longer shouted.

"Iwaizumi is a hero without a cape..." everyone else agreed.

"Good," Semi muttered. "Better to continue. Kageyama, it's your turn..."

"Now that we have the costumes," Oikawa announced, no longer crying. "let's dress up"

"Let me see those skirts," Atsumu released, and his brother elbowed him.

With the costumes, the atmosphere relaxed a little. It was fun to dress up, and considering the tension of floating in the classroom before, that was very relaxing. Who was screaming now was Bokuto when he saw Akaashi in a dress, although he knew little that Akaashi did it internally when he saw him with his hair combed.

Once ready, they went to the auditorium where they had put a sheet as a curtain. Oikawa got nervous again, but at least he didn't scream. Rather, it was the opposite, he was speechless. He let the group get ahead a little while he was behind.

"Don't go back to the drama queen mode again," Iwaizumi told him, beside him.

"What if I do it wrong...?"

"You have rehearsed a lot, you more than anyone. It will come out well"

He took his hand to cheer him up. Oikawa returned it with a short kiss. Afterwards, Iwaizumi entered the room and sat next to Suga, Daichi, Ushijima, Shirabu and Semi. Oikawa met the group, who was waiting for him on the side of the stage.

He stopped a minute to breathe and calm down. The other boys looked excited and cheerful, laughing among themselves. With that, Oikawa became serious. If he was the director, he couldn't fool around the backstage and mislead others. He had to give them support.

"Well, kids, it's time to act" he turned to Kageyama and Bokuto and gave each one a small hit on the shoulder. "You start."

"Come on!" Bokuto exclaimed.

&&&&&&&&

The lights went out and the curtain went down. After greeting the public, the boys was happy to have brought the play to success. Some took off their wigs as soon as they finished because it was quite uncomfortable.

"Well, in the end we did it," Kageyama commented.

"Yes. Although it felt hard, it was fun" Kenma nodded.

"Boys!" Oikawa exclaimed excitedly, hugging them to squeeze them. "You have done well, I am glad I could count on you."

After leaving them without air, he ran to Iwaizumi who, accompanied by the rest, approached.

"Iwa-chan!" he shouted, throwing himself into his arms. Iwaizumi had to balance himself so as not to fall back. "Did you like it?"

"They should have killed you before," he replied, hugging him by the waist. Then he leaned against his forehead and whispered, "You did very well."

And Oikawa was happy.

"Oikawa," Ushijima announced. The two separated a little, but didn't undo the hug. "You should have gone to a theatre academy. You have potential"

"Wow..." Oikawa muttered, without waiting for him. "Thank you..."

"In Shiratorizawa there was a good theatre club."

"Too nice to be true! Look, you know what? I'll ignore that... I'm going to change" He gave Iwaizumi a short kiss and went to the classroom where the others were dressing and removing makeup. "So... Do you think it went well?"

"Yes!" Bokuto exclaimed. "If you ever need an extra again, call me."

"Me too!" Hinata seconded. "I liked to cut Kageyama's neck."

"Excuse me!?"

"If it went well, it's not just our merit," said Akaashi. "Even if you were very demanding, we would not have been able to carry out the play without you directing us, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa put a hand to his chest, excited. Fighting the slight blush that threatened to invade his cheeks, he raised his head in haughty pose.

"Well, let's hurry up! The festival is still standing, and we have lost all the morning with preparations. There is still the rest of the afternoon and evening"

"Let's eat!" Atsumu proposed. "I want a cotton candy."

"You sound like a child," said Osamu.

"Are you telling me you don't want one too?"

"Of course I want one."

So, everyone got going and ordered the classroom. Then they went out and got together with the boys waiting outside. Encouraged, they started walking towards the yard.

"Hey, Oikawa," someone outside the group called.

Sasaki

Oikawa let the others move forward and leave the hall before turning to him. Sasaki was very able to make fun of any of the boys for the play, or insult because two of them had kissed. He crossed his arms and looked at him superiorly.

"Something to say?"

"Yes, that... you've done it well"

"Tell me something I don't know," he released, looking at his nails.

"I want to talk to you" Sasaki went straight to the point.

"Does talking come into your reasoning process? I thought you just barked and insulted. At least, your vocabulary leaves a lot to be desired..."  
"I mean it. I need to talk to you, please"

The boy looked really serious, so this time it wasn't about any of his jokes. He was a tough guy, if he wanted to laugh at him he would have done it already. Oikawa relaxed her arms and looked at him.

"It's fine, but not today. Now I just want to enjoy the festival"

Without leaving time for him to answer, Oikawa turned and went along the path of his companions. In the yard, the boys had already set their eyes on the food stalls and the Miyas were fighting and hitting each other with the cotton candy. Bokuto and Kuroo encouraged them, betting on a winner.

"Hey guys." Atsumu announced, with traces of pink sugar stuck in his hair. "Why don't we do a food competition? In pairs, let's try to find out what food is better than what is here, and whoever wins will keep it all"

"It's not fair, I don't have a partner," Semi complained.

"Well, stay here and decide who wins. Come on, go!"

At his order, the boys paired leaving, on purpose, Hinata and Kageyama together.

"Let's beat them, Kageyama!" exclaimed the redhead, excited.

"I hope you have good taste."

"Of course, better than yours."

The two began to move toward the food stalls. Kageyama managed to see how the others met again in a group and signalled that everything would be fine.

Then, Kageyama understood what this was all about: they had left them alone so that he could talk to him.  
Kageyama sighed, trying to calm down.

"Those fritters look so rich... But something sweet is also very good." Hinata was saying, gladly accepting the entrusted mission. "Look, Kageyama, they have meat rolls! Let's take that!"

"I like them, but I don't know if it's enough to win. We must think"

"Yeah, man, and your head is going to be fried."

"Look who's talking, idiot!"

Hinata laughed away and ended up standing at a refreshment stand to buy something. Kageyama followed.

"Listen. Um... What if we walked away a little?" Hinata looked at him without understanding. "If we are far away, we can see the others and then we will see what they buy."

"Yeah! Kageyama, it's the best idea you've ever had"

"You'll get it, do you hear me?"

Still, Kageyama congratulated himself for having invented a credible excuse. The two moved away from the area and Kageyama stood in front of him as well,   
taking advantage of his short stature, he would cover the boys who remained in a group.

"Iwanttotellyousomething," he released quickly. So fast that Hinata didn't get it, so he had to repeat it again. "I have to tell you something."

"Speak well, man... What's up?"

Nervous, Kageyama couldn't look him in the eye anymore. He had never looked away, because the brown orbs were captivating, but now it was different. If he was wrong about this, he didn't want to see how Hinata rejected him.

"You know? Since I'm here, I've noticed something…" Hinata did look at him, realizing that the subject was delicate. "And that… that I miss you…"

"What...? Me...?" He muttered, slowly losing his voice.

"Yes, you, who else am I talking to but?" he replied, but soon he had to calm down. He couldn't spoil things. "And I've realized that... I like you."

Hinata froze. His hand could no longer hold the soda and it fell to the floor, spreading all the liquid inside. Kageyama dared to look at him when he didn't hear an answer, and found him looking at him with his eyes wide open. In his mind, he just crossed the word: "shit."

"Hin..." He tried to speak to him, but it was in vain.

In vain, because the boy ran away, running away from there as scared. It was Kageyama's turn to remain paralyzed.

Meanwhile, the group had sat at a yard table and talked about rehearsals they had and vain things. They had collected enough food despite the fact that the competition was fictitious, so they had it at the centre to share it.

"Do you remember when Kenma tried to drag Samu and ended up falling to the ground?"

"It's not my fault, he weighs a lot."

"Hey, I have feelings. I can get offended"

"Well, then don't eat so much."

"You eat little, Kenma, don't say anything," Kuroo interrupted.

"Shut up," Suga interrupted, looking away. "Wasn't that Hinata...?"

Everyone looked where Suga pointed. Sugawara managed to see him run towards the building, but the others didn't have time.

"I've seen him too," Akaashi said. "He was running"

"Shouyou-kun shouldn't be with Tobio?" Atsumu asked.

"Yes, but it was him. No one else here has orange hair"

"Was he alone?" Semi asked. "And Kageyama?"

"This doesn't look good," Oikawa said. "Let's find him"

The group rose to look for Kageyama, but they didn't have to. Kageyama was approaching them, slowly. He looked very confused, it was almost unknown how he walked if he looked so lost.

"What happened?" Suga asked, accompanying him. He sat him at the table, with the group.

Kageyama didn't look at anyone.

"He ran away..."

&&&&&&&&

The next days, Kageyama was followed by a black cloud everywhere. Hinata had given no sign of life, and he was getting desperate. Was it that hard to say no? He would have saved so much headaches in thinking what he had done wrong. Did he make a weird face? It wouldn't be the first time...

Was he the problem? Hinata didn't want him, he had made it clear. But why? Why run away without saying anything? Kageyama needed to hear that no.

"Come on, Kageyama..." Suga said, one morning. "Don't think about this so much. Hinata hasn't told you no"

"And neither yes..." he murmured, his head glued to the cafeteria table.

"But that doesn't have to mean otherwise," Osamu said. "If Hinata is as direct as you say, he would have already said no. Maybe he's thinking about it"

"He could have told me, instead of running away."

"I am with you, Tobio," said Atsumu. "That's cowardly."

"Shouyou will answer you," Kenma said. "But you will have to wait for him..."

"But, uh, nothing happens if he says no," said Semi. "Being single is fine too. Look at me"

"Bad advice," Shirabu released, and Semi elbowed him.

"Come on, Tobio, don't put that face on," said Atsumu, patting his back. "This weekend we will go out and see if you get better."

"Not everything is resolved with parties," Osamu replied.

"Yeah, but a little party doesn't kill anyone."

The two got into a debate about whether it was a good idea or not to party when Kageyama's mood was on the floor. Suga tried to cheer him up, but there was no way.

"Good morning," Akaashi greeted, approaching. "Oh, Oikawa-san hasn't arrived yet? That's weird"

"I've seen him," said Semi. "He told me he had to talk to someone, I guess with some teacher."

But Oikawa was not talking to any teacher. He had agreed to meet with Sasaki to see what he wanted. Oikawa was confident, knowing that the boy had always withdrawn when faced. So, he sat on a bench in the courtyard, waiting for his arrival.

"Hey..." Sasaki muttered when he arrived. Oikawa looked at him without answering, indicating that he was quick to speak. He noticed that Sasaki had coffee in his hand. "I brought this... in case you feel like it."

"Starbucks’s Caramel Frapucchino?" he exclaimed, surprised. "It's one of my favourites, how have you guessed it?"

"Well, things..." Sasaki looked more nervous than ever. He handed him the coffee and sat next to him. "I... Look, something is happening to me that I don't understand. I tried to solve it, but there is something... that surpasses me"

"And why do you tell me, and not your friends?"

"They wouldn't understand."

"Oh, are they as stupid as they look?"

"They are good boys."

"Look, honey, whoever that is homophobic is not a good boy." Sasaki cringed in the seat.

"My parents have always told me it's wrong..."

"It's not an excuse. Whatever your parents think, you don't have to think it too. Or do you have no life of your own?"

"Stop being so hard on me, I'm trusting you..." He raised his voice, somewhat nervous.

"Why me? If you are going to apologize, you should talk to Atsumu and Tobio, not me. I don't care much.

"The problem is that!" Oikawa looked at him strangely, seeing that he was about to explode. "That nothing matters when… when…"

"Oh, no... Don't go there..."

"I... I tried to remedy it… I have gone to a psychologist but it doesn't help me. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't get it out of my mind! Look, I didn't want to... B-but I can't stop thinking… I can't, and I've tried! But if I say something to my friends or my family, they kill me directly..."

"Then you are....?"

"Don't say it!"

"Is it Tobio or Atsumu? Do you like one of them?" Sasaki shook his head. "Then who?"

"You..."

Oikawa was left with his mouth open.


	18. A little party never killed nobody

He left five minutes after, with the excuse that he didn't want to hear his answer. And Oikawa was thoughtful for the rest of the day. Actually, that tied the ends a little; that was why Sasaki bit his tongue when Oikawa talked to him. On the other hand, however, he was still the boy who bothered, insulted all the time and ended up assaulting Kageyama and Atsumu. He was a nasty guy.

The summary of that was that a boy with homophobic behaviour liked him.

Sasaki wasn't the first to be confessed, far from it. But, recently he had realized that they mostly used to be weirdoes. He remembers the guy who left notes with the letters created from magazine and newspaper clippings. He never knew if it was someone in love or a potential kidnapper.  
Oikawa stirred in his bed. When something was on his mind, he had a habit of waking up early and lying there without thinking about anything but that. He turned to the side, where Iwaizumi was sleeping soundly. He didn't send strange letters or insult someone for their sexuality, so he knew he hadn't been wrong with him.

He checked the time. It was three hours before Iwaizumi woke up, so he would take advantage of it. He went straight to the bathroom and there he began his morning routine: he showered and put some product on his hair to make it silky. After the shower, a lotion was applied so it wouldn't spoil with the dryer. He exfoliated his face and brushed his teeth. Once clean and dry, he went back to bed and closed his eyes.

After fifteen minutes, the alarm rang and Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa, still pretending to sleep, made a small smile. Iwaizumi always had a bad awakening, and it was a good time for teasing.

"Oikawa, wake up, it's time..." He heard him mutter. He opened his eyes little by little and pretended to yawn. "Honestly, fuck you..."

"What did I do now, Iwa-chan?" he asked, pretending innocence.

"How do you get up looking so well?" Mission accomplished.

"Iwa-chan, I don't know what you're talking about, I always look good" Oikawa opened his arms to hug him. Iwaizumi, with a grin on his lips, corresponded.

"Normal people wake up with eye boogers and dishevelled and you not..."

"I am not normal," Oikawa replied, stroking his back. ", I am a freaking god"

"You are a damn demon." Iwaizumi buried his face in his neck, calming down by the constant caresses of the opposite. "You smell like shampoo... You have showered, filthy cheater...!"

"Iwa-chan, understand me! I can't look like a beggar, I have to seduce you"

"You don't need shampoo to seduce me, fool." He punched him on his hip and Oikawa let out a little scream similar to that of a small dog. He separated from his neck and stayed close to his lips. "I'm going to make you dirty again..."

"But, Iwa-chan, we have classes and we're going to be late..." he murmured, in a mellow voice. Iwaizumi shut him up with a kiss on the lips, and then went back to his neck to continue kissing him.

"Oh, come on, not so early," a voice was heard in the hallway. Oikawa had left the door open, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa saw them from the kitchen.

"Assholes..." Iwaizumi snapped, who deeply hated being interrupted in that. He got up from the bed and headed towards them.

"Run, run..." the two said, fleeing to the attic stairs. Along the way, Mattsun took advantage and took the carton of milk.

"If you don't pay for food, you're stealing it!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, following them. But they were faster and climbed the ladder so he couldn't follow them. "Dammit"

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan," Oikawa sang, appearing in the kitchen. "If you didn't wake up in such a bad mood, you would look just as splendid as me"

"If I woke up three hours earlier and had time to prepare myself and pretend to wake up well, rest assured I would look better."

"It's a matter of will. My hair needs good care"

"Me too, but they interrupted me."

"Aww, come here." He opened his arms and Iwaizumi went straight to them. "So grumpy and deep down you're so cute..."

Iwaizumi murmured something resembling a complaint, but was silent when Oikawa started kissing him everywhere. However, luck didn't smile at Iwa, because his cell phone started ringing in the room. Growling loudly now, he went to the room to see who the hell was calling him so early. Oikawa was preparing breakfast while, although he would have liked to continue.

He was just starting to hum a song when he was hit in the head. It was the carton of milk that Makki and Mattsun had stolen. Oikawa turned, angry, and found them laughing from the attic.

"The trash goes with the trash."

"My hair is freshly washed, you dirty baboons!"

"Don't get mad, we recycle."

"You think you are powerful just for being in the attic and you are nothing but rats."

Oikawa picked up the cardboard from the floor, ready to return it but stopped when he saw Iwaizumi arrive. He looked somewhat confused and still held the phone, so his expression was due to the recent call. He lowered his arm and approached.

"Iwa-chan, is something wrong?"

"They... they called me from a team, they say they would like to have me."

"That is fantastic! Prove that you are very good" Oikawa was genuinely happy, because someone had recognized his talent.

"There is a problem..."

"You are scaring me"

"They are from Miyagi... I would have to go back."

&&&&&&&&

Meal times at the academy were always the busiest and, therefore, there was more fuss. Today was no exception, but there was a person who was still under a black cloud full of bitterness. Kageyama wasn't someone who added to the fuss of laughter and jokes, but at least he didn't look like shit. Hinata still showed no signs of life.

"Tobio, you're overwhelming me," Atsumu complained.

"Leave him alone," Suga defended. "It will be over sooner or later."

"Meanwhile, we have to keep an eye out for him not to slam into the walls for not being alert," Shirabu said.

"On Sunday we will go to the gym to play for a while," Akaashi explained. "With that, surely he will be happier"

"And we also have the party tomorrow," Atsumu said, to which Kageyama grunted. "Come on, even your parents gave you permission. Don't let me down"

"I don't want parties."

"Samu and I are good company. Aren't we, brother?"

"I am a good company. As for you..." they shoved for a while until Osamu pinned him by the arms. "Besides, we want to surprise you so you'll have to come."

"I'm not in the mood for surprises..."

"You will be, you know that you can trust me."

"I wouldn't do it, Tobio," Atsumu said, letting go of his brother's grip. "It was he who stole Semi's last cookie, not me."

"What!?" Semi exclaimed.

Osamu took his brother's tray and stamped it on his face. The two brothers started a war of food and papers. The others crouched down to receive no flying fork.

In that, Oikawa appeared. The twins stopped their battle, and the others looked at him carefully. He had the same black cloud as Kageyama, and that surprised them. In addition there was something that only Kageyama knew, and it was that Oikawa hadn't appeared in class, but he didn't say anything. Nor was he in the mood to do so. Oikawa sat with them in silence, which worried them even more.

They looked at each other, not knowing what to say. It was Akaashi who volunteered.

"You're good...?" Oikawa just nodded. "You can tell us, do you know?"

Oikawa raised his head and looked at all of them, who were watching him carefully. He sighed and handed his tray of food to the Miya to keep them entertained while he spoke. He leaned on the chair and crossed his arms.

"Iwa-chan and I have broken up..."

Someone let out a gasp.

"What happened?" Suga asked this time.

"Iwa-chan was accepted in a Miyagi team and... and well, I have mine here. Iwa-chan must leave"

"And wouldn't a distant relationship work?" Semi asked.

"It's not that, it's... We are very young, we don't have to bind ourselves to anyone. There is much to do individually before settling down with someone..."

"Do you really think that?" Shirabu said, watching him hesitate.

"Yes, of course... I proposed it, after all. Iwa-chan can go anywhere and me too... Everyone has to go their own way"

"In this case," interrupted Atsumu. He accompanied his words with a slap on the back. "come with us to party and rejoice a little"

"He already put another in this..."

"A party? Yes, of course" Oikawa said, as if the Iwaizumi issue didn't affect him. But even if he was a good actor, others knew perfectly well that he was pretending. "I must go a moment, I'll be back. You can keep the tray"

"Oikawa..."

"What? I just have to go to the bathroom, I won't give you details either" and he disappeared very quickly.

Oikawa looked for the bathroom on the fourth floor, near the chemistry lab. Few people passed by, much less at meal times where everyone was concentrated in the cafeteria area. There, he leaned against the marble of the sink and sighed deeply. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to smile, as he always did, but this time it didn't come out. This time he had no strength left to pretend.

He didn't lie when he said it was his idea. He must let Iwaizumi make his way and he should be happy because his worth was being recognized. He had the right to fulfill his dream as much as he did, but deep down he was being selfish. Deep down, he wished nobody had looked at him. That he failed and returned to his side. That he will never leave his side... and it hurt to think so. It wasn't fair. If he could continue with his dreams, Iwaizumi too...

But he was selfish. Selfish, capricious and inconsiderate. He was nobody to tie him up... He was nobody to force him to watch as he succeeds while he remains cornered to the side. That's why he proposed the breakup, so that Iwaizumi didn't have to chain himself to a guy like him. Iwaizumi would never do it, that's why it wasn't fair.

That is why it hurt so much that he started crying. Because for once he really fell in love with someone, it turned out that he wasn't compatible with a good person like Iwaizumi was. For once he loves someone, he was not worthy of it.

Alone, he didn't have to control himself. He sobbed and cried like never before. He forgot that he was in a public restroom, he didn't care about anything but crying and crying. The only thing he could do now. That's why he got scared when the door opened. He couldn't stop the tears, he couldn't allow them to see him that way, but he couldn't stop. Nor did it help that the one who entered was Sasaki.

Precisely Sasaki.

Oikawa sobbed even louder, and Sasaki even got scared.

"Is... Is this because of what I told you? You don't need to correspond me or anything, I just needed to say it" Oikawa shook his head, covering himself. "I know you don't like me, and you also have a boyfri..."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend anymore!" he shouted helplessly.

"What...?" he muttered, somewhat confused. "Well, he misses it, he doesn't deserve you..."

"It's me who doesn't deserve him! Because Iwa-chan is good… Because he wanted to be able to join a team so much and now he has succeeded… Because he is good and worth a lot… I am not a good person… I don't deserve him..."

"Well, I don't consider you bad..."

"Because you don't know me. He is the one who does it the most and yet... I still can't let him know what I really am... I-I'm selfish. I am not a good boyfriend. I'm not good... I've already lost the love of my life, I don't want to lose my best friend too..."

Sasaki could have been a callous bastard many times, but seeing him that way made his heart go soft. He approached carefully and extended his arms to hug and comfort him, but Oikawa immediately pulled away. He leaned against the wall and went down to the floor, protecting himself with his arms. He kept crying like that. Sasaki approached carefully as if he was a scared animal.

Certainly, he looked like that. Like a hurt and scared majestic animal.

Sasaki sat down and waited in silence for him to calm down alone. Actually, he couldn't do much more, he was the least indicated person to comfort him. For now, all he could do was block the door with his own body so that no one would enter and find him that way. A couple of hours passed before Oikawa stopped sobbing and got up. Sasaki did the same, silently.

Oikawa spent time washing his face before being ready to go outside. He went to the door and Sasaki opened it for him. Before leaving at all, but, he stood by his side.

"Don't tell anyone about this, not even my group," he said, without looking at him.

"Why? Aren't they your friends?"

"I must keep my foolish and carefree boy role. That's how fake I am" he smiled and went down the hall singing as if nothing had happened.

&&&&&&&&

"I still don't want to go," said Kageyama, already in the street next to Osamu, Atsumu and Oikawa.

"Shut up already!" Atsumu finally released.

"You shut up," said Osamu. "Don't worry, Kageyama, you can go your way. When he tries alcohol, Tsumu forgets everyone so he won't bother you too much"

"Excuse me, if I know how to have fun. Look, Tobio, you'll have the night of your life and then you'll thank me"

"Sounds like when you got caught drunk in the kitchen warehouse," Oikawa said. "It's here?"

"Yes, yes it is. Come on, let the party begin!" Atsumu exclaimed, pushing Kageyama and Oikawa to go first. He stayed a little behind, with his brother. "When will it take him to arrive?"

"He says he is here in fifteen minutes, that he will let me know when he is arriving."

"Well, we have some time for Tobio to be a little happier"

The two joined Kageyama and Oikawa and looked for a table to stay for a while and start drinking calmly. Oikawa could laugh pretending to have fun, but Kageyama couldn't. He was still in his black cloud in a corner, but with a drink in front.

"Have fun, for God's sake!" Atsumu exclaimed nervously. He pulled him by the hair and forced him to drink. "Drink and forget your sorrows, you miserable being!"

"Ats...!" Kageyama didn't have time to complain, because all the liquid had spilled all over his face "What are you doing?!"

"You've make me nervous, it's not my fault!"

"What I have to endure every day is not normal," said Osamu. "I need an aspirin"

"Actually, it's not convenient to mix medications with alcohol" Oikawa advised.

"Tsumu in parties is a nuisance, I need something strong." Osamu paid attention to his cell phone, because he had received a message. "You, nuisance. Pay attention to me, I'm talking to you"

He kicked his leg under the table, and Atsumu let out a loud scream. He looked at him, hurt, but immediately he caught what his brother wanted.

"Boys! We are going to make a quick round of shots. Let's go to the bar!" he said, and before Kageyama complained, he took him and Oikawa by the hand and led them away.

Osamu took the opportunity to go outside, looking for something. Or someone. That someone arrived earlier than agreed, but Osamu didn't care. The faster the matter is resolved, the better. The problem was that there were a lot more people outside than when they entered and it was hard to find him.

"Here!" Hinata exclaimed, leaving the crowd. "I almost didn't arrive... There are many people today."

"It's usually very busy on Friday nights."

"I can imagine that. Hey... why did you invite me?"

"Why not?" Hinata shrugged. "Of the group, we are the ones who least know each other. I thought it would be nice to start getting to know each other. If you don't want, just say it"

"It's okay! I was just curious. Do we enter then?"

"Sure. Follow me, don't get lost"

Osamu broke through the crowd and Hinata followed him closely. He was at risk of getting lost or that some tide of people dragged him away, so he couldn't lose sight of him. Suddenly, Osamu stopped and Hinata could stay by his side. That's when he saw the remaining group and, among them, Kageyama.

He let out a little scream and hid behind Osamu. Late, because Kageyama had already seen him and tried to run away, but Atsumu blocked his way.

"We are fed up with this," said Atsumu. "So talk now or die in agony."

He pushed Kageyama and he stumbled because of the alcohol consumed. Osamu was responsible for stopping him and then discovered Hinata, who was still shrinking. When he was unprotected, he jumped in fright.

"Let's dance for a while," Atsumu announced. He and his brother took Oikawa, who complained about not being able to finish the drink that he had been ordered.

Kageyama and Hinata were left alone, not daring to look at each other. Kageyama staggered again, somewhat dizzy.

"Did you drink...?" Hinata asked, somewhat shy. Kageyama nodded slowly. "You better sit down..."

Kageyama crawled to the bar to find a chair, but he almost fell. He managed to sit down and rested his forehead on the bar. The boy didn't usually drink, so he immediately felt the effect of alcohol. Hinata cringed a little before approaching.

"Kageyama..." he murmured, though he wasn't sure if the boy was listening at all. "You must hate me right now... I know it wasn't right to run away like that."  
Kageyama turned his head to look at him.

"You looked scared... Did I make a strange face...?" he muttered. It wouldn't be the first time he makes a funny face and people get scared.

"No! Not at all..." Hinata couldn't look at him. "You looked cute..."

"Then I don't understand anything..." he straightened a little, trying to keep his balance. "Explain it to me..."

"I panicked. I didn't know you could like me, and I... I shouldn't have gone that way, but I didn't think about anything else. I'm sorry..."

"But I need an answer, Hinata... I need to know..."

"I… I like you a lot too, but I never imagined this situation! It was like... BUAH!, and then you looked so WOOOH! , I thought AAAH it can't be!"

"So... do you like me?"

"I feel that my heart goes Boooom when I see you... And more recently, because I miss you so much that... That it was more than Boom!" It was BUAAAAM!"

"I've also felt buam…"

Hinata smiled, happy that they understood each other. In those days when he was at Akaashi's house, nobody there understood him except Bokuto.

"And what does this make us...?" Kageyama asked, frowning.

"Well, I guess... b-boyfriends or something... I just haven't dated anyone."

"Me neither..."

"Well, we can do that, right? Be together..."

"Okay"

The two looked at each other and smiled shyly. Kageyama no longer had the black cloud on him now that the mystery had been solved. But he was still drunk, obviously, so he started to lean toward Hinata, to try those lips he so much wanted lately.

But Atsumu interrupted them. Although it had been his idea that the two met and talked about their problems, there was something that brought him there almost pulling his hair. He sat next to him, almost suffocated. He had also drunk and added to the agitation he was carrying, he was very nervous.

"Put me a cold beer, mate..." he asked the barista. "I'm sorry, but I can't take the whining anymore..."

"Whining?" Hinata asked. Kageyama had been transposed.

Atsumu pointed behind him. Osamu was approaching with Oikawa hanging from his neck. He was crying helplessly.

"Iwa-chan also messed with me..." Oikawa murmured. Osamu was scared.

"Help..."

"Just one sentence," Atsumu explained, after having a long drink of beer. "Just one damn sentence and he started crying.

"What happens?" Hinata said

"He broke up with Iwaizumi and it wasn't as good as he said."

"Oooh, no..."

"You, let go of my brother immediately" Atsumu released, tapping Oikawa's arm with the beer bottle.

"Sorry, is that ... it reminded me of Iwa-chan. It's so recent..." Oikawa sobbed. He separated a little from Osamu and put a hand on Kageyama's shoulders. "Have you... fixed things with Chibi-chan...?"

Kageyama nodded slowly.

"I'm very happy for you… Take good care of him, because he's a good boy. And you too... You deserve it a lot. I don't... But I still love Iwa-chan..." he ended up crying more.

"I thought he would be a good party partner," Atsumu muttered angrily. "I will not invite him again."

"Well, you seem jealous," Osamu said.

"Eh...?" Oikawa muttered, sitting down. Without separating from Osamu, he looked at Atsumu. "Jealous...? Do you like Iwa-chan? I wouldn't be surprised, he's so good and so cute... and takes care of you a lot..."

"No, I'm jealous of my brother!" Atsumu exclaimed, heated. "Take your hands off my boyfriend!"

"Can you not shout it in the middle of the fucking bar, you hake?!" shouted Osamu.

"What...?" Hinata released.

"They are dating," Kageyama explained, defending them. "But don't tell them anything. They are my friends"

"C-congratulations..." Oikawa murmured, not knowing exactly what the thing was.

Hinata turned his back a little and took out her cell phone.

"Akaashi… can you pick me up now…?" He said on the call. "They are very drunk..."

"That soon? Who are you with?"

"With Kageyama, and the Grand King and the two Miyas..."

"Uff... Okay, I'll pick you up by car. Although I don't know if you all fit..." Akaashi was heard getting away from the phone because someone was talking to him. 

"Kuroo says to come with him on the motorcycle. I will take others"

"Okay" he cut the call and turned to the others. "Akaashi is coming"

"Thank you Lord for such a blessing, I don't deserve you." Amen" said Osamu. He got Oikawa to sit well, which Atsumu calmed down.  
In twenty minutes later, Akaashi and Kuroo arrived at the bar.

"Wow," Kuroo released, seeing them emaciated. "What a party you here."

"Can we go home?" Hinata asked. "I suppose you will have permission to stay out of school..."

"Yes," Osamu said, the only sane one left.

"Then we all go home. Kuroo, drive carefully"

"I will always respect the traffic signs. What happens is that they don't respect me"

Osamu took his brother while Akaashi controlled Oikawa and Kageyama at the same time. Kuroo and Hinata left first riding a motorcycle, and Akaashi started the car after making sure everyone was wearing the seatbelt. At home, it was impossible to leave them all in beds because they didn't have for everyone, so they left Oikawa, who was the worst of all, in the fourth and last bed. Atsumu and Kageyama kept the couches, and Hinata and Osamu managed with cushions and blankets on the floor.

In the morning, Akaashi-the-nurse had to attend the hangovers. He handed everyone pills for the headache and set out to take care of them, although Osamu volunteered to watch over his brother.

"Kageyama, are you all right?" Hinata asked, seeing him wake up. "Good Morning"

Kageyama spent a whole minute trying to focus. Then he nodded.

"I'm hungry..." he muttered.

"That's a good sign," said Hinata, smiling. "Let's go to the kitchen, breakfast will be there."

Hinata blushed a little and took his hand to lift him from the sofa. Kageyama was carried away to the kitchen and could wake up completely when Hinata put a bowl of milk in his hands. He looked at him for a long time, thoughtfully.

"What?" Hinata asked, finally.

Kageyama took a deep breath and bowed. This time, he managed to kiss him.

"Good morning..." he added. Hinata burst into red.

"K-Kageyama, since when are you this cute?!"

"I won't kiss you again"

"No," Hinata complained. He jumped and clung to his neck. So he got another longer kiss.

Kageyama discovered that the kiss was better than he had imagined.

While those two stayed together in the kitchen, Akaashi entered the room where Oikawa was. He sat next to him, on the bed, and stroked his back while the poor man finished taking out in a bucket.

"This is humiliating..." he murmured. "It's been a while since I've been like this..."

"You were really bad last night," Akaashi told him. "Surely you will be bad all day, but it will pass."

Oikawa got up, and Akaashi got up to accommodate the pillows so he was comfortable.

"I don't remember much of yesterday," he confessed. "I just made a fool of myself"

"You're going through a bad time, it was obvious that you would end up badly. Alcohol affects depending on how you are at that moment"

"I'm fine"

"Oikawa-san, there's nothing wrong with feeling bad about a breakup. It is completely understandable"

Akaashi sat back on the bed. "You don't need to keep that, we know perfectly that you're not well."

Oikawa bit his lip and looked down.

"It's true, I'm not fine..."

"Have you two spoken again after your decision?" Oikawa shook his head. "You should do it. It is not good that you separate in that way, with all this within you. You haven't split up for not getting along, but for other things. I think you should tell him how you feel, before separating. Or it may be too late"

"I deeply believe it is better that way. He won't see me anymore, because I will end up saying something bad or hurtful. Iwa-chan seems tough but he's really sensitive..."

"Even if it's bad, it's what you feel and I sense that Iwaizumi-san would want to know."

"I don't want him to leave," he confessed, his voice broken. "I don't want to lose him, I want him to stay. I don't care about his career, I don't care about his life. I want him with me. Only with me. I can't tell him that, it's unfair..."

"I remember when Bokuto-san graduated," Akaashi explained. He lay on the bed and Oikawa curled up beside him. "I also didn't want him to leave. I even wanted him to repeat the course, just to stay by my side. I was lucky that Bokuto san waited for me when I left, but now I have the same fear. Bokuto-san is a star, and like the same thing that happened to Iwaizumi-san, someone can see him as I see him and send him to another city or even another country"

"Don't you feel bad about it...?"

"It makes me feel like very bad person. But I can't tell him because Bokuto-san would cry if he saw me wrong. If the same thing happened to me as you, I couldn't bear not being able to see him anymore. Nor could I break up with him. I wouldn't know what to do"

"I don't know either, really..."

"That's why you're still on time. Think about it, don't let that take you for the rest of your life..."

"Can I... can I stay here? Until I thought about it... I slept with Mattsun and Makki, in the attic, but I don't want to stay there in the meantime"

"Of course. We kept this room for Tsukishima, we convinced him to come by the end of the quarter. For now, it is free for anytime"

"Thank you... You're a good person..."

"I'm sure you are too."

Oikawa cried a little more, and Akaashi fell silent, stroking him slowly until he fell asleep again.


	19. Take a breath

"Well, have you started studying the exams?" the star question of the year appeared, but Kageyama was not listening. He had his head on other things.

"We kissed at the station, after saying goodbye..." he muttered, dreamy.

"A few days ago he was depressed and now the sugar is rising to his head," Atsumu complained. "What have they done to you?"

"He's in love," Semi defended. ", you wouldn't understand"

"What about you, Single of the Year?"

"Look we had a good morning, but you'll have a bad one, huh?"

"But he's right," Shirabu snapped.

"We should be happy for him," Akaashi intervened, avoiding a potential battalion. "Long time we wanted them to go out. They finally got it"

"We should even celebrate it," Shirabu said. ", we endure them all the time"

"Shouyou doesn't stop talking about him," Kenma said.

"About me?" Kageyama raised his head. "And what does he say?"

"That you have a stupid face," Atsumu released. "How do you want him to focus on his studies if he has his head in pink clouds?"

"Oh, I'm now hungry to eat a lot of sugar," said Osamu.

"And where is Suga?" Akaashi asked.

"He told me he had to study French," said Semi. "He's going to present a contest, apparently the winner will take an intensive course in France"

"Oh nice!"

"Well," Oikawa announced, getting up. "I have to go now".

"Will you come to dinner today?" Akaashi asked.

"I don't know, I'll call you." After saying goodbye, Oikawa left the cafeteria.

When he was gone, the other boys leaned toward Akaashi.

"How is he going?"

"I hardly see him at home. He says he's going to train and singing lessons. It's like that every day, it seems. And yesterday he didn't even eat. I put a sandwich in the bag and he didn't touch it. And you've already seen that he doesn't even speak, knowing how chatty he is. It worries me a lot, he stresses himself"

"That can't be healthy," Shirabu said.

"It isn't, but I can't do anything either. I'm not his mother"

"Oh, I thought so..."

"But he can get sick," said Osamu. "If he doesn't eat, he may end up fainting or something, and more if he's training"

"We have to talk to him," Semi suggested. "Make him see that he has us worried. Maybe we can do something"

"I sent Bokuto and Kuroo to train the gym where he goes. So, on Sunday we will go watch him, Kageyama"

"Okay. Ah, talking about it" Kageyama turned to Osamu. "I wanted to ask you to join us in the weekends"

"Me…?" Osamu muttered, excited, with a hand on his chest.

"What?!" Atsumu exclaimed.

"Atsumu-san, you already have even a team," Kageyama replied. "Hinata and Akaashi-san can't come every time, so if he comes, we'd be better at being four forever. Also, Osamu-san plays well"

Osamu, keeping his hand on his chest, put the other on Kageyama's shoulder.

"I love you"

Atsumu turned to Kageyama, and moved his lips to read without raising his voice: "You are ruining our friendship."

But Kageyama didn't understand it at all.

"I also want to suggest something," Shirabu said. "Kageyama, I suppose you know that the final technology project is in pairs, right?"

"Yes"

"Well, then, I'm in charge. The project will work out if you follow my instructions, okay?"

"Yes"

"Oh, look at him..." said Semi, in a broken voice. "He will make me cry, and my makeup will spoil."

&&&&&&&&

The music school lights went out. Classes were over, and there were only a couple of people left there because the students and teachers had already gone home. Except one. Oikawa had lowered the blinds and closed the door so they wouldn't interrupt, and remained alone in the classroom. There was still half an hour for the concierge to close the front door, so he would take that time to rehearse for the audition next week.

During those days, Oikawa worried only about training, rehearsing and going to singing class. His excuse was to focus on his future, because that would have to do if he wanted to be a professional player and actor at the same time. He needed to adapt soon to the life he had chosen. He felt that he couldn't waste any more time, since he still felt far from being able to cope with it.

Therefore, Oikawa was rehearsing now, before going to train. He moved around the room, reciting his phrases and memorizing the gestures. He hummed the song, because the singing teacher had told him not to force his voice more than necessary because it could damage him. Nor could he eat things too hot or too cold, he only had infusions for his throat in a thermos. That was what singers did, so Oikawa felt he was doing well.

A mobile call interrupted him. Somewhat annoying, he left the script on the table and answered. It was a call from work.

"So can we count on you on the night shift?" They told him.

"Yeah right. I am free all week" It was a lie, he himself filled it with things but thought that the night was long and that he could get it.

"It's okay. During the week, come from eight to one in the morning. You will also serve dinner. And on weekends, we will open until three in the bar area. The women come for you, so they surely give you good tips" he laughed. "You can start this Wednesday"

"Understood. Until Wednesday, then"

Oikawa hung up and stayed a second blank. He had to work yes or yes, because he couldn't stay forever at Akaashi's house and he didn't want to go back to Iwaizumi before he went to Miyagi. He simply wouldn't stand it, so he would have to find his own house. Oikawa worked in a clothing store, but he needed a night shift job if he wanted to combine training and rehearsals. For that reason, he looked for a restaurant to serve in those hours. Therefore, he had the morning before going to the academy to rehearse. Afternoons after lunch, he would go to singing lessons and then training before going to work.

Oh wait, would it give him enough time to do everything? He would have to try twice as hard, then.

Oikawa picked up the script and read it again. Then, his stomach roared. He had eaten relatively little during lunch, so now his body was asking for some substance. Oikawa had not prepared anything, but he remembered that Akaashi put food in his bag, so he looked in his backpack. In doing so, but, the sleeve of his sweater rolled up revealing his wrist watch. There he realized what time it was.

He was running late, so he put the script in the bag and closed it. He threw it on his back and ran out of the school towards the stadium. Oikawa arrived at the gym and went to the locker room. He had rented a locker where he could leave things to not carry so much weight, but if he wanted to save to find a flat, maybe he would have to cut budgets...

Oikawa quickly changed and closed the lock. Then he went to train. Luckily for him, the gym closed at eleven at night so he could make the most of those hours.

And he also forgot about dinner.

&&&&&&&&

"Sorry to call you so soon, but I need advice," he said by phone, as he walked down the aisle of the supermarket. "What do you advise for a good foundation?"

"Well," Semi replied. ", just be the same colour as your skin. There is not much mystery, really... But, I'm curious that you ask me about that. Wasn't it you who said your face had its own light?"

"I have an audition, the lights can make me look bad."

"Mmnm, I see. Hey, why don't you go to school anymore?"

"Of course I go."

"Kageyama doesn't say the same." Oikawa clicked his tongue.

"Look, classes were an excuse for my annoying parents to stop crushing me about studying. I have no reason to continue now"

"It's only two months left to finish the course"

"And there are three hours left before the audition." he cut the call, without giving him time to answer.

Oikawa dropped the phone in his pocket. He picked up a bottle of makeup foundation, and put it in the cart without looking. Actually, he didn't want it because the lights could affect him, but because he looked too tired. He had to interpret a cheerful and funny dialogue, and his smile was no longer enough. Oikawa was aware that he was dejected, but he thought it would pass. In addition, the fever that had risen two days ago was still present. He couldn't let it look so bad, because that would affect the election. And he couldn't miss any chance.

His stomach asked for food again. He had had relatively little breakfast. He knew perfectly well that he was feeding badly and that that took a toll on him, but he had to endure a little more, until he auditioned. After that, he could eat normally because he could reduce his schedules by minimizing rehearsals until further notice.

Oikawa went to the bakery aisle and caught a bag of milk breads. He had no time to cook something, so he needed something quick to eat and, besides, they were his favourites so it was already worth it. He thought about it a little and took another bag.

Practically, he devoured the two bags when he sat down. When he was nervous, he tended to eat a lot and now it was joined not only by the stress but his lack of food during these days. Once satiated, he thought it would help him withstand the hearing. There was still an hour to start so he took the opportunity to get into the bathroom and put on makeup. He improved a lot, so he just needed to take advantage of the fake smile he could make.

Then he sat down to wait for his turn. From there, he listened to the other participants share experiences on stage and say in which school they had studied. He listened to them and invented something when asked directly. He couldn't seem inferior just because he was self-taught.

Besides, it seemed that lying was what he did best...

In his opinion, the audition went well. He could have given more of himself, that was very clear, but given the discomfort he had felt during the day it could have gone much worse. He just wished he had done enough to pass the casting. When he left the building, he searched his backpack to see if he had any bread left and there he saw that they were calling him.

"Hello," Akaashi spoke. "Are you going to stop by the academy today?"

"Well, I have no idea."

"Come at lunch time, we want you to tell us how your audition went."

Oikawa knew that there was a trap. Akaashi had started a campaign against him, or something similar. Meeting Bokuto and Kuroo every day was strange. The other day, the two of them with Kageyama and Osamu, almost corner him to ask him something. He could get away from pure miracle, almost. Akaashi and Semi called him every day to tell him to come to the cafeteria, but he only made excuses.

If he went to the academy, he would be assaulted with annoying questions. Oikawa wasn't in the mood for that. But he also knew that if he didn't go, Akaashi would end up locking him up.

"Well, I'll go..." Likewise, he also had to start eating normally.

He gave no more time to continue the conversation. He took his time to go to the academy, because there were boys who had classes in the afternoon and could reduce the group. If he knew he himself didn't take good care of himself, they would have noticed too. He didn't want to face them, he was increasingly irritable and even stopped talking to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He didn't want to hear anyone say they were worried.

When he arrived, there was little left for first class. Great, so the cafeteria would be quiet and maybe Akaashi would have gone to work. Akaashi was the most problematic of all, because he could ignore Kageyama, Kenma and the Miyas perfectly, and he could handle Semi and Shirabu, although they were quite incisive. And Sugawara, who would also be a problem, was studying so...

"Hey, Oikawa..." he listened. Sasaki approached him as he crossed the front door. "I wanted to talk to you, but I haven't seen you in days..."

"What happens?" he asked. If he could have one more distraction, the better.

"Can we talk in private? Y-You know they shouldn't see me with you..."

"It's okay. We can go to the dorms, there won't be many people out at the corridor those hours"

Sasaki nodded and the two walked together, crossing the yard. Oikawa already felt his victory, now it would take longer to go through the cafeteria and he wouldn't see any of the boys.

"Hey, are you all right?" You look a little tired..."

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Today I woke up early" It wasn't a lie, because he had woke up early to rehearse. But he wasn't well either. The fever was rising again. "You look nervous."

"If my friends saw me with you, they would surely say something. I'm not ready yet... but I just wanted to talk to you about that."

"Really, if you don't have a good atmosphere, you shouldn't say anything. Just don't go overboard and insult and hit..."

"Yeah… That's what I want to change. I want to be a good person... And I wanted to ask for help."

"I'm not the one to help with this..."

Sasaki stopped, forcing him to do the same.

"I know that if I tell you otherwise, you will deny it to me. But since you consider yourself a bad person and I have also realized my mistakes, maybe we can correct them together..."

"Is it a way to ask me out or...?"

"No! I promise you not..." Sasaki made the move to keep talking, but the bell rang and the halls filled with students. "Let's keep going..."

Oikawa nodded and began to climb the stairs that led to the bedrooms. But he stopped again for a moment because his head began to spin and he had to hold on to the railing for a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasaki asked. "You look very pale..."

"I'm… Yes, I'm fine… It's just dizziness"

Sasaki, this time, didn't believe it but Oikawa resumed his step. However, he couldn't move much since he got dizzy again. He ended up fading and although Sasaki tried to hold him, he didn't arrive on time and Oikawa ended up falling down the stairs.

All the students surrounding the area turned to look at them. Sasaki froze when he saw that Oikawa didn't get up from the ground, and the students began to whisper and accuse with their eyes. Two boys approached Oikawa to help him get up, but when they touched him, he screamed. They left him again on the floor, while groaning in pain.

"Oika..." Sasaki muttered, but his voice was mute when he saw his friends arrive. If others already judged him, they could get worse.

"What happened?" Akaashi asked as he approached Oikawa with the others.

"He has fallen down the stairs..." they replied.

"We tried to lift him, but he screamed in pain"

"Sasaki pushed him..."

The entire group, at the same time, turned to look at the aforementioned. Sasaki took a step back, but didn't run despite the desire. He didn't want to run away while Oikawa was writhing in pain.

Akaashi knelt beside Oikawa, who tried to seek refuge but failed to scream again because of the movement. Akaashi told Semi to crouch with them.

"Hold his head, try not to move him," he said. "I think he has a broken leg... or maybe it's the knee..."

"He's burning," Semi confirmed, resting Oikawa's head on his legs. Oikawa clung to his arm, crying. He was confused and sore, he didn't even know what was happening to him.

"Go find a teacher, they have to call an ambulance..." Akaashi said to Kageyama and Kenma. Then he turned to the Miyas. "Get all those here away..."

While Atsumu and Osamu kept the crowd apart, Kageyama and Kenma talked with a teacher who called the ambulance. Akaashi and Semi met the others when the paramedics arrived. The boys returned their attention to Sasaki.

"Are you happy now!?" Shirabu shouted to him. "Do you feel better about yourself like that?!"

Sasaki tried to defend himself, but everything he said now would sound like an excuse. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he attacked someone and no one except Oikawa could deny it. And now he was going to the hospital without being able to talk from the pain. So, he remained silent. It was the best he could do.


	20. One last embrace

When the fever finally went down, Oikawa could begin to understand where he was. He tried to get up but was still somewhat weak, and decided to sit still for a while until his mind cleared a little more. He vaguely remembered the fall, only small moments when someone spoke to him or the pain he felt. Now, his leg was immobilized and serum had been injected through an IV. His head ached slightly, but he could assure that he hadn't hit it. His body felt heavy, and if he moved too much it hurt. He had received a good hit.

He thought that maybe he could sleep a little more, because he was still tired, but the doctor arrived. 

"Ball join fracture," he explained. "You already injured your knee a couple of years ago, right? You put too much pressure on it and the hit when you fell was added. We consider surgery, but we saw that you are anaemic and it's better to follow the conventional route while you recover. You will have your leg immobilized and then follow rehabilitation exercises"

"Okay..." he snorted. Great, again injured. That would only mean a waste of time.

"When was your last meal and what did you eat?"

"Mnm, I ate at 12pm or so."

"Did you have something for breakfast?"

"Yes..." he lied.

"I would have preferred you to say it, but we've been told that you have not been eating well in recent days."

Oikawa sighed, surely it would have been the boys.

"Hey... don't think something weird. It was just a complicated week, that's all. It's not that I didn't want to eat, it's that I didn't have time. But now I will have more"

"Likewise, to make sure of it, you're staying here for a couple of days. Take it as a break, if you want. Now a nurse will come to change your serum" Oikawa didn't answer, and the doctor headed for the door.

"Doctor," he released when he was about to leave. ", tell the group out there that I don't want visitors"

The doctor nodded and left, closing the door.

Outside, the boys occupied half a waiting room. They were very quiet waiting for news and when the doctor told them that he had already woken up and that he was in no danger, they could relax a little. However, when they were informed of the patient's decision not to receive visitors, there were complaints. Akaashi calmed them all, but that didn't mean he agreed.

He instructed the others to follow him and entered the room. Oikawa saw them immediately, and tensed ready to reproach them.

"I don't want visits..." but he didn't have time to follow the sentence because Akaashi hugged him.

"You've scared us..." he said in a gentle voice. Oikawa thanked him because he wasn't in the mood for sermons. The group gathered around him and Kenma closed the door.

"That Sasaki will never stop, or what?" Shirabu muttered angrily.

"Sasaki?" Oikawa asked.

"He pushed you down the stairs. Several students saw it"

"What....?"

"Well, seeing what he did to Kageyama and Atsumu, I'm not surprised" Semi added.

"No, no, wait. Sasaki hadn't pushed me" he stopped for a moment, if he told them about fainting, they would surely get angry. "I got dizzy and fell. Nothing else"

"Nothing else...?"Sugawara said, after a brief pause. "You got dizzy from eating badly, right?"

"Can be..."

"What's wrong with you, Oikawa...? You can tell us"

"I've done the casting, now I can go back to normal. I will recover"

"I have notified Iwaizumi. Daichi has his number"

"What!? Why? Now he will come..."

"He seems the only person you would listen to. We worry, Oikawa. Something more serious than an injury could have happened to you..."

"Iwa can't find out... T-that I can't..." His voice broke. He sighed and fell silent, he didn't want to cry now.

"Oikawa, if that's what we've been talking about," said Akaashi. "I share your opinions and you told me I am a good person. Why can't you see it like that for yourself?"

"Because I'm not only what I have told you! I am worse... I have not only been selfish with my boyfriend: I am arrogant but I am so lame, I'm immature because I don't even care for myself, and I'm manipulative because, in reality, I deserve to be alone...

"I... I don't consider you to be bad." Kageyama murmured. "You helped me with Sasaki and also with my parents. The black sheep thing..."

"Doing something right a couple of times doesn't mean that it always is. I hated you for no reason, you hadn't done anything to despise you and yet... Still, I wanted to destroy you and get out of my way. I made you cry..."

"You're not the only one who could have felt threatened by Kageyama," Semi said. "He is a genius and we are not. But we have known him beyond being a player, he is a person and he is our friend. Just like you... You're not just hate, Oikawa. I... When you ask me for advice or want to try some makeup with me, you help me a lot. Maybe you'll tell me that you only care about your image, but I don't care. For me it is important... You have helped me overcome my fear and I have felt accepted... A bad person doesn't do that"

"Having a leading role in the play helped me more than I thought..." Kenma said, shrugging. "And now I don't hate you all."

"I also got the idea that being alone was the best," Shirabu said. "Nobody loved me, so I didn't want anything either. I even got Kageyama in a bind just because it seemed the best to me. That is selfish. I was ashamed to think it was a failure, but deep down I thought I deserved it. But I remembered that I had friends who supported me" he looked at Semi, and they both smiled. ", and I made new friends who don't judge me either"

"It's your father's fault," Oikawa defended, trembling. ", you had nothing to do. It is different"

"Sure, but everything bad was in my head. I needed you to see how good is in me. What is there and I couldn't see"

"It's not in my head, I'm like that and that's all..."

"Do you know who is an integral bastard? Me" Atsumu released. "Wow, surprise? I am, I admit it. I can even say that I am the biggest bastard in this whole room. And I don't care much. Well, maybe a little, but I survive it because now I know with who to be a jerk and who not. And before, I didn't because I couldn't care less about everyone. But, look, now I do. So, if you care about someone, then you can stop being a bad person with them. And if you don't like them, then you can terror their existence"

"And, what if I'm mean to you?"

"Don't be dramatic. The only time I wanted to break your head was with a bottle at the bar while you cried drunk. It's the only time you've given me anger. And that is to say, so you can be pleased" 

"I am not pleased at all."

"I'm bad for words, okay? Don't push me... Look, if I feel less stupid than before, it's because I've met someone good. And it turns out he's my friend now. So, make good friends if you think you are so bad"

"Will you all say a speech or can I sleep at once...?" Oikawa no longer looked at anyone.

"Yes, I want to say something," Osamu announced. "The truth is that I am not going to tell that so that you follow my example or reflect in my case, because I know that it will not be like that. I just want to say it because I feel it's time to do it. And because I trust that at least the matter will remain in this group"

"Samu..."

"Don't worry. Actually, Oikawa, you should already know but at that moment you didn't hear anything. So I'll tell you and the others again. Would you mind looking at me?"

Oikawa took his time, but looked at him.

"There are days that I get up and feel a great disgust towards myself. There are times that I don't care about anything at all. It's something that will haunt me for the rest of my days and although sometimes I feel like a curse, I try it not to affect me. I must accept it. Maybe you can describe yourself with all the negative adjectives you find in a dictionary but mine is summed up in one sentence..."

Osamu sighed to calm down a bit. He looked quickly at Atsumu and shook his head, telling him not to speak.

"I'm in love with my brother."

The room was silent.

Oikawa looked away again. What did he have to get out of this? Why did they tell him all of that? Suddenly, one after another they had been honest about what they felt, but what did he could take of that? He hadn't got Semi to confess his taste for makeup. He hadn't helped Kageyama with his parents, that was solved in a different way. Nor did he have anything to do with Shirabu stop blaming himself for his father's actions, nor had he done anything to make Atsumu have friends. And unless his brother to be in love with him. What did all that mean?

"Oikawa..." Suga spoke. "I don't think there's anything wrong that you think like this after these last days, but we can change things if we propose..."

That was. Everyone had undergone some change, whether large or small. Kageyama was more confident with them, Semi could show off their tastes without fear of being judged, Shirabu could remain in a group without being a victim of rejection, Atsumu learned to take care of a friend, and Osamu trusted them to tell his biggest secret. They all made a change. He had been stuck, locked in his own negativity and had given himself to the idea that he would always be like that.  
It can't be. It was inevitable, after all. Even now he had made changes regarding his self in high school. They were minimal, but necessary to continue. And now he had to work harder and maybe, just maybe, get out of the confinement he had gotten into.

He was afraid, and fear ate him whole. Therefore, he had moved away from Iwaizumi. Therefore, he had isolated himself from the group. Therefore, he became obsessed to harm his health. Therefore, he couldn't advance.

"I-I'm so scared..." he confessed, finally. He gasped a little, and covered his eyes with one hand, for he had already begun to cry and was ashamed. "I-I don't want to be alone... I-I want Iwa-chan... or a hug..."

And it was given.

&&&&&&&&

Iwaizumi was nervous. Nervous, worried and angry. Oikawa was in the hospital and he was the last to know. Although they were no longer a couple, they were still friends, right? He had fallen down some stairs, was injured and would surely be angry at himself for being injured. He knew him, he knew he was insecure and obsessive with certain issues and he wasn't there to help him. But now he would be.

He crossed the hospital corridor, stopped when he reached the door of the room. How would Oikawa react? Would he tell him to leave or smile at him as usual? He doesn't know what would affect him more. He had learned his fake smiles, but he preferred them to be thrown out. He had every right, however, because he was his ex...

Fuck, how much that hurt.

Iwaizumi sighed, calming down. Oikawa needed company, more than ever. He opened the door and watched the interior well before entering. Suga had told him that they had left him sleeping, and he didn't want to interrupt his rest either. However, Oikawa was awake.

Oikawa was typing his cell phone and Iwaizumi had to clear his throat to get his attention. He saw him tense, but at least he didn't smile or throw him out. It was something. Iwaizumi came a little closer.

"The knee again..." he commented.

"Yes..." Oikawa looked down. "Are you going to scold me...?"

"For being practically killing you or for your obsessive behaviours?"

"I thought I could hold on, but I couldn't."

"Of course not, and less if you don't take care of yourself." Iwaizumi sat next to him and played with his hands nervously. "I should have known this... or at least could called. I don't know anything about you since you left home, and I didn't do anything to remedy it.

"I wouldn't have answered you, Iwa-chan. I didn't want to hear from anyone"

"Yes, but that's exactly why I should have insisted. I should have taken care of you, at least... at least as a friend"

Oikawa closed his eyes for a moment and, when he opened them, dared to look at him. It hurt to see him, because he wanted to hug him and kiss him, but he restrained himself. He was ashamed to have to explain that he was an insecure coward who screwed up the relationship. But Iwaizumi was worried, and deserved a decent explanation.

"Iwa-chan, I... I thought you didn't need me. You deserve someone to support you, and I can't be happy for you. I am not happy that a team has chosen you. I want you to stay with me forever, and that can’t be. I can’t tie you up because I want it"

"I didn't want to break up, you know...? But you only spoke, you didn't give me time to explain myself... That someone has seen me and accepted my game, makes me very excited but not for that reason I want to separate from you..."

"Iwa-chan, haven't you heard me? I'm not excited, and I should support you. Because that's what good boyfriends do..."

"You are a good boyfriend."

"I'm not..."

"I also felt fear when they confirmed it to me. Happiness and fear at the same time, because I was one step away from getting everything but I could lose you... When you left, I reflected on what you said. I thought you were right; that each one had to follow his path and not tie ourselves. But you didn't show up at home, you didn't call or send messages, I didn't know anything about you... Is that what awaits us, Oikawa? What do we no longer exist in the life of the other?"

"It's not that, Iwa-chan. I didn't know how to react well, I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't want to lose you because of me..."

"Oikawa... I love you, and you will never lose me if that's what you want."

"What if it doesn't work in the long run? What if I can't change...? What if I hurt you...?"

"Oh, come on, you never hurt me. Why do you think I was with you...?"

"I don't know..." he sobbed.

"Because I know you, and I know you are the best person I can have by my side."

Oikawa began to cry again.

"Iwa-chan, it's not fair! Why are you so good...? Why are you all so good to me...?"

"Because you deserve it, fool..." He gently stroked his cheek. "Listen to me... I want to propose something to you. I'll go to Miyagi and you stay here, but we will keep in touch. Every day you will tell me what you do and what you don't, and I will too. I will work hard so that you can finally be glad that I have gone to Miyagi, and you will rehearse a lot so that I can be proud of you. I will make you say that your boyfriend is a professional player, and you will make me tell others that my boyfriend is the best actor of all"

"A distance relationship?"

"Miyagi and Tokyo aren't that far either. We can do it, Oikawa... Let's make our lives without losing the other. Dare with me"

"I'm going to miss you, Iwa-chan..."

"And me to you, Bakakawa. But at least I know that the house will be well guarded. Those two of the attic will spoil it"

"The house is yours..."

"It's my grandmother's house, I couldn't leave it in other hands than yours, Also, you have to take care of the garden, you know how she liked to keep it pretty. And you must ensure that old tree survives another winter"

"You'll have the Amazon in the yard when you come to visit, Iwa-chan."

"I couldn't ask for more..."

"And how about a kiss?"

"Let them be two..."

Oikawa stopped crying when he put his lips together with Iwaizumi's. In his arms, he was sure. Listening to his voice, he gave him confidence. Having him next to him made him feel ready for an impending battle. His Iwa-chan. His very heart.

Maybe now he could start over.


	21. What about us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting to its end soon... thanks for keeping up with me all this long! And thank you for the comments, I see them all

"Step aside, make way for the injured," Hanamaki was saying, as Matsukawa guided the wheelchair in which Oikawa was.

"Do you have to make a scene every time you take me to the academy?"

"Come on, the actor must get used to this, right?" Mattsun replied.

"They could better signal where the elevator is, my back hurts," Maki complained. "Seriously, what do you have in your backpack? Stones?"

"How complaining you are today. Taking care of me is a privilege, you should be grateful"

"Yes, because you get free bodyguards," added Matsukawa, entering the elevator.

"You don't do anything all day. We must help others! Remember to drop me off on the third line of tables by the window Open it, its hot today"

"Would you like something else, Your Highness?"

"Yes, a coffee with sooo much sugar"

Hanamaki and Matsukawa sighed at the same time, though they soon saw their salvation. Kageyama was at the classroom door, and they rushed to get there making Oikawa complain about the change in speed.

"Hey you, come here and be a good kohai. Help your peer, who wants a coffee"

"Um, I just brought you this," said Kageyama, showing a coffee and a cupcake. "The boys said to give it to you before classes started."

"Oooh, what a good service" Oikawa said, accepting the food. "Better than the transport one. Come on, Tobio, take me inside"

"He doesn't even thank us," Maki blurted out, handing him some crutches.

"This is what awaits us when Iwaizumi leaves home, Takahiro..."

"See you at four," Oikawa told them, ignoring them. "Take the opportunity to get out of your cave a bit. Have a date as God commands! Goodbye"

He sent a kiss with his hand and signalled for Kageyama to take him to class. Kageyama obeyed and led him to his desk, where he left the coffee and cupcake. Then he helped him up and Oikawa leaned on the crutches. As Kageyama folded the chair and placed it in a corner of the class, Oikawa took a good sip of coffee.

"The chair is a hassle," he explained when Kageyama returned to his side. "But my parents sent it to me so that I wouldn't get tired if I leave the house. Sit down, don't just stand here"

"They told me to ask you if you would come to eat with us," he said, sitting down.

"I'll go. But you will have to take the tray, because I prefer to go with the crutches around here. I hate not being able to move" Kageyama nodded. "By the way, since you're going to graduate soon, what are you going to wear?"

"Huh? But there are still two months for that... and the exams first"

"Yeah, but do you know what you're going to wear? Don't answer, I can already see it in your face. Don't worry, Tobio-chan, because you're going to have your Cinderella moment"

"What…?"

"From now on, I'm going to stop being the bad stepmother and I'll be your fairy godmother. Therefore, I will be a good senpai and help you, yes?"

"No" Oikawa pouted. "It's just a graduation, I'll wear the uniform and..."

"My God, no! You can't be serious, it's your day. You finally graduate from high school, so you must be stunning. In addition, we will all accompany you to say: "Wow, look at that group, how handsome they all are!"

"I don't feel like it..."

"Well, at least get dazzling for Chibi-chan. He cannot be so pure all the time, he must drool for you. Or are you not going to invite him?"

"Yes, Hinata will come," Kageyama mused, somewhat red.

"Then, take advantage and get very sexy for him"

"I don't know how to be, I think we already had this conversation..."

"But this time I will help you, fool."

"Oikawa, if you want to help him with something, that is to pay attention to class," the teacher said. The two jumped from the scare when they were interrupted, but they had to be attentive to class.

This time, Oikawa was more patient with Kageyama's limitations for the studies and he explained things that he didn't understand better. That is, the entire subject. Within two hours, however, Kageyama seemed to be beginning to understand something. Oikawa was a good teacher when he wanted to.

At the end of the class, Oikawa preferred to continue with the crutches around the school, while Kageyama brought the chair. Halfway through, Oikawa's cell phone started ringing. Oikawa had given each contact different music as a notification, so he knew who was calling. It was important, so he stayed on one crutch while the other was held by Kageyama, and answered the call.

"Yes..." he said. "Really…? Really?! Yeah right if! Many thanks…! Yeah sure, its OK. See you there…"

Oikawa ended the call. He sighed and screamed.

"I've passed the casting!" he exclaimed, hugging Kageyama who was startled by the brusqueness. "I can't believe it... We started rehearsals in August, I will be fully recovered. I did it!"

"It's... cool..." Kageyama muttered overwhelmed, not knowing what to say. Oikawa broke away, letting him breathe.

"That means I can do it... do you understand? I can do it…"

Kageyama nodded and handed him the crutch so that he wouldn't fall. They made the move to continue walking, but a rasp interrupted them. Sasaki was waiting a little away from them, but close enough to be seen. Kageyama tensed at once.

"Tobio-chan, go with the others. Prepare things for me, I'll be right away. I'll be fine alone"

Kageyama nodded and looked at Sasaki for a moment. Then he walked away. Sasaki waited for the boy to disappear to approach Oikawa.

"How are you…?" he asked, a little nervous.

"Better. I have returned to eat normally and sleep well, and I have the group that brings me things. I just have to wait to start rehabilitation"

"Good... I heard you say that you've passed the audition. Congratulations"

"Thank you. The truth is that I didn't expect to happen, but apparently they have a role for me"

"I'm sure you'll doing well" Sasaki took a moment before speaking again, as a group of people passed by him who looked at them somewhat strangely. “Now that I'm the popular boy abuser at school, it's hard to act normal"

"I already said it wasn't you."

"Yeah, but once they point you out, people have a hard time forgetting it. Anyway, I deserve it"

"Well, when we graduate, you won't have that problem anymore. If you don't go back to the old days, of course"

"I won't do it again, I promise."

"You mustn't promise me."

"But I need your help..." He looked down, somewhat flushed. "Look, I want to ask you... to be friends."

"Aww, you're cuter asking me to be friends than confessing."

"Don't laugh at me!

"Don't worry, it's OK. Anyway, you need better friends than those troglodytes who always accompanied you"

"Yes, I have started to walk away... but I am somewhat afraid. I have no one nearby who can help me"

"Now yes, I am. If they tell you something, I'll hit them with the crutch" Oikawa tapped him on the leg, and Sasaki laughed. "Now come with me to the cafeteria. I'm hungry"

"But your friends are there..."

"I'm not asking you to stay, but you could take the opportunity to apologize to Tobio and Atsumu. I'm not sure, but you could start to feel better about yourself like this"

"It's okay…"

Oikawa started to move and Sasaki walked beside him. Sasaki felt somewhat self-conscious, as the others kept staring at him waiting for him to do something to Oikawa. He knew he deserved that treatment, but that didn't stop him from feeling uncomfortable. Now that he saw that rejection, he realized that he had really been wrong. He has a lot to change, because everything he learned from a young age has been disturbed by a single person who at that moment is walking beside him so calmly. He still has to fight a thousand things and although his heart still flutters when he sees Oikawa, at least he knows that he can count on him as a friend. That's a lot.

When they reached the dining room, the boys had prepared the tray with the food. Oikawa sat up, as the walk had tired him out a bit, and Sasaki remained standing. The others looked at him and he became even more self-conscious. Oikawa encouraged him to speak with a gesture, and he looked at Kageyama and Atsumu. Neither of them reciprocated; Kageyama seemed to ignore him on purpose and Miya looked distant.

"I... Um... I want to apologize to you..." He swallowed when noticing the second Miya's gaze. "Actually, I was very envious that... W-well, I... I'm so sorry."

Atsumu seemed to wake up a bit in the middle of the speech, but said nothing. He only looked at Kageyama, since his answer depended on the opinion of the opponent. Kageyama tensed a little more, but dared to look at him.

"The blows aren't easily forgotten... So I will need more time, if you don't mind..."

"You heard that," Atsumu replied.

"Yeah... It's normal" Sasaki could no longer look at them. "W-well, you also have my word that I will not do anything to you or insult you again... I'll go now..."  
Sasaki quickly disappeared from there.

"Who would say it's the same boy who insulted us on a daily basis," Semi commented.

"Don't you spend a lot of time together, you and him?" Suga asked.

"We are friends now," Oikawa said. "He's changing, he has realized that he has been wrong."

"Well, his apologies seemed sincere but the damage is still done," Akaashi said. "He will have to show it more."

"He will. Deep down, it's just a poor boy hiding in the closet.

"What…?"

"Sasaki's problem is that he is very gay, but his environment is not very safe, let's say. He repressed himself and ended up attacking those who were like him, but could express it"

"I really didn't expect that," said Shirabu. "How did he tell you?"

"Well, apparently I am a master at making men doubt their sexuality..."

Semi choked on laughing and drinking water at the same time. He started to cough and Kenma patted him on the back, not taking his eyes off his cell phone.

"Well ... let's change topic. I want to propose something" Shirabu said. "Since next week is my birthday... I want you to come to my party"

Semi was still coughing, so he couldn't let go of his “awww” that he did every time Shirabu said something cute. Suga did it for him.

"Of course we will go," Akaashi said. "Will it be here or in Miyagi?"

"In Miyagi, there are also others that I want to invite. And, Oikawa, if you need someone to accompany you, you can bring them too"

"Mnmm, I will bring Iwa-chan. I want to take advantage of the days together, before he leaves"

"And since it's in Miyagi, Hinata can also come with you, Kageyama."

"Really?" Kageyama said, his eyes bright.

"I don't know if Hinata want more party with us," Osamu said. "Last time, you traumatized him."

"It was your idea to bring him."

"But it worked, now you're together. For once, Tsumu's idea worked" Osamu turned to his brother, seeking his reaction, but didn't get it. "Tsumu?

Atsumu just nodded vaguely, not listening. In all the lunch, he hadn't spoken nor participated in the party affair, when he was always the first to join one. Osamu was surprised. Although his brother could get angry about thousands of things, he always ended up recovering after a while. Atsumu had been like this for a few days, and was already beginning to worry him.

Apparently, others also found it strange because they looked at him expecting a positive reaction. Even if it was a mockery. Bad, because Atsumu felt watched and became nervous. He squeezed the napkin and bit his lip, then tossed it across the table and stood up.

"Tsumu..." Osamu called again, but Atsumu wasn't treatable.

"I have classes now..." he muttered, annoyed. And left without further ado.

"Is your brother okay...?" Sugawara asked, letting out a long silence.

"I don't know... Did he say something to you?" Kageyama shook his head. "It's strange, his anger doesn't last that long. Something important must happen..."

"Maybe it's because... w-well," Semi tried to speak. "Maybe it's because of what you said in the hospital..."

Osamu held his breath. Neither of them had brought up the subject until now, but neither could he expect anyone to say anything about such a thing. It was a matter of time, but he wasn't really ready for that either.

"It could be..." he admitted.

"Did you fight, or something, that's why...?"

"We haven't talked about it. Although it would be logical, right? That he was upset..." Osamu looked at them all, testing them, but nobody said anything.

It was recurrent that Atsumu didn't say anything about how he felt, but it wasn't necessary to do so. Osamu understood him, he was the first to know things. He was the first to know what he disliked, what offended him and what made him suffer. He was the first to know if his anger was at his whim or something serious. This time, he felt disoriented. He didn't know what the problem was, so he began to suspect it was because of him. Osamu was the problem.

No one asked again, and he focused on his things. There would be no point in pressuring Atsumu to confess, because it would further shut down. He had to make room for him and wait for him to release it by himself. 

Maybe with the party, his mood will improve and tell it...

&&&&&&&&

The night of the party came. They all met to go in a group to the place that Shirabu's mother had rented so that he could have a party there. Semi sent the address to them by mobile, because he was in charge of helping in the preparations for the party with other boys from the Shiratorizawa.

Everyone seemed buoyed by the party, and they were pleased to have been invited. Shirabu had fully accepted them, and even Hinata, who had been less than receptive to the idea of sharing a venue with them with alcohol in between, was now more excited than ever. Everyone was happy except Atsumu.

Atsumu was very annoying when it came to parties, but now he was missed. He was the first to dance, drink, and laugh. He was the one who encouraged the party to continue, and now he was in a corner, very shabby. Osamu had still not been able to guess what exactly was happening to him and his brother wasn't very willing to speak either.

"How quiet you all are," Oikawa mentioned, the last hope of stoking the atmosphere. "We are on a party! Although those of Shiratorizawa are boring, they shouldn't stifle good humour"

"We've arrived, I would say it's that place there," Akaashi pointed out.

"Wow, how great!" Hinata exclaimed. He grabbed onto Kageyama's arm, shaking him. "Let's go in, let's go in!"

"We're already doing it"

"Here comes the life of the party," Semi greeted them at the entrance. "They are all too serious, except Goshiki. The kid is happy with a pair of balloons and a hat"

"Do you have hats?!" Hinata said excitedly. "Tell me you have brought glitter!"

"No, not that. It costs a lot to clean up afterwards. Come on, let's go inside,” he indicated, starting to walk into the large room.

"I wanted some glitter..." Oikawa was heard saying.

Upon entering the venue, they congratulated Shirabu and the party started. Hinata was apparently no longer scared by the boys' party behaviours because he was so comfortable with them. He and Goshiki were the ones who gave the most at the party.

"Sounds like a good party, don't you think?" Osamu tried to talk to his brother. He rested on his shoulders. "Do you want to drink something? There are things out there"

"Nah," he released him, and turned away from him. Osamu stayed plaid. He must be patient, yes, but Atsumu's indifference indicated that he was going against him. "Hey, Kageyama... stay tuned and watch Tsumu. I don't like this"

"It's weird that he's not urging us to drink," Kageyama agreed. "What will he have...?"

"I don't know, but he can't keep it forever. If he tells you something, please tell me"

"It's okay"

Osamu went after his brother.

"And I thought he would like to come," said Shirabu.

"Atsumu-san needs space, nothing more," Kageyama recalled.

"Everyone has their way of dealing with things, I hope he will be better soon," said Suga. "By the way, what about Semi? He has disappeared"

"It seems that you're not the only one looking for him," Shirabu said, pointing to Tendou in the distance. "I'd say Semi is running away."

"But are they something?"

"I don't know, but since the two of them arrived, there is tension."

"Seriously? Semi and that fre...?" Oikawa started saying, disgusted. Iwaizumi gave him a little push as a warning. Oikawa cleared his throat. "Good, I'd be happy for Semi. But why is he running away?"

"Semi is there," Kenma pointed out. Semi was sitting on a bench near the coat hangers.

"Semi-san, why are you sitting on the bench, alone?!" Shirabu shouted. Semi was scared, because he had been discovered even though his hiding place wasn't very good.

Tendou saw him at once, and couldn't run away anymore. There were no viable corners to get into. As if that weren't enough, Tendou was fast and leaped forward.

"Semi-semi!" he exclaimed, happy. He sat next to him without wasting time. "Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding, just resting."

"But there are sofas there."

"Here... I need a little air" he laughed nervously.

"You look very pretty tonight."

"What are you saying?! Shut up!" Semi exclaimed, blushing.

"I'm glad you were able to do make up at last." Tendou leaned on his shoulder and rubbed like a cat. "Semi-Semi is brave."

"Satori, please..." he murmured, his face still red.

"I thought we were fine after we had sex," he blurted out without preamble.

"Shut up, for God's sake! That was an accident..."

"It wasn't, and you know it. We weren't even drunk, and you started. Is it because of me...?"

Semi calmed down when he saw that Tendou had lowered his voice volume. This time, he did pull him apart but to look him in the face.

"It's not that, I promise you." he took his hands to show him he was serious. "My father already rejected me just for putting makeup on. What would happen if I also went out with a boy now?"

"Your father is a shit. You can always come with me, so you don't have to go home. If someone does something to Semi-semi, I will crush his heart"

"Please don't do any of that," Semi asked, with a small smile. "You know I should keep my title of Single of the Year, right?"

"Semi-Semi, I didn't know you were an idiot~

"You miserable being..." He fell silent, because Tendou approached, hugging him around the waist. He rested his forehead on his and kissed him on the nose. "I didn't say yes."

"Give me love~ Waka gave me his blessing, he is wise."

"Wakatoshi doesn't know shit, Satori. His blessing won't work until he manages to keep Shirabu from passing out every time he asks him out"

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on," he repeated, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Being tsundere is cute, but let yourself be loved at once."

"I am not a tsundere." Sneakily, his arms adjusted to the opponent's body. "It is still too soon to face that... Every day, I struggle to accept myself and not let shame consume me, and that so hard. With so many things at once, I would end up going crazy"

"But being crazy isn't bad, look at me," Tendou snuggled. Semi smiled.

"Give me a little time, please... I'm just asking you that."

"Okay, but that's not why I'll let you run away from me. Come live with me, I need you..."

"Of course you need me, if you don't want to be left homeless on the third day." Tendou huddled even more, making a ball with his body and Semi hugged him fully and cradled him a bit. "Thanks for understand me…"

"I would die for you Semi-semi."

"Don't do it please…"

"Look how cuddly they are now," Suga mentioned. The group watched them from afar.

"Aww, if they are cute and all," Oikawa acknowledged. "Who else is left to settle love affairs?"

"We don't know how the Shirabu affair with Ushijima ended," Akaashi dropped.

"Let's say we've been busy..." said Shirabu. "Ushijima-san is training hard."

"You haven't talked anymore, have you?"

"No…"

"He has the sensitivity of a stone," said Oikawa. "You will have to go for it, because if not, you can rot from waiting"

"Who's going to rot?" Ushijima asked, interrupting. He seemed curious about it.

"Shirabu, if you don't pay attention to him. The cobwebs down there don't come off by themselves"

"Fuck's sake!" - Shirabu exclaimed, embarrassed.

"I think it's time to stop drinking, Oikawa..." Iwaizumi said. "You sound like an old lady talking without a filter."

"Excuse me, but I'm in the prime of youth. And you know it” Oikawa winked at him.

"No alcohol for you tonight."

"I want to suggest something to you." Ushijima asked, and Shirabu froze. "Can we speak privately?"

"Happy ride on the rodeo, Shirabu," Oikawa snapped. Iwaizumi looked at him wrongly again. "What? Now I have to be the joy of the party, because Atsumu is depressed"

Shirabu followed Ushijima to the bar counter. Ushijima didn't drink a single drop of alcohol, so he wasn't going to invite him for a drink. He was somewhat nervous, because he didn't know what Ushijima was going to come up with. The last time they spoke alone, he passed out.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Ask you something. The truth is that I have decided to share my life with you so I have a future plan"

"You will keep playing, won't you?"

"Yes, but the plan is not for me, but for you. Don't get me wrong, I know you are perfectly capable of making your life for yourself, but I want to suggest something to you if you allow me"

"Sure, speak."

"Keep studying. Go to university and study architecture, it's what you wanted, right? Set up your company, and when I decide I will join you so that together we can build a high-performance centre for professional athletes in Miyagi. You will be in charge of its design"

"W-wow, Ushijima-san, that's quite complete... But I'm afraid to tell you that I'm not sure I can get into university."

"I know, it would be difficult for you because of your father's reputation. But if you get good grades, they can't say no. So I hope you reconsider"

"I will do it. Thanks for trusting me, more than I do..."

"I have no reason not to."

Shirabu smiled and hugged him. Ushijima was tall, so his face was perfectly hidden in his chest. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be wrapped around his strong arms, although he had to tell him to do so.

"These from the Shiratorizawa are quick, in a single night they all went out with a partner"

"Is that common at parties?" Kenma asked.

"All of them were coming with the sexual tension from before," Oikawa explained. "You know? I also want to propose something, but without anything sexual, don't worry Iwa-chan. Tobio-chan, I want to talk to you"

"Me? Okay"

"Iwa-chan go get me the crutches."

"Do I have to go where Semi and Tendou are? Don't do this to me"

"It's still early to be able to walk, please"

"I'll be back..." Iwaizumi sighed wearily and walked away. He was seen, in the distance, apologizing to the cuddling couple, and returned ashamed, with crutches.

"Oh, thank you, my love," Oikawa crooned, standing up. He kissed him as a sign of gratitude. "You are a good caregiver, you should be a nurse like Akaashi."

"If I get patients like you, I jump off a bridge."

"You are wrong, if boys like me come, I will push them over a bridge. I am the only one who will have your love"

"Stop drinking, you fucking psychopath."

Oikawa blew him a kiss and took Kageyama to the terrace, listening to Hinata complain. He wasn't the only one who had drunk. Oikawa leaned against the terrace railing and Kageyama stayed by his side.

"I've been thinking a lot about my future, but in a healthy way," Oikawa said. "And I want you to be the first to know my decision."

"It's okay"

"I want to dedicate myself to acting. Rehearse, act, learn... Maybe I would go to some drama school, it would be good for me. Being on stage excites me, and makes me experience very positive feelings. And although I'm passionate about volleyball, I think I've made it a bad thing for myself. I've been too competitive and obsessive, and I don't want to end up hating something I like. So I prefer to stay where I can grow as a person, and not back down. Do you understand?"

"I understand... but what I don't understand is why you tell me first. I mean, it doesn't bother me, but surely you have other people before me..."

"Tobio-chan, don't say that. First of all, I'm telling you because you were my rival, so since I'm not going to continue training, you automatically win"

"But you will always be my reference and..." He didn't continue speaking because Oikawa put a finger on his lips, keeping him quiet.

"I will continue volleyball as a hobby, I can never actually quit. But since the professional game will be your thing, play for me and give a good kick in Atsumu's mocking smile. The one that he always makes, not the bitter one he's making now"

Kageyama smiled a little.

"And in second place?"

"Second, we can start getting along better." He tapped him on the nose. "Friends, that's it."

"It's good to make friends..." he murmured, somewhat embarrassed.

"Aww, look at you, you're even cute and everything."

"There, there, enough," Hinata blurted out, quickly approaching. He hugged Kageyama tightly upon arrival. "Grand King, you will not kidnap Kageyama anymore. I'll take him"

"Hinata, you idiot, you're drunk," said Kageyama, being dragged away by Hinata. He didn't have time to reply, because Hinata kissed him on the lips, somewhat desperate.

Kageyama didn't complain anymore and allowed Hinata to lead.

"These horny kids," said Oikawa, amused.

"Surely Maki and Mattsun will have said the same about us," Iwaizumi said, approaching.

"We weren't that desperate, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi held out an arm for him to lean on.

"You're good? Are you tired or something?" Iwaizumi asked, referring to his injury.

"I'm fine, I wouldn't miss a party with you." Oikawa put his arms around his neck, leaving the crutches resting on the railing.

"Will you dance with me? I'll take you"

"If I must trust your skills as a dancer, I'd better retire. Oh come on, don't be mad, it's a joke" Keeping the smile, Oikawa began to caress hia face and neck. "I will miss your grumpy face."

"And I your childish tantrums."

"And your 'little friend' is going to miss me?" He whispered in his ear.

"Definitely, I won't let you drink anymore." Oikawa laughed, and leaned on his shoulder.

It was a somewhat awkward position, because Oikawa was taller, but the moment allowed them to stay like that for a long time. Iwaizumi carried him gently from side to side, as if they were dancing a slow waltz without moving much over Oikawa's knee. The two closed their eyes and enjoyed the contact of the other, feeling that the moment was just the two of them. If they spent the night like this, it was more than good for them.

But not all couples were together and cuddly. Atsumu sneaked away from his brother whenever he could, but was even more brazen than Semi's attempts to hide. Osamu was beginning to despair. Even though Atsumu was unstable, he was always able to keep it under control but now it was getting out of hand.  
He saw him sitting on one of the sofas, not even drinking from the glass he was holding in his hand. His gaze was lost in the void, and he didn't even hear him arrive. Osamu took advantage of it, and fell on him; his hands against the sofa cushions, leaving his brother caught in the middle.

"Excuse me, do I bother you?" he said, taunting him. Atsumu was clearly upset.

"Leave me alone"

"No, I'm going to sit next to you. If you run away again, I will chase you from here until I die" Deal?" Atsumu didn't answer, just pouted. Osamu sat down. "And, well? What have I done?"

Atsumu made an annoyed face.

"It's because I told them about us at the hospital without your consent, wasn't it?"

"Partly…"

"I didn't get you into the conversation, only I was left as the incestuous one."

"Samu, is it really so gross being with me?" he released at last.

"You know that it is complicated… All our lives we have been told that this is not okay, that it's wrong. That brothers don't touch in that way.

"And I don't give a damn. I thought that you neither..."

"You can't blame me for this, Tsumu. Come on, I'm pretty sure you have felt that way too"

"Before we slept for the first time! From there, I already accepted it"

"Well, I'm sorry to constantly fear of something being done to you." Atsumu crossed his arms. "I didn't want you to be rejected now that more than one person is friends with you. So I just gave myself away. If someone had to receive hatred or looks of disgust, I preferred to be me before you"

"You're an idiot, I can take care of myself..."

"Even you don't believe it" Osamu took advantage of a small distraction to caress his cheek. "From the first moment, we knew that this would be difficult, Tsumu… People don't usually react well to what we do, although none of the boys has said anything against me, I know that they find it difficult to assimilate. I don't want you to think I don't want to be with you, because it's not true. I just want you to take into account the society in which we live"

Atsumu bit his lip, and sobbed.

"F-for once..., I want to be normal... I-I want to be able... I don't know, I want to be able to kiss you without anyone looking at me wrong... I-I don't care about others, but in that I can't help it. I have never said it, because surely you would laugh at me, but I want to know what a family is... I-I want someone with me, forever... I don't want to be alone..."

"Fool..." Osamu whispered. As soon as he hugged him, he noticed how his shirt was soaking wet. "I am your family, and not just as a brother. I'm with you…"

"D-do you think we're cursed...?"

"We are doomed to hide, there's no doubt in that. Sorry to be so insecure but..., I want to be able to live with you calmly and without thinking that there are people who would even want us dead. I'm not as brave as you..."

"Then stop being a coward and kiss me, here and now."

Osamu sighed and kissed him slowly. Atsumu closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss until they parted for air.

"Samu..." she whispered, staying close." What will happen to us?"

"I don't know, Tsumu, do you want to remain my incestuous little brother forever?"

"Is this a request for marriage?" Atsumu laughed.

"You're the one who got romantic with the family thing." Osamu started stroking his back. "Sorry, but I won't get down on my knees before you."

"You could be romantic for once." Atsumu curled up a little, brushing his lips against his brother's. "Kiss me again and tell me you love me."

"Needy..." but Osamu gave him the kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too…"


	22. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may go spicey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final one, but you'll have an Epilogue and an Extra Chapter too. Thanks for keeping up with it!

Being injured was a tremendous nuisance, but it was more so when it was time to shower. Oikawa almost always ended up being assisted by Iwaizumi, and that made him mad. At first, he liked it because his boyfriend took great care of him, but now this had changed. Iwaizumi would no longer be there to help him, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa were not the kind of help he would want to receive being naked and vulnerable.

Today, Oikawa tried to do it alone even though it took a lot longer than he already did. At least, he didn't fall and that was appreciated. If his other knee was now injured, he could already pray to God to help him. In the end he gave up, in part. Jumping up, he walked to the door and ajar it.

"Iwa-chan..." he called out to him. He heard his answer from the living room. "Come wash my hair."

Iwaizumi got up from the sofa, although he was somewhat nervous. Oikawa's hair was sacred, and leaving him to do the washing and styling required unimaginable talent. He sighed, composing himself. He had to concentrate, if he messed up Oikawa's hair, there would be blood.

His blood.

"Okay, sit down," he said. Oikawa smiled at him, confident, and sat down on a stool. Iwaizumi rubbed a towel over his shoulders and wet his hair with a spray of water. "Then we'll have to clean up all this flooding. I hope those two listen to you"

"If they're going to let the injured man clean the bathroom while they lay on the couch, I kick them out of the house. Now I have all the power myself" Oikawa closed her eyes when Iwaizumi went to apply the shampoo and massage it. "Very delicate, Iwa-chan. That's how I like it..."  
Iwaizumi concentrated to go slow and smooth. His hair was delicate as fine gold, he said, and Iwaizumi believed it now. Oikawa looked very calm, so he was confident that he was doing well.

"How do you put so many things?" mentioned the third bottle of product. "With the shampoo it is worth"

"Who has better hair, here? Me. I know what I do to myself. Also, I have given you the honour of washing it the last day you are here..."

"We could commemorate it differently, but you are injured..."

"Wow, Iwa-chan~ when I am rehabilitated, I call you right away."

"You only care about that, don't you?"

"What's wrong with being interested in love with my boyfriend? Besides, it was you who mentioned it” he scoffed. "And now, apply the heat protector to me and blow-dry my hair. There's no point in talking to me about sex when I can't move"

Iwaizumi passed him the towel to remove the excess moisture, shaking heavily, to which Oikawa complained. He applied the protective lotion and began to dry his hair. Oikawa started singing something, but he wasn't well heard because of the noise of the dryer. However, that murmur was enough for Iwaizumi to smile. Oikawa always sang, and knowing that he wouldn't listen to him every day like now made him a little sad. His voice had taken over his home, his presence was eternal...

"Hell... I'll miss you so much..." he murmured, but Oikawa didn't hear him that loud.

"Hey, I don't want to sound like the party pooper when I'm not, but," Matsukawa interrupted. "I think your train leaves in an hour"

"It's true! Sorry, Oikawa, but you'll have to comb your hair later"

"Nooooo!" Oikawa complained, hugging his neck to keep him from leaving. "Iwa-chan, finish your work"

"We have to go now, if I want to go easy. Come on, get up, I'll hold you" Iwaizumi had to lift him, because Oikawa didn't want to move. There was little left for him to leave Tokyo, and he didn't want to waste minutes. "Be careful of the wet ground, don't slip."

Iwaizumi managed to get him out of the bathroom. After helping him balance by putting on his jacket and passing him the crutches, he closed his suitcase and set it aside. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, beginning to face the situation. Accompanied by Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they left the house and headed for the train station.

Maki and Mattsun acted normally, spoke to Iwaizumi, and occasionally made odd comments. The two didn't want this to be a dramatic farewell, as they knew that their friend would visit them and keep in touch with them. Oikawa, on the other hand, was growing increasingly depressed. He stayed behind, on his own, thinking about how he would deal with everything now that his grumpy and cute boyfriend was leaving. Of course he was more than willing to keep a relationship at a distance, but it wouldn't be the same. It was Iwa-chan... his Iwa-chan.

"Are you tired?" Iwaizumi asked, once he turned to see where he was.

"I'm well" Oikawa quickened his pace so he could walk next to the three of them. Iwaizumi watched him for a while, but said nothing to him.

In a few minutes, they reached the station and there the atmosphere changed a little. Makki and Mattsun were trying to keep up a good vibe, but they struggled with every passing second.

"Well Iwaizumi, it's time for us to become independent of you," said Makki.

"Yes, we have had enough. We didn't abandon our mothers to be with another"

"You will miss my meals, none of the three knows how to cook"

"You can mail lunchboxes to us. Why has nobody invented it?"

"Sign up for the idea, and we'll get rich! The one who will have to ask for the basement will be Oikawa"

They mentioned the boy because they wanted him to be a part of the conversation, but it didn't quite work.

"Now he rules the house," Iwaizumi scolded them. "So listen to him"

"Yes, listen to Dad, Issei. Don't be a jerk."

"Mom likes me better."

Their discussion of children was interrupted by the announcement of the arrival of the Iwaizumi train by public address. Only five minutes remained, and the quartet fell silent.

"Come on, come on, stop giving me these faces," said Iwaizumi. "I am two hours from here, nor am I going to the other end of the world. We will be able to see each other often, and thus I make sure that none of the three died on the way"

"Until you're the ace on your team, we won't let you cross the border," Matsukawa said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"It's too early to know that."

"Then make it quickier, man."

"Yes, we want to welcome you as a hero," added Hanamaki. "If not, there is no pizza for you."

The two fell silent and gave way for Oikawa to say something at last. Iwaizumi looked at him too, waiting for his farewell. He saw him tremble, controlling himself. Iwaizumi couldn't bear to see him like this. Giving a sigh he hugged him tightly. Oikawa tossed the crutches aside and reciprocated with the same intensity.

"Take care and don't force your rehabilitation," he whispered, feeling Oikawa nod against his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much…"

"And I to you." He pulled away from Oikawa to stroke his cheeks. "I'll call you tonight"

"I'll have the Skype ready," Oikawa agreed. "Shall we have dinner together?"

"Sure"

Finally, they kissed goodbye. It was long, neither of them wanted to separate, but the train reached the platform and Iwaizumi had to leave now. Although Oikawa wished him to miss the train and thus stay longer together. But life was unfair, and he and Iwaizumi broke up.

"We'll meet up someday," said Iwaizumi, holding the handle of the suitcase. "Bye, guys... Bye, Tooru."

Oikawa blinked hard to keep from crying.

"Goodbye, Hajime," Makki and Mattsun answered for him.

Iwaizumi waved goodbye and walked away from them, entering the platform where the train was waiting for him with the doors open. Oikawa's gasp was overshadowed by the train alarm indicating that the doors would close in seconds. The vehicle started its journey and immediately disappeared from the station.  
It took a few minutes for Oikawa to open his eyes and return to reality. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stood silently by his side, leaving him his space. When Oikawa started on the way back home, they followed closely behind. They knew that Oikawa was keeping everything for him, and it would take him little time to break. They weren't geniuses of words, but they wanted to be there to prevent his fall.

Upon arriving home, Oikawa dropped onto the sofa. Mattsun brought him a bucket of ice cream and a spoon, and he and Makki sat on either side of the boy. With the first spoonful, Oikawa burst into tears and they leaned on his shoulders to support him. Oikawa ate no more ice cream, but continued to cry for a while.

_How is he going?_  
11.56

Mattsun opened the cell phone camera and sent Iwaizumi a photograph of Oikawa hugging the ice cream bucket and being hugged by Makki, both asleep.

_He looks exhausted... Take good care of me, okay?_  
11.59

_We will pamper him from time to time. Don't worry_  
12.00

Iwaizumi didn't answer any further, but stayed in line to get a better look at the photograph. Oikawa looked sad, but at least he was resting. He hoped that when he woke up, he would feel better and could continue his life as always. It worried him greatly, for it was the first time they'd been this far from each other. Since they met, they had been together and Iwaizumi had taken more care of this dreamy and carefree boy who was chasing aliens. His boy had grown up and would have to make a life of his own, but he was terrified that something like the fainting would happen again due to lack of food and sleep. Sometimes he riddled himself with the thought that he could have avoided it, that he could have made him see that he was wrong and could help him. What would Oikawa do alone? He didn't want to think about the worst.

He tried to get rid of those thoughts while looking at the photograph. Seeing Oikawa sleep encouraged him to want to protect him from everything. He imagined being by his side, stroking his soft hair and feeling his slow breathing close to his chest. He too would sleep entwined in his arms, and they would both have a peaceful dream. And after waking up the first thing Iwaizumi would see would be his eyes and a mischievous smile.

What a beautiful sight.

&&&&&&&& 

In the study room, Kageyama moved one leg up and down on the nerves. He had to study Math and Language, the last two subjects that he had yet to pass. It was the final stretch, just two more exams and he could say goodbye to high school. But now wasn't the time to be nostalgic or celebrate ahead of time. Everyone else had joined him to help him.

In addition, Osamu and Atsumu also needed it, since one had Language problems and the other also had Mathematics to be recovered.

"If you fail, I'll cut your neck with the ruler," threatened Shirabu, who was in charge of the Math review. He brandished the object with one hand above their heads.

"It's boring," Atsumu complained, and a blow came.

"You put the wrong sign"

"I want to eat," the other brother complained, lying down on the table.

"You won't get out of here until you've completed the parsing," Semi told him. "Kageyama, what kind of reading comprehension do you have? My God, you haven't understood anything!"

"Well, I really don't understand shit..." Kageyama admitted defeat. "Are they talking about salmons?"

"It never talks about salmons, Kageyama."

"We are hungry," Osamu recalled again.

"Yes, we are hungry," added Atsumu.

"So hungry"

"You are like children," said Shirabu. "You could be like Kenma, he knows how to behave."

Kenma held up a hand in greeting, but his eyes remained riveted to the mobile screen.

The three joined in chorus to demand a rest. Semi was about to throw a chair over their heads, but was reciting a mantra to control his anger.

"Yahooo!" Oikawa crooned, entering the room. "What a scandal, the librarian is going to kick you out"

"I'm done with living," said Semi. "I need more rest myself than these three annoying bitches."

"Then it is time to go shopping. Tobio-chan needs a suit"

"Huh? No, no, I'm staying to read…" Kageyama said quickly, since he hated shopping.

"Well, I don't want to see more of these problems, since I already have enough with mine," said Atsumu, throwing the math book away.

"Pick up the book or this will be your food," said Shirabu. Atsumu stuck out his tongue at him.

"Come on, come on," Oikawa interrupted. "These poor kids need a little air."

"Thank you, no one have never cared so much about me."

"I was referring to Semi and Shirabu, obviously."

After several meaningless complaints, the group left the academy. Even Kenma accompanied them. The outdoors made everyone feel great, because the moodiness caused by the studies were over. The Miyas were able to eat for the miserable exception of Kageyama, who was forced to find a suit.

"Mmmm, delicious, brother," the Miya were saying, provoking him.

"There's nothing like good food, is there, Kageyama?"

"It smells like feeding, don't you notice?"

"Shut up!" he ended up screaming, angry. Oikawa had to drag him to keep him from going with them.

"First, we bought your suit. Then eat what you want"

"I'm not going to get married, Oikawa-san... I don't understand that much importance."

"I do understand it. Also, your mother gave me permission and money"

"What do you mean my mother gave you money!?"

"I called her, told her about the plan to buy you a suit, and she agreed. I already told you that I am a charismatic man" He pulled on his arm again. "Come on, let's go in here. The dogs are left out"

The Miya looked at him badly.

"Well, you guys can't go into the store with food," Semi told them.

"No, you better stay out, too," Oikawa said. "You don't have fashion sen... well, Tobio doesn't need that much advice. Shirabu and I will accompany him"

Semi stared into space.

Kenma had long since sat on the sidewalk. The Miya immediately started fooling around. Oikawa razed the entire store and Kageyama found himself holding up a mountain of clothing. Oikawa pushed him into the dressing room and closed the curtain, leaving him alone. Kageyama sighed wearily, that's what he hated buying the most. Having to take your clothes off thousands of times.

"I don't like how the shirt fits here," said Oikawa.

"His pants fall weird. It doesn't favour him” Shirabu added.

"What a horrible jacket."

"Have you seen those fists? How awful"

"Is there something okay?" Kageyama growled.

"Try this one on. If it doesn't suit you, we'll have to look in another store"

"I hate to go shopping!" he growled louder, heading back into the dressing room.

"Oh my gosh, this one looks perfect on you," Oikawa said seriously. "It's classic and serious, which is a success for everyone. But it suits him, it's what matters. Don't you think?"

"Yes, it looks great on him" Shirabu agreed. "Look yourself in the mirror, we will leave the rest of the clothes where they were before."

Kageyama nodded. Turning, he saw the Miyas waving at him from outside the window, showing him the ice cream they had bought. They laughed when he pointed out that he was going to throw a shoe at them if they kept bothering. Then he turned his back on them and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had never before stopped to look in the mirror beyond brushing his face and teeth. He didn't spend twelve hours grooming himself like Oikawa, because he didn't care much about his image either. He was lucky to have straight, fine hair because he didn't even comb it. His clothes were all comfortable, with sweatpants and simple t-shirts, so seeing himself in a suit was surprising.

Black was definitely his colour, in his opinion. He straightened up a bit, to better see his posture which, normally, was always slightly hunched over. He raised his head well, he looked haughtier. He even dared to pose a little, but that went wrong because he had no idea.

"Accept that you like it," Oikawa said when he and Shirabu returned.

"I like it..." he muttered, still amazed.

"Okay, now we can all go in a suit. Everyone will watch us pass and all will drool for us" Oikawa said, dreaming. "How disappointed they will be when they know that none of us is available..."

"The one who has to drool the most is Hinata. You will surely make a good impression on him"

"Do you think so?" Kageyama said, turning a little to look at the back.

"Absolutely"

"Well, you have to admit it. He is also a Pretty Setter..." Oikawa said, pretending to be disinterested.

"I feel sexy..." Kageyama blurted out. "Is that how you feel?"

"Tobio, for the love of God, you have a boyfriend. Chibi-chan is going to be jealous"

"So we keep this one?" Shirabu said. Kageyama nodded. "Let's pay. And yes, now you can eat"

Kageyama got into the dressing room quickly, he didn't want to waste time because he was hungry. Oikawa pulled out his debit card and paid while Kageyama was released.

"Where's the ice cream store?" He said to the Miyas.

"There are no more left!" Atsumu laughed.

"Liar," Kageyama located the ice cream parlor and ran over there, followed by the twins who wanted more.

"Guys, we had a triple birth" Semi said, because those three were like little children.

"I hadn't been babysitting since high school, with the team," Oikawa said.

"Um... can I also buy an ice cream?" Kenma asked.

"No, because you won't eat lunch later. Shall we go back to the academy?"

"Boys, come back!" Semi exclaimed. "You have to keep studying"

From afar, the three were heard complaining. Resigned, they each came up with ice creams of three different flavours. Luckily for them, they had to wait to finish the ice cream before they could enter the study room. Afterward, they returned to Hell.

However, the real Hell was presented to them when they had the exam. Atsumu was reluctant, saying that he wouldn't show up or he'll turn in the test in blank because he wanted to rebel against the system, but everyone knew that he would end up doing it. Osamu was dealing with stress a little better and Kageyama was somewhat pale.

He was sick of exams, he wanted to go on vacation and enjoy the summer with Hinata and the others.

The three of them managed to survive and celebrated by buying bags of chips and soda that they eat in the schoolyard.

But the suffering wasn't over yet, as there was still the delivery of notes. There the matter was in danger. Kageyama remembers going to a wastebasket to throw away a piece of paper, but they called him to give him the notes and the paper remained squeezed in his hand during the whole trip.

When the tutor handed him the report card with the notes and returned to his seat, the others approached him to see how it had gone.

"I've passed everything..." he said. The boys cheered loudly, tousled him, and patted him on the back. They were almost happier than Kageyama himself. .

"Well, now it only remains to celebrate it at your graduation party!" Atsumu said, who already had perfect plans to have fun.

&&&&&&&&

To prepare for graduation, they all stayed at Oikawa's house on his initiative. The boy was excited about the idea of dressing Kageyama, and so the house got a little crowded. He needed some fun, laughter and fuss.

"A little more around here..." Semi was saying, applying a dark shadow to Kageyama. "Ready. Do you like it?"

Semi was happy because everyone had agreed to put on a little makeup and trust him for it. Oikawa gave his approval, Kageyama looked attractive. Now all that remained was to put on the suit and he would have completed his mission.

"Tobio-chan, this is your night. Chibi-chan won't want to get out of this virgin, I assure you"

"Y-you think?"

"I told you, it's your night. You must fully enjoy it. Finish dressing up, I think we are all ready"

Semi was scolding from the bathroom. Apparently, the Miya were impossible to put make up on, even having to only apply a red line to their eyes, because there was always one pushing the other and Semi ends up being wrong.

"Hurry up, or Semi will end up killing someone," Oikawa hurried, leaving him alone in the room.

Kageyama dressed carefully, just as Semi had ordered. He took the opportunity to look in the mirror again and ran a hand through his hair to ruffle it a bit. He felt good and he hoped Hinata liked it the same.

He went to the living room, the others were ready and the Miya were just emerging from the bathroom. Semi, behind them, turned off the lights.

"Okay, guys, this is done. Let's go to the ceremony"

"Time to get attention!" Oikawa clapped, leading the way.

The group followed. Everyone was well groomed, even Kenma despite not being very comfortable with it. Anyway, he looked just as handsome as the others so on the whole they all made a very good impression.

Oikawa looked proud, not only of him but of the group itself. Upon arrival, everyone was looking at them and he was delighted to show them to the world.

"Look who's there, it's your boyfriend."

Kageyama became nervous, especially when he saw that the group remained behind him. Hinata came running.

"Wow, you all look super amazing," he said, upon arrival. Then, he noticed Kageyama and was puzzled. "Kageyama! Why do you look so good!?"

"Semi-san put make up on me..." Kageyama excused himself, somewhat embarrassed. "Let's find a seat..."

Hinata nodded and took him by the hand. The two of them, closely followed by the group which was laughing at how the redhead's looked at Kageyama, sat down on the plastic chairs. Kageyama was to receive his graduate diploma.

When they called him, the boys applauded like proud moms and even hugged him one by one, and Kageyama blushed with embarrassment.

Suga cried, to Semi's horror because the makeup had ruined.

"I'm going to leave the diploma in my room," Kageyama announced. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes!" Hinata exclaimed, immediately. He clung to his arm, as he wanted to walk next to his handsome boyfriend.

The two began to walk, leaving behind the group that whistled and played the fool when they saw them walking away.

"Now that it's summer, we can see each other more," said Hinata.

"Yes, plus I'm going back to Miyagi. You won't have to take any train"

"Better so we can make the most of the time together."

"You've been staring at me for ten minutes..." he mentioned, blushing.

"It's just that you look really good..." Hinata admitted, now he was blushing too.

Kageyama stopped, and Hinata became nervous. But soon he realized that they had reached the dark-haired man's room. He sighed a little before entering after him. Since he had first seen Kageyama tonight, his heart hadn't stopped going crazy.

In fact, he had always thought that Kageyama was handsome, but now he had improved a hundred times and was too much to bear. Hinata felt like he could explode at any moment.

How can you deal with such an attractive boyfriend?

He couldn't. As soon as Kageyama had left the diploma on his desk, he threw himself into his arms and kissed him. He was caught off guard, but was soon reciprocated and his heart calmed. But not as much as he expected. Kageyama kissed him again after breaking apart to breathe, and went back to a boiling state. He would never have imagined that Kageyama was such a good kisser, with each kiss his face burned more and more.

"Kageyama..." he gasped. "You look gorgeous in the suit, but... right now I want you to take it off."

Kageyama licked his lip. It was involuntary, but he did so and Hinata almost fell to the ground at his feet.

"Do you really want it...?" he asked, whispering. Ah, what a voice...

"Yes..." he replied, quite sure. "If it's with you, it will always be yes..."

Kageyama sighed deeply, his hands settled on his waist and he carefully carried him to the bed. He kiss him again, this time very slowly. Hinata thought he was going crazy. Kageyama, in turn, tried not to be too nervous. Now, he had to demonstrate everything he knew and had to show confidence so that Hinata wouldn't be scared. He tasted his lips and stroked his hair and face gently. He went down to his neck, feeling the redhead gulping.

He lifted his shirt, stroking his warm skin. He leaned down and kissed the adorable trail of freckles he'd dreamed of so much. Hinata sighed and ran his hands through his hair, the back of his neck, and the back.

Sensing how Hinata's body reacted to his caresses and kisses, Kageyama put all embarrassment and nervousness aside. Beneath him, Hinata arched to adapt to his body and that drove him crazy. He didn't imagine what would come next. His partner's brown eyes sparkled, his cheeks were red. He looked very cute, and Kageyama wanted to see more.

At last he had him with him, hugging and exciting him. It was a thousand times better than he had dreamed, for the redhead could reciprocate in his own way and send him straight to heaven. Soon, Hinata began to whimper, letting his sweet sound be heard. Kageyama found himself doing the same as soon as he heard it, and he guided his boyfriend's hands so that he would learn to play equally.

"Ka..." Hinata gasped. "T-Tobio, you can do it now…"

He heard his gasp near his ear and his skin turned Goosebumps once more. Kageyama stood up and Hinata complained about it, because he wanted him close, skin against skin. Kageyama stroked him to calm him down and searched his drawer.

"We need these things," he said. He had a can of lube and a pack of condoms, and while Hinata was curious that the boy had these things there, he didn't ask anything. It didn't matter at the time, just the two of them.

"Is it going to hurt?" He asked, stroking his arm lovingly.

"I will prepare you and you will see that you will feel good... Do you trust me...?" He seemed nervous with that question and Hinata thought it was very cute.

"Yes..." he replied. He trusted him to death.

Kageyama smiled at him, and this time there was nothing terrifying about it. Right now, he looked perfect. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled when he looked at him, his body was beautiful and he hoped to feel him close to his again very soon. God, he was so handsome...

It hurt a little at first, but gradually adapted. Kageyama did a good job with his hands, so Hinata was able to relax and let him do whatever he wanted with him. He had permission.

"T-Tobio, it feels very good..." he said, between gasps, biting his lower lip.

"I'm glad... I'm going to continue, is that alright...?"

"Yes Yes of course..."

Kageyama withdrew his hand. He hugged him and leaned in to kiss him once more. Hinata put his arms around him and looked into his eyes as they parted from the kiss. He was ready, and Kageyama too.

From then on, neither of them spoke, they only responded with moans. Soon, the two of them were moving alike. Hinata adapted quickly, clinging to the opponent's body. Kageyama moved well, and with every thrust he sent him to seventh heaven. Hinata smiled, he was making love to his boyfriend and it felt great.

Hinata finished first, Kageyama took a little longer but soon the two of them lay on the bed, hugging and panting. Kageyama released a soft, sweet laugh, and buried his face in his shoulder. Hinata snuggled in.

"I-it's a shame to have left you without clothes, with how handsome you looked in a suit," said Hinata. "But it was worth everything... You are also very beautiful without..."

Kageyama sat up a little to give him an Eskimo kiss.

"I didn't know you were so cuddly..." Hinata kissed him. Then he hugged him tight. "It was great..."

"I love you" Kageyama blurted out. Hinata almost cries how cute he was.

"I love you too..."


	23. Summer Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! I will say thanks on the next one, on the Epilogue!

The silence was broken with each blow the ball hit the ground. Added the squeak of shoes dragging on wood and weary gasps. Kageyama wiped the sweat from his forehead and rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath a little.

"You should duck more before you jump," Oikawa said, off to the side of the track. That he had given up being a professional player didn't mean that he would leave volleyball aside. And since he had recovered from his injury, he celebrated by teaching Kageyama to serve.

Kageyama nodded, straightening up later to get back to it. He approached Oikawa to drink some water.

"You'd better take a break, we've been here for hours," Oikawa suggested. Kageyama was going to reply, why could he continue perfectly, but he insisted and finally sat down on a bench. "Summer is already ending. What will you do in September?"

"I have no idea"

"How calm are you... You must have a plan now that you have finished high school"

"So far, I've been training. I must make up for lost time throughout the year. Atsumu has invited me a few times to play here in Tokyo, and I suppose someone can take me into account after a year of being practically invisible"

"They've seen you before, maybe they were just waiting for you to finish school. They won't be long in calling you"

"Could be," Kageyama took his time to drink a long gulp of water from his bottle. "But for now, I'll just train"

"How about looking for a job? If you want to live in Tokyo, you will have to find a home. No, don't make that face on me, Tobio"

"Yes, all that stuff from the adult life... I'll see."

"I wish I could be as carefree as you, really. Well, let's go home. You should change your clothes"

"But we'll continue tomorrow, right?"

"Obviously, you're still too far to reach my level." Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, very proud. "There's still time to get together with the others, so take the opportunity to make yourself presentable."

Kageyama sighed annoyed, but got up. The two put the balls away and headed towards Oikawa's house. Kageyama had stayed a few days to sleep there in order to practice good service. At home, Kageyama showered and changed clothes, and they both went out to a park. All the boys were left to see each other in Tokyo.

Upon arrival, there were already the Miyas, Akaashi and Kenma. They all seemed to be the same as the last time they met, except Osamu. The Miya looked down. Oikawa and Kageyama looked at him for some answer, but when they didn't get it they had to look for it in the others.

"He failed the entrance exam again," said Akaashi.

"Why do you insist on going?" Oikawa asked. "Wouldn't it be better to leave it and do something else?"

Osamu sighed.

"If I go to college, I'd get a room. I wouldn't have to look for an apartment"

Atsumu laughed, though no one paid much attention to him.

"And what will you do now?"

"Maybe I'll go back to the academy, at least for a quarter or two. I already did it last year, so I can stay there until I can do the exams again.

Atsumu laughed again.

"What are you laughing at?" Kageyama asked. Wrong, because it was what Atsumu was looking for.

"Since you ask, Tobio, I will take the opportunity to propose it." Atsumu pretended to be interesting and took a key out of his pocket. "Do you know what is it?"

"A key"

"Duh," he snapped, rolling his eyes. "Since I'm a star, my team sponsors got me a flat. It's small but hey, at least I won't live under a bridge like my brother"

"How...? So easy?" Oikawa said.

"It is what has to be the best. So, Tobio, pay attention to what I will tell you. Today, I am in a good mood, so maybe I could accept that you and your sweetheart come too"

"It is a trap," Osamu snapped. "He wants you to beg him to let you live with him"

"Mmm? Someone who has nowhere to go shouldn't despise my requests" Atsumu muttered, holding the keys close to his brother's face.

"Shut up"

"The truth is that I wanted to live in Tokyo from the beginning," Kageyama said, to which Osamu shook his head to avoid disaster.

"It's small, but we can fit three perfectly. Or four ~"

"You are being very unpleasant."

"But Osamu-san, wouldn't it be better to accept?" Kageyama said. "We can live for free..."

"Hey, hey, who said anything about living free?" Atsumu said. "One thing is to give you a copy of the keys and another to maintain you. The apartment is for rent!"

"Did you really think that something so merciful would come from him?"

"I would accept," Kenma said. "Looking for work and home at the same time is a nuisance. At least it solves one thing for you"

"Sure, appreciate the cat wisdom. What do you say, Tobio-kun? Will you come?"

"Kenma-san is right, looking for both is a pain"

"Those are my lazy boys!"

"I can't believe how fast they got home," said Akaashi.

"There are lucky ones, of course."

While Atsumu told them about the apartment, Semi and Shirabu arrived at the park. The boys had prepared food so they could have lunch together in the park, with ease. They made a tablecloth on the floor and took things out. Taking advantage of that, Atsumu crawled up to his brother.

"Don't make that face, Samu," he said, shaking him a little. "Why don't you want to live with me?"

"It was very fast. I thought I would have more time..."

"Time of what, to enter the university? You hate studying"

"Yes, but I have to make my life, don't you think? You already have a team, you can continue with that. I must find my way, and how I will live"

"You can keep looking while you live with me, fool. One thing doesn't remove the other"

"Yeah, but... It's as if you already have your life solved. And I'm envious" he confessed. "And also scared. I don't know what will become of me, while I see that you are doing better every day. I don't want to be left behind"

"Then don't do allow it." Atsumu stroked his bangs gently. "Work it out, and you can make your life."

Osamu deflated, somewhat defeated, and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do..." he whispered.

"Whether you like it or not, I will be part of your future. So, you have to deal with me even if you have to find your way. I have only proposed to you to live together. It's not the end of the world, is it?"

"No, maybe not..."

"We're going to have a good time, you'll see."

Osamu nodded and stayed like that for a long time, next to his brother.

"You are going to run out of food, couple," they were warned, and the two immediately got up to avoid it.

"Suga-san will still be sleeping, right?" Kageyama said.

"Yes, we are eight hours earlier than France," said Akaashi. "By the messages, he must be having a great time"

"He deserves it, he's studied hard," said Semi. "And how are you doing with Iwaizumi?"

"I miss him," said Oikawa. "But he looks so excited to start the season... He's like a child at Christmas"

"Well, you're lucky it's in Miyagi, at least it's not that far."

"Tsukishima told us he was coming to live in Tokyo," said Kageyama.

"Yes, he is moving next week," Akaashi explained. "Kuroo is very happy."

"Of course, the lack of sex affects," Atsumu said. "Look at Oikawa."

"Excuse me, but I'm super fine. Although we don't see each other much, Iwa-chan does when he comes. Maybe you are affected and that's why you don't stop talking about it"

"You heard, Samu, give me attention."

"The only thing that makes me want to give you in right now, is a slap"

"I don't deserve this. The worst thing is that if I leave him, he will remain here because he is my brother. How can you not want it to affect me?"

"Shouyou says he wants to see the apartment," Kageyama announced, looking at his mobile. "We can go tomorrow. Can I stay one more day at your house, Oikawa-san?"

"I am a good person now, Tobio-chan. You can stay” Oikawa said. "After all, Makki and Mattsun have gotten used to you already."

"They look like antisocial monsters locked in a basement," Semi laughed.

"They are close to become."

"Speaking of houses and so on," said Akaashi. "Are you with your parents now, Semi?"

"No, I don't want to step on that house until my father change. Satori's family has almost adopted me, but I am alternating houses of friends so that they do not hold me for so long"

"You don't bother anyone, you know," said Shirabu.

"If you need a bed, I have several at home," said Oikawa. "There's even room in the loft, if those two rats don't bite you."

"We have to buy futons, so we can have an extra one," suggested Atsumu.

"My sofa is comfortable," added Akaashi.

"Oh, guys... I don't kiss you because you all have a boyfriend."

"And you don't?"

"Well, it’s going slowly" Semi smiled. "For once, Satori is being very patient. He's so lovely"

"If you say so..."

"Boys, wait a minute," Shirabu said, checking his cell phone. "I have to know the results of the entrance exam"

Osamu grunted at the mention of such an exam, but he and the others approached him to look at the result. Within seconds Shirabu screamed.

"I'm in! I'm going to college!"

"How do you do it...?" Osamu muttered. "You decided to take the test recently."

"It's just that I've studied a lot, unlike you."

"Hey, I have studied"

"My PSP doesn't say the same thing, you always ran out of battery," Kenma accused him.

"You got caught, brother," Atsumu laughed. Osamu ordered him to be quiet.

"I want to say something, even if Suga-san is missing," Kageyama said suddenly. He seemed to have been thinking about it for a while, and decided to let it go.

"Are you going to marry Chibi-chan?"

"It's not that... It's just that I was thinking about the summer of last year. It was very tedious for me, but now here we are. We're fine... and I'm fine, I guess it's partly thanks to you"

"Aaaaaw," Atsumu whimpered.

"That was so nice..." added Oikawa, crying with him. "I'm going to tell Suga, so he can join the crying…"

"It is also thanks in part to you that we are all right," Akaashi said. "We are friends now, aren't we?"

"Yes"

"It seems to have been the year of our lives," said Semi. "Perhaps these changes wouldn't have been possible if we hadn't met. So, as far as I'm concerned, I'm glad you're okay with us"

"Yes, now you aren't as detestable as at the beginning," Shirabu snapped.

"The same goes for you!"

Kageyama watched them laugh and mock each other, while Oikawa and Atsumu still cried hugging each other. At first, everything had been very hostile between them but now they could joke and share things without anyone getting hurt. He felt calm with them. They were good people. So, he was able to genuinely smile.

&&&&&&&& 

"And here we are... Our humble home," Atsumu announced, opening the door.

It was a very small apartment, because they weren't going to give him an attic in a skyscraper either, obviously. It was a classic Tokyo student flat: living room and kitchens together, a bathroom. To sleep, they would have to stay in the living room with futons. It wasn't much, but Atsumu was proud to show it off and Hinata looked excited.

"Uaaah," he exclaimed, pacing the space. It didn't take long to see everything. "How small."

"It's perfect for you, then!" Atsumu scoffed. Kageyama looked at him bad.

"Will we all fit to sleep?" Osamu asked.

"Yeah. We'll have to be squeezed a bit, but I don't think you care, do you, little brother?" Atsumu replied sweetly.

"Mnmm, I don't know what you mean by that tone," he replied, putting an arm around his waist.

Atsumu curled up and rested his forehead against his brother's.

"Has our new home convinced you?" he said, whispering.

"It's okay. Quite small, but habitable. Although we won't have privacy..."

"Uh, how naughty you are Samu. Don't worry, they will also want their moments, we won't be less. Tobio already knows how we moan” he laughed.

Then they fell silent and looked at the other couple. They didn't know if Hinata was aware of that, so it was better to be forewarned but Hinata was too excited about the house to pay attention to them.

"It's like having children," Osamu mentioned, since Hinata was as loud as a five-year-old boy.

"That means we have slept with one of our children. How incestuous you are! Let's leave it to little brothers.

"You haven't fixed it."

Atsumu smiled and kissed him slowly. Now, there was no reason to do it secretly or in a hurry in case someone saw them. In part, Atsumu had proposed to Kageyama to share a flat because he accepted them without further ado, and he knew that although Hinata might still have doubts about their relationship, the black-haired man would make him reconsider over time. Furthermore, the group was increasingly willing to accept and include them as a couple. Little by little, but it was fine with them.

They parted upon hearing a crash. Hinata was inspecting the kitchen and he dropped a saucepan and a small pot. Kageyama took it upon himself to reproach him.

"To all of this," Osamu said. "Does anyone know how to cook?"

Kageyama and Hinata were speechless and shook their heads. Atsumu joined in as well, although Osamu knew that perfectly well.

"Well, we're screwed, because neither I do."

"Don't worry! At the end of summer, I would learn to cook and be your hero,” said Hinata, very convinced.

"You're not going to make it to the shelves," Atsumu scoffed, and this time Kageyama wouldn't let him pass.

"If his height seems an impediment, then you cook"

"Yes, Tsumu. Learn to cook and feed us” added his brother.

"Excuse me, but I found you a house. My job here is done"

"Whoever wants Tsumu to be a housewife, raise your hand"

It was three against one.

"I should throw you all out of here through the window."

They stayed there at night, to finish examining the house. They fit very tightly, with futons, but they could sleep well. For now, it was what they could aspire to so they would have to used themselves to it. The next day, after having a simple breakfast, Kageyama and Hinata had to return to Miyagi. They had to plan the move well, and also tell their parents about it. The proposition had been so sudden that they hadn't had time to tell them.

"We'll have to look for a job in Tokyo," Hinata was saying. "Kenma is also looking for something, so hopefully we can all find work together."

"It will be difficult, for now we are five who are looking for work. Atsumu said it would be better to look for something other than staying on a team. They aren't going to hire an entire group"

"Maybe we're lucky, who knows. Or we could all be a team! Can you imagine?"

"Maybe if we are selected to represent Japan, we will meet. But, for that, first you have to enter a normal team..."

"Don't be discouraged," Hinata encouraged. "Offers will rain down on us, you'll see."

Kageyama nodded, convinced, and Hinata leaned on his shoulder. Throughout the journey, he slept like this. Kageyama leaned on his head, hugging him. When Hinata slept, he looked vulnerable and had to be protected, but Kageyama was weak and ended up asleep like his boyfriend.

They almost missed their stop.

"See you tomorrow," Hinata reminded him, as he stayed at a bus stop. Kageyama nodded. "I'll pick you up, so you don't fall asleep."

"You have also fallen asleep many times."

"But not as many as you! I wake up just like the sun"

"Yes, disturbing those of us who want to sleep a little longer"

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him, then kissed him goodbye. Kageyama went home with a stupid lover face.

Upon arrival, he found that his parents were home. The relationship with them had improved considerably, but Kageyama had decided to put a little distance for the moment. They had assured him that they loved him and cared only for him, but he wanted to show them that they had crossed the line. With time, he would forgive them completely but for now the thing remained like that.

However, it seemed like a good time to tell them about the apartment in Tokyo.

"I have something to tell you," he warned them. "In September, I move to Tokyo. I already have an apartment"

It was clear that this would impact them a little, because it was an overnight decision. But it was better to be direct and say it now, than not at the last minute.

"What...?" His parents seemed to choose his words better. They were concerned, yes, but at least they didn't attack him.

"I have to take charge of my life now, don't I? Well, it's better to start now. The apartment was found by my friend Atsumu, and he proposed to share it. For now, I'm going to look for a job, and then I'm going to leave"

"Obviously we want you to start your own life, but it's too soon... You're so young..."

"Well, it's been a year without you already. I think I can more"

"You've changed a lot." This time, they weren't reproaching him. Rather, they were somewhat admired but it didn't remove the sadness that their only son was definitely leaving home.

"I have," Kageyama admitted. "And in part, it was because you sent me to the academy. So... I forgive you. I wouldn't have been able to do it"

His mother smiled at him and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek later. He didn't reciprocate, but he didn't separated from here. It was a middle ground.

"Now you just have to be careful what job they offer you," she warned him. "You cannot allow them to exploit you for little money."

"It's okay"

"We also have something to tell you," said his father. "Someone recently called us, because you are still a minor, but they want to see you in person"

"Who?"

"Mnmm, I would say..." his father became mysterious. "They said something about a volleyball team..."

"What...?"


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short time-skip to show how these boys are doing with their lives! This epilogue was totally invented, even before the current events of the manga. So it won't contain spoilers of any kind, everything was out of my imagination

At dawn, the sun climbed over the buildings in Tokyo, covering them under its yellow cloak. The city still slept except for the unfortunates who have to get up early. It was still early for those who could sleep a little longer, but they were just as unfortunate because they had obstacles that prevented them from prolonging their sleep.

Kageyama slept in a placid dream, but his obstacle soon appeared. Hinata was recharging with the rays of the sun, and he was already fluttering around the house waking everyone up.

"Today is my day!" he exclaimed. Kageyama was about to throw a pillow at him, but Hinata was quick and jumped on top of him, digging into his stomach. "Wake up, today is my day!"

"Let me sleep..." he whispered, recovering from the blow.

"Come on, come on" he kept saying. "It is my debut."

"Make him shut up..." Kageyama heard. It was annoying, but there was no one to stop him.

"Wake up now."

"One more scream and I'll serve you as breakfast."

Kageyama had to get up and sit him on the ground so that none of the Miya followed through on the threat. Hinata, far from calming down, smirked.

"Calm down, Shouyou," he had to say. Hinata snuggled in. "There's still plenty of time left"

"It's just that I'm super excited. Today, after three years, I am finally a starter"

"I regret inviting you to live here," Atsumu said, sitting up. "What a nuisance. I don't know how the neighbours have not caught his attention"

"We better have breakfast," Osamu said. "We won't be able to sleep again"

"Go Go!" Hinata returned to the attack. He got up and practically forced them to put the futons in order. They had to make room for the table. "We have to do something delicious, so we celebrate the start of the tournament"

With that, the remaining three became more animated. Today was the opening ceremony of the tournament and, although they wouldn't play any game until tomorrow, they were equally excited. Atsumu and Kageyama had already participated in previous tournaments, and were more than willing to meet again as rivals.

"Aren't you excited?" Hinata asked Osamu. "It will also be your first game as a starter too"

"Yes, but I like to sleep."

"Don't worry, Samu," said Atsumu. "We will save a little more and move to a nuclear power plant with thick walls so that we won't hear him again.

"As if you were the calmest in the world."

"Hey, it's been three years. We are the best roommates you could have"

"No, as long as you continue to cook the rice badly..." Osamu blurted out.

"Which side do you take part in, Samu?"

The four of them tidied up the house a bit before leaving, at Kageyama's insistence. Not that he was very tidy, but with the other three he had to be the one who imposed cleanliness. Along the way, all traces of sleep finally disappeared so they could add to the enthusiasm Hinata had. They made jokes about their future matches and made fun of everything.

They reached the entrance to the stadium, which was bursting with people. They looked at each other, as it was time to separate to meet with their corresponding team.

"So far we have come, my lovely roommates," said Atsumu. "Now we are at war."

"We won't let you win!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh? I tremble with fear” Osamu scoffed.

"Even if it is the first time you participate in a tournament, we will not be soft on you."

Atsumu put an arm around Hinata's shoulders, and Osamu wrapped Kageyama around the waist. The Miya looked at each other haughtily, the other two challenging each other. They separated like this, each couple left on one side.

"Where do we have to go?" Osamu asked.

"I have no idea," Kageyama replied, without shame.

"You've been coming here for three years..."

"HEEEEEEEEEY!" Someone yelled, throwing himself on top of the boys. Bokuto knocked them down in a second. "Hello, teammates!"

"We are lost," Kageyama explained.

"I know, you are going the other way. Follow me! Akaashi will like to see you too"

The two followed Bokuto from the opposite side to which they had been heading. With the foolishness of showing themselves superior to Hinata and Atsumu, they had become totally disoriented. They arrived at the gym where all the teams gathered for the ceremony. Atsumu and Hinata laughed at them, beyond.

Who also laughed was a mocking voice in the stands. Oikawa, accompanied by the rest of the group, also laughed at them.

"Good luck," Akaashi said, receiving Bokuto's enthusiastic hug.

"Tobio-chan, I bet on you," Oikawa said. "So don't let me down"

"Oikawa-san, didn't you have a dress rehearsal?"

"Yes, I will leave after the ceremony. I wanted to see Iwa-chan before I left. He said he can't come to the premiere of the musical..."

"Iwaizumi will be here for a few days, you can see each other more," Semi said.

"I know, but I was looking forward to seeing me at the premiere. For the first time, I have a solo song"

"You can sing it to him alone ~"

"Oh no, it's a sad song. Iwa-chan deserves one with sooo much love"

"I don't think he would like all that sugar," said Shirabu.

"You don't know him. Iwa-chan is a sweetie"

Oikawa could have a good time talking about Iwaizumi's sweetness, but the ceremony started and the boys left with the rest of the team. On the track not only did the players compete, but their entertainers had also gone to war. Shirabu and Oikawa fought to see who was screaming louder that his boyfriend was the best there. And Akaashi, even though he didn't scream, occasionally attacked them with a comment regarding Bokuto. Sugawara had a divided heart.

Luckily, there was no game today. Otherwise, a quite important warlike conflict would have broken out. Once the opening ceremony was over, the battles were still there but little by little they waned.

"This is incredible... We are here," Hinata was saying, still shocked by emotion. "We did it"

"I told you we'd be together in Tokyo," Kageyama told him. They had forgotten their recent rivalry, and now they were walking with their hands together.

“Even if we have to do extra shifts at Burger King, it was worth it"

"McDonald's is better!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"They're talking about work," Akaashi explained patiently.

"Uuf, work," the boy mused. "It takes your time and it takes your friends. Since Kuroo wanted to study, I don't see him much..."

"You live together," said Suga. "You will see each other for a while, won't you?"

"Not much... Just for dinner."

"And that's being lucky," Iwaizumi said.

"In the end, will you come with us?" Akaashi said. "Oikawa said you couldn't."

"I want to surprise him."

"Aww, have you seen that?" Atsumu said. "You don't surprise me, Samu."

"What do I have to surprise you with?"

"In being more romantic. Even Kenma would be more"

"And since I have an excuse, I'm asexual" said Kenma.

"I do not deserve this"

"Neither do I," Shirabu crossed his arms. Obviously, Ushijima didn't understand.

"Well, guys," said Semi. "How about we go to eat now?"

"Yes!" They all exclaimed, like hungry children.

They went to eat at a cheap hamburger because their economy couldn't allow more. After spending a pleasant time in this establishment, they went to Iwaizumi's house. It was the largest to fit everyone there and wait for show time. Oikawa wouldn't be at home, so it was the ideal place.

The group mobilized around eight in the afternoon. Oikawa had reserved an entire row of seats for them, but they didn't see him anywhere. Better, because then Iwaizumi could give him a better surprise at the end of the show.

The lights went out, and the show started.

&&&&&&&&

Without even taking off the costumes he was wearing, Oikawa pushed his way through the crowd looking for his group. He was more nervous now than when he started the musical, because he wanted their approval. He saw them from afar, since it was a fairly large group, so he ran towards them.

"Boys!" he saluted them. Then he stood still. "Iwa-chan, you came..."

"I couldn't miss your premiere," he said with a smile. Oikawa screamed with delight and threw himself at him, causing him to fall. Then he kissed him passionately and was totally reciprocated. By living apart, each moment together was taken advantage of.

"Hey, guys, there are asexuals here," Semi replied, covering Kenma's eyes.

But they continued with it. Oikawa stopped first. His father was standing there. He hurried to get up and put on his clothes, and Iwaizumi followed soon after. He cleared his throat and looked at his father.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw in the brochure that you had an important role. Your mother is too prideful, so I came alone"

"I thought you didn't care..."

"I'm still disappointed, but at least you're not as bad as I thought."

"Did you like it?"

"One thing is for me to approve of your... profession, but I am a cultural man. I know how to appreciate a good play"

Oikawa nodded. He didn't need his father's approval, but he was grateful that he had at least made the effort to come. He knew he was as prideful as his mother, and that it had been hard for him to come.

"I must change," he announced. Both he and his father went in opposite directions.

"I really didn't expect that," said Iwaizumi. "His surprise has overshadowed mine."

"Of course not," Semi said. "Although it was a nice gesture, that his father came. Maybe in a while, they will fully support him"

"From your voice, I imagine yours is nothing at all," Akaashi said.

"Exactly, but I don't care. Do you know why? Because I've started a makeup and hair salon business. You can find me on Instagram, I take commissions" Semi took the opportunity to advertise.

"Do you know what we can do now?" Atsumu said. "A good party."

"You never tire, do you?" Shirabu said.

"When was the last time the entire group was together? Also, there are many things to celebrate today"

"Actually, you're right. A lot has happened” said Kageyama.

"That's why I love you," he replied, squeezing his cheeks.

Hinata, but, came to his rescue by repeatedly tapping his hand. He was already aware of the situation that those two had in the past, so it didn't hurt to keep an eye on them. Atsumu struck back and the two entered battle.

"In this case, we can go to my home," Iwaizumi said. "If it is necessary to celebrate, it better be there and not in a place where, surely, we will end up separated"

"What are you all talking about?" Oikawa said, already appearing dressed in casual clothes.

"Partying!" Atsumu replied, pinning Hinata down.

"Actually, I feel like it. Let's go"

To his order, everyone started walking towards his house. Atsumu was in charge of selecting the drinks along the way and the party started as soon as they arrived.

"Don't drink a lot, tomorrow is a game," said Osamu. "Although it's a good idea, because that's how you will lose"

"If you keep talking, you will lose a night with me."

"We'll see if you can bear it."

"Good heavens, what a couple," Semi said. "I should have invited Satori..."

"Don't you think I should complain?" Kenma said.

"You're right"

"Tomorrow the tournament really starts," Hinata said again. The poor man couldn't get it out of his head. "After three damn years..."

"You were always a hard-worker, you deserve it..." Kageyama said, stroking his shoulder. Hinata smiled at him and leaned on him. "We are all getting at our best."

"I'm glad you're not so grumpy, so you're more handsome."

"I was in a good mood, did you know that?" Hinata laughed. "Don't mess it up"

"Admit that you are very happy with me."

"Well yes, I'm very happy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! We finished this! It was a loooong journey, and also adding that I erased this fic once because I didn't feel confident enough. But look at this, all those kudos, and hits this story have. I'm glad I've made the decision of publishing it again! Thank you so much for keeping up with me during this fic. Feel free of commenting how you have seen this story and if what you liked or not! I read everything. 
> 
> Thank you again, and I hopefully see you soon in another fic of mine! :D


End file.
